Mi bella Genio
by Dream.6c
Summary: Darien Chiba, un empresario metodico, practico y un poco frio sufriendo una de sus peores semanas ¿Como reacciona cuando una bella chica insiste en que es su genio? que hara para poder apartar de la dama no solo de sus negocios, si no tambien de su cama!... Sere&Darien, No, es enserio, ¡No es una adaptación de la serie! y tampoco se parece xD, creo...
1. Chapter 1

_Mis niñas preciosas!¡Les traigo un nuevo fic!_

_Había planeado hacerlo un one-shot, pero tampoco era tan corto como para dejarlo así :S Por lo que este, a diferencia de los otros, será muy cortito, solo tendrá unos cuantos capítulos…yo estimo que probablemente seas entre 5 y 6… no mucho, porque tengo mis atenciones dirigidas hacia los otros que tengo en espera :)!_

_Este!, les prometo que lo actualizare pronto, porque planeo que sea muy simple y romántico además de que tengo la historia fresca en mi mente. xD_

_Nos leemos! Y paz!_

Este día no podría haber sido peor. Pensó Darien chiba cuando vio en cámara lenta como se le caía la vieja lámpara de aceite de latón que Mina le había regalado ¡ayer! ¡Esto ya era el colmo!

Su vida había sido perfecta ¡hasta hace un mes!, y de pronto, todo le salía ¡horriblemente mal! Primero, la prensa público un artículo sobre el en la revista "Questions" publicándolo como el soltero más codiciado del país… no solo por su impresionante suma de dinero, nooo…, tampoco era por su aparente atractivo físico, ¡Menos! ¡¿Cómo la gente se fijaría en eso? Nótese el sarcasmo. Si no que la revista halagaba su aparente moral y buen corazón al no verse inmiscuido en dramas y por supuesto, donar grandes cantidades de dinero a hospitales y rehabilitaciones.

Desde ese momento, cartas de amor, regalos inéditos y un montón de basura se estuvo acumulando en su correo…, tenía que huir de mujeres solteras en busca de casar un buen partido, las invitaciones a bares nocturnos fueron disminuyendo por miedo a que les robasen a sus chicas ¡Sus amigos casados desconfiaban!, sus socios nuevos cancelaban acuerdos por miedo a que Darien no estuviese capacitado, no podía confiar en las nuevas secretarias que había estado despidiendo tan seguidamente, porque la mayoría parecía tener gustos excesivos en sacarse la ropa en su presencia y para colmo, su madre insistía en que tenía que casarse pronto, esa era la única solución a su problema.

Peor aún, hoy había sido la primera junta de la Sociedad de Inversiones que se asociaba a Constructores Chiba, la nueva empresa que Darien quería comenzar. ¡Y que sorpresa se había llevado! Al entrar a su oficina con –gracias a Dios– Mina, y encontrar a su nueva secretaria desnuda en su sillón. Había estado tan enfadado, que sin querer le había cerrado la puerta en la cara a los contadores de sus Socios. Por gracia divina, Nicholas Kumada, su Inversionista principal, había entendido el asunto con risa y reprogramo la junta para un mes más. Lo que Nicholas no sabía, es que ha Darien no le agradaba para nada tener que esperar otro mes más para comenzar su proyecto.

Enojado y desesperado como estaba, había vuelto a su casa más temprano de lo común, encontrando en uno de los cuartos de invitados a su mucama liándose con su hermano Zafiro. Solo las 'suplicas de Zafiro' impidieron que no echara a la mujer al instante. Pero después de patearle el trasero a su hermano, y reprender a su mucama con un ultimátum, había ido directo a su estudio solo para tropezarse con ¡Dios sabe qué cosa! Y terminar arrojando al suelo la lámpara islámica de latón que Mina le había regalado.

-¡Mierda!- Grito exasperado cuando la lámpara se hizo mil pedazos en suelo en el suelo ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido!

Mina era su hermana menor, y era graduada en arqueología. Le encantaba traerle regalos de donde viajara, y cuando Mina llego el día de ayer, le había traído esa lámpara sonando totalmente emocionada.

-¡Te imaginas tuviera un genio en su interior!- Le había dicho soñadoramente para luego añadir con una risa- Pero ya la he frotado mil veces, y no ocurrió nada.- suspiro.

-No ocurrió nada, porque los genios no existen Mina- Le dijo él exasperado mientras se masajeaba las sienes, tampoco había salido muy bien el día de ayer.

-Aguafiestas- Le reprocho Mina, causándole una pequeñísima risa.- Cuídala Darien, es verdaderamente antigua..., y muy muy valiosa.

¿Qué haría ahora? Ahora Mina llegaría a casa, iría a verlo al estudio, y notaria la ausencia de la lámpara. Seguramente formaría un tremendo escandalo al romper tan pieza de inmensurable valor y miles de años. Gimió dolorosamente, cuando se le ocurrió una idea. ¡Sí! ¡Era perfecto!

Corrió a su habitación a buscar el número de uno de sus abogados y mejores amigos, casualmente coleccionista de antigüedades. Una vez hallado el número telefónico, partió devuelta a su estudio para poder llamarlo, mientras pensaba en lo que haría y que podría decirle a Andrew, y le pediría ayuda para encontrar una lámpara de igual o más valor, le diría mientras a Mina que la había usado para decorar su oficina, y luego la pondría en una vitrina oscura donde nadie pudiese sacarla –con la excusa de que era demasiado valiosa– ¡Plan perfecto!

¡Estúpido Andrew! Se quejó por enésima vez en el teléfono esperando que su amigo contestara, habían pasado menos de dos minutos minutos, pero el sentía como si fuera a explotar. Estaba entrando devuelta a su estudio cuando Andrew contesto.

_-¿Diga?_

-¡¿Andrew? Soy yo… Darien, necesito pedirte un tremendo favor.- Dijo Darien rápidamente.

-_¡Darien!…, suenas desesperado amigo ¿Qué te ocurrió?_

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas la lampara de Laton de Mina? Lo que pasa es que sin querer la… la... la

Darien quería explicarle lo que pasaba, quería hablar…, pero al prestar más atención a su alrededor quedo pasmado de la impresión.

Una chica rubia, de ojos increíblemente celestes y vestida de con algo que parecía ser árabe estaba sentada en su escritorio, mirando todo a su alrededor, y no en la silla de su escritorio, si no que en la mesa muy cómodamente, traía unos pantalones celestes claro, anchos y er… transparentes. Usaba un brasier sin pabilos también celeste con piedras incrustadas y le recordaba levemente a la princesa Jazmín, esa de Aladdin, la película que tanto le gustaba a su hermana en la infancia. Su pelo rubio estaba amarrado en una trenza y le colgaba entre el valle de los senos –los cuales Darien miro más del tiempo correcto–.

Usaba una gargantilla celeste, un brazalete y en la frente le colgaba una pequeña cadenita que casi parecía una tiara. Era simplemente hermosa. Sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

_-¿Darien? ¿Darien? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Holaa…?- _Dijo la voz por el otro lado del auricular, Darien despertó de su ensueño.

-Te llamo después Andrew- Dijo Darien con la voz ronca, quizás un poco descontrolado y colgó el teléfono.

Había solo una cosa que estaba seguro que quería hacer, y era tomar a la chica, sacarle ese estúpido disfraz de árabe, y hacerle el amor hasta que se olvidase de su propio nombre. El problema era,… que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

La chica salto del escritorio y sus senos saltaron al compás de su movimiento, Darien se quedó mirándola hipnotizado como se acercaba a él entre saltitos emocionados, era al menos unos 20 centímetros más baja que él. De pronto y de la nada, comenzó a hablar.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Llevaba tanto tiempo encerrada allí! Que ya me estaba aburriendo… no es que me queje, o como si me faltase algo, es solo que uno tiende a aburrirse después de mil años viendo las mismas paredes… ¡Por un momento pensé que nadie rompería ya, esa lámpara! le dije a Artemis que quería redecorar la lámpara la última vez, pero insistió con su normal cháchara de que debemos mantenernos igual, conservar el estilo… pero tú sabes…, no es fácil querer conservar el estilo después de verlo tanto tiempo…-

La chica hablaba y hablaba y Darien no era capaz de asimilar sus palabras.

La realidad de la situación le cayó como balde de agua fría, ¿Quién diablos es esta chica? ¿Qué demonios hace aquí vestida _así? _¿Qué mierda hacia el mirándole el relieve de sus senos contorneados por el brasier que le ocultaba solo la mitad de él? Darien esperaba que en cualquier momento la chica saltara y un pecho se saliera de lugar, quedando totalmente revelado. Sacudió la cabeza

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Exigió.

-¿Siempre eres tan agresivo?- Le pregunto sorprendida por el tono de él.

-Estoy esperando su respuesta _madame-_

La chica sonrió ampliamente ignorando su tono nuevamente y su pantalón se ajustó de una forma casi dolorosa a la erección punzante que ya tenía, pero se obligó a pensar con la cabeza que tenía sobre su cuello… no con la que punzaba en su entrepierna.

-¿He sido una grosera no es cierto? Luna siempre lo dice… dice que hablo mucho, pero no es así, es solo que hace mucho que no hablo con una persona normal y…

-Le hice una pregunta Señorita- Ella bufo y agacho los hombros, molesta por la interrupción, luego negó con la cabeza y volvió a reír. Q_ue chica más rara._

-Soy Serena, ¡Mucho gusto! Tú debes ser Darien Chiba… ¿no es así?- Dijo ella emocionada, Darien sintió un nudo en el estómago… ¡Debió haber imaginado hasta donde llegaría la locura de las muchachas en busca de dinero! ¡Hasta colarse en su casa vestidas demasiado sensuales! Seguramente esta mujer era una más de las que leyó la famosa revista, y decidió colarse en su casa a seducirlo. Se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Así es Señorita Serena, Le pido por favor que se retire.- Le dijo bruscamente, Serena lo miro atónita.

-Pero...

-No me interesa su chachara, por favor, vayase.

-¡Pero yo no puedo irme aun…! Yo…- Chillo ella.

Darien perdió su paciencia y en dos zancadas la tomo por los hombros y la acorralo contra la mesa sentándola nuevamente en ella y ubicándose entre sus piernas, y la beso con fiereza. La muchacha abrió enormemente los ojos cuando sintió los labios de él, pero en contra de toda su naturaleza, se dejó llevar.

Darien le paso la lengua por los labios y Serena gimió permitiéndole el paso, tonteada por sus emociones. Darien satisfecho con su respuesta paso sus manos por la espalda de ella acariciándola, y le soltó el brasier. Serena jadeo sorprendida por el atrevimiento, y el aprovecho la ocasión para apegarla más a él, y masajear sus bien formados senos. Apretó más su erección contra sus piernas.

Serena no podía hablar, estaba demasiado embobada con la situación, y Darien lo leyó en sus movimientos.

_¡No seas imbécil! _Le grito una voz en su cabeza,… ¡Cállate!, le respondió el. _¡Le estas dando exactamente lo que vino a buscar! ¡Échala! _

Darien se esforzó en ignorar la voz en su interior, pero cuando las manos de ella en sus hombros intentaron inútilmente apartarlo, toda la cordura volvió a su cabeza,… bueno, por lo menos a la de arriba. La soltó de golpe, la tomo por los brazos ignorando la caída total de su brasier y la liberación de sus pechos y la jalo hasta la puerta.

-Señor Chiba, ¡usted no me ha dejado terminar!- Chillo ella inútilmente al ver como la jalaba hacia la puerta medio desnuda. Darien se éxito enormemente,… se moría por dejarla terminar.

-Señorita, es hora de que vaya a alardear con su noche con Darien Chiba a otra parte…, la quiero fuera de mi casa- Mascullo Darien, en realidad, la quería en su cama.

-Pero… ¡¿Dónde iré?- Mascullo ella.

-Ese… no es mi problema.

Serena se soltó de él antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de lanzarla tras esa puerta, y corrió en busca de su brasier mientras se cubría con las manos ¡Qué situación tan vergonzosa!

Nunca había visto visión más hermosa, pensó Darien… la chica tenía sus manos en su pecho cubriéndose, los labios rojos e hinchados, y el pelo un poco suelto de la trenza.

-Señor…- Trago- Amo… si me dejase explicarle.- Suplico Serena, mientras se volvía a poner rápidamente su ropa. Darien lamento el hecho, pero cedió por curioso porque ella lo llamara 'Amo'.

-Tienes diez segundos.- Farfullo molesto, si ella seguía metida aquí, él no podría seguir controlándose. Ella necesito menos.

-Bien.- Dijo ella nuevamente animada.- Soy Serena… ¡Y soy la Genio de la Lámpara!

Darien quedo sin habla, la miraba sin decir nada, y Serena recuperada de su pequeño contratiempo, volvió a saltar emocionada, chillando a su alrededor. Cuando encontro su voz, lo unico que dijo fue;

-¡¿Que?

-¡Y no solo eso! ¡Tú eres mi amo! ¡Y yo, te concederé 3 deseos!

_Bien, _ Confirmado. Esta chica está Loca.


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo! Espero lo disfruten y como siempre.**_

_**Reviews ;) **_

_**Y Paz!**_

Capitulo 2

-¿Qué eres un qué?- Pregunto Darien… sorprendido. Si, definitivamente sorprendido.

-¡Soy tu Genio! ¿No es maravilloso?- Dijo ella emocionada, Darien no respondió, pero camino rápidamente a su escritorio y se sentó masajeándose las sienes.

-Este, es definitivamente ¡el broche de oro para una semana terrible!- Dijo levantando levemente la voz, Serena lo miraba atentamente sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios…-¡Una Loca en mi casa!

-La última persona a la que le dije que era su genio, no reacciono así.- Comento alegremente.

-Señorita.

-Dígame Serena, amo…, o si quiere me dice Genio, de cualquier forma entenderé mi amo.- Dijo ella en un tono inocentemente seductor. Darien quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio.

-Está bien, Serena por favor siéntese.- La invito, ella sonrió enormemente y tomo una silla para sentarse frente a él.

Ella – ¡Gracias a Dios!– guardo silencio, y Darien la miro detenidamente. Así, callada y sentada como una niña buena, no parecía tan loca como en realidad estaba. Suspiro fuertemente para conversar.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- Serena frunció el ceño extrañada por la pregunta, pero respondió de todas formas.

-5.367 años en la lámpara mi amo, pero contando el tiempo que he pasado fuera de ella, tengo aproximadamente 28,… amo.- Le conto sincera y con un deje de tristeza en la voz. Darien suspiro fuertemente y se tomó la cabeza con las manos… al parecer esto no sería fácil.

-Está bien… ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

-Mis padres son Artemis y Luna, mi amo.- Bien, eso sonaba una respuesta normal, pensó Darien.

-Ok, ¿Dónde vives?

-En mi lámpara…- ¡Y caímos de nuevo a la locura!

-Bien Serena..., donde está tu famosa lámpara…- Le pregunto Darien, rogándole al cielo que el Hospital Clínico donde ella estuviera se llamara así.

Serena se levantó del asiento donde estaba sentaba y él danzo su miraba por sus hombros estrechos sin nada que los cubriera, su cintura pequeña, sus senos redondos que hace solo unos momentos él había tenido en sus manos bajando por sus anchas caderas y… y… y en el costado de su pantalón, ¡estaba una réplica idéntica a la lámpara que él había hecho mil pedazos! Darien evito que su rostro demostrara la sorpresa que sentía, tenía que obtener esa lámpara. Ella saco la lámpara que colgaba en su cadera y la puso frente a sus ojos.

-¿Cuánto quieres por la lámpara?- Serena lo miro totalmente sorprendida… ¿De verdad estaba intentando comprarla?

-Er… amo, ¿usted me está pidiendo que le venda mi hogar?- Pregunto ella sorprendida. Había estado sirviéndoles a hombres y mujeres de todos tipos, millonarios, pobres, europeos, borrachos, ¡londinenses!, pero jamás alguien le había pedido comprar su lámpara.

-Ha entendido usted bien, Serena.- Dijo Chiba con una sonrisa. Maldito tramposo pensó Serena.

Al principio había estado muy emocionada al salir de la lámpara, emocionada por volver a ver el mundo y cuanto había cambiado…, pero cuando se encontró con aquel hombre, de pronto las novedades del mundo perdieron su brillo. ¡Jamás había visto a un hombre más guapo que este! Ni los genios le hacían competencia.

Su gran altura, la espalda ancha, mandíbula perfecta, ojos zafiros, cabello negro rodeando su rostro, ¡Ese cuerpo de infarto! La cruda belleza masculina de él la había dejado pasmada, y había tardado unos minutos en presentarse, totalmente nerviosa. Luego él le dio aquel beso, ¡Y por Dios que ella sintió calor!

Jamás había sentido algo así, ella era un genio, ¡se supone que no sentía cosas así! ¿Este tipo era un imbécil o qué?

-Yo no puedo venderle mi lámpara ¡Usted ya es dueño de ella!- Chillo exaltada, el hombre la miro con sorpresa y luego sonrió. ¡Y que Sonrisa! – O por lo menos el tiempo que sea mi amo, será dueño de mi lámpara.

-¡Deja de decirme así! No soy tu amo, Tú no eres una genio, y definitivamente no puedes cumplir deseos… pero SI puedes venderme tu lámpara.- Le medio grito impacientemente. ¡Dios! Que hombre tan exasperante, pensó Serena.

-Le regalare mi lámpara si es lo que desea… pero debo cumplir sus deseos.- Negocio ella, se sorprendió,… era la primera vez que tenía que convencer a alguien de pedir deseos. Darien deseo poder decirle que lo único que deseaba era ella, desnuda en su cama. Pero no, no lo haría.

-Perfecto, entonces le ruego que se retire…-Dijo Darien…, probándola. Después de todo, ella podía cumplirle sus deseos, pero él podía elegir cuando pedirlos.

-¿Eso es un deseo?

-No, es una orden.

-¡Pero amo!... aun no le he cumplido los deseos correspondientes… ¡No podré irme si no lo hago!- Chillo nuevamente ella, aturdida.

Bueno, la chica no parecía entender que él no quería tenerla en su casa, pensó Darien. Le seguiría el juego… si, eso aria. Fingió meditarlo algunos segundos.

-Entonces, ¿Para poder irte tienes que cumplir mis deseos?- Pregunto, y ella asintió feliz de que por fin entendiera ese asunto.

Tenía que pensar en algo verdaderamente difícil que desear, y así poder demostrarle a la chica que estaba loca, y poder convencerla de que volviera a la clínica antes de que volviera a caer en su locura. Bien… que podría ser… ¿La lotería? ¿Un Bmw? ¿Qué Mina olvidara su lámpara perdida? ¿Tenerla en su cama gimiendo de placer? Ok… no, la última definitivamente no. Lo último que quería era una loca tras él. Serena lo miraba expectante.

-Deseo que mi mayor inversionista re-programe la junta para mañana a primera hora en vez de un mes, y que, obviamente estén todos presentes, por favor, no olvides agregar el desayuno al buffet y ¡por supuesto! Desearnos mucha suerte.- ¡Ah! Que Nicholas cambiara su horario era imposible, ¡Ganarse la Lotería era más fácil que eso! La pobre chica estaba perdida.

-Pero esos son muchos deseos…- Dijo perturbada.- ¿De verdad quieres perder deseos por algo así?

-No, es un solo deseo con todas sus cláusulas detalladas, para que no te confundas cariño, y no olvides nada- Le dijo en un tono burlesco. Serena lo miro disgustada y atrapada. ¡Tramposo! Odiaba conceder deseos tan ridículos. Le dirigió una última mirada molesta.

-Está bien…, sus deseos son ordenes mi amo- Dijo, y chasqueo los dedos.

Bueno, Darien no sabía lo que había estado esperando, por un momento se le paso por la mente la vaga posibilidad de que bueno… ¿ocurriera algo? Pero Serena se quedó parada mirándolo con los brazos cruzados, él la miro a ella desde su escritorio… y bueno, no pasaba nada.

-¿Y?- Pregunto.

-Ya está hecho… mi amo.- Le respondió ella.

Silencio. Darien comenzó a masajearse nuevamente las sienes y Serena seguía mirándolo fijamente, apretando sus pechos y dándole una hermosa visión a Darien de ellos. Estaba a punto de abrir nuevamente la boca para echarla de su casa, cuando el teléfono sonó de total improvisto. No se atrevía a contestar.

Riiing… Riing… Riiing…

-Deberías contestar- Dijo ella, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Darien frunció el ceño, pero si, la chica tenía razón, debía contestar ¡Maldita sea! Tomo el auricular.

-¿Diga?

-_Buenas Noches… ¿Hablo con Darien Chiba?- _Dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, habla con el… ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?- Pregunto Darien.

-Vaya… puede ser educado a veces ¡Que sorpresa!- Se burló Serena, Darien le mando una mirada fulminante y ella se acercó a su lado emocionada por escuchar, ¡Le encantaba ver como sus deseos de cumplían!

_-Usted habla con Molly Osaka señor Chiba, la secretaria de Don Nicholas Kumada. Le llamaba para recordarle que la reunión fue re-programada para mañana miércoles a primera hora. Que por favor, no lo olvide. Don Nicholas me ha dicho que usted estaba muy susceptible hoy, y me pidió que se lo recordase._

Serena sonrió a su lado orgullosamente mientras él estaba completamente anonado. Bueno…, o la chica tenía mucha suerte, o era una genio…, Darien quería creer la primera.

-Er, muchas gracias por recordármelo Molly, nos veremos allí. Hasta pronto.

_-Hasta pronto Señor Chiba.- _Se despidió, Darien colgó de golpe.

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Este tipo de cosas no le pasaban a gente como él, ¡No pasaban en el siglo XXI! No, No y No.

-Supongo que ahora reconsiderara sus deseos ¿No es así, mi amo?- Pregunto juguetonamente Serena. Y como si Darien necesitase más pruebas de su magia, la chica giro sobre sí misma y se hizo humo. Entrando nuevamente en la lámpara.

Darien se quedó en silencio mirando esa lámpara. Esto, definitivamente debía ser un sueño.

**_Gaby; Recibi tu mensaje por face y te envie una solicitud de amistad ;) espero respondas besos!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cortito y simple, como dije que sería… aquí les mando el siguiente capítulo!**_

_**Paz!**_

**Capítulo 3**

Serena gemía y se agitaba por debajo suyo mientras decía su nombre innumerables veces. Darien se volvía loco por cada gemido de ella y apretaba más el cuerpo de ella al suyo mientras besaba su inmaculada piel bajando por el valle de sus pechos. Soltó nuevamente el brasier de ella, y dejando libres esas maravillas de la naturaleza, comenzó a lamer y succionar cada espacio libre en ella, ella gemía cada vez más fuerte y se afirmaba al respaldo de la cama, levantando sus caderas hacia él. Su erección punzaba y rogaba por introducirse en ella, y de la nada, Serena ya no tenía nada más puesto además de su brazalete, Darien se miró a sí mismo, y noto que el tampoco traía nada puesto. Sonrió con suficiencia, y acerco su miembro a la húmeda entrada de ella.

Estaba a un centímetro de penetrarla, podía sentir la calidez de ella, y cuando estaba a segundos de cumplir su cometido, una voz lo despertó de su ensoñación.

-¡Hermano despierta!- Salto de golpe en su cama, notando que solo había estado soñando, ¡Oh Dios, solo había sido un sueño! Empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido el día anterior, la lámpara en el suelo, la llamada de Andrew, la chica desconocida que insistía en ser un genio, el beso compartido, la llamada de Molly…

Miro a sus lados y no estaba Serena, no había lámpara, no había nada… aparte de Mina, que lo miraba atenta y risueña. Se sintió totalmente decepcionado.

-¡Mina!, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?- Dijo un poco más fuerte de lo habitual. Mina no se sobresaltó ni un poquito.

-Te vine a despertar hermanito ¡¿A que me lo agradeces?- Dijo feliz, Darien quería lanzarla lejos de la habitación y volver a su sueño erótico exactamente donde había quedado.

-Si Mina… No sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco… -se desemperezo. Bueno, al parecer todo había sido un sueño…, la lámpara, Serena, todo. No sabía si se sentía agradecido, o frustrado.

Se estaba levantando de la cama cuando un fuerte ruido en la puerta llamo su atención. ¡Era Serena!, empezó a rebobinar… Oh mierda, todo había sido real… bueno, todo menos el sueño. Mierda.

-¡Oh, Amo despertó!- Chillo Serena, con una gran sonrisa para luego mirar a Mina.- ¡Muchas gracias Mina!

La chica se veia mucho mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, segia vestida con su traje arabe pero esta vez, de color rosa palido... perfecto con su abrió y cerró la boca muchas veces pareciendo un pez fuera del agua, sorprendido. Miro a Mina, miro a Serena… y se adentró en el baño murmurando 'Esto no está pasando… esto es solo un mal sueño' muchas veces, y cerro de un portazo.

-Bueno… al parecer aun no te cree…- Le dijo Mina con una risa, Serena frunció el ceño.

-Tu hermano es verdaderamente difícil.- Le conto Serena.

Se habían conocido esta mañana cuando Mina había entrado al estudio de Darien, donde él había dejado su lámpara, ella habia entrado a 'no se que cosa' y la había tomado en sus manos al verla ahí encima sin adornar nada, y Serena, pensando que era Darien, había salido de su encierro.

A la pobre chica casi le dio un infarto.

Estuvo media hora explicándole lo ocurrido desde que Darien rompió la lámpara… hasta cuando Molly Osaka lo llamo, diciéndole que Darien la creía una loca, y el deseo que le había cumplido, se suponía que no debía hablar de eso, pero se sintió libre de poder hacer una única excepción. Mina había chillado y saltado feliz…, y comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre la naturaleza de los genios, su descendencia, sus costumbres y muchas cosas más. Incluyendo por qué Serena se le había aparecido a Darien y no a Mina, quien fue la primera poseedora de la lámpara. Serena le había contado alegremente que su ultimo dueño se había encaprichado con ella, y su ultimo deseo fue que nadie pudiese liberarla a menos que hiciera pedazos su lampara. Mina lo entendio con una risa.

Gracias a Dios Mina era una chica realmente simpática, muy, muy agradable.

-Mina, nos dejas unos minutos a solas… Al parecer tengo que recordarle a Darien que tiene una reunión en….- Miro el reloj- una hora y media.

-Por supuesto Sere.- Dijo Mina alegremente, saliendo de la habitación.- ¡Suerte!

-¡La necesitare!- Respondió Serena, y Mina rio alegremente.

Serena cerró los ojos por tres segundos, y se apareció en el cuarto de baño donde estaba Darien. Lo primero que noto, fue que había mucho, mucho vapor.

Darien sintió unos ruidos fuera del baño y su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente. Había huido de la habitación como un cobarde, lo sabía. Pero necesitaba aclarar algunos puntos en su mente antes de enfrentarse al hecho de que al parecer tenía una Genio… y vaaaaya genio.

¿Ahora que aria? Hasta el momento lo único que sabía, era que no podía llevarse a su genio a la cama…, después de todo ¿Los Genios no se acuestan con sus amos? Mierda. No lo sabía.

Pero lo que si sabía, era que tenía dos deseos más que podía cumplir. Podía:

a) No pedir los deseos, echar a la chica y perder la lámpara.

b) Echar a la chica y pedir de deseo quedarse con la lámpara.

c) Lanzar a la chica a la cama, y pedirle que haga realidad todos sus deseos… eróticos.

Bueno, sabía que quería dos cosas. Una era quedarse con la maldita lámpara, y la segunda acostarse con la increíble chica. Ahora el problema estaba en ¿Qué debía hacer?

El ruido de alguien caminando por dentro del cuarto de baño lo altero y Darien abrió la cortina de golpe solo para encontrarse a la misma chica parada a menos de un metro de la ducha y visiblemente sorprendida al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Darien.

Darien sonrió con suficiencia al ver la mirada atónita de la mujer, y ver como sus ojos se quedaban más tiempo del indicado mirando su miembro erecto.

-Yo… disculpe mi amo… yo… no sabía… amo…-Balbuceo Serena como una tonta, estaba a punto de irse devuelta a su lámpara cuando Darien la tomo del brazo y la tironeo hacia la ducha.

¡Oh Alá, Buda y todos los dioses! Pensó Serena cuando Darien capturo su boca en un ágil movimiento. Ella se sentía terriblemente mareada y si no fuera por las manos de él en su cintura, se habría caído irremediablemente al suelo mojado.

La ducha era amplia, muy amplia. Fácilmente Darien podría recostarla en el suelo y aun así sobraría espacio. Serena sentía como el agua caía en su pelo, su cuerpo, sus senos y pegaba más aun el pantalón a sus piernas. Podía sentir la erección de Darien en su vientre y en vez de apartarla como habría ocurrido en el pasado, lo único que Serena deseaba era que Darien se acercase mucho más a ella.

El susurro un ligero 'Huumpm' cuando en un momento que Serena no noto, saco su brasier y lo lanzo fuera de la ducha. Dejándola semi desnuda y a su merced. Ella gimió contra sus labios cuando sintió su piel desnuda contra el pecho de él… jamás había sentido un placer tan maravilloso.

Darien sabía que a pesar de ser ella la de poderes increíbles, él tenía un total control sobre su cuerpo, sobre su vida aquí, sobre sus poderes, él era su dueño. Y lo que es peor, Serena también lo sabía.

La levanto de los muslos y la apego con brusquedad a la pared apretándose contra su pantalón mojado. Ella enredo las piernas en su cintura y él tomo uno de sus pezones en su boca, y succiono…, Serena no podía parar de gemir ante su contacto, era maravilloso, esplendido, sublime…

-Oh Dios… Amo…- Gimió ella, y Darien se tensó ante su contacto. La bajo al suelo y tomándola con fiereza de la cintura, le dio un arrebatador beso. Serena no podía pensar con claridad.

-No…, no vuelvas a decirme amo… es una orden.- Le dijo jadeando, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Serena asintió con la cabeza, sin poder hablar. Él paso sus manos por su espalda hasta su trasero, introduciéndose entre la mojada tela para tocarla de una manera terriblemente intima. Le dio un último beso mientras la apretaba a su inminente erección.

- Báñate.- Ordeno mientras salía de la ducha dejándola ahí… sorprendida, excitada, y muy frustrada.

Serena no podía pensar con claridad…, primero, ella no debía besar de esa forma a su amo, estaba 'prohibidas' ese tipo de relaciones con sus amos, segundo, ella no debía desear a su amo, no, no y no. No había discusión en ese tema. Darien Chiba no podía tener un control absoluto de sus emociones. Los genios tenían reglas. Reglas que debería aclarar con su querido amo.

Y en tercero, estaba la forma en que el la tocaba. Woow, era simplemente maravilloso. Las reglas decían que un genio debía seguir las ordenes de su amo, pero su amo no podía hacer nada en contra de su genio… en su caso, eso incluía enormemente el hecho de que Darien no podía acariciarla si ella no lo deseaba, ella debió apartarlo la primera vez que él la beso. Pero noo…, se había quedado allí, respondiéndole el beso, dejando que la acariciara, deseando que llegara cada vez más lejos y eso estaba muy mal. ¡Por Buda!, estaba totalmente confundida.

Darien se puso solo sus pantalones de vestir relucientemente mientras ella seguía parada en la ducha, literalmente babeando. Él le regalo una sonrisa mortalmente sensual mientras recorría su cuerpo mojado. Ella sintió que todo el calor se acumulaba en su vientre.

-Espero que cuando vuelva, estés desnuda en mi cama… hay unos cuantos deseos que podrías cumplir.- Le dijo sensualmente mientras salía del baño, dejándola atónita y malditamente deseosa.

¡Bien! Si Darien Chiba quería guerra, guerra era lo que iba a tener.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chicas Lindas y preciosas! Un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Hasta la próxima y Paz!**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Cuando dejo a Serena –semi desnuda– en su baño, había decidido que era inútil reusarse al deseo que sentía por ella, y como hombre practico que era, había decidido que quería dos cosas. A Serena en su cama, y la lámpara de Latón. No necesitaba nada más.

Bueno, ya había sucumbido al deseo, pensó Darien Chiba mientras entraba a una de las oficinas del edificio 'Tempus Chiba'… en donde se programaban todos los negocios pendientes, los planes y proyectos, y donde había sido la reunión que Serena le había programado. La cual, había sido un total éxito.

Estaba increíblemente asombrado… todo había sido un éxito rotundo. Desde la reunión, la conversación y el proyecto… ¡hasta el buffet de desayuno! Estaba tan sorprendido que cuando le pregunto al encargado de la comida donde tenía que pagarlo, y el tipo se había encogido de hombros para decirle que ya estaba cancelado ¡El había querido besarlo!... en el buen sentido claro esta. Lo más importante del asunto, era que los inversionistas habían quedado tan satisfechos con el asunto, que en una semana comenzarían con la nueva empresa de Constructores Chiba, y por ende, las construcciones del primer edificio serian ¡en menos de un mes! Darien estaba verdaderamente maravillado con todo el asunto, y sentía unas ganas inmensas de volver a casa y hacerle el amor a Serena hasta que se olvidara de quien era…, gracias a Dios ahora sabia más o menos quien era ella.

-¡Darien, ha sido una verdadera maravilla!- Chillo su arquitecta, Rei Hino. Darien no pudo evitar sonreír embobado al recordar cómo había sido posible tan maravilla.

-Así es Rei, pronto podremos empezar con el proyecto sin ninguna interrupción- Le conto Darien.

Rei había sido una buena colega y muy buena amiga… habían salido juntos un par de veces que habían sido suficientes para que ambos entendieran que no eran el uno para el otro, y de la decepción mutua, surgió una excelente amistad. Era la única que no se había visto afectada por la ola de enamoramientos hacia él.

-¡Sí!, todos los participantes salieron murmurando que de verdad te habías lucido!, es fantástico- Salto emocionada, Darien rio entre dientes, Rei estaba demasiado feliz, algo le había pasado.

-Me alegro que haya salido perfecto Rei.- Le dijo el mientras caminaba a su oficina con ella pisándole los talones.- Entonces… ¿Conseguiste una cita no es así?-

Le pregunto directo al grano, ella se sonrojo y asintió.

-¿Nicholas?- Rei se puso tan roja como un tomate, y el volvió a reírse de su cara, ella lo empujo juguetonamente por el hombro y giro el rostro molesta con su risa.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo…- Dijo con una molesta voz fingida, Darien volvió a reír.- De todos modos, no era eso lo que venía a decirte.

-¿Entonces qué?- Pregunto, Rei sonrió triunfal.

-La señorita Beryl Black tiene un negocio que ofrecerte, estará aquí en a las dos de la tarde.- Darien miro su reloj y palideció. Mierda, eran las una y cuarto.

Odiaba a esa mujer…, sus negocios y ofertas siempre venían con una insinuación sexual, y él ya se había cansado de rechazarla lo más sutilmente, era muy irritante tener que tratar con ella. Por supuesto, Rei lo sabía, es por eso que se reía de él cada vez que Beryl Black venia.

-Ok, Avísame en cuanto llegue y ¡por favor! No la dejes entrar sin autorización.

Al parecer la cara de agonía propia de un hombre a quien envían a la horca le causó mucha risa a Rei, quien asintió riendo mientras se alejaba hacia la oficina de despacho, donde estaba temporalmente mientras el proyecto comenzaba y Darien encontrara una nueva secretaria.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio mientras se masajeaba la cabeza pensando que haría para eludir la nueva artimaña de Beryl. Tan concentrado estaba mirando hacia su computadora y revisando ausente la bandeja de entrada que se sobresaltó fuertemente cuando una mano le sacudió el hombro.

-¡Amo!- Grito Serena demasiado cerca de su oído. Darien se sobresaltó y giro rápidamente en su dirección.

-¡Dios Serena! Casi me matas del susto- Le regaño, Serena se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente cuando Darien comenzó a pensar.

¿Qué se supone que hacia ella aquí? ¿Qué era lo que quería ahora? ¿Porque no estaba desnuda? Dios, la pregunta que más le importaba en este momento era sin dudar alguna la última.

Serena había cambiado nuevamente el color de su traje. En vez de ser rosa pálido, ahora era totalmente negro con detalles en rojo. El pantalón negro transparente le daba un aspecto delicioso a sus piernas que se moría por abrir y el brasier contrastaba pecaminosamente con la forma redonda de sus senos cremosos. Ahora llevaba el cabello suelto, el mismo brazalete en su brazo y la misma gargantilla. La urgencia de necesitarla era totalmente desenfrenada. Se puso lentamente de pie.

-Al parecer ha salido todo perfecto ¿No lo ve?- Le comento Serena, muy segura de sí misma.

-Tienes toda la razón.- Le respondió él mientras la observaba con un deseo abrasador. Serena capto su mirada y en seguida supo lo que él quería…, ya había visto esa mirada oscurecerse dos veces, y ahora era momento de comentarle el detalle que la inquietaba.

-Amo… er, tenemos que hablar.- Comenzó ella, alejándose dos pasos de él, Darien sonrió al ver su alejamiento. Darien cubrió en una zancada los dos pasos que ella se había alejado, y la jalo por los hombros, acariciando su piel cremosa. La mirada de Serena se volvió igualmente oscura.

-Eh estado pensando lo mismo Serena.- Le dijo él con la voz ronca y sensual, mientras acariciaba su oreja con sus labios.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué hombre! Pensó Serena en su interior, mientras se derretia con su boca, pero cuando el mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, el placer en su vientre la hizo reaccionar. Se soltó y se movió un paso a su izquierda, rápidamente se fue a para junto a la silla que él había abandonado.

-¡Me alegra que haya pensado mi Amo!, porque tengo algo muy importante que decirle.- Dijo Serena… bueno, quizás lo balbuceo, y si fue muy torpe. Darien se sacó el saco y lo lanzo sobre la silla, se fue acercando unos pasos hacia ella mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

¡No lo mires! ¡Cálmate mujer! Se quejó consigo misma…, Serena se sintió derretir en un charco de ansia y promesas calientes.

-Yo también Serena,… créeme, he pensado mucho en nuestra situación.- Le dijo mientras seguía acercándose a ella… se soltó el primer botón de la camisa y Serena trago audiblemente, incapaz de hablar.

Darien se fue acercando a ella, paso a paso… como un león en busca de su presa, y cada ves que se acercaba a ella, Serena se alejaba un paso, sabiendo muy bien que el objetivo de aquel león, era ella.

-Creo que ya se cual quiero que sea mi segundo deseo.- ¡Oh Buda! ¿De qué deseo está hablando? Serena no podía pensar bien,… ¡Ah! Si, ella tenía que cumplir su segundo deseo… deseo, deseo, deseo… ¡Grávatelo Serena!

-Me alegro mucho mi Amo, ¿Podría decirme usted lo que desea?- Oh Dios ¿Su voz había salido tan temblorosa como imaginaba? ¡Oh Dios!, él se acercaba aún más ella… ¡Oh Dios tenía que correr!

Se movió rápidamente hacia atrás, en busca de más espacio entre ella y Darien, choco bruscamente y gimió horrorizada y excitada cuando se dio cuenta que tras ella lo único que había era una pared,… una sólida y firme pared ¡Estaba atrapada!

Darien sonrió con suficiencia a solo dos pasos de ella, por su parte, ella no podía alejar la mirada de ese hombre. El cerró la distancia en menos de un segundo y puso una mano a un lado de ella, y la otra en su cintura desnuda, bloqueándole las salidas. Y luego susurro a su oído muy sensualmente mientras acariciaba desde su cintura hasta el contorno definido de su seno cubierto. Ella no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos ante su tono, sus labios temblaron ligeramente.

-Te deseo a ti en mi cama, desnuda, hermosa, abierta y sudorosa para mí…- Le susurro en su oído.

Serena ya era gelatina en sus manos, el bajo la tela de su brasier y tomo su seno… contorneando, masajeando, excitando… fue bajando su cara hasta rozar sus labios… y ¡por Buda!… iba lamiendo su cuello hacia abajo cuando… ¡Las reglas Serena! ¡Las reglas! ella se obligó a pensar.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, y se escapó bajo el brazo que mantenía pegado a la pared, Darien gruño al notar su ausencia y se giró rápidamente en su dirección. Un león hambriento, un león listo para atacar.

-Mi amo… a mí, me encantaría complacerle…- ¡Y sí que quería!- … Pero… usted… yo… está prohibido… Las reglas dicen… Las reglas- ¿Por qué tenía el ligero presentimiento de que Darien no la escuchaba?

Ah sí, el hecho de que el la mirara fijamente y ¡Claro! El hecho de que nuevamente la estaba acorralando, pero ahora contra su escritorio. La tomo con fiereza delas caderas y la apretó contra su erección. ¡Por Ala! ¡Que calor hacia!

-¡Amo!- Chillo excitada cuando Darien la subió sobre la mesa y se acomodó nuevamente entre sus piernas. No tenía escapatoria… ella debía luchar. Darien la beso nuevamente con fiereza, introduciéndose dentro de su boca mientras Serena se sentía ligeramente más mareada… Bien, podría seguir luchando después de ese beso. ¡No Serena! ¡Para!, ella lo empujo y Darien la soltó.

-No vuelvas a decirme Amo,- Insistió.- dime Darien… solo Darien.- fue solo un susurro… un susurro que mando miles de descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo, Serena asintió torpemente e intento apartarse cuando él iba a volver a besarla. No la dejo, agarro sus caderas apretándola a él de una forma terriblemente excitante

-Am… Darien… esto está mal… las reglas dicen…-

-¡Me importa una mierda las reglas!- Y nuevamente Serena quedo con la frase en la boca, Darien volvió a besarla de forma arrebatadora, incitándola a deslizarse sobre el escritorio. ¡Que tenía este hombre en contra de las reglas!

Serena tenía mucho, mucho calor…. Darien comenzaba a tocarla y la besaba maravillosamente. Serena estaba a punto de rendirse… bien, ¿Qué tenían de malo un beso o dos?, solo unos cuantos besitos, unas caricitas y ¡Esta! Le diría que no podía acariciarla así porque las reglas decían que los amos no podían obligar a sus genios a hacer algo que no querían.

Si, era perfecto… suspiro contra sus labios y él se volvía a introducir en su boca, su legua acariciaba cada rincón dentro de ella, y una 'fuerza maligna' obligo a Serena a enrollar sus piernas a la cintura de él, ella no quería… ¡Enserio! Pero la fuerza maligna era insistente, y la obligo a enredar sus manos en su espeso cabello, y a gemir como loca cuando Darien bajo su cabeza para besar su cuello, mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus muslos. ¡Maldita fuerza maligna!

Serena gimió audiblemente, y Darien se sentía en el séptimo cielo estando allí. Jamás había probado algo más delicioso que el cuerpo de Serena. Subió lentamente, tortuosamente por entre sus muslos, en dirección a el broche de su brasier… ella iba a ser suya, era su deseo. Estaba a centímetros de llegar cuando un jadeo audible, que más parecía un chillido de un gato sonó por toda la habitación. Frunció el ceño.

Ese, definitivamente no había sido un jadeo de él, miro a Serena,… no, tampoco había sido de Serena… ¿Entonces?... se giró y ¡Oh Dios! ¡La entrevista con Beryl!

Y ahí estaba ella, con un vestido muy escotado, muy corto, demasiado maquillada mirando estupefacta donde estaba el, con Serena aun sobre su escritorio… la pobre no podía mover ni un solo musculo. Alguien aclaro su garganta y Darien pudo ver a Rei Hino, parada junto a Beryl, y tras ella estaba la que debía de ser la secretaria de Beryl… Lita Kino, si no se equivocaba.

-Le dije a la Señorita Black que debía avisar antes de entrar…, pero lamentablemente no me escucho… así que lamentamos mucho la er… interrupción.- Dijo Rei con un aire pícaro y vengativo. Seguramente le alegraba el rechazo anticipado de Beryl Black. Darien por fin reacciono. Bajo a Serena del escritorio, se arregló la camisa lo que pudo, y se reacomodo la corbata. Serena se arregló su pantalón y estaba totalmente roja por la vergüenza… ¿o la excitación?

-Señorita Black, es un gusto volver a verla.- Le dijo Darien lo más amigablemente posible, Serena aun no comprendía la situación, y Beryl aún no salía de su asombro,… bien, debía ver el lado positivo. Beryl no lo molestaría más. Rei volvió a carraspear a su lado.

-Darien,… tu madre también está aquí… ella –Gracias a Dios- paso a buscar una bebida junto con Mina para…- Rei No pudo terminar de hablar porque el ruido de la recién llegada inundo la ya tensa habitación. Su madre entro rápidamente al cuarto, pasando por Rei, la pobre chica Lita que parecía estatua en su lugar, y la sorprendida Beryl.

-¡Darien! cariño, nos contaron sobre el éxito de la reunión y…- su madre se quedó callada

¡Su madre se quedó callada! ¡Eso sí que era malo! Ella se quedó callada en su lugar al ver a Serena parada allí, vestida de árabe y el cabello desordenado, luego paseo la vista por el cabello desordenado de Darien, la camisa mal puesta y la postura nerviosa… Darien pudo ver que su madre estaba a punto de tomar una reprimenda, lo vio en sus ojos… pero para desgracia de él, Mina entro corriendo a la habitación… ¡Como si la cosa se pudiese poner más tensa!

Y ahí estaba el, con una genio fantástica, excitante y hermosa vestida con solo un brasier y pantalones transparentes… ¡Y no! ¡La joyería no contaba!

Y ahí estaba su madre, incrédula y enojada, estaba Mina sorprendidamente sonriente, Rei… con su sonrisa pícara… Lita… intentando pasar desapercibida y Beryl… de repente muy furiosa. Nadie se movía, nadie se atrevía ni a respirar.

Bueno, nadie… excepto Serena, quien se pronto empezó a dar saltitos como loca y a chillar felizmente.

-¡Oh! ¡Usted debe ser la Señora Chiba! ¡Debe de ser la madre de Darien! ¡Fantástico!.- Chillo, y toda la tensión se fue de golpe. Su madre la miro sorprendida cuando Serena se acercó a ella tomando sus manos entre las suyas, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Si cariño… soy la madre de Darien ¿Tu eres?- Pregunto su madre sorprendida, Darien la entendía totalmente… no todos los días una chica vestida de genio se acerca a saludarte como si te conociera de toda la vida.

Darien miro a Serena, quien estaba a punto de responderle a su madre… y noto de golpe que ella ¡Le diría la verdad!

-¡Oh! ¡No sabe cuánto quería conocerla! de todos modos ¡ya sabía yo que usted sería muy linda! Darien no me ha hablado mucho del asunto… pero lo entiendo, Tampoco creo que él le haya dicho aun de mi…¡ así que me presento! Yo soy Serena ¡Y soy la…gengg!- No alcanzo a terminar, porque Darien se apresuró a taparle la boca y responder por ella.

-¡Ella es…!.- ¡Por el amor de Dios Darien… PIENSA! ¡Tu madre frunció el ceño! ¡Rápido!

-Ella es… Ella es mi prometida...-¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué había dicho?- ¡Sí! ¡Es mi queridísima prometida!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Un poquito más largo, un poquito más de romance, y nuestra querida pareja ya se está conociendo! Aquí les regalo el siguiente capítulo!**_

_**Por cierto, Minisvenus… no te preocupes, todas soñamos con un hombre como Darien… lo bueno es que ¡Soñar no cuesta nada!**_

_**Paz!**_

**Capítulo 5**

-¿Vas a…, a…, Casarte?- Pregunto su madre… lo tartamudeo, mejor dicho.

-Si… mama, yo… te presento a Serena Tsukino, mi prometida.- Dijo el… esperaba que Serena no se molestara por el apellido inventado.

Oh bueno, no sabía que reacción quería causar, pero definitivamente no era esa. La cosa volvió a ponerse tensa.

El silencio inundo toda la habitación, los ojos de su madre se agrandaron con sospecha y ¿Esperanza? bueno… todas las demás estaban atónitas. ¡Excelente! Pensó Darien, gran comienzo para su matrimonio ficticio. Y todos seguían sin hablar, él no sabía que rayos podía decir para aligerar el ambiente.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó cuando Serena le mordió la mano que mantenía en su boca. Ella lo miro amenazante y él suplicante por su ayuda. Y como siempre, Serena fue en su rescate.

-¡No hay nadie más sorprendida que yo! Jamás pensé que Darien fuese a pedírmelo, fue taaan adorable.- Le dijo ella sarcástica, lanzándole una ligera indirecta que decía claramente_'mentiroso, tramposo y manipulador'_gracias a Dios solo la capto él.

-Er… si, estaba pidiéndole a Serena mi deseo de bodas cuando ustedes llegaron.- Le conto Darien pasando su brazo por la cintura de ella, recordándole ligeramente a Serena en lo que habían quedado antes de la interrupción. Serena frunció el ceño.

-¡Y gracias a Dios que llegaron! Le dije a Darien que no debía comerse el pastel antes de la boda… que fuera paciente… después de todo ¿Qué serían uno meses de espera?- Dijo Serena.

-¡¿Qué?- Darien la fulmino con la mirada mientras apretaba ligeramente su cintura en una mirada que decía _'¡Estas de broma!',_Ella lo piso disimuladamente, y él se tragó un aullido de dolor, la chica era fuerte.

-¿Estás de acuerdo, no es así Cariño?- Le pregunto dulce e inocente, él la miro enojado _si, claro, inocente ella_.

-Lo que tú digas princesa.- Le dijo, ya rendido… _solo__por el momento._Ella sonrió muy adorable y él se alegró muchísimo de poder hacerla feliz. La miro detenidamente y una estúpida sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¡Oh Dios, es enserio!- Chillo su madre observándolos detenidamente. Darien frunció el ceño a su madre

-¡Por supuesto que es enserio!- Le dijo Darien, ¡Nunca había habido matrimonio ficticio más enserio que este!, pensó en su interior, bueno, quizás estaba exagerando. Serena le sonrió a la mujer alegremente y su madre dio saltitos emocionada, a Darien le recordó enormemente a Serena.

-¡Oh Gracias a Dios! No sabes cuánto tiempo vengo rogándole al cielo que esto sucediera, ven acá muchachina, hablaremos de todo… ¡Hay mucho que organizar!- Su madre le quito a Serena de los brazos y el sintió un vacío cuando Serena se alejó con ella Mina y Rei,… como si Serena se llevase una parte de él. Negó con el corazón abatido por sus pensamientos, y miro nuevamente a Beryl.

-Señorita Black, lamento mucho los inconvenientes… la invito a sentarse.

-Er… si.- Fue lo único que dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio, Lita se sentó a un lado de la mujer. Pobre niña, no podía ni levantar la cabeza del suelo.

Darien camino hacia su escritorio, ligeramente avergonzado por el desorden encima de él, causado obviamente por el cuerpo de Serena, cuando vio su saco tirado encima de la silla, frunció el ceño al recordar un importante detalle.

-¡Oh, me alegro tanto! Eres sin duda alguna, una jovencita muy linda- Le dijo la madre de Darien, Serena solo le sonreía alegremente, ya se las vería Darien con ella en cuanto estuvieran solos.

Serena estaba fuera de la oficina caminando junto a las tres mujeres que hablaban sin parar cuando escucho la puerta de la oficina de Darien abrirse rápidamente.

-¡Serena!- La llamo, y ella se giró a encararlo. No pudo evitar la boba sonrisa, se veía mortalmente atractivo corriendo hacia ella con su saco en la mano. Se acercó a su encuentro.

-Darien…- Le respondió en un murmullo excitado.

Él se acercó rápidamente a ella, y una vez juntos, le puso su chaqueta encima de sus hombros. Serena pudo sentir el fuerte aroma masculino de él, y él puso las manos sobre su cuello, mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Ella se derritió ante su mirada, y poso sus manos en su pecho.

-No puedo permitir que mi prometida ande por ahí mostrando sus atributos.- Le dijo, ella se sonrojo violentamente, y Rei a su espalda, se rio entre dientes.

Lo único que pudo hacer, fue asentir de lo embobada que estaba. El tomo su cara entre sus manos, y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Un largo y embriagador beso.

-Espérame aquí, apenas termine con Beryl, seguiremos nuestra charla…- Le prometió con voz sensual mientras acariciaba su nariz con la de él. Por buda, como era que este hombre podía hacer que un acto tan inocente se viera terriblemente pecaminoso.

Ella solo dijo 'Hummpm' y asintió ¿Dónde se había metido su voz? No lo sabía, pero al parecer a Darien le agradaba que la hubiese perdido…, le regalo una sonrisa torcida, quizás un poco arrogante, y con un beso en su nariz, se alejó devuelta a la oficina.

Serena se quedó mirando todo el tiempo posible en la dirección donde había partido Darien…, el aroma de Darien la inundo completa y ella aspiro profundamente buscándolo más cerca. Jamás la habían tratado así, jamás la habían cubierto o la habían presentado como su prometida, jamás la habían besado tan dulce y apasionadamente, si la habían deseado desnuda en una cama antes, pero jamás se lo habían pedido tan embriagadoramente como lo hizo Darien. Suspiro, él no lo deseo, él la estaba seduciendo. Volvió a suspirar más sonoramente

-Vaaaya… sí que les dio fuerte.- Le dijo Mina a su lado, Serena se sonrojo aún más de lo que estaba.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo!- Se quejó Serena, iba continuar hablando, pero un tirón en la manga de la chaqueta que traía puesta la distrajo.

-¡Tan solo mira! Jamás había visto que le entregase su ropa a alguien tan voluntariamente.- Dijo Rei al otro lado de ella. Serena ahora era un tomate.

-¡Cierto! Siempre hacia muecas cuando tenía que prestarla¡ ¿Y ahora?, ahora corrió voluntariamente ¡solo a pasársela!- _¿Podría desaparecer ahora?_ Se preguntó Serena.

-¡Y eso que no los viste devorándose encima del escritorio de Darien!, ¡jamás había visto una escena más caliente que esa!- Chillo Rei. Serena se cubrió la cara de tan avergonzada que estaba, su cara ardía a mil fuegos.

-Basta niñas, están avergonzando a la pobre muchacha.- Se acercó la madre de Darien, ¡Bendito sea Ala y todos los dioses! Pensó Serena.- Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar muchachina, quiero que me cuentes todo ¿Cómo conociste a mi hijo? ¿Cómo te pidió matrimonio? ¿Por qué esta vestida así? ¿Estas embarazada?- Pregunto ella. ¡Miserable de Ala! ¿Cómo pudo haber confiado en él? Pensó Serena, prefería los comentarios de las chicas a las preguntas de la madre de Darien.

-¡No!- Chillo, quizás un poco muy fuerte.- ¡Yo ni siquiera me he acostado con el!- Y apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. Se tapó la boca con incredulidad.

Tres caras sorprendidas la miraban, ella podía leer sus rostros, incredulidad, sorpresa, sospecha, ¿Admiración?

-Tú… ¿nunca te has acostado con Darien?, eso es simplemente increíble… ¿cómo has soportado estar cerca de ese bombón y no tirártele encima?- Pregunto Rei, si, Serena deseo enterrarse en la tierra.

-¡Iiiuug!, no quiero escuchar sobre la vida sexual de mi hermano.- Chillo Mina sacando la lengua con una pequeña arcada.

-Así que era enserio lo del regalo de bodas… entonces, si nunca te has acostado con él ¿Por qué estas vestida así?

-Yo… yo…,- tartamudeo Serena, miro a Mina rogándole ayuda. Mina rio entre dientes.

-Madre… que tal si llevamos a Serena a la cafetería, nos tomamos un café, y nos cuenta todo.- Propuso. Serena suspiro… por lo menos le había dado tiempo de pensar algo que decir.

La llevaron rápidamente unos pisos más debajo de la oficina de Darien, Rei se encargó de avisarle a Darien que estarían en la cafetería y cuanto más lejos estaba de Darien, mas desesperada se sentía Serena. La madre de él la llevaba afirmada del brazo, y los empleados del lugar se giraban a verla por donde pasaba, seguramente curiosos de su atuendo.

Se sentaron las cuatro mujeres en una mesa redondeada, Rei y Mina cada una a su lado, y la Madre de Darien estaba de frente a ella. Serena miro a la mujer fijamente…, era muy parecida a Darien, pero tenía el cabello rubio como el de Mina… era ciertamente, muy linda. Ella le regalo una sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de arrugas. Serena sintió nostalgia al verlas, ella nunca tendría arrugas como esa. Pidieron Café Mocha para ella y las chicas, y la madre de Darien pidió un Cappuccino. Serena le dio el primer sorbo a su café.

-Wooow, ¡Esto esta delicioso!- Dijo emocionada, nunca en su vida había probado un café.

-¿Nunca había probado el Café mocha, Serena?- Le pregunto amablemente Rei, ella negó.

-Nunca.- Ni este, ni ningún otro, quiso agregar…, pero seguramente eso traería muchas sorpresas. Ambas las miraron sorprendidas, pero lo dejaron pasar.

-Dime Serena, ¿cómo conociste a mi hijo?- Le pregunto la madre de Darien, Serena sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, no tendría por qué mentir.

-Mina le trajo un regalo a Darien de arabia, y el… accidentalmente lo rompió, Gracias a Dios yo tenía un objeto igual… así fue como nos conocimos.- Le conto Serena, Mina la miro enfadada.

-¡Que Darien rompió que! Maldito bastardo ¡Le dije que eso era de demasiado valor!- Chillo Mina, Serena le tomo el brazo.

-Tranquilízate Mina, está totalmente intacta, yo la repare.- Mina suspiro aliviada.

-¿Qué edad tienes Serena?- ¡Bien!, también podría decir la verdad… a medias.

- 28… er, Señora… yo sé que usted es la madre de Darien… pero ¿Cómo se llama?- Le pregunto mientras se mordía el labio, la mujer rio alegremente.

-Lo siento, lo siento… pensé que Darien te había dicho, pero al parecer mi hijo es más acción que palabra.- Le dijo riendo, otra vez –para variar–, Serena se sonrojo furiosamente. – Mi nombre es Mimet Chiba, pero tú solo dime Mimet.

-Mimet es una de las socias de Tempus Chiba, el padre de Darien, Mamuro, fue quien comenzó con Tempus, pero Darien lo perfecciono hasta que se hizo el mayor accionista.- Le conto Rei.

-¿Y dónde está su padre ahora?- Pregunto Serena. Mimet le respondió sonriente.

-Está de viaje…, volverá en dos semanas, es por eso que Darien estaba apurado con la reunión…- Le conto Mina a su lado.

-Aaah… - Murmuró Serena. ¿Cómo sería su padre? ¿Habrá pasado su infancia con él? ¿Sería un buen hombre? Serena quería saber todo sobre la vida de Darien…

-Mamuro no creía que Darien pudiese prosperar más la empresa, y dudo mucho tiempo de su capacidad, por eso es que mi pobre hijo quiso lanzarse con este nuevo proyecto, quería demostrarle a Mamuro que él era más que buenas intenciones, como lo describió la revista.- Le conto Mimet, Rei y Mina asintieron a su lado.

-¿Cuál revista?- Pregunto Serena, las tres mujeres volvieron a sorprenderse.

-¿No has visto la revista 'Questions'?- Le pregunto Rei, incrédula. Serena negó.

-Nunca.

-¡Pues mírala!- Mina le paso de inmediato la que tenía en su bolso, Serena la abrió y busco la parte de Darien.

'Empresario, Famoso, seductor e increíblemente atractivo' El soltero más codiciado del país; decía en letras grandes y llamativas junto a una foto de cuerpo completo de Darien.

Después seguía todo un detalle de lo increíblemente caritativo que era Darien, muchas de sus inversiones de caridad, o los viajes y fiestas increíbles que organizaba. Continuaba con una descripción detallada de cómo sus ojos brillaban como dos zafiros, o como sus brazos podían llevarte hasta el mismísimo cielo… ahora entendía porque Darien creía que lo estaba acosando en el momento que entro a su casa…

Bueno, la revista hablaba de todo… de todo menos de su capacidad laboral, y su carácter como persona. Con razón había estado tan enfadado por su publicación.

-Darien estuvo todo este mes terriblemente furioso, no podía mirar a nadie sin intimidarlo, y la situación se volvía cada vez peor dada la desconfianza de papa.- Le dijo Mina, Serena asintió con la cabeza.- Y para colmo ¡Las mujeres no lo dejaban en paz!

-¡Pero hoy! Hoy llego bastante relajado, saludo con una sonrisa a todo el mundo, y casi me mata de un infarto cuando fue capaz de bromear tranquilamente conmigo…, fue una casualidad muy sospechosa que después lo encontráramos in fraganti contigo Serena…-Le dijo Rei, con su aire pícaro y juguetón.

Serena recordó su encuentro el día de ayer. y el de hoy en la mañana, se sonrojo muy violentamente.

-No sé lo que le has hecho a mi hijo Serena… pero hoy estuvo definitivamente mucho más feliz, y dócil de lo que ha estado en ¡años! Y me alegra muchísimo que lo hicieras.- Le dijo Mimet, agradeciéndole con la mirada azul que poseía.

Serena suspiro… no debía pensar cosas equivocadas,… solo le cumplió un deseo, la gente tiende a estar feliz cuando se cumplen sus deseos, por otra parte, fue un deseo tan burdo, tan condicional… que es difícil creer que cumplir algo tan insignificante como una reunión pudiese hacerlo tan feliz.

-Y bueno… ¡¿Para cuándo es la boda muchachina?- Pregunto emocionadamente Mimet.

Uh, uh… ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Tema muy peligroso! Por Zeus, ¿qué podía decirle? Oh… querida suegrita, aún no hemos planeado una fecha ficticia para esta boda ficticia… déjeme consultarlo con mi prometido ficticio y le digo… no se preocupe, aremos todo lo posible porque el banquete no sea ficticio.

-Aun no lo hemos decidido mama…- Dijo Darien.

Serena se sobresaltó al verlo llegar, pero de inmediato quiso lanzarse a sus brazos y esconderse entre ellos de todas las preguntas posibles. Darien venía con un gran abrigo largo puesto que lo estilizaba muy bien, y lo hacía parecer muy elegante…, movió una silla y se sentó a su lado con las piernas abiertas, muy, muy cerca de ella. La tomo por la cintura, y la hizo apoyarse de costado en su pecho… Serena tenía muchas ganas de besarlo y gritarle a los cuatro vientos ¡Eres mi Héroe!, seguramente lo habría hecho si no fuese porque se sentía muy cómoda en los brazos de él, sintiendo como Darien pasaba una de sus manos por debajo de su saco y acariciaba la piel expuesta de su cintura. Tomo su café, y siguió tomando como si nada pasara.

Las mujeres sonrieron abiertamente.

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué vistes así Serena?- Le pregunto Rei. Serena se sintió aliviada por un tema más fácil.

-Es mi traje natal, siempre me he vestido así… claro que cuando estoy con mucha gente, se prefiere que use la túnica tradicional de la mujer árabe.- Le conto Serena.

¿Eres árabe?- Pregunto Mimet sorprendida.

-Soy de la arabia pre-islámica, pero supongo que es lo mismo.- Dijo Serena. Darien se tensó… rogo al cielo porque ninguna de ella supiera que ese tipo de término se usaba para la cultura antes del islam en el año 600 D.C.

-Woow, ahora entiendo porque mantienes tus votos de castidad.- Bromeo Rei, Serena volvió a sonrojarse y escondió el rostro en el pecho de Darien, el fulmino con la mirada a su amiga.

-Darien… ¿Sabías que Serena nunca ha probado el café?- Le conto Mina, como quien no quiere la cosa… Darien la miro sorprendido.

-¿Es enserio?- Le pregunto a Serena, que se sentía verdaderamente tímida. Asintió.

-¿Y haz probado los pasteles?- Le pregunto… ella negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y los chocolates?- Sus ojos parecieron brillar.

-¡Oh sí!, hubo una vez que uno de mis am.. Digo…, un tipo que pidió mi mano en matrimonio quiso que untarme el cuerpo en chocolate…

-¿Y qué hiciste?- Le pregunto un poco fuerte, no por celos claro está, curiosidad… simple curiosidad… ¡curiosidad de matar al tipo lentamente y castrarlo con un cuchillo de mantequilla!

Serena frunció el ceño, como si recordara algo muy molesto.

-Tome la jarra que contenía el chocolate, y fue lanzándoselo todo en la cara, luego lo lance contra la pared y me fui… de todos modos quede algo manchada… ahí fue que lo probé.- Serena le sonrió, Mimet ahogo un gemido incrédulo, y Mina junto Rei la miraban sorprendida.

La mirada de Darien fue simplemente orgullosa y feliz. Le tomo la mano y le beso los nudillos con ternura.

-Madre, creo que es hora de que me lleve a mi prometida.- Le dijo Darien sin apartar la vista de Serena. Mimet se rio entre dientes.

-Ve hijo… ¡pásenla muy bien!

Serena se levantó junto a Darien y se despidió de las chicas con la mano.

-¡Adiós! ¡Fue genial compartir un café!

-¡Adiós Serena!- Le respondieron al unísono.

Darien la tomo de la cintura posesivamente y después de varias vueltas hasta llegar al ascensor Serena le pregunto.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Darien apretó el botón para llamar al ascensor…

Miro de pie a cabeza a Serena antes de formar sus planes… vestía muy provocadora… terriblemente sexy, y demasiado descubierta. Él no quería que nadie se atreviera a posar sus ojos sobre ella, y su ropa no estaba ayudando. ¡Se le ocurrió una idea que la aria pasar más desapercibida! Le quito el saco y Serena no protesto… a cambio de eso, le puso su abrigo largo a ella logrando su cometido. Si, perfecto. Nadie podría mirar su cuerpo esbelto atravesó de la gruesa tela. Era una lástima que él si sabía lo que había debajo.

Las puestas del ascensor se abrieron dejándolos entrar… Darien entro junto a ella y apenas las puertas se cerraron jalo a Serena para robarle un ferviente beso. Ella enredo sus manos en su cabello y le respondió el beso enseguida, dejándolo adentrarse en las profundidades de su boca…La cabeza de Darien comenzó a dar muchas vueltas y su otra parte comenzó a erguirse muy firmemente, totalmente listo para la acción. ¿Dónde fue que leyó que una erección tardaba solo 10 segundos en aparecer? Él creía firmemente que la suya había tardado mucho menos… comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo por debajo de su abrigo, esas curvas embriagantes. ¡No!, se obligó a pensar,… ya tendrás toda la noche por delante… ¡Ahora no!

No tuvo que detenerse el mismo, porque Serena lo empujo ligeramente para apartarlo de ella ayudándolo a reaccionar. Darien la miro fijamente, se veía hermosa con el cabello suelto, el abrigo abierto y sus labios sonrosados e hinchados por sus besos. Si, ya tendría toda la noche por delante… ahora, solo quería darle un regalo a ella.

-Darien…tengo que decirte- susurro entrecortadamente, Darien hablo antes de volver a sucumbir al deseo que lo carcomía.

- Iremos de compras… hay muchas cosas que me gustaría enseñarte.

Y la sonrisa de felicidad de Serena, hizo que Darien olvidara totalmente que odiaba salir de compras.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Haaaaay, el amog, el amog… ¡Que es lindo el amor! **_

_**Mis niñas lindas! Aquí tienen mi nuevo capítulo! Al parecer, tengo el leve presentimiento que serán mas de 6 capítulos este pequeño fic… ¡Pero no me maten! Tampoco será la maaaar de largo! Así que, como siempre**_

_**Paz!**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

-¿Cómo se me ve esto Darien?

Delicioso, exquisito, glorioso, encantador… excitante… quiso decir Darien al verla con ese vestido azul que resaltaba su cuerpo de mil maravillas, pero no se lo dijo, en cambio, solo le dijo;

-Muy linda, mucho…- Le respondió embobado mirando la imagen de Serena frente al espejo, quien se giraba por todos lados examinando cada parte de su ropa.

-¿Enserio?- Le pregunto esperanzada, Darien se acercó por detrás de ella y la abrazo por detrás, enganchando las manos en su cintura.

-Estas realmente hermosa…- Le dijo, ella sintió un escalofrió bajando por la espalda.

-¡Jamás había usado algo así! ¡No es genial!- Le conto ella alegremente, él la giro para mirarla sin soltarle la cintura.

-¿Por qué nunca habías usado un vestido?- Le pregunto. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie nunca me había regalado vestidos.- Le dijo.- No es que fuera muy necesario, tomando en cuenta que no suelo salir mucho de la lámpara.

Darien se sorprendió.

-¿Entonces no tienes nada más que tu lámpara y la ropa que usabas?- Le pregunto. Ella asintió y él se sintió repentinamente molesto.

-Entonces tendremos que ponerle remedio a esto.- Afirmo, ella lo miro incrédula, pero no protesto y lo siguió en todo momento.

La siguiente hora desde que salió de la oficina, las paso con ella en el vehículo hacia el centro comercial. Cuando por fin llegaron, Darien nunca imagino que enseñarle a una mujer a salir de compras fuese tan divertido. Serena estaba realmente encantada, al principio había dudado en las primeras tiendas, mirando con curiosidad y también algo de recelo, inclusive no había querido aceptar sus regalos en primera instancia, pero Darien no por nada era tan buen negociador. La convenció de usar cada prenda que le compro. En la primera tienda que entraron, se encargó de inmediato de comprarle un vestido decente que pudiese ocupar en vez del tosco abrigo que él le había pasado, o su descubierta ropa de genio, ella se cambió de inmediato y él le compro además de eso, un abrigo propio y un par de zapatitos bajos en vez de esas extrañas sandalias que usaba.

Pasaron dos horas de compras, en las que incluyo exclusivamente de todo, y con todo se refería a vaqueros polleras, chalecos, braguitas que dejaron a Darien sin poder hablar, un piyama que él consideraba demasiado conservador e incluso sabanas y cubrecamas que Serena le pregunto ávidamente para que eran. Le encantaba ver como ella pegaba su cara en las tiendas de dulces, o miraba maravillada los tacones altos preguntándose como las mujeres caminaban con eso, le encantaba como pedía pruebas de todos los perfumes que veía, y se los iba pasando todos para que los oliera, asombrada de que las personas pudiesen captar el olor de las rosas tan concentrado, aunque según su propia opinión, no era mejor que el aroma mismo de la naturaleza. Serena lo arrastraba de arriba abajo por el amplio centro,… quiso subirse a un carrusel maravillada de ellos, y arrastro a Darien consigo. El sintió una enorme vergüenza, pero la risa alegre de ella lo hizo olvidar lo ridículo de la situación. Todo la asombraba, desde la ropa… hasta las escaleras eléctricas. Darien la llevaba a las tiendas electrónicas, mostrándole teléfonos celulares que tocaban con los dedos para que funcionaran, le mostraba las computadoras pequeñas y portátiles, le compro una cámara fotográfica para que ella conservara recuerdos de sus salidas juntos.

Ella lo arrastro hasta un pequeño centro de máquinas para juegos de videos llamado "Crown" donde jugaron todo tipo de juegos y rieron a mas no poder. Darien jamás había reído tanto como ese día, lo que más jugaron fue uno de carreras de auto, por supuesto, él gano todas las partidas y Serena gemía tristemente cada vez que perdía, retándolo a jugar nuevamente… gastaron más de una hora completa en el centro de juegos, llenos de bolsas y cansados de tanto caminar. A Darien lo admiraba lo absurdo de la situación, ahí estaban ambos, ya bastante adultos tonteando como dos adolescentes, aunque Darien tenía 32 años, jamás se había imaginado a si mismo jugando videojuegos a esa edad.

Darien la llevo a guardar las bolsas al vehículo, y se la llevo de la mano a un pequeño restaurant cerca del muelle en la playa. Ya era de noche, y el mar no se veía desde el pequeño restaurant, dado que estaba de espaldas a él, pero Serena eligió una mesa al aire libre, y el agradeció mentalmente haberle comprado un abrigo que se veía tibio. Se sentaron juntos a comer.

-¿Cuánto llevas sin comer? ¿Mil años?- Le pregunto Darien en broma cuando Serena comenzó a comerse ansiosamente los panecillos de la cesta que tenían en frente, ella le saco la lengua muy infantilmente, Darien se rio de su gesto y decidió que eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, su alegría innata por vivir… sacudió la cabeza al notar la dirección de sus pensamientos, _no había nada que le gustase de ella. _Era simpática, eso es todo. Después de todo, ella era solo su genio… aunque todo el mundo crea que es su prometida…, Diablos, tendría que arreglar eso muy pronto.

-¿Comida de tu tipo? La verdad es que nunca he comido algo 'de tu tipo'.- Le dijo. Darien se atraganto con la comida.

-¡Nunca has comido!- Grito sorprendido.

-¡Baja la voz!- Lo regaño, luego se acercaron por encima de la mesa.- Publícalo en una revista ahora, genio.- Le dijo Serena sarcásticamente.

-Ok, Lo are en cuanto pueda corazoncito.- Le respondió con ironía, ella lo fulmino con la mirada.- ¿Cómo es que no haz comido nunca algo real?

-Para nosotros… los genios- Comenzó ella apuntándose a sí misma.- Jamás ha sido necesario comer.., nos abastecemos solo de agua y como somos inmortales, se decidió que era mejor no necesitar comida… comemos lo que nuestros amos quieren darnos, y cuando estamos solos en la lámpara, caímos dormidos la mayoría del tiempo.- Le conto ella con un deje de tristeza, luego se encogió de hombros.- No es necesario… en realidad.

Darien frunció el ceño, y se prometió que mientras estuviera con él, se encargaría de que probara la mayor cantidad de comidas posibles.

-Entonces me alegro poder darte algo que comer.- Intento bromear, ella quito la mueca de su rostro, y él le sonrió, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en su situación.

- Me gustan tus ojos.- Le declaro ella sin siquiera pensarlo, Darien levanto los ojos en su dirección.- Son como el mar…, nunca lo he visto en persona, pero lo he visto en las fotografías, se ve hermoso.- Le dijo ella, Darien sonrió abiertamente. Tenía algo más que podía enseñarle.

-A mí también me gustan los tuyos…- Le confeso él.- Son grandes y sinceros… y tan celestes como el mismo cielo.- Serena se sonrojo y él le acaricio la mejilla con los dedos de la mano. Fue un roce gentil, delicado… que envió oleadas de calor por todo su cuerpo. Fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la mesera con la comida. Se mantuvieron en total silencio mientras les servían, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Serena se sentía mareada, nerviosa y emocionada… de pronto ya no quería probar aquel bocadillo de olor tan apetecible que les habían servido, sentía su estómago lleno de algo que no podía identificar… se sentía en las nubes. Darien la insto a comer.

-Esto es Pechuga de Pollo y beicon en salsa de mostaza.- Le dijo apuntando el plato.- y esto vino Blanco fermentado en barrica…, no te molestes en intentar reconocerlo, ya que seguramente no lo has comido nunca.- Le dijo Darien, bromeando con el asunto, Serena no pudo evitar reír con él. Comieron tranquilos por unos minutos, hasta que Darien volvió a hablar;

-¿Cómo llegaste a ser genio? Naciste así..., ¿o te eligieron entre miles de millones de personas?- Serena sonrió.

-Me eligieron.- Le conto ella, Darien la miro curioso.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Oh!, simplemente llegaron un día y dijeron 'Eres muy bonita, perfecta para ser una genio'- Le dijo Serena, Darien rio cuando ella hizo el intento de imitar la voz grave y ronca de un hombre.

-Ya… es enserio.- Le dijo cuándo pararon las risas, ella dejo de sonreír al instante.

-Había una fiesta en el pueblo recuerdo…, y había que hacerle una ofrenda a los dioses que regían nuestra tierra, la ofrenda era una chica virgen que sería lanzada a las profundidades de un remolino en el agua… yo era la chica elegida, pero mi padre había pagado al jefe de la tribu para poder conservar mi vida…, la niña que sacrificarían se llamaba Hotaru, pero Hotaru estaba enamorada, y había estado a punto de casarse cuando la eligieron como la ofrenda… la pobre de Hotaru no podía soportarlo, lloraba a mares el día del sacrificio, estábamos ambas escondidas tras el santuario,… ella era mi amiga y yo no podía permitir que muriera, así que cuando su prometido llego donde nosotras a raptarla para huir juntos, yo los ayude a escapar…- Le contaba ella, su mirada se oscurecía conforme avanzaba con el relato y Darien la miraba muy atentamente.

-¿Y qué paso después?- Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-El sacerdote llego en mi encuentro,… me tomo del brazo con rabia, bramando que esto no habría pasado si no se hubiesen dejado comprar por mis padres, la pobre de mi madre lloraba a mares y mi padre estaba amarrado para que no intervinieran. El no tubo delicadeza, me tomo del cabello y me lanzo de golpe por el puente para caer al agua… recuerdo que mientras caía no podía evitar pensar que no podía huir de mi destino…, yo siempre había sido la elegida…, yo era la que tenía que morir, y por mi burdo intento por huir de la muerte había condenado a Hotaru a vivir en el exilio, tenía mucho miedo, pero lo acepte como si nada…, yo solo tenía 18 años cuando eso ocurrió.

Darien estaba sorprendido, su historia era sumamente abrumante… y de pronto, quería saber todo sobre ella.

-¿Y qué ocurrió después de eso?- Pregunto. Ella sonrió, dejando atrás los malos recuerdos.

-Recuerdo que desperté en mi lámpara… y ahí estaba la madre y el padre de todos los genios… Artemis y Luna. Ellos me explicaron que yo había sido elegida, me dijeron sobre mi nueva vida de inmortal, me explicaron las reglas de los genios, y como sería mi vida desde ese momento en adelante. No fue difícil, pero recuerdo que llore toda la primera semana antes de aceptar mi situación, después de eso… fue muy fácil adaptarme.- Le conto y Darien se sintió muy admirado sobre su valor, le acaricio el dorso de la mano para recorfrontarla, ella le sonrio.- ¿Y tú? Te he contado todo sobre mi, y aun se muy poco sobre mi amo.

Ella sonrió abiertamente, como si fuese verdaderamente feliz de hablar con él.

-No hay mucho que contar, mis padres se amaron, aun se aman… yo era el heredero de una gran empresa y ellos se encargaron de darme todo, amor, educación y demasiado dinero. Pase la mayor parte de mi vida en un internado, hasta que tuve la edad suficiente como para llevar el negocio de mi padre.

Serena lo medito un segundo.

-¿Y no te sentías solo en el internado?

-Era un chico popular…, siempre estaba rodeado de amigos, rodeado de chicas… después de todo, yo era una promesa incalculable de poder y dinero.- Se encogió de hombros, Serena frunció el ceño.

-No debe ser agradable tener amigos por eso.- Decidió, Darien sonrió al verla fruncir el ceño y hacer una graciosa mueca con los labios, considerando su situación.

-No…, no es agradable, pero terminas acostumbrándote… supongo que a esa edad yo sufría una especia de 'deficit atencional', por eso preferia ese ambiente…

-¿Deficit que?

-Deficil atencional… falta de atención ya sabes,… mis padres me amaban, pero yo nunca pude conformarme con eso, yo los quería siempre conmigo.

-Te comprendo…, yo sentía lo mismo por mis padres…- Le dijo ella. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, saboreando el ambiente y el clima de las confesiones…, estuvieron así hasta que unos pocos minutos después, llego la camarera preguntando si querían algo más.

Darien pidió dos copas de helado, pero los pidió para llevar, apenas se los trajeron a la mesa, los pago de inmediato y tomo a Serena de la mano para llevársela.

Apenas salieron del pequeño restaurant con sus copas de helado, Darien la jalo a su lado y le paso el brazo por los hombros posesivamente… le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

-¿Me dijiste que no conocías el mar? Bueno… entonces hay un lugar que me encantaría presentarte.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mis preciosaaas y hermoooosas niñaaas!**_

_**Después de 44 horas despierta 1 red bull, 2 café cargados, muchos pendientes que hacer para los niños (literalmente niños) de mi iglesia, muchas horas de consuelo a amigos con decepciones post-romances, búsquedas de trabajo, entrevistas de trabajo y pooooor fin 13 horas de sueño reparador!, les traigo mi siguiente capítulo!**_

_**n/a; Las anécdotas de esta historia son todas reales aunque un poco modificadas y bueno, son mías y de mi familia.**_

_**La canción mencionada es esta!**_

_**www_youtube_com/watch?v=aPZapFMzQcQ**_

_**Una última cosa que note en sus reviews bastante curiosa. Mis niñas lindas, les confieso que nunca he visto la serie "Mi bella genio"… y de hecho, no me hubiese enterado de su existencia si no fuese porque lo han mencionado, o porque hablaron del Sñor Nelson y Jenny… jaja que curioso fue para mí saber que algunas creyeron que sería algo parecido (Cosa que espero que no sea, porque eso sí que sería una total coicidencia!) Pero bueno… ya dadas las circunstancias, y ya puesto el título, da igual… Así que!**_

_**Las quieeero y Paz!**_

**Capítulo 7**

-Hace al menos un año atrás, Zafiro, Mina, mi otra hermana Amy, Andrew, Rei, mi socio Nicholas y yo, fuimos de vacaciones a las costas Chilenas,… todo iba perfectamente bien, y una noche, salimos a la playa a mirar cómo se divertían ellos. No recuerdo bien cómo fue que terminamos todos en un juego mecánico llamado 'Tagadá', que en realidad es un juego muy simple,… es como un plato, donde todos se afirman en la orilla y gira locamente, como te digo, no tenía ninguna ciencia, pero terminamos todos montados en el…, ahí fue que comprendí lo entretenido del juego…, ninguno de nosotros se había subido a algo igual, y nos acomodamos de la manera más incómoda que podíamos, el juego comenzó, y en un principio, todo iba fenomenal, pero luego comenzó a moverse de una forma muy brusca, muy rápido, de arriba hacia abajo, de izquierda a derecha, y tan rápido, que Zafiro no pudo soportar el dolor de los brazos al tener a Mina sujetada arriba de ellos, la música del juego cambio justo cuando Zafiro ¡pff! se soltó…. Al primer segundo, todos nos asustamos, y Zafiro se tomó de la pierna de Mina, quien estaba sujeta a muerte de un fierro y el cuerpo de Andrew, la situación fue que Zafiro le gritaba a Mina que lo ayudara y Mina le respondió '¡La salvación es personal Hermano!' cuando lo soltó de su pierna… te digo… me dio pena y vergüenza ajena, pero no podía evitar reírme,… mi pobre hermano iba de una esquina a otra en el círculo del Tagadá sin poder levantarse… los chilenos lo pateaban si llegaba a su lado, y no paraban de reírse, no es como si nosotros tampoco nos riéramos… pero yo sabía que el juego lo conducía un maquinista, y puedo asegurarte que el maquinista ¡solo nos quería joder!, casi al final del juego, Zafiro pudo tomarse de una esquina y soportar las últimas vueltas violentas… el juego por fin termino, y el maquinista tomo el micrófono y dijo 'Dedicamos este tema al chico que se cayó' la música sonó y lo primero que se escucho fue un '¡Hey! Freddy,… ¿Qué?... ¡Cuidado con el Tagadá!', desde ese momento que lo molestamos con la frase.- Le contaba Darien mientras bajaban por la acerca, ambos no paraban de reírse a carcajadas por las cosas que se contaban, todo era muy divertido.

-Ahora te toca a ti.- Le dijo Darien.

-¿A mí que?- Dijo Serena, intentando evitar el tema.

-Te toca a ti contarme una anécdota tuya.- Le ordeno, Serena rio alegremente pero recordó una.

-Ok…, Esto me lo conto mi madre.- Comenzó Serena.- Cuando yo tenía unos 4 o 5 años vivíamos en una pequeña casita de barro, cerca de un intento de bosque que había en ese entonces, a un lado de mi casa, había un árbol con una cuerda colgando en una de sus ramas, resulta que no importaba el lugar donde yo estará, o si estaba durmiendo, o comiendo, o en el baño... si alguien me decía 'A la pincoya, a la pincoya' yo corría como una loca a colgarme de la cuerda del árbol, meciéndome como tonta en la cuerda mientras gritaba '¡A la pincooooya!¡La pincooooooyaaa!' nunca supieron que era lo que yo quería decir, o porque corría tan desesperadamente cuando me lo decían, pero mis primas de aprovechaban de eso, y me hacían correr desde los lugares más inéditos hacia el árbol…- Le contó a Darien, ambos rieron por la situación- Nunca les perdone que se burlaran de mi.- Termino con una risa bromista.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, consumidos por la magia del momento, se largaron a reír por lo ridículo de las situaciones, una vez superado sus ataques de histeria, él le ofreció su mano.

-¿Confías en mi Serena?- Le pregunto con una intensa mirada en sus ojos.

Serena lo observo completo,… Darien le había enseñado y mostrado en un solo día más de lo que ella había podido esperar ver, la había llevado y seguido a todo lugar, había contado cosas intimas de su vida y ella sin esperarlo, también se había encontrado contándole a él cosas que a nadie le había dicho en el pasado, pero… ¿confiaba en él?... Miro su rostro, tan masculino, tan serio, tan paciente y supo dos cosas. La primera era que esa pregunta era muy importante para él, que por alguna razón, era muy importante para Darien que ella confiara en él, y la segunda… que si lo hacía, que confiaría hasta su alma inmortal a los brazos de este humano…

-Si.- Le dijo.- Confió en ti Darien.- Termino confesándole, él le sonrió ampliamente y la jalo para robarle un sensual roce de sus labios. Cuando la hubo soltado, él se quitó con rapidez la corbata de la camisa que usaba descuidadamente suelta.

-Entonces ven aquí.- Le dijo, ella se puso terriblemente nerviosa cuando él la giro de espaldas y la cubrió con los brazos. Puso las manos en su cintura y subió lentamente acariciándole descaradamente los senos hasta llegar a sus ojos, donde le puso la corbata como una venda y le prohibió la visión.

La giro nuevamente, y si no fuese por sus brazos manteniéndola, Serena se hubiese sentido terriblemente perdida. Le paso la copa de helado que el sostenía y la tomo en brazos como una princesa, y Serena rio torpemente al sentirse elevada. Darien comenzó a correr la acerca hacia abajo.

-¡Darien! ¡Qué haces!- Grito Serena mientras se aferraba a su cuello intentando desesperadamente que los helados no se le cayeran.

-¡Estoy corriendo!- Grito Darien en respuesta, sintiéndose increíblemente libre. Ambos reían alocadamente.

Darien podía sentir el viento golpeando su rostro, el cuerpo de Serena apegado al suyo, el ligero olor a sal que comenzaba a hacerse fuerte en la bresca brisa marítima y corrió más rápido, impaciente de encontrarse con más pronto con aquel increíble mar.

-¿Escuchas eso?- Le pregunto a Serena, ella asintió maravillada.

-Sí, -respondió- lo oigo… ¿Qué es eso?- Le pregunto con inocencia, y Darien bajo las ultimas escaleras que lo separaban del comienzo de la playa, y deposito a Serena sentada en una banca. Ella se mordía el labio impacientemente, causando estragos en su corazón.

-Deja los helado Sere… ¿Lo sientes?- Le pregunto, mientras ella respiraba profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de ese nuevo aire.

-Sí, lo siento…- Le respondió, Darien se agacho a su lado, y le saco los zapatitos que traía, ella no protesto. Luego se quitó sus propios zapatos, el saco que se había puesto al salir al frio, se arremango los pantalones y la tomo nuevamente en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde estamos Darien?- Le pregunto Serena, estaba confundida y mareada, pero se sentía muy feliz. Darien no respondió, pero sonrió ampliamente.., una sonrisa que Serena sintió en la cálida respiración que chocaba contra su frente. Seguía vendada y a su merced, pero estaba feliz de estarlo.

Él la bajo, y ella se sorprendió al sentir la arena cálida bajo sus pies, recordándole el semi-desierto del que ella provenía, pero el ambiente era tan húmedo, que era imposible que fuese el desierto. Darien la giro de frente al mar, y se posiciono tras su espalda. Tomo sus dos manos con sutileza y una fuerza propia de su masculinidad, y se acercó para susurrarle a su oído.

-¿Qué sientes Serena?- Le pregunto con un susurro anhelante. A ella se le erizo la piel.- ¿Qué hueles?- Ella respiro profundamente antes de responder, embriagada, borracha por todo lo que sentía, y deseosa por sentir más.

-Huele…, huele a sal, pescado… peor no un mal olor, si no que una combinación agradable… es… es.., extraño.- Le dijo ella, extasiada por lo que sus sentidos alertados podían regalarle, el sonido del viento susurrando promesas, las gaviotas… era una extraña combinación de ruidos extraños, poderosos y fuertes, que en vez de molestarla, la hacían sentir una extraña paz.

-¿Qué sientes?- La voz de Darien sonaba tan placentera en su oído, que el tacto de él cuándo entrelazo sus manos en la cintura de ella, le quemo la piel a través del vestido que el mismo le había regalado.

-Siento…-¿Qué sentía?, sentía muchas cosas en su interior, demasiadas cosas… se esforzó por encontrar palabras- Siento paz… el frio que congela mis pies, la arena entrelazándose con mis dedos, siento la humedad en el ambiente… siento tus manos… entibiándome- Cuando ella dijo eso, una oleada de excitación masculina recorrió su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar su estómago. Ella se sintió terriblemente vulnerable en sus manos, olvidando que ella era una genio milenaria, olvidando que ella tenía un poder increíble a su disposición, olvidando que Darien tenía aún más poder que ella simplemente rozándole con sutileza los brazos, apoyo descuidadamente su espalda en el pecho de él.- Siento tu cuerpo junto al mío…

Darien la abrazo con fuerza, incitándola a caminar descalza por las arenas del mar, empujándola cuando ella dudo al sentir el momento en que la arena se mojaba por las olas, admirándola cuando se apretó con fuerza a los brazos que la sostenía. La acerco más al mar, para que el mojara los pies desnudos de ambos…

Serena lanzo un pequeño jadeo ahogado cuando el agua mojo sus pies y los de Darien. Él se rio con fuerza ante su reacción, y ella le dio una pequeña colleja para que no molestara.

-¡Esta helada!- Chillo cuando una nueva ola rompió en sus pies. Darien la mantuvo quieta fija frente al mar, y ambos rieron fuertemente cuando una ola más grande que las anteriores les mojo hasta la rodilla.

Serena había forcejeado con él hasta ponerse frente a frente, y de lado al mar, se afirmó de sus hombros, y ambos gritaban alegres mientras forcejeaban para entrar o más cerca o más lejos del agua. Serena estaba terriblemente mareada al seguir vendada, y se afirmó con fuerza a los hombros del hombre. Darien la abrazo y beso su cabeza.

-¿Estas lista para abrir los ojos?- Le pregunto.

-No lo sé… ¿Qué tal si no es como me lo imagino?- Le confeso. Darien tomo su cara entre las manos.

-¿Vale la pena arriesgarse?- Le pregunto, dejando la elección en sus manos, ella asintió, mientras sentía la respiración de Darien muy cerca de su boca, asintió incapaz de confiar en su propia voz.

Darien movió sus manos hasta su nuca y soltó su corbata de ella, la corbata cayó de sus ojos y ella continúo sin abrirlos por dos segundos más. Temerosa de que la visión no fuese tan hermosa como su memoria la forjo. Pestañeo varias veces, recuperando la vista, y lo primero que vio, fueron los hermosos ojos de Darien, mirándola tras una niebla de deseo, contención y aprecio imposible de ocultar en esos pozos profundos… no importaba lo que viera ahora, nada podría superar la fascinación de sus ojos. Aun así, Darien la hizo girar al mar.

Sus miedos se volvieron humo en ese instante, era lo más hermoso que ella hubiese visto, junto con las olas que rompían en sus piernas, la mano cálida de Darien sujetando la suya, el calor prohibido de su cuerpo, la brisa marítima, todo era perfecto. Todo era increíble, todo era inalcanzable.

-Es lo más hermoso que he visto.- Susurro, y Darien la miro con una sonrisa genuina. Miro su cabello alborotado, el vestido enrollándose en las figuras de su cuerpo, y su rostro maravillado. Jamás había visto algo más bello.

-No, no lo es.- Susurro Darien, embriagado por la belleza del momento. Serena se giró hacia él con una expresión curiosa.

Al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que Darien tenía razón, la belleza del mar no sería total, si no fuese porque él la estaba acompañando a su lado. Darien la encaro suavemente mientras se enfrentaban el uno al otro, en un silencioso desafío.

Él estaba tan cerca, pensó Serena mientras se abrazaba a sus hombros, y el la sujetaba de la cintura. Solo un poco más, solo tenía que levantarse de puntillas y sus labios alcanzarían los de él, solo tenía que tomarlo del cuello he incitarlo a probarla, sabía que él lo haría, sabía que el la besaría, sabía que él no se resistiría a lo que sentían. Darien estaba destinado para aquel momento, él había estado destinado a romper la lámpara, tanto como ella había estado destinada a caer de aquel puente ese trágico día. Todo había pasado para llegar a aquel momento, a aquella situación, a ese sentimiento. Y ella creía fuertemente en el destino, y más que eso, creía con fervor en Dios y su amor. Y entonces se dio cuenta que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella le pertenecía en un sentido mucho más allá del que un genio le pertenece a su amo, o mucho más allá del que una mujer que ama a un hombre.

Y a pesar de que las reglas de los genios los condenaban, y le ordenaban alejarse, ella no se resistió cuando Darien rozo con suavidad sus labios con los de ella ¿Y porque se resistiría a sus labios? ¿Qué importaban un par de reglas rotas que la harían sufrir? Ella estaba embriagada… estaba enamorada. Se sorprendió. Se había enamorado solo en un día.

La veracidad del pensamiento la sacudió tan fuerte que saco a flote todos sus sentimientos humanos, ocultos tras milenios de servidumbre. Y Darien noto cada pensamiento en ella fundiéndose en él. No era algo normal, pero el sentía que podía leerle el pensamiento, y cuando noto el amor descubierto, no soporto más la separación milimétrica de sus labios. Y la amo con ellos.

Fue un beso dulce, desprovisto de lujuria y lleno de amor, fue un beso diferente a los que habían compartido, y a pesar de que no conllevaba una lascivia desastrosa, se sentían como si estuvieran haciendo el verdadero acto de amor. Darien lamio su labio inferior y ella le permitió el paso a su boca, feliz de recibirle de aquella forma. Sus lenguas danzaron entre sí, lucharon por sostener su poder y territorio, y se balancearon por un abismo sin retorno.

Darien no necesito mucho para comprender porque lo había dado todo por ella, ni tampoco le costó entender que Serena era lo que siempre había esperado. Instintivamente -solo el día anterior-, cuando el poso sus ojos sobre ella, con una pura mirada la había marcado como suya. En un sentido terrenal, carnal y espiritual. Y lo seguiría haciendo hasta la muerte. La tomaría como su mujer.

Quizás en otra vida también se amaron, pensó Darien, quizás uno moría solo para renacer en cualquier milenio, en cualquier ciudad, en cualquier mundo… y él estaba seguro, que en esos mundos también se habían amado… y que ahora solo se estaban reconociendo entre las miles de separaciones y muertes vividas. No importaba, lo único importante ahora eran sus labios suaves y aquella lengua aterciopelada. La abrazo con fuerza y la danza se volvió más fuerte, más apasionada, más deseosa. Ya no estaban dando todo lo que tenían, ahora lo daban con la misma exigencia con que lo pedían. Y sus cuerpos se fueron fundiendo en un solo ser, sus almas de entrelazaban con una estoica proeza abrumante. Ahora ellos eran uno solo.

-¡Ah!- Chillaron fuertemente cuando una ola más grande de lo común los mojo hasta la cintura. Y mirándose a los ojos se rieron alegremente mientras el volvía a tomarla en sus brazos y la giraba en el aire.

-¡Darien!- Grito Serena al sentirse elevada.

-¡Serena!- Le dijo él, imitando la impaciencia de su voz. Ella el saco la lengua infantilmente y él se rio a carcajadas. Sentía el corazón lleno de cariño por esa pequeña infantil.

Se acercó nuevamente a ella sin saber que decir, sin necesidad de decir algo. Juntaron las palmas de sus manos, mientras Serena lo acariciaba con el suave roce de su alma. Él la miro con una gran sonrisa y la saco del agua.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos hacia el banquito donde se hallaban sus pertenecías, y Serena frunció el ceño al ver los helados derretidos en sus copas. Corrió donde ellos bajo la mirada curiosa de Darien. Se volvió hacia el con los helados en las manos y los ojos llorosos.

-¡Mis helados! ¡Mis pobres, queridos y deliciosos helados! ¡Estaban tan ricos, y tuvieron que partir a mejor vida sin estar en mi estómago!- Chillo desesperadamente mientras hurgaba con el dedo en la crema derretida.- Mmmm…- Gimió cuando se llevó el dedo a la boca.- ¡Esto aún esta delicioso!

Darien se ahogó con risas desesperadas al ver la actitud de Serena quien había comenzado a comerse el helado derretido, estaba tan entretenido riéndose de ella, que no noto el ceño fruncido y la mirada de odio profundo que ella le dirigió.

-¡No te rías! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!... si me hubieses dejado comer mi helado- Su voz fue tan penosa, y el puchero tan fingido que Darien se sacudió con otra oleada de risas.

-¡Oh Dios! Hubieras visto tu cara cuando gritaste ¡Mis helados, mis helados!

-¡No te atrevas a reírte más, Darien Chiba! ¡Oh mis queridos helados estarán más cerca de ti que de mí!- Amenazo Serena, Darien respiro profundamente e intento mantenerse recto, pero pequeñas risitas se le escapaban de vez en cuando.

Serena puso un dedo en la crema y lo llevo vengativamente a la boca de Darien. Dejándole el helado en el labio inferior. La risa de Darien paro abruptamente para que sus ojos se transformaran en un intenso deseo, limpio rápidamente la mancha de helado con su lengua. Ella le confundió su mirada, y curiosa, volvió a sacar untarse el dedo con la crema y esta vez, la llevo a su boca con la intensa mirada de él.

Darien se puso duro al instante, mientras observaba atentamente como ella succionaba su propio dedo entre sus labios. Y nuevamente la ola de lujuria lo tomo por completo, haciéndolo desear poseer a Serena lo antes posible. Intento borrar el pensamiento pensando en cualquier cosa.

Serena lo miro, y noto lo que había hecho, sonrió con suficiencia al tener ese poder sobre él.

-Eres una pequeña tramposa.- Le dijo Darien al notar que en realidad lo había hecho a propósito. La abrazo intentando hacerle cosquillas.

-Tu empezaste.- Se defendió ella alzando las manos en señal de inocencia y retorciendose en sus brazos. Ambos rieron ante lo absurdo y excitante de la situación.

-Vamos a casa.- Le dijo y Serena le sonrió abiertamente. Darien agrego con picardía devolviéndole la mano por lo del helado.- Aun te quedan dos deseos que cumplirme querida mía.

Serena se tensó y lo miro con ojos asustados recordando de pronto todas esas estúpidas reglas para genios. Había sido una estúpida dejándose llevar por el momento. Debió recordar que ella no podía quedarse con él. Debió recordar que su naturaleza se lo impedía, la misma naturaleza que la había traído hacia él. Maldición, sin duda alguna, debía poner los puntos sobre las i.

-Darien yo… tengo que decirte algo.

Él la miro con curiosidad, a la espera de que hablara.

-¿Qué seria?- Pregunto al ver su ausencia de palabras.

-Yo tengo… tengo que explicarte las reglas de los genios, y los deseos que no te puedo conceder.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Niñas lindaaas preciosas!**_

_**Tengo Trabajo, Tengo Trabajo, Tengo Trabajo! Y!... estoy muerta…**_

_**De 10 am a 8 pm, llegando a las 9:30 a mi casa… no tengo vida desde que consegui el empleo.**_

_**Pero necesitaba uno u.u**_

_**Bueno! Ahora puedo actualizar porque no necesito pensar mas para hacer los capítulos xD, ya los hice todos mentalmente (en horarios de trabajo, si mi jefa se entera… puedo decirle hola a el desempleo nuevamente) xD Así que prometo actualizar tan rápido como mi trabajo lo permita !**_

_**Graaaciaaas por todos sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz!**_

_**Paz!**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

-¿Hay reglas?- Le pregunto Darien, una vez se sentaron en la arena de la playa. Serena se acomodó lo mejor que pudo sentándose frente a él y se mordisqueo el labio a causa de los nervios, él arqueo la ceja, expectante.

-¡Por supuesto! Si no hubiesen reglas, seria horrible…- Le dijo mientras se estremecía. Si, seria horrible.

-¿Y cuáles serían?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa, ella le sonrió devuelta, aunque un poco más nerviosa.

-Bueeno…, empezare por las que te debí haber dicho cuando me 'volví' tu genio.- Dijo Serena mientras jugueteaba con sus manos, Darien seguía mirándola atentamente.

-¿Y esas serian…?- Pregunto más para animar a Serena a continuar, que porque le interesaran las reglas.

-Bueeno…, son muy pocas en realidad. La finalidad de los genios es conceder deseos libres de reglas…, pero con el paso del tiempo los hombres se aprovecharon…, y decidimos poner algunas condiciones para conceder deseos…- Dijo Serena hablando rápidamente.- Regla número uno…, no puedo matar a nadie…, aunque si podemos causar accidentes dolorosos…, que casualmente causen la muerte,… ¡pero matarlo!, noo, eso sí que no.- Termino estremeciéndose.

Darien reprimió la risa al ver el rostro preocupado y pensativo de Serena.

-No te preocupes…, aun no nace mi instinto psicópata.- La tranquilizo, ella no pareció apaciguarse.

-Regla numero dos…, no puedo resucitar muertos, pero definitivamente ¡no puedo!- Casi chillo Serena, Darien frunció el ceño, esas reglas se le hacían familiares.- Y gracias a Dios no puedo…, seria horrible y asqueroso…- se estremeció nuevamente.

-Por casualidad… ¿la tercera regla no será que no puedes hacer que alguien se enamore de otro alguien?- Pregunto curioso, si Serena decía que si, empezaría a creer más en las películas infantiles. Ella lo miro con curiosidad reflejándose en el calipso de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – In-cre-i-ble. Tendría que ponerle un altar a Walt Disney por sus películas 'fantásticas' con un gran sentido de la realidad, bueno…, aunque el altar seria para un hombre anónimo, dado que la historia real es anónima.

-Conoces por casualidad la película 'Aladdin',… bueno, no importa…, el genio de la película tenia esas mismas reglas peculiares.- Le conto Darien. Serena frunció el ceño.

-¿Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa?, por supuesto que lo conozco. Esa y muchas más. No es justo…, nos pintaron como si fuéramos genios horribles, tramposos y estafadores… es cierto que algunos son así, pero no todos…, si somos algo bromistas todos nosotros, pero no malos…, los genios malos normalmente están hechos para acabar con la gente ambiciosa…- Dijo ella enojada.- Aunque el genio que le pusieron a Aladino sí que era uno bueno…, me gustaba su forma airosa, como si fuera solo gas…, a mí todavía me es mucho más fácil parecer humana que adoptar otras formas…- Serena adopto una actitud pensativa.- Sea como sea…, hay más, pero el punto de todas las reglas es que puedo darte lo que quieras… simplemente y cuando no afecte directamente los pensamientos de otros humanos...

-¿Y eso quiere decir…?- Pregunto Darien, dejando la pregunta en el aire para que ella terminara.

Serena bufo, y le tomo la mano con brusquedad dejándole la palma abierta, ella cerro su propia mano en un puño sobre su palma.

-No lo entiendes Darien… puedo darte todo lo que deseas…- Dijo Serena, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, adoptando en su mirada un aire resuelto que el jamás le había visto, y pronto… su mano brillo.- puedo darte oro…- Le dijo con sus ojos abiertos seductoramente, la mano que tenía sobre la de Darien comenzó a brillar, y ella abrió el puño dejando caer sobre Darien miles de pequeñas piedras de oro macizo, Darien ahogo un gemido de sorpresa.- Puedo darte fama…- Continuo ella lenta pero resuelta…, Darien pronto se vio a sí mismo y a su empresa –quizás por una visión impuesta por ella, o su propia imaginación cobrando sus frutos– en los grandes catálogos, en anuncios gigantes con su rostro impuesto en ella como director de la compañía, en la publicidad televisiva, en las grandes fiestas. Todo lo que alguna vez soñó para su empresa, y de pronto, toda la imagen se desvaneció a su alrededor volviendo como un remolino a la mano cerrada en un puño de Serena. Ella seguía mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como si pudiera leerle el alma y sus rincones más sagrados.- Puedo darte… inmortalidad…- le dijo en apenas un susurro, mientras volvía a abrir su mano, naciendo desde el centro de su palma, una copa de agua tan azul, que era impresionante a la vista. Darien intento sostenes la copa en su mano, pero apenas su mano llego a la copa, esta se hizo humo en el aire.- Todo… absolutamente todo lo que deseas…, eso soy capaz de darte…

Darien la miro a los ojos, no importaba lo que deseara, había solo una cosa que él quería en ese momento… y era ella. Serena capto su pensamiento y lo miro con la superioridad propia de un ser inmortal con miles de años de vida.

-Todo menos eso.

-¿Qué es 'eso'?- Le pregunto Darien, sabiendo que ambos sabían la respuesta pero queriéndola escuchar de sus propios labios antes de dignarse a creer algo. Serena apretó su mano contra en pecho de él, como si quisiera sentir su corazón.

-Eso que desea tu alma en este momento…, eso no puedo dártelo. Es imposible.- Dijo ella, desviando su mirada al terminar de hablar.

-¿Porque? Estas aquí… yo estoy aquí… y nos vamos a casar.- Dijo él, olvidando apenas que su matrimonio era una mentira mal dicha en un momento inoportuno.

-No nos vamos a casar Darien… era una mentira ¿Lo recuerdas?- Serena intento que su voz no demostrara su tristeza, mas no pudo evitarlo del todo.

-Pero ya no… lo que siento, lo que sentimos.- se corrigió- Es algo que escapa de toda lógica convencional, es algo que entra en nuestros corazones… el siguiente paso es más que obvio, y te incluye a ti en un altar.-Hablo Darien, más convencido de lo que sus propios miedos lo dejaban. Serena sonrió con tristeza.

-Darien no lo entiendes… yo no soy como tú, soy una genio inmortal, se necesita más que un deseo para poder mantenerme a tu lado.- Dijo, y desvió su mirada de los ojos de Darien, cerrándole el acceso a su alma. Darien frunció el ceño al ver la pequeña vacilación en sus ojos y sus manos.

-¿Qué me ocultas Serena?

Ella se mordió en labio nerviosa, y no dijo nada.

-¿Qué me ocultas?- Repitió Darien, tironeando su mano para acercarla más a él.- Dímelo.- Demando. Ella suspiro y lo miro a los ojos, consciente de que no podría escapar.

-Tienes un mes para pedir los tres deseos,… en tu caso los dos que te faltan.- Dijo muy a su pesar.- Una vez terminado el mes, la lámpara me absorberá y desaparecerá de tu posesión.

Darien ahogo una maldición, y se dedicó a pensar seriamente una solución al problema.

-Pero yo te deseo a ti…

-Pero no puedo Darien…, no puedo ¿Cómo podrías hacer que me quedara a tu lado pasado el mes fuera de la lámpara?...- Dijo Serena, rogando porque le entendiera.- Cuando el mes se cumpla en la hora exacta en que salí de la lámpara, ella me absorberá, y no podrás volver a invocarme porque la lámpara desaparecerá de tu poder…- Explico.

Darien frunció el ceño, abatido. La miro con profundidad a sus ojos, debía intentarlo…, debía intentar lograr quedarse juntos.

-¿Y si te deseo?..., es decir… ¿si deseo tu libertad?, en las películas funciona.- Dijo Darien, intentando sonreír y consiguiendo solo una mueca extraña. Serena sonrió con tristeza.

-Si deseases mi libertad…, sería un genio libre, pero seguiría siendo un genio…, y como estaría libre, no podría concedérsete ni un solo deseo…- Dijo Serena, angustiada.- Más encima…, seguiría siendo inmortal, y mientras tu envejeces, yo seré eternamente joven.

Darien quiso golpearse la cabeza contra algo terriblemente duro, cosa de que pudiera matarse allí mismo, pero en vez de eso, la miro directamente a los ojos…, buscando una solución. Pensó detenidamente mientras observaba como Serena unía y juntaba las manos en un gesto nervioso, Podría ser… quizás serviría…, valía la pena intentarlo. Su corazón se ilumino con la esperanza.

-¿Y si deseo que seas humana?- Le pregunto con cautela, Serena le sonrió con tristeza y las esperanzas se le fueron al holló.

-Si deseases que yo fuera humana, dejaría de ser una genio 'esclavo' y tendría automáticamente mi libertad…, pero el deseo me enviaría justo a la fecha exacta donde fui por última vez humana…, para poder continuar mi vida- Le explico, Darien se abatió.- Es decir…, con tu deseo me enviarías 5000 años al pasado, y como ya no tendré magia, no podré volver a ti.

El viento soplo llevándose con él las palabras de Serena…, Darien giro el rostro hacia el mar, buscando respuestas a todas sus preguntas… ¿Qué podría hacer? No lo sabía, al parecer estaban en un callejón sin salida. Necesitaba dos deseos para poder quedarse con Serena…, y no es como si no tuviese esos dos deseos, el problema era que al pedir uno se eliminaría automáticamente en otro…, si pedía que Serena fuera humana, ella volvería a su tiempo sin dejarle desear que se quedara con él. Si pedía que Serena fuese libre…, no podría desear que ella fuese humana. Estaba perdido…, al parecer no había solución para este acertijo. Se le ocurrió una última idea. No era muy factible, pero debía intentarlo.

-Y si…- Titubeo, Serena fijo sus ojos esperanzados en él.- ¿Y si pidiese ser un genio?- Pregunto finalmente. Ella suspiro con fuerza.

-Si te concediera ese deseo te volverías automáticamente un genio esclavo, estarías condenado a una solitaria esclavitud por conseguir el poder de esa forma, en vez de ser un elegido. Y…- Serena lo miro con temor reflejado en sus celestes ojos.- Se te prohibiría el derecho de elegir esposa.- Admitió rehuyendo su mirada.

Darien la miro fijamente.

-¿Elegir esposa?

De pronto, Serena considero que la arena era demasiado linda como para no mirarla, se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

-¿Es una pena que los genios no puedan visitar a voluntad estas playas… son verdaderamente lindas.-Dijo, intentando cambiar el tema, Darien arqueo una ceja con escepticismo.

-Serena… a que te refieres con 'elegir' esposa.- Pregunto con voz amenazante. Serena se estremeció.

-Pero no crees tú que…

-Responde.- La corto Darien.

Serena bufo molesta. Respiro profundamente muchas veces para intentar calmarse… Darien perdió la paciencia.

-¡Podrías decirme de una buena vez a que te refieres con elegir esposa!

-Darien… ¡Estoy comprometida!- Soltó ella chillando en el proceso.

Darien la miro estupefacto. No. Debía ser una mentira, ella no podía pertenecerle a nadie que no fuese él.

-¿Comprome… que?

-Comprometida Darien, Com-pro-me-ti-da… créelo, porque yo tampoco lo creí.- Dijo ella, desalentada, no se veía muy feliz por la situación.

-¿Te vas a casar?- La voz le salió algo hosca y brusca, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Si…

-¿Con quién?- Pregunto rápidamente. Serena suspiro…, él se dio patadas mentalmente porque no se veía feliz, pero no podía evitar las preguntas bruscas.

-Con un genio llamado Diamante…, Diamante Blackmoon…

-¿Lo amas?- Le pregunto, sintiendo crecer la furia en su interior.

No sabía quién era ese tipo, pero le iba dar caza hasta la muerte. Serena lo miro como si estuviese ofendida, pero a Darien no lo pudo importar menos…, se sentía furioso, se sentía engañado –Ridículo tomando en cuenta que nunca se habían comprometido en serio con Serena – pero la visión se le empezaba a trastornar y la furia corrió por sus venas. ¡Necesitaba golpear algo! ¡Para mejor a ese tal Diamante!

Serena dijo algo entre dientes que el no escucho, se estaba poniendo aún más furioso. No soportaba pensar en otro hombre tocando el cuerpo de su Serena, en un hombre que la llevaría a la cama todas las noches y le haría el amor infinitamente. ¡No lo soportaba! La inmensidad de sus celos lo impresiono, y apretó las manos en un gesto terriblemente nervioso. Serena lo miro preocupada. Darien se levantó al instante de la arena y Serena imito su movimiento, mirándolo con preocupación. Darien _casi, casi _se conmovió. Cegado por la furia ante ella y el tal Diamante, tomo sin suavidad el brazo de Serena y la llevo a rastras hacia la acerca.

-¡Darien!

-Vámonos.- Gruño.

Serena se retorció bajo la mano que la aprisionaba, ¡Darien no la estaba escuchando!, y ella necesitaba explicarle el porqué de su compromiso. Darien la jalo con más fuerza aun… ¡Por Dios! El hombre era un bruto. Se notaba a millas que estaba furioso y a ella comenzaba a dolerle demasiado su agarre, si él seguía apretando le dejaría una magulladura. Frunció el ceño

Darien sabía que su enojo era ridículo… ni siquiera había dejado a Serena explicarse, decirle algo, simplemente estaba furioso porque ella no le dijera que estaba comprometida con un genio de pacotilla. Ella no merecía ser receptora de su furia… o de sus miedos. Intento respirar profundo y olvidar sus preocupaciones, mas no lo logro.

Respiro hondo.

-¡Darien! ¡Espera!.- Le grito Serena, el inconscientemente aplico más fuerza a su agarre. Tironeo de su brazo pero él no cedió, caminaron –corrieron – calle arriba hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba el vehículo.

Darien volvió a respirar hondo, dispuesto a no escucharla. No lo soportaría. Pero aligero el agarre, quitándole fuerza pero no firmeza.

Serena se sacudió de su brazo intentando vanamente liberarse. Vio que se acercaban peligrosamente al estacionamiento. Ya enojada, decidió ocupar sus planes mágicos. Miro a su alrededor en busca de más personas y se esfumo en el aire.

Darien aplicaba tanta fuerza en el brazo de Serena que cuando ella desapareció casi de caer hacia delante a la falta de su cuerpo. Serena se plantó enfrente de él con las manos en la cadera. Exigente.

-Darien ¡Escúchame!- Le chillo…- Es una orden.

Darien arqueo una ceja de manera perfecta.

-Aquí, el que da las órdenes soy yo.- Gruño.- Así que camina.- Ordeno, pero al intentar volver a tomar su brazo, ella desapareció nuevamente en el aire apareciendo unos centímetros más delante de lo que estaba.

-No te dejare acercarte si no me escuchas…- Le dijo, Darien la miro a los ojos y viendo la determinación en ellos, se obligó a calmarse…

-Habla.- Al parecer aún no se calmaba del todo, la voz de salió áspera y tosca. Muy molesta. Estaban a unos pocos metros del vehículo.

Serena suspiro. Y comenzo a hablar.

-Cuando un Genio cumple con las metas predispuestas y adquiere experiencia y talento…, tiene derecho a conseguir esposa.- Dijo ella mirándolo desconfiadamente, insegura si él lo escuchaba con la debida atención, al ver que la escuchaba con una despreocupada cortesía, continuo.- Las genio mujeres escasean allá en ese mundo, así que cuando una se convierte, la entregan de premio al mejor genio… somos algo así como un premio al mejor postor. Pero se supone que yo lo amare…- Dijo ella, con una súbita tristeza en los ojos, Darien se ablando unos segundos.- Se supone… pero yo no lo creo así. Entiendes... yo no quiero casarme con él.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esto es un compromiso arreglado o algo así?- Pregunto cuidadoso. Ella asintió.

Eso estaba mejor. Pero no quitaba el hecho de que no podrían estar juntos. El corazón se le oprimió de manera dolorosa en el pecho y la furia se aplaco unos minutos mientras se miraban fijamente. No importa la razón de su compromiso…, Serena se iba a casar. Con alguien que no era él. Darien la miro con pena.

-Vámonos Serena, volvamos a casa.- Le dijo para dejar el tema… ella agacho levemente la cabeza y desapareció en el aire.

Darien se inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Preguntándose por la mala suerte de su destino. ¿Por qué no podía haberse enamorado de su secretaria? ¿O de una buena amiga de la infancia? ¿La mujer del aseo? ¿La arquitecta de su padre? ¿Una modelo de la agencia? Una mujer digamos… er, normal. No una genio de 5 mil años. Una hermosa genio de 5 mil años con un corazón de oro, una risa contagiosa y una mirada llena de honestidad… por no decir lo terriblemente sexy que le parecía. Maldición.

Se subió con rapidez al vehículo, y al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Serena sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Se acomodó el cinturón con rapidez y puso en marcha el vehículo. Pudo ver de reojo como Serena apretaba con fuerza la boca dejándosela en una línea recta y como sus ojos se veían ligeramente más aguados. Pestañeaba rápidamente y se negó en todo el camino a mirarlo a los ojos.

Darien se sentía un cretino miserable. Había pensado en todo momento como se sentiría él, lo que él sufriría, o lo que el pasaría. No había pensado en el destino de ella. Condenada a la eterna servidumbre, comprometida con un hombre que seguramente no conocía, deseosa de vivir otra vida. Ella ya había aguantado tanto. ¿Y él? Él se dedicaba a juzgar un compromiso que ella ni siquiera arreglo, o los deseos que obviamente no podía cumplir. Ella giro el rostro aún más en dirección a la ventana y el creyó ver una lagrima asomada en su lagrimal. Diablos, era un imbécil insensible. Tendría que arreglarlo. Pero no tenía el valor para ello. Le dolía demasiado pensar que Serena tendría que irse. Diablos.

Viajaron en un incómodo silencio el resto del viaje a casa. Darien aparco en el patio de su casa y bajo del vehículo. Antes de poder girarse a abrirle la puerta, ella ya estaba afuera de la puerta de su casa. Esperándolo con la vista fija en el cielo nocturno. Darien se preguntó qué es lo que ella vería en las estrellas, y si tendría alguna relación con él. La miro con pena, esperando ocultar sus miedos tras una capa de frialdad. La furia ya se había opacado.

Cerró el vehículo y fue a buscar todas las bolsas de sus compras… irónico. Bolsas que le había comprado con la pequeña esperanza de que ella se quedara por siempre con él. Bueno… de todos modos eran de ella, y eran su regalo. Podría recordarlo a través de esas cosas… y de las fotos que se tomaron durante el día. No todo estaría perdido. Él se esforzaría por mantenerla el mayor tiempo posible junto a él.

Si, se esforzaría.

Serena lo espero esta vez para entrar a la casa, y el –con esfuerzo, dado la cantidad se paquetes – Introdujo la llave en la cerradura. La puerta de abrió de un clic.

Darien la mantuvo abierta para ella y cuando entro, él la siguió cerrando la puerta tras él. Dejaron las bolsas en la pequeña entrada de la casa y caminaron hacia el corredor principal, que conciliaba precisamente con el salón principal de la casa. Darien encendió las luces y…

-¡SORPRESA!

Ambos saltaron estupefactos al ver a toda su familia y amigos allí reunidos. Su madre de las primeras con un pastel en la mano.

-Ma…mamá?- Balbuceo tontamente, Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué? ¿Penaste que dejaríamos pasar la oportunidad de celebrar tu compromiso?- Pregunto inocentemente ella. Darien golpeo suavemente las costillas a Serena, mirándola como diciéndole 'Esto es tu culpa' Ella lo miro indignada.

-Mimeet… lo lamento, pero nosotros…-Comenzó Serena. Rei no la dejo terminar.

-Nosotros nada jovencita.- Dijo Rei con un tono de regaño.- A nosotros no nos interesa si han peleado o no, ya se reconciliaran y habrá fiesta igual.- Chillo emocionada, Darien rogo porque tuviera razón.

-¡Además! ¡Tenemos que proteger la castidad de Serena!- Dijo Mina. Increíble. Su familia estaba Loca. Darien quiso darse patadas mentalmente y Serena se sonrojo. _Si supieran._

Bien. Por lo menos esta vez no los encontraron en un acto comprometedor.

_**Revieeeeeewwws!**_

_**Si hay algun error, porfabor háganmelo saber! Aprecio sus consejos!**_

_**Y veamos a quien se le ocurre que podrá hacer Darien para quedarse con su linda Genio Serena! xD**_

_**Un abrazo a quien adivine xD**_

_**Pd: Si hay alguien de Santiago Chile que me lea, Si tiene algun trabajo mas o menos bueno para esta autora ¡Por fabooooor! Háganmelo saber!**_

_**Paz!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Otro capítulo! ¡Otro capítulo!**_

_**Están poco creativas niñas, ninguna supo dar solución :/… pero no importa, yo se las tengo! Y también me costó llegar a ella xDD Aunque vamos de a poco, de a poco. Ahora, es siguiente capítulo! Y el próximo se los traeré muy, muy pronto…¡Me siento con energías renovadas!**_

_**Graaaaaaaciaaas por sus reviews! Y bueno… soy viciosa y sus reviews alimentan mi inspiración xDD**_

_**Así que Paz y Amor!**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

Darien estaba girándose nuevamente en la cama, esta vez al lado izquierdo intentando conciliar el escurridizo sueño. No pudo… esto era verdaderamente complicado.

La pequeña fiesta que realizo su madre _en su casa, _sin _su consentimiento_, finalmente resulto ser bastante divertida. A pesar de la pelea con Serena, ambos habían er… intentado ignorar el conflicto y disfrutar la noche. Al fin y al cabo Serena conoció una parte de su familia y amigos, si bien no todos, estaban los más importantes.

A Andrew le cayó excelente Serena y a Zafiro también. Que decir de Mina, quien la adora y Rei tomo su posición de amiga del novio muy enserio, y estuvo tratando de ayudarlos con la pelea de la que no quisieron hablar. Mama también se había comportado educadamente, se disculpó –cosa que es milagrosa– por llegar en tal mal momento pero aun así, disfruto de la velada. Serena no le hablo, ni le dirigió la palabra en toda la noche e intento comportarse como una prometida feliz. No le resulto del todo.

Suspiro.

Después de la fiesta, le había pedido a Mina que llevara a Serena a su nuevo cuarto, ella la llevo encantada, junto con todas las cosas que le había comprado en el día. Su cuarto estaba en el final del pasillo del piso primero –cortesía de su madre, quien insistió en que si Serena quería llegar virgen al matrimonio, debía hacerlo– y el cuarto de Darien, se hallaba en el segundo piso. Qué triste ironía. Separados hasta por las paredes de una casa.

La situación no se veía muy buena, y Darien se rompía el cerebro pensando en que podía hacer para mantener a Serena a su lado. No quería estar peleado con ella, Serena no se lo merecía… ella merecía mas que sus propios miedos y su falta de paciencia,… ella merecía el amor y la eternidad, ella merecía lo mejor que se le pudiera ofrecer y no la vida mundana de un ser humano. Rayos… quizás ella si merecía casarse con un genio, con un estúpido genio que sería capaz de regalarle hasta las estrellas del universo si ella lo deseaba.

Desear, deseos.

Y aun debía pensar en sus dos deseos restantes. Pero… ¿Cómo desear algo si lo único que quieres es lo inaccesible? Serena le había dado un plazo para pensar en sus deseos, y el en vez de pensar en ellos, lo único que podía pensar era en el corto plazo de tiempo juntos que le quedaba. Y aun a pesar del miedo que lo carcomía por ese único mes en el que estarían juntos, lo único estúpidamente imbécil que hacia ahora, era dejar que pasaran los segundos, los minutos y las horas sin estar demostrándole que había algo mucho mejor que pedir deseos o concederlos.

Maldición.

¿Cuántas cosas podrían soportar un hombre para estar con la mujer de sus sueños? Sabía que aunque lograse demostrarle a Serena el sabor de la gloria en este mes junto a él, nunca podría escapar de su mente ese pequeño detalle que decía que ella pronto seria de otro hombre. Que otro hombre la tocaría, o la aria suspirar de placer, o la besaría en los confines más ocultos de su alma… y ese hombre no sería él. Y aun así, desear que ella fuese libre solo lograría aumentar la rapidez de su matrimonio con el extraño, y eso no era lo que él quería. Pero tampoco podía obligarla a no hacerlo… ella viviría eternamente, y se merecía a un hombre que la adorase hasta él fin.

Darien frunció el ceño y se giró nuevamente en la cama. Su padre le diría en un momento como este algo así como 'Apuesto que tú no podrías hacerlo', y no es que su padre no lo amase. Darien sabía que Mamuro Chiba lo amaba con la locura de un padre, si no que era siempre bastante er... escéptico con las habilidades de su hijo, o simplemente ocupaba la psicología de una forma diferente. Su madre, en cambio, era normalmente la masa de fe y confianza para Darien, mientras su padre interactuaba de una forma más pesimista. Aunque siempre era extraño, por un lado le decía que no podría y por el otro le daba las herramientas para hacerlo, y así es como terminaba de cabeza en algún trabajo de su padre. Aun así, aunque le ayudara y le sonriera con agradecimiento al ver terminadas las tareas encomendadas, su padre nunca le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él, y Darien siempre había pensado que simplemente, él aun no lo estaba. Que aún no hacia esa gran obra –que Darien no conocía– para poder ganarse el orgullo de su padre.

Y todo ese tiempo pensando en cómo ganarse el orgullo de aquel hombre, lo habían despojado de esa innata despreocupación por la vida que tenía Mina o Zafiro. Quizás si fuera un poco más despreocupado podría acercarse a Serena en este instante, tomarla con su corazón aunque supiera que en un mes mas no podría tocarla jamás, o que ella podría estar en brazos de otro hombre –o genio–. Y no sentiría remordimiento, no sentiría la rabia que lo carcomía al imaginarla en _esas _situaciones. Simplemente se dejaría rodear por la nube de pasión que ardía en su alma, y la tomaría como suya, la marcaria de por vida, o eternidad en su caso. Le marcaría el alma con tal amor que cuando ella llegara a los brazos del imbécil que la desposara, ella no podría pensar en otro que no fuera él.

Y si, quizás de sobreponía demasiado a la fuerza de su virilidad, pero Darien estaba totalmente seguro de que si Serena sentía al menos la mitad de lo que sentía él, jamás podría olvidarlo.

Y en esta parte entraba su madre con los sentimientos justos, y el amor puro. Tomar así a Serena, sumergirla en su corazón y dejarla incapacitada para amar, eran sin duda alguna… una acción egoísta. Si él de verdad la quería, su mejor acción seria liberarla de su lámpara, y dejarla formar su propia vida. Una vida sin el tormento de un amor imposible. O eso diría su madre. ¿Sería el amor un sentimiento egoísta? Al parecer si lo era… y si no ¿Qué era lo que lo gobernaba a él? ¿Obsesión? ¿Capricho? ¿Lujuria?

Era una necesidad. Una necesidad extraña de sentirla, de poder estrechar su mano y abrazarla, una necesidad insana de verla sonreír o llorar de risa, la necesidad de pedirle que no se casara jamás, a pesar de condenarla a una eternidad en soledad.

¿Sería eso algo egoísta?

Pedirle que no se casara y se quedara con él hasta el último aliento que le quedara de vida. Era una opción sin duda alguna cruel y egoísta. Porque ella viviría con el miedo eterno de su mortalidad. Se sabría inmortal y viviría con el temor de que un día cualquiera Darien ya no llegase a casa.

Diablos. Darien se levantó bruscamente de la cama mareándose levemente por el brusco movimiento.

Aunque su resentimiento hacia su padre por haber creado en él –sin intención–, el temor por el futuro, temor por sus propias habilidades, sabía que este era el momento perfecto para pedirle un consejo. Su padre era sabio, el seguramente sabría que hacer… le diría la verdad, aunque lo creyera loco, o simplemente no le creyera. Le diría que se había enamorado de un genio, y necesitaba un acertijo inteligente para mantenerla eternamente a su lado. Sí, eso haría… y juntos, encontrarían la solución al problema… tal y como siempre lo hacían. Miro la hora y sonrió.

Era la hora perfecta de telefonear a su padre.

-¡¿Qué estas comprometida?- Le grito Mina sin poder creérselo. Serena asintió con tristeza. Estaban ambas sentadas en la gran cama matrimonial que le había pasado Darien para su estadía como 'Genio de un Chiba'. Mina la miro con ojos desorbitados, y estaba segura de que las ganas de ella de lanzársele al cuello o como mínimo matar al genio implicado.

-Si… y haz reaccionado exactamente igual a como reacciono tu hermano.- Le dijo Serena no sin ironía.

-Me extrañaría si él hubiera reaccionado de manera diferente.- Dijo ella respondiendo con la misma ironía, luego con mas sarcasmo, añadió.- ¿Qué esperabas? que te dijera "_ohh… Felicidades Serena ¡Me alegro mucho por tus inminentes nupcias!"_

Si la situación hubiese sido divertida, o no estuvieran hablando de ese compromiso que Serena odiaba con todo su corazón. Ella hubiese reído por la perfecta imitación de la voz de Darien que hizo Mina. Pero como eso no era nada agradable y mucho menos divertido, se limitó a hacer una fea mueca con su boca.

-No… esperaba algo de comprensión, o un '_tranquila Serena, veremos cómo solucionarlo'_ o un, o un… no lo sé… ¡Simplemente no esperaba un ataque de furia!- Respondió Serena, Mina se acarició el mentón como si estuviese pensando algo muy importante.

-¿Un ataque de furia? Eso debió ser sumamente interesante.-Dijo Mina, Serena pensó que pudo haber sido interesante, como si ella hubiese intuido su pregunta, continuo.- Darien nunca se enoja, tiene un control sobre su temperamento… impresionante.

Serena se sorprendió.

-¿Control? ¡Control! ¡Casi no tenía control!.- Chillo Serena despacito, porque era muy tarde en la noche.- ¡le falto poco para abalanzarse encima mío!- Mina sonrió.

-Como siempre que está contigo.- Dijo pícaramente, Serena se sonrojo.- Pero bueno… ¿Cuánto duro enojado? 5 minutos, 10 minutos?

Serena lo considero… solo unos minutos, pero su furia había sido ciega, y casi incomprensible. Un desajuste inusual del temperamento controlado de Darien y bastante mmm… poco ortodoxo?

-¡Ves! – Dijo Mina, intuyendo por la mirada pensativa de Serena el rumbo de sus pensamientos.- Darien no suele enojarse, suele actuar… para bien o para mal. Nadie casi nunca lo saca de sus normas casi frías y extrañas, pero desde que apareciste, y eso que han sido solo dos días. Se ha reído más que en el último año, ha salido de compras, ¡Lo sorprendieron en actitudes más que comprometedoras!

Serena se sonrojo fuertemente al recordar el incidente en su oficina.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con su explosión de furia?- Mina agito la cabeza como si no pudiese entender porque Serena no lo veía tan claro como ella. Pero después suspiro resignada… era normal, Serena solo llevaba dos días con Darien, ella aun no conocía todas sus facetas, ni podía vislumbrar con claridad el cambio de su hermano mayor.

-¿No lo ves Sere?, ¡Darien se ha enamorado! ¡Y no sabe que poder hacer con el sentimiento!

Serena la miro atónita, sabía que Darien la apreciaba ¿Pero enamorado? Nooo, el aun no la conocía del todo, era imposible. Nadie… absolutamente nadie se enamoraba en dos días… bueno, nadie excepto ella. Quizás.

-Creo que te equivocas.- Afirmo. Mina bufo exasperada.

-No, no me equivoco… piensa Serena ¿Por qué se enojaría tanto al saberte comprometida? ¿Por qué les diría a todos que tú eres su novia solo para encubrir tu identidad? ¿Por qué ahora estaría enojado y no te hablaría si no fuera porque este aunque sea un poquito enamorado?- Le pregunto esperanzada, Serena abrió la boca para responder cualquier cosa, pero la cerro en el instante siguiente… reconociendo que no sabía que decir ante eso. Mina sonrió vencedora.- Él te ama, está totalmente descontrolado solo porque te ama…- Dijo, y luego suspiro.- fue amor a primera vistaaa… que romántico.

Dijo Mina abriendo los ojos soñadoramente… Serena no hacía nada más que mirarla fijamente. Mina tenía razón… tenía mucha lógica lo que decía ella, aun así, era desconcertante. Pero debería tomar en cuenta su opinión. Después de todo, Mina conocía a Darien desde mucho más tiempo de lo que lo conocía ella, por lo tanto, era normal que supiera más del cambio de él. Mas el problema era, ¿Qué haría si Darien la amara?

Si Darien la amara, sería terrible.

Sería terrible porque ella también lo amaba, lo amaba con locura. Y aunque se sentiría en el séptimo cielo si el la amara, también sería horrible saber que no podrían estar juntos, que su amor era totalmente imposible, ¿y que podría hacer ella para evitarlo? ¿Quería ella evitarlo?

Si… es decir, no quería evitarlo. Pero debía.

Primero que nada, ella debía respetar su virginidad a su futuro marido. No podía dársela a Darien por más que quisiera. Ya después de entregado ese 'detalle', pensó Serena frunciendo el ceño, podría acostarse con quien quisiera, y cuando eso pasara… Darien ya no estaría vivo. Y aun así no quería acostarse con un genio que ni siquiera conocía… ¿Y si disfrutaba con Darien su último mes? ¿Y si se dejara amarlo con libertad sin pensar en las consecuencias de un futuro? ¿Que podría hacer para ser feliz junto a él?

-Oh Dios… ¿qué puedo hacer?…- Pregunto en voz alta.

Mina la miro con comprensión, y le tomo la mano. Serena lo agradeció… se conocían hacia tan poco tiempo, pero ella rápidamente se había vuelto una de las personas más importantes en la vida de Serena. Se había vuelto casi una hermana para ella.

-Sigue tu corazón Serena…- Me dijo con una sonrisa de corazón, luego sonrió más ampliamente y se tapó la boca para contener una carcajada. Serena la miro como si se hubiera vuelto desquiciada.

-¿Mina estas bien?- Mina no pudo más, y se lanzó de bruces a la cama riendo como loca.

-Jajaja, Por Dios jajaja, ¡soné tan de película!... ¡Sigue tu corazón Serena! ¡No te preocupes! Los animalitos del bosque te mostraran la salida jajaja.- Rio Mina, Serena se vio contagiada por sus risas, pero apretó los labios y se contuvo.

-¡No es gracioso!

-Jajaja, lo siento, ja ¡Lo siento en serio!, es que… es que… me siento atrapada en alguna película de Walt Disney, con todo esto del genio y el amor a primera vista… Jajaja- Mina continuo riendo, Serena se cruzó de brazos mirándola, pero no pudo mantener el ceño fruncido. Tendría que ver esas famosas películas de Walt Disney que tanta gracia les causaban tanto a Mina como a Darien.

-¡Mina! Sé que te causa mucha gracia mi situación, ¿pero podrías ayudarme?- Le pido Serena agitándola por los hombros, Mina continuo riendo.- ¡Ni siquiera fue tan gracioso!-

Mina la miro con ojos acuosos producto de lágrimas de risa. Para luego volver a reírse como tonta. Serena opto por técnicas más violentas

-¡Auch!- Se quejó Mina frotándose el trasero, dejando de inmediato las risas de lado. Serena la miro satisfecha.- Eso me dolió.- Se quejó Mina volvió a frotarse.- Tienes una mano dura… estoy segura de que esto dejara marcas.

-No seas quejica.- La regaño Serena.- Ahora ¡Ayúdame! ¿Qué hago con Darien?

Mina la miro pícaramente.

-A ya tú lo que quieras hacer con Darien ¡Picarona!

-¡Mina! Es enserio.- Dijo Serena sonrojándose.

-¡Ya! Está bien, está bien… me castigo, me castigo.- Dijo Mina, golpeándose los pómulos con palmaditas como si quisiera borrar la sonrisa.

Serena frunció el ceño expectante. Pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa, era muy agradable tener con quien desahogarse más allá de las paredes de su lámpara… o su amo.

-Solo digo que si tu amas a Darien… cosa que espero que hagas, porque sería muy triste que mi hermano no fuera correspondido y quedara destrozado llorando por las calles la pena de…

-¡Mina!

-¡Bien, bien! Que impaciente…

-Solo dilo- Dijo Serena, Mina suspiro.

-Solo digo que si yo amara a alguien como ustedes, y más encima fuera consciente de que tengo un tiempo límite en mi amor, no lo perdería hablando contigo… y no es por ofender claro está. Tú sabes que te adoro… pero el amor… el amor solo llega una sola vez.- Termino Mina con un suspiro. Serena la miro asombrada. Mina tenia demasiada razón… pero…

-Pero… ¿Si después no puedo olvidarlo? ¿Y si sufro para toda la eternidad por extrañarlo? ¿Y si jamás lo vuelvo a ver?

-¿Y si después te casa con ese genio tuyo y te arrepientes toda tu vida por no haber disfrutado tu amor?- Le pregunto Mina. Serena se quedó callada.

Que era mejor… ¿Sufrir por recuerdos? ¿O sufrir por no tener ninguno? Intentarlo, o dejarlo estar… ¿prefería entregarse por primera vez a un hombre que ni siquiera conocía o al hombre que amaba? La respuesta era simple. Era solo el miedo la que le impedía llevarla a cabo. Mina la tomo por los hombros como si quisiera hacerla entender.

-Serena ¡Lucha por lo que sientes! Y qué más da si suena de película ahora o no. Si tu amas a mi hermano, ve y díselo.-Le dijo de todo corazón, mirándola con cariño de hermanas. Serena la abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Oh Mina! ¡Esto verdaderamente asusta!- Le dijo, Mina le acaricio el cabello, calmándola.

-Lose, lose… ¿enamorarse de mi hermano? Debe ser terrible.- Bromeo, Serena se rio levemente en su hombro, pero luego Mina la separo de ella y mirándola a los ojos añadió.- Darien es inteligente Sere… él lo solucionara, tu solo confía en él.

Y Serena le concedió toda la razón, solo debía confiar en Darien, el seguramente encontraría la manera. Su confinamiento era solo un acertijo, y Darien era el hombre más inteligente que conocía a la hora de resolver problemas. Él lo haría, estaba totalmente segura.

-¡Mina, eres un amor!

-Lose, lose…- Dijo dándose aires de grandeza.- Después de todo, ¡Mi horóscopo dice que Soy la diosa del amor y la belleza!

Serena rio de su amiga, y Mina la empujó bruscamente de la cama, causando que ella se cayera de trasero al suelo.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó.

-¡Me la debías!- Dijo Mina.- Supongo que hoy puedo dormir en esta cama… después de todo, no creo que te quedes aquí mucho tiempo.

-¡Mina!- Serena se sonrojo.

-Darien debería tener más camas así de cómodas.- Dijo Mina como si no la hubiese escuchado, salto un poquito en la cama como para probar los resortes y sonrió ampliamente.- Muy cómoda… me pregunto para que la querrá…- Agregó pícaramente.

Serena no podía estar más roja, Mina se giró hacia ella y la miro reprobatoriamente.

-¡¿Por qué sigues aquí? Yo ya te creía en la segunda round.- Dijo Mina muy seria, tomo una almohada amenazando a Serena con ella. Serena se levantó rápidamente del suelo y camino lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Mina, lo que sea que estés pensando hacer, será mejor que no lo hagas.- Advirtió Serena.

-Si yo fuera tú, correría. Zafiro dice que tengo una fuerza insólita.- Dijo Mina blandiendo la almohada como un arma.

Mina se preparó para atacar, y luego ¡La lanzo! y Serena se abalanzo contra la puerta atravesándola con rapidez. Pudo escuchar el fuerte ¡Pff! De la almohada contra la puerta, y se alegró de haber escapado de su trayectoria.

-¡Aaahh! Tendré pesadillas con esto!- Escucho que Mina gritaba desde la habitación. Serena se rio alegremente y atravesó la puerta nuevamente dejando solo la cabeza a la vista de Mina, quien la miro atónita.

Serena podía ver lo que veía Mina, una cabeza atravesando una puerta. Fantástico.

-Dulces Sueños Mina.- Le dijo guiñándole el ojo. Mina le lanzo otra almohada, que esta vez sí le llego.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó.

-Tu solo vete con mi hermano.- Le dijo con una risilla. Ella asintió.

-Como lo ordene su excelencia.-Dijo imitando una reverencia.

Y Serena desapareció en el aire.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hooooooooolaaa niñas liiiiindaaaas y preciooosass!**_

_**Aquí el siguiente ;)! Se los dejo…**_

_**Que más decirle aparte de pedirles reviewws! Y agradecer a Yesqui 2000 y a Minivenus que siempre me apoyan ¡Muuuchaaas Graaacias! Me animan mucho que siempre estén leyéndome! Enserio… me hace sentir que vale la pena hacerlo :3**_

_**Y eso… Graciaas!**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Pd: Este capítulo contiene lemmon, prohibido para las personas con problemas cardiacos o algo parecido! Que conste! Yo lo advertí !**_

_**Paaaz y Muchos Reviews!**_

**Capítulo 10**

Bien,… está bien tener poderes mágicos y esas cosas, o ser una genio y hacer de tu pasatiempo favorito asustar a tu amo, peeeeero no podía llegar y aparecerse en el dormitorio de Darien sin invitación ni previo aviso. Pensó Serena.

De hecho, no debió dejar que Mina la convenciera… bien pudo haber esperado hasta mañana, o hasta pasado… quizá haber esperado a que Darien no estuviese en su cama, o no estuviese durmiendo como mínimo, y seguramente durmiendo sin camisa y con solo su pantalón de piyama… o menos. Le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda al imaginarlo sin camisa… o desnudo.

Oh Dios, ¡estaba hablando demasiado con Mina! Se estaba poniendo un poco pervertida tras tanto comentario de ella y las posibles cosas que podría estar haciendo ahora. Se sonrojo.

Oh Dios, Oh Dios… Serena estaba fuera de la puerta de Darien debatiéndose entre entrar o esconderse… ¿Qué haría ahora? Podía volver a la habitación y ser aplastada por Mina por ser una cobarde, o podría entrar simplemente y decirle a Darien unas cuantas cosas que necesitaban ser dichas.

¡O! o podría ir a la cocina, tomarse un gran vaso de agua y bueno… esta noche dormir en su lámpara. Luego, por la mañana vería que decirle a Mina. Después de todo ella tendría que trabajar. Y no tendría toda la noche para regañarla. Lo medito unos segundos… Bien, decidido ¡Plan perfecto! Era hora de decirle hoooooola a su lámpara. Como no tenía ningún problema en presentarse sin avisar a la cocina, simplemente desapareció en el aire y reapareció justo a un lado de la mesa.

-¿Serena?- Pregunto una voz masculina en su espalda. Oh Dios, Oh Dios… simplemente debía ser una broma. Pero no, no lo era.

Un modelo de masculinidad y sexualidad estaba parado a un lado de ella. Tal y como había imaginado Serena, es decir, sin camisa… menos mal que no estaba desnudo… o era una pena? Se vio tentada a lamerse los labios a causa de la visión, pero no lo hizo, por el bien de su salud mental. Darien estaba con la mano en el refrigerador abierto y en la otra una botella de jugo. Bien, por lo menos era sano y tomaba jugo a estas horas de la noche. ¿Por qué rayos le daba por pensar ese tipo de tonterías en este momento?

-¿Da-darien?- Balbuceo ella.- ¡Tanto ti-tiempo!- Bien, eso no sonó nada natural.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tan tarde aquí?- Le pregunto el amablemente, ignorando su balbuceo.

Y Serena recordó lo que era importante. Solo era Darien, solo era su Darien… ella podía confiar en él, no tenía por qué temer a lo que pasaría en un futuro o si lo desperdiciaba en ilusiones imposibles, el reloj pasaba… y cada segundo que marcaba era un segundo perdido con Darien. Lo miro a los ojos, buscando en ellos la verdad, buscando en ellos el amor que Mina le había prometido que si existía… y solo vio dos esferas zafiros. Dos ojos llenos de promesas y cariño.

-No podía dormir…- Se sinceró. Si iba a hacer esto, debía ser sincera desde el principio.

Darien la miro de arriba hacia abajo, comiéndosela con los ojos. Dios,… ¡Absurdo de Él!, que había pensado que el piyama de Serena era muy conservador. Se había equivocado rotundamente.

Usaba un vestidito de piyama, corto hasta medio muslo con un escote pronunciado que mostraba perfectamente la curva de sus senos. Era de manga larga, pero eso no afectaba en nada su sensualidad ¿Estaría desnuda bajo el piyama? No lo sabía, pero aparte del piyama, lo único que usaba eran sus brazaletes y la gargantilla en el cuello. Se veía totalmente hermosa y ahora… ¿Cómo iba hacer él para mantener las manos alejadas de ella durante todo un mes?

Suspiro fuertemente.

-Yo tampoco podía dormir.- Le dijo con sinceridad. Se había contactado con su padre, y al día siguiente tendrían una reunión en la oficina de él, seria en la tarde ya que el venia en camino hacia la casa, y llegaría en la tarde. Darien estaba impaciente por contarle la verdad, por hablarle de Serena y pedirle ayuda. Mamuro al parecer se había preocupado un poco por la repentina llamada, pero él lo había tranquilizado diciéndole que no era un problema_ de él _por lo menos, porque si era un gran problema suyo.

Mamuro accedió rápidamente y sin chistar una palabra.

-Darien…- Serena lo miro como si quisiese decirle algo de vital importancia y él le regalo toda su atención.

-¿Dime Serena?- Le pregunto curioso por esa intensa mirada de ella.

-¿Me amas?- Le pregunto con temor, Darien la miro sorprendido por su tan directa pregunta.

Serena se sentía desfallecer y seguramente, si no hubiese estado tan ansiosa por su respuesta como lo estaba, quizás se habría dejado caer al suelo asustada por su propia imprudencia. No se suponía que le preguntaría así. Se suponía que lo seduciría hasta que él se lo dijera por cuenta propia, no porque ella pedía una respuesta. Maldición, era una boba. Darien la miro sorprendido, pero no dijo ninguna palabra.

-Yo… olvida lo que dije, perdón.- Se disculpó Serena y cuando Darien la miro sin hablar, se giró lista para irse.

-¡No!- La detuvo Darien tomándola por la mano- Espera…

Serena se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos, esas profundidades azules que la habían enamorado. Darien la jalo contra sí mismo. Y ella se dejó llevar. La tomo por la cintura y la apretujo contra él, Serena sintió una oleada de calor atravesarle salvajemente el cuerpo. Y Darien rozo sus labios con los suyos. Con delicadeza, un ligero roce aquí y allá. Sin besarla aun del todo, le mordisqueo el labio inferior, y ella cerro los ojos suspirando contra su boca.

-No lo digas aun…- Le dijo Darien en su boca, Serena se sintió embriagar por su aliento.- No ahora… no cuando aún no sé cómo mantenerte a mi lado…

-Darien…- Gimió Serena cuando el junto sus labios en un ligero beso. Y aun hablo a través del beso acariciando sus hombros.

-Dímelo cuando te tenga solo para mí, cuando no haya nada que pueda separarnos y yo te lo diré con el mismo fervor… y te diré cada cosa que provocas en mí, y como haz cambiado mi vida, como te has vuelto mi vida.- Le dijo acariciando su espalda. Serena no podía pensar, las neuronas no le funcionaban o simplemente se habían emborrachado de este hombre. Pero se obligó a enfriar unos segundos la mente.

-¿Darien…?- Le dijo sonando más a una pregunta que una afirmación.

-¿Si…?- Le pregunto. Darien, pasándole la lengua por los labios, atontándola. Serena se obligó –nuevamente– a no pensar en su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, y la visión de Darien consumido en el deseo no le ayudo de mucho, aun así… dijo lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Puedo aconsejarte un deseo?

Darien se separó unos milímetros de ella, dejándola pensar. Serena agradeció el segundo y se miraron ambos a los ojos, consumidos en sus propios sentimientos. Él la miraba con mezclas inconstantes de amor, confusión y miedo. Y Serena estaba segura que su mirada reflejaba algo similar.

-¿Cuál sería?- Pregunto Darien, sin refrenar el deseo por saber, ella le sonrió levemente, esperanzada.

-Deséame a mí, solo para ti… que nadie más pueda tocarme además de ti, que jamás nadie pueda tomarme… para yo poder revivir eternamente los momentos que desde hoy viva a tu lado.- Le dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Estaba totalmente segura de que esa sería su mejor decisión, y era lo correcto que debía hacer.

Darien la miro atónito, era exactamente lo que en su mente había deseado y se había recriminado, y ahora… ahora que ella se lo pedía, pero no podía hacerlo, no así. Negó con la cabeza, Serena sintió caer sus esperanzas.

-Jamás podría ser tan egoísta.- Explico, Serena estuvo a punto de replicar, pero el continuo hablando.- Escúchame bien genio, que este será mi segundo deseo… Deseo que seas una mujer libre de compromisos, que jamás nadie pueda tocarte a menos que sea lo que tú quieras… y que sea tu decisión con quien quieras estar… hoy, mañana y siempre.- Serena sonrió.

-Tus deseos son mis órdenes, mi amo.

Serena chasqueo los dedos, cumpliendo el deseo y sonrió ampliamente cuando sintió la magia acumularse en su cuerpo, Darien lo vio sorprendido como una pequeña corriente de energía algo dorada subía desde sus pies y se acumulaba en su cuello. La tomo de la cintura si es qué acaso ella desvanecía y Serena cerró los ojos cuando todo quedo en su gargantilla. La gargantilla de oro que portaba en su cuello se quebró con un suave 'clic'. Y Serena soltó un suspiro aliviado.

-Mmm…, perfecto.- Dijo junto al suspiro cuando saco la gargantilla quebrada de su cuello, luego lo miro a los ojos, sumergiéndose en ellos.

-¿Me deseas?- Le pregunto Darien, con hambre en su mirada azul.

-Te deseo…- Le respondió ella, rozando nuevamente sus labios.

Serena acaricio su cuerpo desnudo, pasó las manos por su torso aun sin que Darien profundizara el beso y cuando ella subió las manos a su cabello él la beso, o devoro en este caso particular. Serena le abrió la boca para que el entrara, y el profundizo el beso con una desesperación atormentadora. Pronto las manos de Darien cobraron vida propia, y le acariciaron todos los rincones posibles del cuerpo por sobre el piyama. Él la acorralo contra la mesa y Serena se preguntó que afición tendría con acorralarla… no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, porque Darien se había apresurado en subirle sobre la mesa y enrollarle las piernas en su cintura y ahora besaba fervientemente en cuello de Serena. Ella no se hizo de rogar… ¿Qué ganaría con eso, además de perder tiempo? Ella gimió ante su toque y el sentía que se volvería loco de deseo.

Pero se obligó a detenerse un poco, no importaba cuanto la deseara. No podía tomarla en la mesa de la cocina… no aun, claro está. Después de que probara todos los rincones posibles de su habitación con ella, podría empezar a probar con la cocina. Pero era tan difícil parar ahora, Serena gemía contra sus caricias de manera alocada, y él se escabullo por debajo de su piyama.

Su erección, ya dura como roca, palpito contra el tejido de su pantalón de piyama cuando paso las manos por las piernas de Serena. Oh Dios… ella estaba desnuda bajo el piyama, no llevaba siquiera unas bragas que calmaran un poco el deseo de Darien. Sería tan fácil tomarla… solo tendría que bajar su piyama y podría estar en su interior… pero no. Debía racionalizar, pensar en cómo llevarla hasta la cama sin tener que ocupar su último deseo… o caerse de la escalera por apresurado.

-Necesito… necesito llevarte arriba…- Le susurro sensualmente en la oreja, mientras acariciaba su cadera amenazadoramente cerca de su centro femenino, ella gimió y se apretó más a él. Y Darien tendría que ganarse un premio por su control, pensó. No creía que ningún hombre fuese capaz de aguantar tanto como él.

Él le mordió el lóbulo sensualmente y de pronto, ambos cayeron de golpe a la gran cama matrimonial de Darien. Él sonrió ampliamente al ver las ventajas de tener a una genio. Serena sonrió ante el apoyándose en sus codos, mirando como él estaba encima de ella de una manera terriblemente excitante. No le había dolido el golpe gracias a la cama de Darien, Pero al haber estado en la mesa de la cocina con las piernas enredadas en la cintura de Darien, habían caído en la cama de una manera muy mm… particular.

Darien apretó ligeramente su erección contra su centro femenino, y Serena gimió, él se lanzó sobre ella en un beso posesivo y Serena ya no pudo sostenerse en sus codos. Quedo recostada en las almohadas de la cama.

-Ahhh… mmm…-No podía hablar, ella solo emitía gemidos y era lo más inteligente que podía decir en un momento como ese. Darien subió su piyama hasta bajo de su busto. Y ella nunca había sentido una sensación más placentera que el torso desnudo de Darien rozando su cuerpo. Él dejo de besarla y comenzó a bajar por su cuello, mordisqueando, succionando, lamiendo… y era perfecto, era el paraíso… Y mientras el acariciaba su piel desnuda, bajo con sus dientes un trozo de tela que ocultaba su seno.

La miro embobado, se moría por estar en su interior… pero esta pequeña tortura, era simplemente woow. Miro el pequeño pezón rosado que sobresalía en su abultado seno a causa de la excitación, y no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo lejos de él. Se acercó a él, y lo succiono… Serena lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido quizás un poco fuerte, pero para él fue como si lo impulsaran a hacerla gritar de puro placer. La tomo del trasero apretándola contra su cuerpo erecto, y paso la lengua por cada tramo de aquel pecho. No podía resistirse… la tensión de su cuerpo lo mataba. Así que con un rápido movimiento le saco completamente el piyama por los brazos.

-Ohh…, mmm…- Gimió ella sorprendida cuando se vio desnuda ante su mirada. Darien se levantó un poco de la cama y la miro desde arriba.

-Eres Hermosa…- Dijo él. Se veía tan hermosa allí para él. Y ella se sentía hermosa.

No es como si algún momento se hubiese sentido una mujer fea, porque ella sabía que fea, fea, no era… pero tampoco se había considerado hermosa. Tenía los hombros muy estrechos y las caderas muy anchas, y a veces pensaba que tenía los ojos demasiado grandes en comparación con el resto de su cara. Pero en los brazos de Darien, ella sabía que era hermosa para él. Y sabía que cuando él la miraba con deseo, no había mujer en el mundo que pudiese compararse con ella.

-Oh… Darien, yo… sabes que yo- Gimió ella, intentando demostrarle sus sentimientos con esas palabras.

-Lose… lose amor, y yo también.- Le respondió él, Serena sintió su corazón rebotar de felicidad con sus palabras tan llenas de amor.

Y el volvió a besarla, la beso con el hambre de un hombre que no ha visto mujer en siglos. La acaricio en cada rincón oculto de su alma, y ella lo acaricio de igual forma. El bajo por su cuello nuevamente y le incito una placentera tortura en cada uno de sus senos, ella no pudo hacer más que aferrarse a las sabanas y gemir por sus caricias. Siguió bajando por el valle de sus senos, hasta su ombligo, y Serena jamás pensó que un beso en su ombligo pudiera ser tan excitante.

-Sere.. oh Sere…- Gimió Darien cuando Serena no soporto más a tortura, y lo jalo hacia arriba para que la besara.

El tacto de su piel quemaba, pero si Darien se separaba de ella aunque sea un milímetro, estaba segura de que moriría. La sensación del cuerpo semidesnudo de Darien rozando con su piel sensibilizada, con sus pezones erectos, con sus partes más secretas… era gloriosa. Y su pantalón de piyama, estorbaba.

Con las piernas enredadas en su cintura, intento bajarle el pantalón para dejarlo desnudo ante ella. Darien rio por sus intentos y de un movimiento ágil y rápido, se deshizo de toda su ropa. Serena se sintió estremecer al sentir a Darien al fin totalmente desnudo, y gimió cuando él le rozo su centro con la punta de su miembro erecto.

-Eres perfecta- Le dijo al oído mientras acariciaba sus senos, bajo una de sus manos y la ahueco en su trasero.- Oh Dios… Serena, no sé si poder contenerme…- Gimió en sus labios cuando volvió a besarla, ella gimió y lo apretó más a ella, incitándolo a seguir.

-No te contengas…- Le dijo ella, expectante, anhelante…, Darien se estremeció y beso su cuerpo cubierto de una ligera capa de sudor.

Darien movió la mano que tenía en su seno, hacia su centro más íntimo y ella gimió. El acaricio el brote de carne haciendo círculos en él, y Serena quiso tiritar de puro placer. Darien introdujo un dedo en su carne expuesta y ella se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a su cuerpo, arañándolo en el proceso.

-Aaaahmm…, ahh.- Gimió en su oído, y Darien nunca había escuchado algo más excitante que el sonido de sus jadeos entrecortados en la habitación. En realidad, jamás había sentido algo más excitante que lo que vivía en estos momentos con Serena… la oscuridad tenue de la habitación iluminada a través de los ventanales por la luna, la sedosidad de su piel cremosa, su rostro totalmente enrojecido por las oleadas de calor que los envolvían, la humedad del interior que rodeaba su dedo. Era embriagador.

Serena volvió a gemir de necesidad cuando el incluyo un segundo dedo al compás de sus movimientos. Quería prepararla, dejarla totalmente lista para cuando él se introdujera en ella, quería evitarle cualquier tipo de dolor posible, oh Dios… cuanto amaba a esa mujer.

-Dar… Darien… mmm,…- Gimió Serena. Y él supo que ya estaba lista.

Darien le levanto las caderas y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo entre sus muslos. Serena se tensó levemente ante lo que estaba por venir. No era tonta, sabía que le dolería, y no quería hacer el trabajo más duro para Darien de lo que sería para ella. El beso la piel tras su oreja.

-Relájate…- Le dijo él. Ella intento hacerlo, pero de tenso más de lo que estaba y el decidió que tendría que ayudarla.

Tomo su rostro enrojecido con una de sus manos, y la beso con apasionadamente, le entrego todo lo que el tenia para ofrecerle en ese beso, y ella se distrajo, le respondió el beso con fervor, avivada y muy excitada. Comenzó a acariciarlo de la misma forma, y a Darien le vibraban los músculos donde ella lo tocaba. El aprovecho el instante en que Serena por fin estaba totalmente relajada. Acomodo su miembro en la entrada de ella, y con la mano libre, la abrió levemente para poder recibirlo.

Y de golpe, se introdujo en ella.

-¡Aaayyymm…!- Chillo ella contra sus labios cuando sintió la invasión. Oh Dios…, le dolía mucho. Darien era sumamente grande… quizás demasiado porque ella se sentía como si le hubiesen atravesado un palo gigante. Retuvo las lágrimas, no tenía por qué llorar por algo así… ¡Pero por Ala que dolía!

-¿Serena estas bien?- Pregunto Darien totalmente quieto dentro de ella.- Esto te dolerá solo en un principio… pero se te pasara, lo prometo.

_No me digas… _quiso decir ella. Pero no lo digo, prefirió no decir nada… sabía que si encontraba su voz, le iban a salir unas varias palabras totalmente poco halagadoras para el amor de su vida y tonto que sonase, no quería arruinar el momento. Le enterró las uñas en la espalda, para que compartiera su dolor.

Darien intuyo su dolor y su molestia, dándose patadas mentales por ser tan brusco e ignorando las uñas que ella le enterraba en la espalda. Pero era mejor el golpe directo, a que ella fuese sufriendo poco a poco. Se la arreglo para apoyarse en sus codos y rozar sus labios con los suyos sin moverse ni un milímetro de su interior.

-Eres tan deliciosamente estrecha…- Le susurro él, y ella destenso un poco la boca, dejándose besar por aquel hombre que adoraba. El mordisqueo su labio, insistiéndole, molestándola a abrirse más para él y le sonrió animándola, ella no pudo evitarlo, le devolvió la sonrisa y pronto, de vio consumida en otro beso apasionado.

No supo cuando fue que el dolor desapareció, o cuando fue que comenzó a intentar moverse para conseguir una fricción placentera con el cuerpo de Darien. Pero antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, Darien le estaba levantando de las caderas y se apartaba levemente de su cuerpo. Ella quiso gritarle ¡No!, pero antes de poder quejarse Darien estaba introduciéndose de golpe nuevamente en ella. Incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera penetrarla hasta el alma.

¡Y dios que lo hizo!

-Ohhh… Darien, sí.-Serena pronto se vio ahogada en una nube profunda de un placer exótico e insólito. Gemía como loca ante las embestidas de él, y el jadeaba en su cuello, enterrándose en ella, disfrutando de la fricción de sus cuerpos, se sentía en un punto culminante e increíble de su propio placer. Y todo eso lo incitaba a ir más rápido, a apresurar a alcanzar el orgasmo tan deseado. Pero se controló lo mejor que pudo.

Y Serena gemía y gemía en su oído. Y Dios sabía que él se sentía como un rey en sus brazos escuchándola gemir de esa manera, se sentía el hombre más poderoso de la tierra venciendo el más grande de los peligros, ella le hacía alcanzar la gloria de una manera increíble.

Serena sintió algo extraño en su vientre, un extraño deseo de echarse a temblar, como si algo se le enroscara en su vientre y se contrajera entre el miembro de Darien. Y era puro placer… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Era increíble!

-Ohhh Darien… ¡más!- Le pidió y Darien ya no tuvo más control de su cuerpo. Le levanto ambas piernas y profundizando la penetración, mientras con una de sus manos, acariciaba su carne expuesta, incitándola a alcanzar de forma más rápida el tan deseado clímax.

Serena sintió algo reventar el su interior, se contrajeron sus paredes en torno al pene erecto de él, y grito. Intento controlarse, pero no pudo… y sintió explotar una bola de placer dentro de ella y quiso aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas… Darien se sintió apretar por ella, así que en una última embestida y con un gutural gemido de victoria, se derramo totalmente en su interior. Depositando toda su semilla dentro de ella.

Darien cayó sobre ella en la cama, abrazándose a ella completamente. No hablaron durante varios minutos… sin encontrar palabras para la unión que habían experimentado… una unión demasiado poderosa, un sentimiento de euforia increíble dada su completa entrega. Todo era… inexplicable.

-Wooaah… eso fue…- Intento hablar Serena.

-Increíble…- Termino Darien por ella. Ella asintió aun respirando agitadamente.

-¿Siempre es así?- Pregunto inocentemente, Darien negó con la cabeza.

-Solo contigo ha sido así…- Le respondió, y ella sonrió ampliamente satisfecha. Darien se sorprendió de su propia honestidad.

Él se movió dentro de ella, y se salió de su interior para dejarla descansar. Ella sintió un ligero vacío, pero Darien no tardo en llenarlo cuando se arrastró en la cama para abrazarla con fuerza. Estaban ambos terriblemente agotados.

Serena enredo sus piernas a las de él, y Darien la aferro con fuerza a su pecho. Ella deposito un ligero beso en su pecho mientras sentía las sombras de un sueño poderoso apoderarse de ella. Darien le acaricio la espalda con amor y la llamo en sueños, para que ambos soñaran juntos. A Serena se le fueron cerrando inevitablemente los parpados, y la visión se le volvió borrosa. Se sentía en el cielo… se sentía muy satisfecha. Darien encontró fuerzas para decir unas últimas palabras en esa noche.

-Serena yo…, sabes que yo…- Comenzó, Serena lo interrumpió.

-Lose Darien…, lose, y yo también.

Y con eso, se dejó llevar a la profundidad de sus sueños.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Liiiindas preciooosas! trabajo nuevo! (ejem, asistente contable xD) Horario ideal y recién una semana aquí, Gracias a Dios, tengo una hora cada mañana para escribir, por lo tanto, les deje listo este capitulo y el próximo (que lo subiré hoy en la noche :)) Asi que paz! mientras tanto... y nos vemos esta noche si o si xD**_

_**Paz**_

_**Espero sus reviews ;)**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

Tititi… tititi… tititi…

-Mmmm…- Serena murmuro adormilada. Se giró en la cama quedando de espalda al cuerpo desnudo de Darien, el reacciono entre sueños abrazándola más fuerte, y tomándole inconscientemente un pecho. Ella fue cayendo nuevamente en el sueño… estaba demasiado agotada como para querer levantarse.

Tititi… tititi… tititi…

La alarma siguió sonando, y Serena la ignoro. Darien ni siquiera la estaba escuchado, prácticamente roncaba en su profundo sueño.

Tititi… tititi… tititi…

Molestoso sonido irritante, pensó Serena. Intentando ignorar ese molesto sonidito. Se rindió pronto, y aun sin abrir los ojos se movió un poco más cerca de Darien.

-Darien…- Murmuro Serena, intentando despertarlo sin siquiera ser capaz de moverse más.

Tititi… tititi… tititi…

-Darien…- Repitió un poco más fuerte, golpeando ligeramente su pecho con su hombro.

-mmm…- Dijo Darien, sin despertar. Apretó más a Serena contra sí mismo.

Tititi… tititi… tititi…

Tititi… tititi… tititi…

-¡Darien!- Grito Serena, moviéndose hasta quedar boca arriba. Darien despertó de golpe.

-¿Ah? Si, si… ¿Dime Sere? Dijo él, levantándose de la cama hasta quedar apoyado en los codos.

-La alarma…- Dijo Serena, girándose nuevamente en la cama hasta darle la espalda.- Tienes que ir trabajar.

Darien bostezo aun adormilado, estirando el brazo apago la alarma y se recostó nuevamente en la cama. Abrazando a Serena y reacomodando su mano en su pecho, ella ni se inmuto. El comenzó a acariciar su hombro desnudo con sus labios y mientras lo hacía, masajeo levemente el seno de Serena.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes.- Le amenazo ella, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, aunque se obligó a juntar las piernas y apretarlas con fuerza, luego añadió.- Es más, no lo pienses, ni siquiera lo imagines.

-¿Imaginar qué?- Le pregunto él, Serena pudo presentir la sonrisa en sus labios mientras dejaba de acariciar su pecho bajando levemente por su estómago. Muuuuuuy lentamente… haciéndola apretar también la boca para no soltar ningún gemido que pudiese entusiasmarlo. Dios, se sentía tan bien, pero no, le dolía demasiado el cuerpo como para permitirle cualquier cosa.

-Eso que estas apunto de hacer…- Le respondió, deteniendo la mano de Darien en su estómago.- Levántate, tienes que ir a trabajar.- Le ordeno, el tomo la mano que lo sujetaba con su otra mano y continúo bajando en sus caricias. Ella movió el trasero hacia atrás intentando evitarlo, y choco con una dura erección justo en la abertura entre sus piernas. Se le escapo un gemido involuntario y se sintió humedecer ante el contacto, Darien rio entre dientes.

-Que importa, soy el jefe.

-Un jefe que tiene que dar el ejemplo.- Tercio ella, Darien la miro de mala gana, ella lo miro de igual forma.- ¿Ves? Tengo razón.

Darien dejo la lentitud a un lado y movió rápidamente la mano donde comenzaba el ligero vello que la protegía, acaricio como quien no quiere la cosa. Y ella apretó más sus piernas, intentando evitar las placenteras situaciones. Darien sonrió juguetón y Serena lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Darien, No.- Le dijo. Darien no le hizo caso y siguió bajando lentamente.- ¡No!

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto haciendo pucheros con la boca. Serena se removió inquieta en sus brazos.

-Porque me duelen partes de mi cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía y ¡Todo es tu culpa!- Le dijo ella golpeándolo levemente con los codos.- Así que serás un caballero, y me dejaras descansar.

Darien hizo pucheros tras ella, y la giro para que lo mirara de frente.

-¿Estas segura?- Le pregunto sensualmente mientras comenzaba a acariciar su espalda, dejando sus manos ahuecadas en su trasero y apretándola contra su erección. Serena gimió ante el contacto, la punta de su miembro estaba en una posición perfecta para penetrarla y ella se sentía humedecer de manera tentativa.

-Yo…-Iba a responder Serena, pero no pudo hablar más, Darien estaba a punto de besarla, de hecho, ya se había acomodado encima de ella cuando el sonido de su celular sonando irrumpió el mágico momento y la casi victoria de Darién.

_Know it sounds funny but I just can't stand the pain  
Girl I'm leaving you tomorrow  
Seems to me girl you know I've done all I can  
You see I begged, stole and I borrowed  
Yeah_

-Tienes que contestar.- Le dijo Serena, con una sonrisa victoriosa. Darien la fulmino con la mirada, pero entre la molestia de ser molestado, decidió que definitivamente debía cambiar su tono de timbre. Serena lo empujo.

-¡No te salvaras tan fácilmente a la próxima!- La amenazo mientras se levantaba rápidamente de encima de ella a contestar el maldito teléfono, Serena rio alegremente de su frustración.

-¡Cuento con ello!- Le dijo feliz, Darien la miro negando con la cabeza y contesto el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¡_Darien!, soy Rei… tu padre ha llegado y se pregunta porque no estás aún aquí?-_Darien se sentó de golpe en la cama y suspiro con fuerza.

-Rei… son las…- Miro el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche y se sorprendió, eran las10 am.- ¡Es terriblemente tarde! Dile a papa que voy en camino…, Gracias por despertarme.- Dijo sorprendido por su propio retraso, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se había dormido.

-_Si claro… despertarte. No te preguntare lo que estabas haciendo, pero si te diré que tu padre te estará esperando en su oficina en una hora, así que si yo fuera tú, me apresuraría.-_Le dijo riendo entre dientes, maldición, pensó Darien frunciendo el ceño. Ya no podría jugar con Serena, maldición.

-Está bien Rei, estaré allí en una hora…- Dijo Darien mientras colgaba el celular. Miro fijamente a Serena quien parecía estar a punto de atorarse por la risa contenida.

-¡Solo unas cuantas horas! ¡Solo eso!- Serena no aguanto más la risa y cayó en la cama riéndose de su cara enojada, bajo la obvia molestia de él.

….

El sol se reflejaba en los lentes de su padre, y Darien estaba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio mirando como el no apartaba la vista de un plano arquitectónico.

Su padre lo había telefoneado esta mañana y claro, el en su distracción, no había sentido el sonido de su celular, pero alcanzo a llegar a la hora estipulada y desde hace unos pocos minutos, se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo decirle a su padre que tenía un genio. Habían estado así varios minutos, Darien había llegado, su padre lo había abrazado y saludado, y de ahí habían conversado sobre la familia, amigos y algo de trabajo, pero a pesar de la confianza que Darien le tenía a Mamuro Chiba, seguía en incógnita al tratar de sacar a colación el tema de su genio.

Lo que más le preocupaba era que Mamuro no le creyera, que pensara que estaba loco tal y como había pensado él mismo cuándo Serena entro a su cuarto hace dos noches atrás. Hace solo dos noches… wooow, casi no podía creer que eso hubiese pasado hace tan poco… lo sentía como años en vez de solo dos noches. Pero bueno, el problema no era ese. El problema era que no sabía enfrentarse a su padre en un tema que para él, era tan delicado. No quería que su padre repudiara a Serena, pero tampoco sabía quién más podría ayudarlo en esto. La idea le daba vueltas y vueltas en la mente, y tanto lo trastornaba, que de pronto se sintió casi mareado, se sentía como si fuese a vomitar de una la verdad.

-Darien ¿estás bien? Te ves algo enfermo hijo.- Le pregunto Mamuro Chiba, mirando preocupado como su hijo mayor tenía la mirada fija en la nada mientras separaba y unía sus manos en un gesto obviamente nervioso.

Darien lo miro e inspiro hondo para darse valor. Bien, era ahora o nunca.

-Er papa…, si Mama _hipotéticamente _hablando te pudiese conceder un deseo...- Le pregunto.

-Créeme, tu madre me ha concedido muchos deseos.- Respondió apresuradamente Mamuro con aire pícaro.

-Dios ¡Papa!... No de _esos _tipos de deseos, hablo de algo imposible… como no sé, ¿Muchos millones de dólares? ¿Ser inmortal? ¿Ser invisible? Qué se yo…

-¡Tu mama no puede conceder _ese _tipo de deseos!- Se quejó Mamuro como si la idea lo ofendiera.

- si _hipotéticamente _hablando.- Le insistió Darien. Su padre frunció el ceño.- Pudiese hacerlo…

-Cosa que está claro, no puede. Pero ya que lo dices hipotéticamente…

-¡¿Me vas a dejar terminar?- Se quejó Darien, exasperado. Mamuro sonrió divertido.

-Ok, si tu madre, _hipotéticamente _hablando pudiese concederme deseos no sexuales…?-

Darien puso una cara de horror que Mamuro encontró muy divertida, luego suspiro rendido.

- Si Mama _hipotéticamente _hablando te pudiese conceder un deseo ¿Qué pedirías?- Le pregunto finalmente.

-Que no pudiera concederme ninguno nunca más.- Sentencio Mamuro, Darien lanzo un gemido exasperado.

-¡Pero eso no sirve papa!

-Ok… Ok…, quizás si me explicaras mejor la situación podríamos ver que sirve.- Dijo Mamuro, Darien pensó como rayos podría explicárselo sin sonar paranoico o algo peor.-¿Qué te detiene hijo? Explícamelo de una buena vez.

Ok, pensó Darien, aquí vamos de nuevo. Veamoos, veaamoos, una forma de decirlo sin tener que explicar o quedar en vergüenza, o quedar como un loco… podría ser…

-Si mi madre estuviese encerrada por un 'mafioso', y el 'mafioso' solo te diese un deseo… cualquiera ¡Menos! Liberar a mama, ¿Cómo la sacarías?- Pregunto Darien.

-¿Para que la sacaría? ¡Me volvería soltero! Además… dudo mucho que el 'mafioso' aguante a tu madre, el infierno palidece a un lado de su furia.- Bromeo Mamuro, Darien quiso estrangular a su padre.

-¡Papa!

-¡¿Qué? Es verdad.

-Te estas divirtiendo ¿no es así?- Dijo Darien molesto.

-Como nunca antes.- Dijo su padre con una risita burlesca.

Darien se cruzó de brazos molesto, se sentía como si tuviese 17 años en ves los 32 años que tenía. Su padre lo miro con una sonrisa confiada, incitándolo a hablar con sinceridad, y Darien comprendió que él no lo ayudaría si no le hablaba con la verdad en vez de usar metáforas u otro tipo de cosa. Suspiro fuertemente y su padre lo miro fijamente, paciente a sus palabras.

-¿Crees en la magia?- Le pregunto. Su padre se volvió de pronto muy serio, y asumió su porte de empresario responsable.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu solo dime, ¿crees en la magia?- Repitió Darien. Mamuro lo miro a través de sus gafas, como si quisiera escudriñar en su alma.

-Sí.- Darien soltó el aire retenido.

-Bien.- Dijo mientras se humedecía los labios en un gesto involuntario.- ¿Que me dirías si te dijera que tengo un genio?

Darien esperaba sinceramente que él saliera con algún discurso sobre la lógica, el sentido común, las consecuencias del estrés, cualquier cosa que demostrara algún tipo de deficiencia mental y que finalmente le aconsejara unos cuantos buenos terapeutas que él había conocido en el pasado y le ofreciera vacaciones pagadas en algún centro psiquiátrico. Pero definitivamente no esperaba la reacción que tuvo su padre.

Él lo miro definitivamente sorprendido, y luego –para mayor sorpresa de Darien– lanzo una gran carcajada en el aire. Darien lo miro como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza y su padre se levantó de su asiento, dándole la vuelta al escritorio y acercándose a él.

-¡Te enamoraste de un genio!- Exclamo.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- Se quejó.

-¡No es necesario!, lo tienes escrito en todo tu rostro.- Darien lo miro ceñudo. No le gustaba para nada este lado de la conversación. Pero más que eso, ¡No se suponía que su padre reaccionara así!- ¡Pero es estupendo!

Darien negó con la cabeza mientras observaba la cara alegre de su padre.

-Sabes algo… definitivamente no entiendo nada. Esta conversación no es para nada como yo la había imaginado.

-Da igual si lo entiendes o no, solo dime ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Hace cuanto la conoces? ¿Ya se ha cumplido el mes para tus deseos?

-Es muy bonita.- Respondió Darien recordando el rostro Serena y cada expresión que había visto en el en estos días, sonrió.- muy, muy hermosa…, no la conozco hace mucho. De hecho, la conozco hace muy poco tiempo, por lo tanto, aun no estamos ni cercanos al mes de plazo que… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo es que sabes de su tiempo limite?

Pregunto Darien frunciendo el ceño. Su padre sonrió abiertamente ante su pregunta.

-Hijo, hay unas cuantas cosas que ya es hora de que sepas.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Lo prometido es deuda! Capitulo 12 saliendo del horno y el 13 estoy escribiéndolo!**_

_**Graaacias a Dios ahora tengo tiempo xD**_

_**Las adooooro niñas! Disfruten los días. Y por cierto, aquí les tire la pista principal para la solución al problema xD piensen xD!**_

_**Paaaaz y como siempre**_

_**Muuuchos reviews ;)**_

_**Capitulo 12**_

Hace una semana, había pocas cosas que podrían sorprender a Darien Chiba. Ahora, el creía fervientemente que ya nada podría sorprenderlo.

Entre las que podría haberlo sorprendido se encontraba principalmente frecuentarse con algún aspecto paranormal en su vida. Serena era sin duda alguna un aspecto paranormal –es decir, que se te aparezca un genio en tu casa definitivamente no puede ser llamado normal, por lo tanto, Serena era definitivamente un aspecto paranormal en su vida– entonces cuando se le apareció en su estudio afirmando que era un genio, no fue extraño que el estuviera sin duda alguna confuso y sorprendido. Y bueno, desde que ella apareció en su vida –y de eso solo unos pocos días– todo se había vuelto de pronto tan confuso que el temió que en realidad estuviese soñando. Y como los sueños en los que ahora se veía envueltos tenían que ser obviamente muy fantásticos, era muy normal que él no se sorprendiera cuando su padre le hizo tan absurda revelación, pero al mismo tiempo, tan llena de lógica como quien dice que en los polos la temperatura es mínima por la lejanía del sol hacia ellos, o como la obvia afirmación de que la tierra es redonda y no plana.

Mamuro Chiba nació en el año 1453 dc. Aproximándose a la fecha en que termino la guerra de los 100 años y ocurrió el descubrimiento de América. Nació en lo que ahora seria Europa y murió en los _Aillte an Mhothair, _o en español, los acantilados de Moher. Guerrero de corazón, asesino más gente de la que Darien podría imaginarse y lucho mas batallas que los guerreros comunes. Servía como fiel guerrero a la orden del Rey y lidero muchas batallas que los llevaron a las conquistas. Su vida –según su padre– era perfecta. Orden, Honor y respeto, era todo a lo que aspiraban los hombres de su época. Pero en su último viaje –a la actual Irlanda– su vida se fue literalmente abajo.

Los acantilados de Moher se elevan 120 m sobre el océano Atlántico en el punto llamado _Hag's Head_ y se extienden a lo largo de 8 kilómetros hasta alcanzar una altura de 214 m. Y Mamuro Chiba cayo en donde actualmente se encuentra la torre de O'Brien o _O'Brien's Tower_. Una torre circular de piedra que se encuentra aproximadamente en la mitad de los acantilados. Fue construida por Sir Cornellius O'Brien en 1835como mirador para los cientos de turistas que acudían al lugar incluso en aquel tiempo. Desde lo alto de la atalaya se pueden ver las Aran Islands y la Bahía de Galway, y al fondo las montañas Maumturk en Connemara. (Darien sabia esto cortesía de Wikipedia y de uno de sus viajes a dicho lugar)

Pero bueno, en aquel momento, con su padre hablando sin cesar sobre su crianza en la edad media y sobre como se encontró con Artemis un día que había guerreado hasta el cansancio y había perdido su ultima batalla, –la de la vida– el no pudo evitar sentirse aunque sea un poco mareado y muy confuso.

Y Mamuro Chiba siguió parloteando ávidamente. Contándole sobre las barbaridades de la corte del Rey de aquella época o sobre como lidero sus ejércitos a la victoria, le conto como cayo de un acantilado un día que invadían las tierras en busca de nuevos tesoros a manos de un desconocido que los lanzo océano abajo en aquel acantilado. Y Darien simplemente lo miraba. Lo miraba y lo escuchaba con atención a la espera de que un dinosaurio rosado apareciera por el ventanal tras su padre y le dijera _¿No te sorprendo? _Quizás allí si lograría sorprenderse un poco mas, y confirmar su locura.

Ironías.

Había temido decirle a su padre lo de Serena por miedo a que no le creyera y lo considerara un lunático y ahora era el mismo el que barajaba seriamente la idea de haberse vuelto loco. Quizás Serena no era una genio, si no una enfermera de la clínica en la que se encontraba, y quizás este no era su padre, quizás era otro enfermo que parloteaba cosas sin sentido a un oído tan delicadamente ingenuo como el suyo.

Y ahora, estaba definitivamente loco para imaginar cosas así. Mañana mismo tendría que empezar a empacar para dirigirse a algún centro de rehabilitación.

-Y después, conocí a tu madre.

Darien sacudió la cabeza para volver al hilo de la conversación ¿Qué rayos había estado pensando? Serena era real y era una genio, el definitivamente no estaba loco y su padre tampoco se había vuelto demente, ¿Por qué diablos se había estado imaginando en un hospital psiquiátrico? Sacudió la cabeza más fuerte y se obligo a concentrarse. Se había perdido la madurez de su padre pero ahora podía recuperar el hilo de sus palabras.

Mamuro lo miro significativamente, como si comprendiera todos sus problemas.

-Mimet tenía 19 años cuando la conocí, ella estaba de viaje en Siria cuando encontró mi lámpara y me libero… no solo de mi prisión si no de mi propio aislamiento.

-Déjame ver si entendí… ¿Fuiste un genio?- Le pregunto Darien sorprendido.

-Así es, ¿No te lo esperabas no es cierto? – Le sonrió su padre y él pudo notar un ligero soplo de añoranza en los ojos de su padre.

El día que Mamuro Chiba cayó del acantilado se encontró con el padre de todos los Genios, Artemis Moon. Y Artemis le ofreció el don de la inmortalidad, en un principio –cegado por la avaricia y el placer de la expectativa de ser casi un Dios– Mamuro acepto sin rechistar tal y como Artemis pensó que haría. Era un guerrero, y para un guerrero no hay nada mejor que la inmortalidad. La situación conllevó al hecho de su propia esclavitud y Mamuro no tardo en darse cuenta que el ser un genio no era tan bueno como él había esperado. Encerrado con sus propios brazaletes, la experiencia y la soledad lo convirtió en un ser desdichado que concedía deseos y desaparecía sin nada. En esta parte de la historia fue donde llego Mimet Claire. Es decir, su madre. Arqueóloga aficionada y con una alegría innata literalmente lo obligo no solo a cumplir sus deseos, si no que ha divertirse mientras lo hacia. Mimet –quien añoraba el cariño de todos los que se hallaban a su lado– se convirtió en el ángel guardián de Mamuro y pronto, Mamuro cayó presa de la magia más antigua. La magia del amor.

Después de unos cuantos enredos e ingeniosos deseos Artemis le regalo a Mamuro la mortalidad y la vida junto a su joven esposa. Y bueno, Darien ya sabía el resto de la historia. Nació el mismo, como su primogénito, lo siguió Amy, Zafiro y Mina, siendo ella la más diferente de los 4 hermanos.

-¡Por su puesto que no! No es algo que uno espere escuchar de su padre…- Dijo Darien, superando levemente su mudez tras la revelación.

Y su padre tenía razón, era algo que debería ser sorprendente para él, mas no lo era. Darien se sentía como si una parte de su mente y corazón hubiese tenido muy claro que su familia tenia algo de anormal, pero como hijo, nunca se dedicaba a cuestionar la ausencia de abuelos paternos o la sensación que tenia de que su padre era muy anticuario en sus costumbres. Siempre había pensado que era normal que un hijo pensara eso de su padre, después de todo, son los padres los que imponen reglas, pero ahora… bueno, ahora podía decir que atribuía el comportamiento anticuado de su padre a… bueno, su crianza anticuada.

Y se sentía confuso, muy muy confuso.

Pero entre el mar de confusión que lo asechaba un ligero brillo de entendimiento y de lo que de verdad era importante se asomo en su corazón. Su padre _había _sido un genio, _había. _Lo que no podía ser mejor para él, porque significaba que Mamuro Chiba sabía la solución al problema con Serena ¡El mismo había tenido que buscarla! Y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Entonces puedes ayudarme!- Dijo –casi gritando– feliz de que los acontecimientos hallan tomado esta dirección.

-No, lo lamento hijo. Pero esto deberás hacerlo tu solo.

Y la alegría que lo abrumo en ese pequeño instante se esfumo con la misma velocidad en la que viaja la Luz.

-¿Y no puedes decirme como lo hiciste tú?

-Podría, en efecto, pero no resultaría…

-De todos modos dime… necesito saber como lo hiciste.- Le pregunto Darien, no importaba si no resultaba, necesitaba al menos una pista de como lograrlo.

Mamuro lo medito unos instantes, y luego abrió la boca para contestar.

-Artemis me concedió a Mimet como esposa cuando se lo pedí, y a tu madre le concedió un último deseo.- Dijo su padre, luego sonrió ampliamente como si se acordara de un chiste personal- Mimet deseo que nos diera la oportunidad de ser libres y todo lo que aquello implicaba… es decir, que nos diera oportunidad de libre albedrió. Artemis se molesto mucho, pero no es una mala persona y Luna, su esposa, nos dio la libertad de elegir ser humanos o inmortales… ya sabes lo que elegimos.

Darien sonrió también, podría imaginar la cara de victoria que habría puesto su madre al pedir aquel deseo, y aunque no conocía a Artemis en persona, podría adivinar la cara de exasperación de aquel sujeto imaginario. Era algo típico de su madre salirse con la de ella.

-¿Y porque esto no serviría conmigo y Serena?

-Porque, aunque suene machista, Serena es una mujer. Genio o no, no deja de ser una mujer. Y por ende ella no puede elegir esposo y tu no puedes desearla a ella, porque seguramente ella debe estar prometida a algún otro Genio y Artemis no puede entregártela si ha dado su palabra para para otro matrimonio.

-Pero ella ya no esta comprometida…- Dijo Darien.

-Puede ser que ella ya no este comprometida, pero los genios están muy pendientes de su fortaleza o su honor y que una mujer elija a un humano en vez de ellos, es inconcebible… si insistes en quedarte con ella, el genio en cuestión podría retarte y matarte.

Darien se acurruco en el asiento y miro el techo. Dios, sus últimas esperanzas se estaban acabando. Todo se veía tan complicado… pero tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Serena era su todo y ahora no podía dejarla ir por nada del mundo. Debía haber algo… un hueco en la armadura, una grieta en la ventana, cualquier cosa que los ayude a escapar, pero por más que pensaba más sentía que se nublaba su imaginación.

-Es por eso que mama no me acoso preguntándome por la vida de Serena- Comento en voz baja Darien, no había repasado mucho en ese hecho, pero cierto era que si su madre se hubiese sentido intrigada por el origen de Serena, lo hubiese llamado hasta el cansancio exigiendo la verdad sobre de donde venia la chica. Mamuro rio por aquel detalle.

-Pero me llamo de inmediato preguntándome como debían ser los genios femeninos.- Le conto su padre.- Hubieses oído lo exaltada que me contaba como te habías enamorado de una genio.

Darien rio, no pudo evitarlo pues su madre era así. Y siguió meditando, pasaron varios minutos cada uno sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, los de su padre viajando años atrás y los de él concentrados en el ahora, en las soluciones a sus problemas.

Paseo su mirada por la oficina de su padre, vagando por cada lápiz y accesorio que allí se encontrara. Paseo sus ojos por cada centímetro perfectamente visible buscando una respuesta en ellos, cuando detuvo su mirada en un calendario ubicado a la orilla del escritorio de su padre.

En él se veía una mujer seguramente secretaria, con una sonrisa falsa y amplia bailando en sus labios y en su mano derecha una tarjeta de crédito. La leyenda decía así "¿Necesitasun deseo?" Darien mentalmente respondió _si, uno muy grande… _pero sus pensamientos y sentimientos lo desacreditaron. ¿De verdad necesitaba él un deseo? _¿Él? _

-Pero, ciertamente ¿Eres tu quien necesita un genio hijo?- Le pregunto su padre, casi como si intuyera sus pensamientos.

Sonrió ampliamente mientras dirigía su mirada a su padre.

-¡Papa eres un genio!

Mamuro lo miro como si se hubiese vuelto loco ¡Ni siquiera había dicho algo importante! Pero Darien se levanto de su asiento y se acercó rápidamente a él, Mamuro se levanto para igualarlo en porte –siendo que aun así era unos 2 cm mas bajo que Darien– y quedo estupefacto cuando Darien lo abrazo fuertemente en agradecimiento.

-¡Esto es novedoso hijo! Digo, para ser un hombre duro que no abraza.- Exclamo su padre correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-¡Sabia que hablar contigo funcionaria!- Y Mamuro estaba cada vez mas confundido.

-¿Puedo saber en que te he ayudado?- Le pregunto a Darien cuando este lo soltó. Darien lo miro fijamente sin poder borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Le apunto el calendario sobre el escritorio y luego volvió a mirarlo.

-¿De verdad soy yo quien necesita un deseo? Digo, no soy yo quien necesita ser humano, ni quedarme aquí…

Y su padre comprendió al instante la idea de su hijo y acompañándolo en su alegría se rio alegremente.

-¡Y que estas esperando! ¡Ve y dile a tu mujer las buenas nuevas!

Darien no necesito mas incentivo que eso. Corrió a la puerta para poder volver a casa con Serena, pasaría a avisarla a Rei que tenia que planear unos detalles para la boda –Cosa que no era mentira– y aprovecharía en pedir las vacaciones que tenia retrasadas. Podría tomarse dos semanas, dado que el proyecto de Chiba Constructores no comenzaría hasta dentro de un mes. Iba pensando todas esas cosas mientras abría la puerta pero antes de abrirla completamente Mamuro lo detuvo con una palabra.

-Darien, por cierto…- Comenzó, y luego lo miro significativamente. Darien lo miro interrogante.

-Dime papa.- Pregunto, y Mamuro sonrió aun más ampliamente.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Y Darien no pudo hacer más que sonreír.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hoooooolaa chicas! Me demore poco no es cierto xD? Bueno, todo es gracias a mi nuevo trabajo! Porque como ahora tengo una hora libre cada mañana antes de entrar a trabajar, me da tiempo para dejar vagar mi imaginación y escribir escribir y escribir xD**_

_**Graaaaacias por los reviews de mi ultimo capitulo a Salyluna, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Yesqui 2000, Sirena Misty, Conyta Bombom, Gleidys**_

_**Y Gracias a la que me leen pero no escriben xD, se que hay algunas por allí jaja… Todas me animan!**_

_**Pd: Un Lemon divertido y quizás un poco picante xD ¡Listo! Lo adverti.**_

_**Normalmente –casi siempre– lo olvido pero aviso de antemano que los personajes NO son mios, solo la historia :) Así que creo que no infrinjo ninguna ley xD (Por si las moscas)**_

_**Como siempre ¡Pido Revieeews! (Hay que hacerlo xD)**_

_**Y por ultimo.**_

_**Muchaaa Paz y Amor!**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

Cuando Darien volvió a casa lo primero que pudo notar fue un delicioso aroma en el aire, camino sin prisa hacia la cocina de la casa y la visión lo dejo gratamente sorprendido. Allí estaba Serena con unos vaqueros, una blusa casual, un delantal puesto y un libro de recetas en la mano mientras revolvía lo que estaba cocinando. La vio probar parte de lo que había en la olla y sonreír alegremente. A Darien se le hincho el corazón, podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a esta visión.

Se acercó despacio a Serena por su espalda y la abrazo mientras ella seguía cocinando.

-Darien…- Ella suspiro su nombre y sonrió ampliamente, se acomodó en el pecho de Darien mientras él le besaba el hombro.- Esto ya esta casi listo, ¿Tienes hambre?

Si, seria muy fácil acostumbrarse a esto.

-La verdad es que si, no he desayunado.- Comento Darien, mientras veía como ella apagaba el fuego y se giraba a encararlo. Lo miro con una fingida cara de querer regañarlo

-El desayuno es la comida más importante del día y…

-Ya mama.- La detuvo el, Serena no pudo evitar reír.

-Esto es mal difícil de lo que parece.- Comento.- Mina me explico lo básico de como se cocinaba y me dio la receta mas fácil, pero aun así tuve que mirar unos cuantos videos.

-Huele delicioso para ser tu primera vez.- Comento Darien, mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte a su cuerpo y comenzaba a acariciar su espalda hasta su trasero,–Por cierto, no me molestaría para nada que anduvieras desnuda por la casa… si es mientras cocinas, mejor…

Serena no pudo evitar reír por su descaro.

-¿No puedes esperar hasta después de comer? Desearía saber como me quedo.

Darien hizo un ridículo pucherito con los labios y Serena le dio un beso casto mientras volvía a su labor.

-Que tal si vas a cambiarte, cuando vuelvas, te prometo que todo estará listo.- Le dijo con una sonrisa. Darien solo pudo asentir a sus palabras, y en el camino a la habitación, no pudo sacar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Cuando volvió la mesa estaba puesta y Serena miraba por el ventanal con los ojos iluminados por el anhelo y esperanza, Darien se conmovió con la visión y procuro aclararse levemente la garganta para avisar sobre su llegada. Serena se giro y le sonrió ampliamente.

Le gustaba cuando ella sonreía, Darien sabia que ella se preocupaba por la posibilidad de no verlo más y también sabía que ella estaba muy asustada, pero aun así, ella le sonreía. Y eso era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de ella, decidió. Su alegría innata por vivir a pesar de no saber si seria feliz.

Ambos se sentaron en la gran mesa, Darien en la cabecera y Serena a su derecha, comentaron juntos como les había ido en el día, Darien le hablo de su reunión con su padre –sin mencionarle aun que ya tenía la solución al acertijo– , le comento sobre sus vacaciones, sobre que pensaba dedicarle estas dos semanas solo a ella, y Serena le hablo de su conversación con Mina, por qué anoche decidió ir a buscarlo, comento cosas sobre su vida, su lámpara, hablando mucho mas de lo que había podido hacerlo en toda su vida.

Ambos reían juntos mientras comían y Serena no podía evitar mirarlo fijamente cuando él se llevaba el tenedor a la boca y comía fervorosamente. Eso era lo que ella deseaba, deseaba poder retener a Darien para siempre junto a ella, poder vivir como humana nuevamente y esperarlo cada día cuando el volviera de la oficina, deseaba darle hijos que llevaran su sangre y corazón. Deseaba a Darien. Lo anhelaba con cada pedazo de su alma.

Terminaron de comer y como era justo, Darien se ofreció a lavar los platos, Serena los fue secando mientras el lavaba y continuaron riendo por ridiculeces como hacían hasta el minuto.

Darien le pasó el último plato y cortó el agua. Y sacudiéndose las manos, le lanzo bastante agua a ella, y rio como tonto cuando ella salto sorprendida por el agua.

-¡Darien!

El rio aun más fuerte. Serena abrió la llave y le lanzo un chorro de agua a él. Darien ahogo el gemido cuando sintió todo su rostro y su camisa mojada.

-¡Exageraste!- La regaño, ella se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Tu empezaste.- Le acuso mientras se miraba las uñas despreocupada, a él se le formo una sonrisita vengadora.

-Tienes razón,- le concedió mientras abría nuevamente la llave de agua.- Por lo tanto… debo terminarlo.

Dijo esto ultimo mientras en sus manos acumulaba bastante agua y se lo lanzaba a la cara. Serena jadeo sorprendida pero Darien no le dio tiempo para contratacar, porque cuando ella se seco los ojos y los abrió, él ya le estaba levantando la blusa y pasaba sus manos mojadas por la tela del brasier.

-¡Pervertido!... – Le grito, Darien rio alegremente.

-¿Yo? Imposible, soy un hombre demasiado caballeroso como para pervertirte…- Le respondió él jadeante mientras le quitaba la blusa por la cabeza y con ella, el brasier.- Hay que desvestirte rápido, no queremos que nadie nos vea…- Comento el, Serena le golpeo el hombro.

- Si claro… eres…mmm… eres… e…- No pudo seguir hablando, porque con la rapidez con la que actuaba Darien, ya se había despojado de su propia camisa mientras la besaba apasionadamente, subiéndola a la encimera de la cocina.

-No valoras mi amabilidad, yo solo quería sacarte la ropa mojada… para que no te enfermes digo yo.- Le dijo Darien en el segundo en que se separo de sus labios, mientras le abría el botón de los vaqueros.- ves, todo esto lo hago por tu salud.

_-_En efecto… ¿Y el sexo es salud no es cierto?- Le pregunto Serena con la voz cargada de sarcasmo, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír. Darien la miro divertido.

-Eso dicen… pero no te preocupes, yo mantendré tu salud condenadamente bien.- Le respondió él siguiéndole el juego y luego acaricio su trasero pegándola a su erección, sensualmente añadió en un susurro.- Tenemos que revisar si te mojaste los vaqueros…

-Estoy totalmente convencida de que mis vaqueros no se mojaron.- Dijo Serena, balbuceando embriagada por las sensaciones, Darien rio e introdujo una mano dentro de sus bragas, tocando descaradamente su centro femenino. Introdujo un dedo y Serena gimió.

-¿Estas segura?,… porque te siento bastante húmeda...- Le dijo Darien jadeando sensualmente mientras de un tirón le quitaba los vaqueros, a Serena le sorprendió su habilidad y se sintió humedecer aun mas cuando el la acaricio totalmente con sus manos mientras volvía a introducir su dedo en ella. Serena no podía con el placer, Darien la excitaba aun mas, dejándola lista para una penetración suave. Ella movió sus manos por la espalda bajando hasta la pretina de sus vaqueros y forcejeando para sacárselos.

-Darien…- Jadeo, y él saco las manos de encima de ella simplemente para ayudarla quitarse su propia ropa. Una vez se saco los pantalones, Serena tomo su miembro entre sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente al comienzo, Darien jadeo deseoso ante su toque y Serena comprendió el poder de su femineidad, el poder que ella tenia sobre el que iba mas allá de lo sobrenatural. Bajo de la encimera quedando ambos desnudos uno frente al otro ¡En la cocina!

Ambos sabían que alguien podría entrar y verlos en cualquier momentos, pero a ninguno le importaba eso, y Serena que se encontraba borracha de excitación, comenzó a besar a Darien desde su cuello hacia abajo, mordisqueando levemente su cuerpo, pasando su lengua por cada rincón de su piel. Él la había amado hasta dejarla exhausta la otra noche, la había probado completamente y ahora quería ser ella quien lo dejara así. Así que utilizando todas las artimañas de las que Mina en algún momento de la mañana le había hablado, comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Serena…- Gimió fuertemente Darien cuando Serena se arrodillo frente a él, mirándolo con una sonrisita traviesa. Serena no lo escucho y se dedico a darle placer simplemente, deleitándose con la forma en que Darien tomo su cabeza, y como le costaba cada vez mas respirar.

Darien sentía mas placer del que nunca había sentido en su vida, sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera explotar y no quería terminar así. Por lo que con un rápido movimiento tomo a Serena de los hombros y la alzo en sus brazos, obligándola a enredar las piernas en su cintura.

-¡Dios Serena! Casi me matas…- Le dijo antes de volverla a besar, Serena rio y su risa le pareció como la de un hada en un bosque encantado. Delicada y femenina, difuminándose en el horizonte de paraísos perdidos… ella era fantástica para él. Era su todo.

Le dieron ganas de reír feliz y girarla en el aire por lo fantástica que era la situación, pero se hallaba en un estado de tal excitación que no pudo controlarse y la tomo en sus brazos acostándola en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Aquí?- Le pregunto ella inocentemente dejándose caer sobre la mesa, dejando que su cabello bañara los rincones de la mesa haciéndolo parecer un mar de oro.

-Si… aquí…- Le respondió con la respiración entrecortada, acomodándose entre sus muslos para poder introducirse en ella.- Hay que comenzar con la excursión en casa…- Dijo con una sonrisita, Serena rio alegremente.

-Esto… es excitante- Comento ella jadeante por la risa y la pasión, Darien la beso fervientemente, dejándose inundar por el placer de besar a esta mujer que lo volvía realmente loco, besar a la mujer que amaba.

Apenas aparto los labios de ella se dedico a besar el resto de su cuerpo, deseando que ella sintiera lo mismo que lo había hecho sentir a él, succionando sus pezones, lamiendo su estomago, tocando cada rincón de su cuerpo ahora sudoroso y cuando ya no soportaba la separación se levanto sobre Serena para poder besarla nuevamente.

Y todo lo que sentían estaba combinado en aquel beso, todo lo que aun no se decían. Serena sonrió contra sus labios y él también le sonrió devuelta.

-Podría dolerte nuevamente.- Le advirtió Darien con un deje de preocupación, Serena rodo los ojos.

-No me digas…- Dijo con sarcasmo, Darien rio de su voz y ella rio con él, pero aun así, ni la risa podía disminuir ni un poco su excitación. Darien se posiciono en su entrada.

-¿Preparada?- Le pregunto aun sonriendo, Serena casi pudo detectar un desafío en aquella palabra, y le respondió sincera.

-Siempre.- Dijo, Darien entro rápidamente en su interior. Serena se tenso nuevamente por la intrusión, pero el dolor era mucho menor que la primera vez, Darien espero nuevamente a que ella se acostumbrara a su tamaño sintiendo como todo se contraía en torno a él, sintiendo como Serena apretaba las uñas en sus hombros y mordiendo levemente sus labio inferior.

-¿Te duele mucho?- Le pregunto Darien, sin poder contenerse. Tenia que saberlo, porque estaba a punto de comenzar a moverse en su interior y no quería saber que a ella le dolería.

-Mmm…- Dijo Serena con dificultad y sin aliento, acostumbrándose a su tamaño y sintiendo como sus paredes lo albergaban perfectamente, compenetrándose con él, decidió que la mejor forma de olvidar completamente esa pequeña punzada de molestia era burlándose de él.- ¿Entro…?- Dijo con su tono bromista, y por supuesto, sirvió. Darien la embistió ligeramente como castigo y ella se olvido totalmente del dolor, soltando un gemido más fuerte de lo normal.

-Muy graciosa.- Le dijo Darien, tomando sus piernas con las manos y acomodándolas sobre sus hombros, dejándole una visión terriblemente excitante del cuerpo de Serena. La embistió nuevamente y muy profundo.

-Mmmm…- Gimió Serena, y Darien comenzó con lentitud, entrando y saliendo de su interior, y entre cada embestida Serena se sentía al borde del desmayo. Darien tomaba sus piernas con ambas manos y entraba en ella con un ritmo acompasado, pareciendo casi un baile sexual lleno de amor y pasión.

Y Serena gimió levantándose levemente de la mesa, acomodándose en sus codos mientras el seguía, lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás y Darien vio como su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de cada embestida de él. Se volvió loco de deseo y aumento la rapidez de entrada. El sudor corriendo por la piel de ambos y mezclándolos en el aire como a un químico prohibido.

Darien continuo con cada vez mas fuerza, no quería que terminara pero aun así ya podía sentir sus músculos contraerse de el mas puro y exquisito placer. Serena –ya embobada– no podía tener más pensamiento racional que el de sentir a Darien en su interior, lo incito a más y a más y cada instante lo disfruto como un momento eternamente lento y a la vez tan rápido.

Y allí, en la mesa de la cocina, Serena sintió como una explosión de emociones latía en su interior y la hacia tiritar literalmente. Sintió necesidad extraña de cerrar las piernas para evitar la extraña explosión y aun así, querer abrirlas aun más para que Darien explotara con ella. Y el magnifico placer de un gran clímax exploto en su interior.

-Aaaahhhh…- Jadeo Serena, y Darien sintió como sus músculos se contraían alrededor de él, apretándolo tan placenteramente que no necesito mucho más para acabarse en su interior, con solo tres embestidas más logro su cometido, y llego a la cima del placer con un gemido de victoria.

Se apoyó en el cuerpo de Serena, agotado por tanto placer y regularizando nuevamente la respiración. Miro el rostro de ella y pudo ver como pequeños mechones se pegaban a su frente sudorosa, sus ojos expresaban la satisfacción recién alcanzaba y la adornaba una sonrisa gigante.

Apoyo sus brazos a cada costado de ella y Serena encogió las piernas apoyando sus pies en la orilla de la mesa, a la misma altura de su trasero. Darien no se salió ni un centímetro de su interior.

-Lo hiciste bien para ser un hombre tan 'caballeroso'.- Bromeo Serena, Darien rio alegremente enviando oleadas de un diminuto placer por el vientre de Serena.

-Lo mismo digo, es decir, para ser una principiante eres buena en esto.- Serena volvió a reír por su broma y Darien beso el valle de sus senos amorosamente. Seguía apoyado en ella sin ninguna intención de salir de su interior. Serena apretó sus piernas en torno a su cintura y el levanto la mirada a ella, quien observaba tiernamente como el besaba el comienzo de su pecho.

Serena vio como Darien comenzaba a lamer la piel desnuda y cuando el llego a su pezón erecto y lo succiono ella sintió una oleada de un nuevo placer recorrerla y pudo sentir con claridad como el miembro de él volvía a ponerse totalmente erecto en su interior.

-¿Sabias tu que nunca he hecho el amor con un genio en el baño?- Le pregunto mientras lamia suavemente su pezón.

-Podría asegurar que nunca habías hecho el amor con un genio en la cocina- Dijo Serena, y el rio por eso.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así… desearía probar cada rincón de la casa antes de que te vuelvas humana…, digo… después ya no podre hacer el amor nunca mas con un genio- Comento Darien como quien no quiere la cosa, Serena se levando mirándolo con ojos esperanzados.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Le pregunto temerosa. Darien sonrió.

- Quiere decir amor mio, que ya tengo listo mi tercer deseo.

Serena lo empujo para que se levantara de encima de ella y Darien se levanto de mala gana.

-Pensé que me ganaría algún premio por resolver el problema, pero al parecer no tendré mi recompensa…- Dijo Darien fingiendo molestia, Serena rio pero lo volvió a empujar para que saliera de una buena vez de su interior.

-Pasando y pasando cariño…- Dijo ella bromista cuando él se cruzo de brazos frente a ella, gloriosamente desnudo y con su miembro totalmente erecto, Serena detuvo la mirada la prueba de su hombría y luego la volvió a su rostro.- ¿Es que tu nunca te cansas?- Le pregunto con una risa.

-Es difícil cansarse con una mujer tan hermosa sentada en la mesa de tu cocina.- Comento Darien y mirándola significativamente agregó.- Desnuda y abierta para ti.

Serena cerro de golpe las piernas.

-Lastima.- Dijo Darien riendo.

-¿Vas a explicarme lo que quisiste decir?- Pregunto Serena impaciente, acercándose a él con saltitos emocionados.

-¿No podremos seguir si no te lo digo, no es cierto?- Pregunto Darien esperanzado, Serena negó con la cabeza.- Ok… pero ponte algo, cúbrete…, no me puedo concentrar así.

Serena se apresuró a buscar su blusa pero noto que lo serviría de mucho, por lo que recogió los vaqueros de Darien y su camisa, le pasó los vaqueros a él y se puso su camisa. Darien se puso los vaqueros sin chistar una palabra pero la miro en todo momento.

-¡Listo!- Exclamo ella.

-No es que sirva de mucho verte con mi camisa, pero int…

-¡Solo dilo!

-Ok… Ok… no me golpees.- Bromeo, Serena lo miro fingiendo enojo.- Solo prométeme que antes de concederme el deseo, haremos el amor en todos los rincones posibles de la casa…- Le pido con sensualidad.

-Esta bien, esta bien… ¡pero dilo de una buena vez! No aguanto la impaciencia…

Darien sonrió ampliamente.

-Entonces mi querida Genio… este es mi tercer deseo. Y escúchalo bien, porque es el más importante… Deseo ser TÚ Genio y poder concederte tres deseos solo a ti…

Serena lo miro sorprendida, atónita y perdida en su mirada… y luego sonrió ampliamente, comprendiendo el plan de Darien, ¡Como no lo había pensado antes! No era difícil, simplemente era… impensable, pero era genial. Y se largo a reír, estaba demasiado feliz… se lanzo riendo a los brazos de Darien.

-¡Darien eres un genio!- Exclamo, el también rio mientras la giraba en el aire.

-Bueno… no aun literalmente, pero lo seré.- Le dijo bajándola al suelo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, la felicidad era inmensa. No la volvió a soltar.

-Pero… ¿Estas seguro? Digo… podrías desear la paz mundial, que se acabara el hambre en el mundo, un bmw… cualquier cosa.- Dijo Serena riendo, Darien la miro con amor.

-Bien, podríamos dejar uno de los deseos que 'intentare' concederte yo para eso.- Le dijo mientras acariciaba su nariz con la de él. Serena sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo harás bien.-Aseguro Serena.

-Eso espero.- Comento el, estremeciéndose.

-Bien… ¿Estas listo para ser un Genio entonces?- Le pregunto emocionada.

-Eeeeei.- La detuvo el mirándola fijamente.- Lo primero es lo primero, y aun no he recibido mi recompensa… toda la casa primero…

Serena bufo.

-¡Estas loco! ¡¿Toda la casa?

-Cada rincón posible.- Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. Serena se aferro a él con sus piernas mientras sentía como volvía a humedecerse de anticipación. Lo miro reprobatoriamente, pero luego lanzo un suspiro resignado.

-Bien…., por donde empezamos.- Le dijo intentando sonar despreocupada y quizás algo aburrida, pero en vez de eso sonó casi como un gemido.

-Mmmm, nunca lo he hecho en la tina…- Le dijo mientras acariciaba su trasero Serena respondió con un gemido.

-¿La tina entonces?

-La tina.

Y tomarse un baño, nunca fue tan delicioso.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Mis niñas lindas preciosas…**_

_**Consuélenme! Me ocurrió una desgracia! Tenia en mi nuevo netbook todos mis libros! Todos mis proyectos! Todos mi tooooodooo! Y murió el disco duro!**_

_**Perdi mi música, mis fotos ¡Mis libros! Perdi los capítulos de Asesinando a la asesina que estaba reviviendo en mi mente, perdi tooodo!**_

_**Quería llorar cuando me paso! Que horror u.u tenia este capitulo listo! Y se muere el pc…**_

_**Aquí lo tuve que escribir de nuevo u.u Mi mama me dijo…' ei, quizás lo perdiste porque no era un capitulo tan bueno… quizá ahora te salga mejor' Chuta, ojala tenga razón xD**_

_**Bueno, después de lamentarme tanto sigamos con la vida xD, ¡Hay que dejar el pasado atrás! ¡Hakuna Matata! xD**_

_**Asi que gracias a las que me siguen, gracias a las que me animan, gracias a las que me quiereeen y ooohhh… estoy sensible.**_

_**Como siempre, pido reviews ;) y como estoy intentando acostumbrarme, advierto esto;**_

_**Los personajes **__** NO **__**son míos. Solo la historia.**_

_**Por ultimo, ¡Le quedan pocos capítulos a Mi bella Genio! Asi que disfruten :)**_

_**Paaz!**_

_**Capítulo 14**_

-Es totalmente comprensible que hayamos recorrido toda la casa haciendo el amor, es decir… te lo prometí, por lo tanto; el baño, la cocina, la tina, los muebles, los sillones, los dormitorios de invitados, tu estudio, el garaje, el auto –que ni siquiera forma parte de la casa- ¡La casita del Árbol!,… todos esos lugares eran absolutamente factibles,… ¡¿Pero el entretecho? Escúchame bien amigo mío ¡Escúchame muy bien! ¡Porque este cuerpecito, no entrara a ese oscuro y estrecho lugar!- Exclamo Serena llevándose las manos a las caderas con un gesto enfurruñado.

Había pasado ya casi tres semanas cumpliendo ese capricho de Darién –no es como si no hubiese disfrutado– pero el tiempo les jugaba en contra y debían apresurase en salir de aquel problema lo antes posible… además ¡Ella no entraría al entretecho! ¡Jamás se aventuraría a hacer el amor en un lugar donde el riesgo de encontrar una araña fuese tan grande! Si, si… le temía a las arañas ¿Algún problema?

-¡Ey! Yo siempre entro a tu oscuro y estrecho lugar ¡Y no me has escuchado quejarme!- Darien se le acerco por el costado apretándola contra su firme torso desnudo y Serena se sonrojo fuertemente haciéndole una seria competencia a los tomates.- ¡No puedo creer que aun tengas la habilidad de sonrojarte!

Serena lo fulmino con la mirada mientras el reía entre dientes ¡Que hombre tan insufrible! El se acercó más a ella buscando una reconciliación y ella lo golpeo levemente con la cadera simplemente ocasionando el crecimiento de su excitación.

-¡Eso no es gracioso Darien Chiba! ¡Ya no me puedo las piernas! ¿Sabes que me tiemblan cada vez que necesito ponerme en pie?- Se quejó ella, Darien no pudo evitar mofarse de su desgracia -¡No te rías!

-Tranquila cariño, esto tiene fácil solución… simplemente tenemos que mantenernos en la cama hasta que ninguno de los dos se pueda las piernas ¿O piensas que no estoy adolorido? Me siento como si hubiese competido en una carrera en los juegos olímpicos…- Murmuro Darien mientras la apretaba a su erección, Serena dudo seriamente de sus palabras, y mirándola desconfiadamente le dijo.

-No me seducirás nuevamente.- Exclamo separándose de él.

-¿Yo?- Se mofo Darien fingiendo inocencia.-_ Jamás_ me atrevería a seducirte…

-Si claro… y yo_ jamás_ haría el amor con un humano.- Dijo ella con la voz cargada de un puro sarcasmo, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia… y bueno, ciertamente era que nunca había tenido mucha paciencia.

-Ya… tranquila amor…

-¡No! No me tranquilices Darien Chiba, quiero que me escuches muy bien ¡hoy DES-CAN-SA-RE! ¿Lo comprendes? Me tomare un descanso… ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir? No más sexo hasta por lo menos esta noche…- Dijo Serena cruzándose de brazos obstinadamente. Darien se acercó a ella buscando otra reconciliación. No es como si estuviera arrepentido de dejarla con las piernas temblorosas, pero debía racionalizar un poco.

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Le pregunto sin evitar rozarle la oreja con los labios. Serena recupero de golpe todo el ánimo que la caracterizaba y dio saltitos en sus brazos. Increíble, hasta con la acción más infantil ella lograba excitarlo.

Darien se obligó a dejar de pensar con la cabeza entre sus piernas. Serena en el fondo tenía razón, era hora de comenzar con el plan… ambos sabían perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer, y todo ya estaba listo, no había razón para retrasarlo más. Ella intuyo sus pensamientos y saltando en sus brazos le dijo.

-¡Tengo una idea! Podríamos comenzar con _tu-ya-sabes-que_.- Dijo. Darien rio de sus palabras pero mentalmente se sorprendió por la telepatía de Serena que ahora adivinaba sus pensamientos. ¿Sabría ella que no podía pensar en otra cosa que sus piernas rodeando sus caderas mientras entraba en ella con un suave envite? Serena le golpeo los hombros ligeramente.

-No adivinare tus pensamientos, pero e_sto.-_ Dijo refiriéndose a la punzante dureza que el apretaba con su cuerpo.- Demuestra que tus pensamientos no son inocentes…

Darien la miro sorprendido y se largó a reír, Serena le sonrió.

-¿Y que es _tu-ya-sabes-que_?-Le pregunto haciéndose el inocente. Serena lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Sabes… debo estar o muy enamorada, o muy chalada para aguantarte…- murmuro Serena negando con la cabeza y fingiendo angustia miro teatralmente al cielo.- ¡Dios me ampare!- Exclamo melodramáticamente. Darien rio de su pobre actuación y ella sonrió abiertamente.

-Haremos algo Sere, primero que nada –y que conste, muy a mi pesar– nos vestiremos, comeremos y luego comenzaremos con _tu-ya-sabes-que_.- Dijo Darien sin poder evitar burlarse en la última frase. Si ella lo noto, no lo tomo en cuenta.

-¡Bien! ¡Me bañare en el baño de arriba!- Chillo dando saltitos entusiasmada, Darien la miro divertido y probo tocar terreno.

-¿No quieres que ahorremos agua?- Le pregunto ocupando su voz más persuasiva y cargada de promesas. Serena lo miro con desconfianza.

-¡Hasta esta noche Chiba!- Le advirtió, Darien soltó un suspiro malhumorado… bien, podía esperar un día, solo unas pocas horas de retención, no era nada comparado a lo que tendrían que vivir más adelante cuando el solo pudiese tomarla en las noches, cuando solo pudiese hacerla suya una vez solos en su recamara, cuando todos ya se hallaran dormidos o no estuvieran en casa… frunció el ceño. Maldición, ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir a aquello?

Se despojó de todos esos pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia la ducha de invitados… que ironía, su genio le había ganado el baño principal… no pudo evitar sonreír.

Paso menos de una hora cuando ambos se encontraron en la cocina, Darien vio como Serena entraba portando uno de sus trajes típicos de genio de color celeste claro… el mismo que uso la primera vez que se encontró con Darien. El sonrió inevitablemente a los recuerdos.

-Ya había olvidado como lucias vestida.- Le dijo riendo, ella le saco la lengua infantilmente. Pero aun así se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo, él la giro en el aire.

-Yo ya olvide como lucias cuando eras un hombre perfectamente normal, que creía que había escapado de una clínica psiquiatra.- comento Serena, y luego poniendo su mano bajo la barbilla murmuro.- ¿Qué habrá sido de ese hombre?

Darien se largó a reír mientras ella le sonreía ampliamente. Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Se le apareció un genio.

.

..

…

-Sabes que Diamante exigirá venganza por el ultraje.- Dijo un hombre alto y fornido de largos cabellos plateados apareciendo repentinamente en la sala de Mamuro Chiba. El hombre en cuestión levanto su copa y le sonrió al Genio más antiguo.

-¡Artemis! Viejo amigo… ¿Cómo has estado? Yo muy bien… gracias por tu preocupación.- Dijo Mamuro con un fuerte sarcasmo adornándole la voz observando como el genio arqueaba perfectamente una ceja.

Artemis miro fijamente a su amigo sentado de manera perezosa en el sillón de su sala. Miro como su cabello se había ido adornando de hebras blancas que contrastaban con la negrura que había poseído anteriormente y como alrededor de sus verdes ojos varios pequeños pliegues demostraban en paso del tiempo en el cuerpo del antiguo guerrero. Todo lo demás seguía igual… el porte regio, la mirada altanera y arrogante y el poder que emanaba de su espíritu. Artemis sonrió, incluso la copa de whisky en su mano seguía siendo igual a la que en sus años de antaño el habría usado en las noches en que planeaba sus mejores batallas… después de todo, algunas costumbres no se pierden.

-Al parecer no mejor que tú.- Le respondió el padre de todos los genios. Mamuro observo la figura fornida de su antiguo amigo…. Seguía igual a la última vez que lo había visto, cabellos plateados y largos, ojos sabios y la boca fruncida en una mueca de molestia. Igual de joven, igual de inmortal.

-Bien… ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?, porque no me dirás que de pronto te acordaste de los viejos amigos…- Murmuro Mamuro, Artemis sonrió.

-Diamante ha exigido la cabeza de tu hijo.- Dijo Artemis sin rodeos, Mamuro ni lo miro pero frunció en ceño de todas maneras.

-¿Y porque piensas que eso me importa?- Pregunto Mamuro, aunque ambos supiesen que le importaba demasiado.

-Debería de importante… esta noche, cuando Darien sea uno de los nuestro Diamante se verá en la libertad de matarlo.- Dijo Artemis con la vista fija en el horizonte que se mostraba a través de los ventanales de la estancia.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú que será esta noche? ¿Has estado espiándolos?- Pregunto con sospecha en sus ojos verdosos.

-¡Oh por Dios, No!, tu hijo ha sido dotado de un apetito sexual increíble… y no tengo intención de ver a dos seres apareándose.- Comento Artemis frunciendo la boca en un gesto de desagrado, Mamuro desatendió en asunto con una risa profunda.

-Jaja, ¡Hijo de tigre!- Murmuro satisfecho.

-Si fuera tú, no celebraría eso… su apetito es una de las cosas que más enfurecen a Diamante. No puede soportar el hecho de que le hayan robado los derechos con su prometida.- Dijo Artemis.

-La chica no se casara con él, tú lo sabes.

-Sí, lose…, pero es el quien no quiere entender, y en su mente… Darien es el único culpable de que Serena no quiera casarse.- Le comento mientras se acariciaba la barbilla en un gesto preocupado.

-Darien es inteligente. Diamante lo superara en fuerza bruta pero Darien lo supera en habilidad.- Dijo Mamuro confiado del resultado de las cosas, aunque en su interior no fuese tan así. Artemis le sonrió.

- El chico es idéntico a ti, cuando lo vi por primera vez, casi pensé que eras tú. Si no fuera por los obvios ojos de Mimet podría haber apostado que habías conservado la juventud de los Genios.- Le comento, Mamuro sonrió con orgullo, pero guardo silencio.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirando el horizonte. Artemis fijo su mirada azulina en las orillas de la playa bañadas por el mar deleitándose en los vaivenes del agua. No lograba entender como había ocurrido aquello, como Serena había terminado enamorándose de un humano, o porque iban a jugársela ahora el todo por el todo. No es que no comprendiera el amor, porque el mismo estaba completamente enamorado de su esposa, pero el destino de Serena no dictaba eso, esto no debería estar pasando.

-¿Por qué la prometiste a Diamante? Digo, no sueles tomar decisiones incorrectas y está a sido por mucho, una de las más burdas.- Le pregunto Mamuro con una ceja alzada con curiosidad. Artemis le sonrió con confusión, cosa extraña en el antiguo genio.

-Cuando Diamante me la pidió ella era demasiado joven e inexperta, consulte con el futuro y aprobaron la decisión, jamás pensé que ella se enamoraría de otro hombre… y los genios no tienen tendencia a enamorarse más de una vez, pero ella posee un corazón demasiado romántico… temo que en realidad su destino sea Diamante y Darien solo consiga la muerte.

-Y si ha sido así, ¿Por qué has permitido que Darien la encontrara?- Pregunto, Artemis frunció el ceño.

-Se suponía que Darien jamás tomaría la lámpara. Eso fue algo que nadie esperaba… Serena estaba destinada a aparecerse a Mina y Darien jamás se enteraría de la existencia de los genios, pero Mina no supo liberarla de su prisión, y Darien accidentalmente si lo hizo.- Le conto Artemis, luego agrego- Sabes que no nos aparecemos a los corazones incrédulos y ciertamente Darien casi delata a Serena en su obstinación por no creer en la magia ¿Sabías tu que pensó seriamente en internarla en un psiquiátrico?- Le comento sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

Mamuro se rio pero no se sorprendió… era una reacción típica de Darien. Y bueno, hubiese sido la misma reacción que el habría tenido en su lugar.

-Esto escapa de tu control ¿No es así?- le comento Mamuro. Artemis tenía un mal gesto en la cara. Y se cruzo de brazos, Mamuro se aguantó la risa por la molestia del Genio.

-De todos modos, él estaba destinado a ser un Genio…- Le conto. Mamuro lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Iba a morir?

-Si los acontecimientos hubiesen ocurrido como yo los vi, ahora mismo el estaría viajando a su muerte… iba a morir en el mismo acantilado donde moriste tú…- Le conto.

-Ahhh…- Dijo Mamuro solo por decía algo, luego guardo silencio mientras su mente se perdía en el mar.

Había estado a punto de perder a su hijo y él ni siquiera habría sabido cómo. Dios, la revelación aunque tardía, era pasmosa y no quería seguir pensando en ella. Tendría que agradecer a Serena el giro de las circunstancias.

-Pero esa no ha sido mi motivación en venir este día… Tienes que advertir a tu hijo que se prepare. Diamante es uno de los genios más fuertes en nuestro mundo y no dudara en matarlo.- Le advirtió Artemis, Mamuro asintió.

-Tomare tu consejo.- Le prometió medio aliviado de dejar el inminente tema de la muerte de su hijo atrás. Sacudió la cabeza alejando los malos pensamientos.- Por cierto… ¿Cómo esta Luna? Hace mucho que no nos visita.

Artemis se estremeció.

-Está molesta… conmigo para ser precisos. No puede creer que no le dé la mortalidad a Serena libremente.- Le conto…- Pero no puedo hacerlo. Hay muchos genios que tomarían esa acción como una especie de preferencia… esta todos los días viendo cómo van las cartas entre ellos, evaluando su amor y verificando cada posibilidad.

-¿Y cómo se ven las cartas?

-Las cartas juegan a su favor, al parecer…- Le sonrió.- Es inevitable contagiarse con el romanticismo de esta historia…- Mamuro rio alegremente.

-Lose, por cierto… no es por presumir pero creo que todo saldrá bien. No es por que sea mi hijo tampoco, pero su plan es condenadamente perfecto.- Le comento, Artemis rio entre dientes.

-He de reconocerlo… al principio, pensé que él me pediría ayuda. Pero eligió un camino mejor.- Dijo.

-Tú no habrías podido ayudarlos.- Declaro Mamuro. Artemis asintió.

-No puedo romper una promesa… ni siquiera por un deseo. Yo le prometí a Diamante que se casaría con Serena, solo el destino puede romper mi palabra.- Le confeso.- esa es la principal molestia de Luna.

Mamuro suspiro fuertemente y por otros largos minutos, ambos se perdieron en los recuerdos de sus propios pensamientos y en los problemas que los atormentaban individualmente. Mamuro decidió no pensar mas en el asunto y pensar en el ahora… ahora Darien estaba vivo, estaba feliz y vivo… suspiro. De todos modos, tendría que telefonearle.

Suspiro por última vez viendo como Artemis miraba con fijeza el océano.

-Fue el mar quien los enamoro…- murmuro ensimismado, Mamuro arqueo una ceja pero lo ignoro, al parecer Artemis estaba hablando solo, hipnotizado por la belleza del mar.

Recordaba esa sensación… el mar era algo mágico para los genios y vislumbraban sus sentimientos mas humanos. Los volvían poderosos y a la vez muy vulnerables. El mar solía hipnotizar a los genios y no seria extraño que lo miraran eternamente, se necesitaba una distracción muy grande para poder estar frente a él y no caer en la trampa de su hipnotismo.

Mamuro le tomo el brazo a Artemis con fuerza y lo sacudió levemente mientras se ponía de pie. Artemis parpadeo rápidamente como si estuviese desorientado y después le sonrió devuelta.

-¡Bien! Mimet estará encantada de verte nuevamente ¿Te o café?

Mamuro creyó escuchar un jadeo de horror… pero no, debía ser solo su imaginación.

…

..

.

-¿Estas listo?- Pregunto Serena mientras pasaba las manos por los brazos de Darien como si evaluara la fuerza de sus músculos y quisiera examinar hasta el hueso entre la carne.

-Es difícil estarlo contigo acariciándome así.- Le susurro Darien, luego agrego susurrándole al oído.- Ahora… si te refieres a si estoy listo en otro sentido, estoy mas que listo princesa.

Serena le golpeo la cabeza.

-Concéntrate.- Lo regaño. Darien se paro derecho y la miro sin ningún atisbo de deseo más que el bulto en su pantalón, puso sus manos en su espalda como lo aria un militar con su cabo, Serena quiso matarse de la risa por la postura tan fingida y se tapo la boca con la mano para contenerla. Se veía verdaderamente divertido con esa postura seria y elegante y un gran bulto en su entrepierna.

-No me halaga su risa Madame.- Le dijo Darien con un fingido tono indiferente y el que esperas escuchar en tipos petulantes que se creen la muerte, se cruzo de brazos y Serena no solo se apretó la boca, si no que también el estomago para no reír. El se miro las uñas y arqueo una ceja con la mirada distinguida hacia ella y Serena estallo en risa.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?- Le pregunto Serena mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello riendo tontamente.

-Convertir a otro empresario arrogante en tu bufón personal.- Bromeo Darien correspondiéndole el abrazo, ella lo miro pensativamente como si considerara la idea y Darien sintió su cólera aumentar de nivel precipitadamente.- Mejor ni lo imagines, no lo pienses… tu me perteneces a mi y solo yo puedo ser tu bufón.- Declaro.

Serena se largo a reír nuevamente y Darien noto que eso no había sido muy halagador para él. Bufo. Bueno, que mas daba, lo importante era tener claro el punto de que ella le pertenecía. Quizás si se puso algo posesivo estas ultimas semanas.

-Jajaja… oh Darien…, ajja… jamás nadie podría ser mi bufón como lo eres tu…- le dijo Serena superando el ataque de risa. Bien, seguía sin ser muy halagador, pero por lo menos ella ya tenia claro que nadie podría ocupar su lugar. Le sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Bien…, lamento aguar tu fiesta pero es hora de comenzar.- Le dijo para que parara con las tontas risillas, Serena se limpio lagrimas imaginarias de los ojos e intento ponerse seria.

-Ok… ok…

-¿Es necesario repetir el deseo?- Le pregunto Darien.- Me siento un poco tonto repitiéndolo…

Serena reprimió una risa. Se sentía tonto repitiendo un deseo pero no se sentía tonto afirmando que era su bufón personal. Este hombre era increíble.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, tu solo tienes que decirme cuando empiezo.- Le dijo Serena, Darien le sonrió y le rozo los labios con los suyos suavemente preparándose para besarla.

Riiiiing… Riiiiing… Riiiiing…

El teléfono interrumpió el momento y Darien le beso castamente los labios antes de volverse a contestar el aparato.

Serena lo observo levantar el auricular y llevárselo a la oreja. Sonreír ampliamente y luego fruncir el ceño. Mirarla con un deje de preocupación oculto y darle la espalda.

Darien se preocupaba y Serena lo sabia, pero como típico hombre se encerraba en su cueva y no hablaba de su preocupación. Ella no lo presionaría, ya había aprendido a conocerlo en estas semanas juntos y sabia que si el necesitara hablar de sus problemas, se acercaría y lo diría. Ella era la que tenía miedo de que lo que pudiera pasar. Bueno, tenia miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a Darien. Dios…

Darien volvió a dirigirle otra mirada de reojo con preocupación disimulada. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Intento controlar su innata curiosidad por saber las cosas. Tenia que confiar ciegamente en Darien en esta ocasión… eso era lo que el necesitaba para superar todo.

Pero encontraría una forma de ayudarlo… ella no sabia mucho del arte de la magia poderosa pero sabia que podía hacer para que Darien fuese uno de los mejores genios. Y lo haría. Tendría que no solo darle magia, si no que le daría toda su fuerza, todo lo poco que sabia y todo su amor. Tenía que prevenir a lo que fuera, y temía que algo malo ocurriese.

Darien colgó el auricular y volvió junto a ella, apenas la vio una sonrisa gigante adorno su rostro, ella no pudo evitar corresponderle de igual forma. No importaba lo que pasara, ella jamás podría volver a sonreír si perdía a Darien.

-¿Estas listo?- le pregunto.

-No… espera.- Le dijo Darien, y antes de que ella pudiese protestar saco de su bolsillo un anillo grueso con un diamante cuadrado encima. Era grande y ostentoso… pero extrañamente hermoso, rodeado de gravados exóticos con un estilo oriental.

Darien tomo su mano y puso el anillo en su dedo corazón. Serena lo miro extrañada.

-¿Para que es esto?- Le pregunto curiosa.

-Ya lo veras…- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Serena dejo pasar el tema y beso a Darien el los labios antes de preguntar.

-¿Listo?

-Siempre…- Le contesto él. Serena pudo recordar una escena similar esta… quizás un poco mas erótica y sonrió ampliamente.

-Esto podría dolerte un poco.- Bromeo el la miro feo.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa.- Le respondió con sarcasmo.- Solo hazlo pronto, esto me esta poniendo nervioso.

Ella se mordió el labio para evitar burlarse también de eso, el la tomo en sus brazos y le regalo un profundo beso. Un beso desesperado y lleno de amor fue lo que compartieron antes de comenzar un nuevo viaje. Darien se separo de ella y le dijo en apenas un susurro _'empieza' _

Serena cerró los ojos y puso ambas manos en el rostro de Darien. Murmuro algo en voz baja -al parecer en un antiguo árabe- que él no pudo entender porque además de que no entendía el idioma, las emociones lo carcomían por dentro.

Sintió como una energía algo eléctrica paralizaba cada musculo de su cuerpo tensándolo con fuerza, como una extraña manta de hierro se hacia espacio entre su piel y el musculo, como su corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo acelerado. Mas rápido, mas rápido, mas rápido…

Serena pasó delicadamente las manos por los brazos de Darien soltándolo y de pronto, todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Una ráfaga de energía y viento los invadió en la sala.

Darien se encogió en el suelo sintiendo un gran poder acumularse en su pecho ocasionándole algo parecido a un paro cardiaco.

Serena vio como el hombre comenzaba a desaparecer frente a sus ojos y se sintió terriblemente más débil.

La lámpara que la encerraba apareció de pronto en medio de un difuminado Darien y una desesperada Serena.

Sintió la tan regular sensación de desvanecerse en el aire.

Y todo se volvió negro.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Liiiindaaaas! Este capitulo es cortito pero a mi me gusta!**_

_**No les escribo mucho en esta ocasión porque estoy trabajando xD AMO MI TRABAJO! Por cierto, este no es capitulo de relleno! para la que ¡ose pensarlo! es totalmente necesario en mi visión de la historia e importante para que mi parejita sea feliz xD (y pensar que quería hacerla d capítulos -.-)**_

_**Por lo que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y muuuuchas Gracias!**_

_**Paz!**_

_**Capítulo 15- El comienzo del viaje.**_

¡Oh Dios!

Serena despertó de golpe en su cama sentándose en ella y mirando a su alrededor. Pestañeo fuertemente sintiendo la fuerza inmortal volver a sus huesos y se abrazó a si misma. Estaba sola.

¿Habrá funcionado el deseo?

¿Darien se habrá transformado?

¿Dónde estaba Darien?

Se puso totalmente de pie observando cada espacio alrededor y reconociendo cada rincón ¿Cómo no reconocerlo? Era su lámpara. Todo tenía un aire oriental, cojines en el suelo cubiertos por mantas de seda, una gran cama con forma circular, variadas tonalidades de rojo… ¿Seria similar a las películas que veía Darien? Seguramente así seria…

Oh Darien… ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Cómo se suponía que le concedería sus deseos si no estaba aquí? Pero no, no debía deprimirse aun. Darien pidió un deseo y ella lo cumplió. Sea como fuese, Darien volverá con ella.

Se movió entre todas sus cosas mientras se desvestía para poder tomarse un baño. Si, si… tenían baño en las lámparas. Pero bueno, se puso la una bata transparente de seda que tenia para bañarse y antes de sentir el animo para una ducha se lanzo desanimada a su cama enredándose entre las sedas.

-Oh… Darien…- Murmuro Serena acostándose de espaldas en la cama. El temor invadía su corazón y le paralizaba el estomago tornándole unas enormes ganas de vomitar todos sus nervios.

Levanto la mano con el anillo que él le había dado y lo miro por un rato… ¿Por qué se lo habría dado? ¿Qué se supone que ella debía hacer? ¿Por qué la piedra estaba azul oscuro en ves del celeste claro que había tenido cuando Darien se la dio? Suspiro con fuerza y miro más fijamente el anillo.

Se sentó de golpe en su cama cuando vio algo extraño en él. Tenía una especie de pequeñísimo botón en el centro del diamante ¿Para que serviría? Curiosa como solo ella era, lo presiono.

El anillo se calentó en su mano y expulso una nube de humo azul que hizo un remolino en el aire. De esa nube apareció su ahora Genio ¡Era Darien!

-Wooow…, eso fue novedoso.- Exclamo Darien cuando el suelo se hizo firme bajo sus pies. Miro a su alrededor observando todo lo que había y silbó cuando la vio a ella sentada en su cama.- Si es así como me vas a recibir cada vez que me llames…, no tendré problema en aparecer y reaparecer cuantas veces quieras…- Le dijo sensualmente.

Serena se sonrojo y se levanto de la cama lanzándose de golpe a sus brazos.

-¡Darien!- Chillo Feliz, Darien rio y la abrazo fuertemente a su cuerpo.- ¡Con que para eso era el anillo!

-¡Oye! Espera, espera… ¡Quiero hacer una gran aparición!- Se quejo Darien, pero en vez de apartarla de si mismo, la estrecho mas en sus brazos inhalando su aroma. Serena ignoro su queja.

Ella reía en sus brazos y cuando se separo de él, aun daba saltitos emocionada, comenzó a examinar cada parte de su cuerpo verificando que se encontrara bien y que todo estuviera en su lugar, pero le falto el aliento cuando vio por completo como se veía él.

Usaba solo unos pantalones azules oscuros que apretaban su firme trasero y su er… bulto. Obviamente el pantalón tenía un estilo oriental y propio de un genio y aparte de eso, usaba una chaquetita corta que ciertamente solo era un adorno. En su brazo derecho se encontraba solo un brazalete que era mas fino que los dos que se veía ella obligada a usar. Se veía terriblemente guapo. No pudo evitar expresar su asombro con palabras.

-Woooow… te ves terriblemente sexy Darien.- Le dijo sonriéndole abiertamente. Darien sonrió arrogantemente como diciendo _lose_. Serena rodo los ojos a su expresión.

-Lo dice quien solo usa una bata transparente.- Comento él en un susurro mientras se encargaba él mismo de la bata.- Bueno, quien _usaba _una bata transparente…

-¿Sabes que nunca he hecho el amor con un genio?- Le comento Serena sensualmente.

-Amor… solucionaremos eso enseguida.- Le respondió el mientras se quitaba la ropa en un respiro.

-¿Y como?- Darien solo le sonrió mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos para comenzar a besarla.

Se separo unos instantes de ella solo para decirle unas últimas palabras.

-Por cierto, yo soy tu condenadamente sexy Genio ¡Y te concederé tres deseos!

Serena rio alegremente y no volvieron a hablar en un bastante tiempo.

….

-Ok… hazlo nuevamente.- Lo insto Serena…- Solo recuerda, tienes que visualizar las cosas para que se hagan realidad.

-Bien…- Respondió Darien mirando detenidamente el vaso frente a él.- dime algún objeto.

Serena lo pensó.

-Haz un rubí.

Darien miro fijamente en vaso, visualizando en su mente como se debería transformar, que era lo que debería pasar y como es que tendría que quedar. Concentro toda su mente en ello sin mirar como Serena se vestía a sus espaldas.

Después de hacer el amor, Darien se había apresurado sintiéndose expuesto a hacer unas cuantas practicas antes de concederle los deseos a Serena, y mientras le indicaba como debía hacer todo, Serena se iba vistiendo para prepararse a lo que seria su deseo. Y el, bueno… el quería mirar como se vestía la verdad, pero ella no lo dejaba girarse y lo obligaba a practicar.

Visualizo en su mente el vaso y su transformación, y lanzo un pequeño rayo con su dedo para transformarlo.

El vaso se levanto dos segundos en el aire y quebrándose sobre si mismo se transformo en un gran espejo de cuerpo entero. Darien sonrió complacido consigo mismo y vio perfectamente a través del espejo como ella estaba frente al suyo propio solo con unas bragas y tomándose el pelo y dejando a la vista sus pechos redondos. Su reacción fue obvia.

-¡Darien! Te dije un rubí, no un espejo… No es algo difícil de entender.- Le regaño

-Pero Serena, ¿Qué es mas útil en ese momento? ¿Un rubí o un espejo?.- Argumento él, Serena frunció el ceño.

-¿Quieres ver como me visto? Pues transforma ese maldito espejo en un rubí.- Negocio ella de mala gana, Darien sonrió satisfecho. Y ni siquiera miro el espejo mientras con un chasquido de sus dedos lo transformaba en un rubí que cayo con un ruido sordo sobre la mesita de Serena. Ella lo miro sorprendida.

-Eres bueno en esto.- Lo felicito.- A mi me llevo tiempo hacer piedras preciosas.

-Viene por la sangre, supongo.- Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Tu padre?- Pregunto, Darien asintió.

Ella le sonrió mientras se colocaba un vestido clásico celeste y enganchaba el clásico pañuelo beige en su hombro para empezar a girarlo sobre si misma. Cuando termino dejando solamente su cara descubierta, Darien pudo ver la vida imagen de una mujer tradicional. Pudo ver claramente a la Serena que había nacido y criado bajo las reglas tradicionales pre-islámicas.

-Bien, supongo que estas lista, _supongo_.- Dijo Darien mientras veía como Serena tomaba un último pañuelo entre sus manos.

-Si… solo falta esto.- Le respondió ella mostrándole el velo del mismo tono que cubriría su nariz y su boca.- Hace mucho tiempo que no usaba esto…

Ella se puso el velo e inexplicablemente Darien estaba embobado con la mirada de ella. Lo único que veía eran sus ojos, sin embargo era lo más hermoso con lo que se podía encontrar.

-No es algo que te favorezca exactamente.- Comento él.- Pero te ves inexplicablemente hermosa.

Serena le sonrió aunque no podía verla a través del velo y bajo la mirada luciendo apenada. El se rio de su expresión.

-Con esa mirada, cualquier persona diría que eres una inocente virgen.- Le bromeo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla, ella se rio y el nuevamente se encontró con el espejismo de una hada en el bosque esta vez cubierta de muchos velos. Serena era verdaderamente hermosa.

-¿Lista?

-Muy lista.- Confeso, Darien miro alrededor suyo examinando cada cosa que había en la lámpara.

-¿No extrañaras esto?

Serena siguió la dirección de su mirada pasando por el que los últimos 5 mil años había sido su hogar. Casa centímetro de la pequeña estancia que la había acobijado, su gran cama, sus sillones en el suelo, sus Cortinas de seda las únicas tres habitaciones que difícilmente se podrían llamar habitaciones con su amplio techo y sus grandes paredes ¿Lo extrañaría? Suspiro, si… lo extrañaría, pero no tanto como a Darien.

-No tanto como a ti.- Le respondió sincera, Darien le regalo una sonrisa por su respuesta y bajándole el velo hasta la barbilla la beso profundamente introduciéndose de manera sensual dentro de su boca. Serena se derritió con su tacto.

-Bien _Madame_, ¿Cuál es su primer deseo?

Ella sonrió mientras se reacomodaba el velo. Luego muy seriamente y una mirada de regia elegancia contesto.

-Deseo ser humana.

Darien sonrió ligeramente emocionado

-¡Perfecto! ¡Esa es mi especialidad!- Dijo burlescamente con una risa contagiosa.

-Creí que tu especialidad era el sexo…- Comento Serena inocentemente, Darien la regaño con los ojos por arruinar su papel.

-También… pero ahora mi especialidad será ¡Hacer humanos!- Exclamo.- Podría desnudarse señorita…- Serena lo fulmino con la mirada.- O también podría transformarla vestida.- Enmendó.

Y con un chasquido de sus dedos la magia rodeo a Serena y formo siluetas de colores a su alrededor. Todo se concentro en sus brazos girando locamente en ellos como si fueran serpientes enroscadas y ambos brazaletes que la aprisionaban se transparentaros a través de su túnica y se agrandaron saliendo de ambos brazos. No se rompieron, si no que desaparecieron mágicamente en el aire.

Serena sintió como si le quitaran algo de su interior, se sintió de pronto muy vulnerable y terriblemente cansada, como si el peso de los miles de años se acumulara en su espalda y la forzaran a caer al suelo. Se mantuvo de pie hasta que la última luz de magia se extinguió del todo en su antiguo corazón.

-Bien, eso no fue difícil.- Comento Darien ignorante al dolor de ella. Serena se aferro a su cuerpo antes de debilitarse completamente. El la tomo como si fuese una pluma.

-Es ahora cuando se pondrá difícil.- Murmuro Serena mientras el cansancio de perder toda su magia se hacia mas presente en ella.

Darien la miro con curiosidad como ella se afirmaba a su camisa con fuerza y mirando a su alrededor noto la anomalía que había notado Serena. Las paredes de la lámpara de pronto comenzaron a derretirse como a su alrededor y caían como un liquido pastoso alrededor de ellos.

El cuerpo temblante de Serena comenzó a desaparecer de sus brazos y él se apresuró a tomar la mano que tenia su anillo aferrándose a su nuevo hogar temporal.

Ambos desaparecieron antes de que el techo de la lámpara cayera sobre ellos y reaparecieron cayendo en el acantilado de sacrificios que Serena le había descrito hace ya tiempo. Darien recordó inevitablemente la conversación que había tenido;

"_¿Y que pasaría si pido que seas humana?_" "_Reaparecería en el mismo lugar donde morí"_

-¡Ahhh!...- Grito Serena.

El corazón de Darien se aceleró y la adrenalina alcanzo sus máximos niveles cuando vio la descomunal caída que los esperaba e intento buscar una forma de detenerla ¡Oh Dios! ¡Que debía hacer!

Antes de que pasara un segundo su mente se puso a trabajar con rapidez intentando recordar como debía hacerlo para elevarse en el aire. Serena estaba inmóvilmente consiente y miro a Darien con ojos desesperados sin dejar de gritar.

Y en un parpadeo de sus ojos inmortales pudo ver que en la cima del acantilado se asomaba una mujer y dos hombres, uno sonriendo satisfecho consigo mismo, y otro con una pena de miles de años en sus ojos, a pesar de que aparentaba no mas de 40 y ella que grito un auxilio desesperada mientras sus ojos se bañaban en lagrimas.

Su mente reacciono a los acontecimientos y cerro sus ojos medio segundo para detenerse de pronto en el aire, a metros del remolino que giraba a sus pies y consumía todo a su alrededor.

Serena se aferro a él como si su vida dependiera de ello –cosa que ahora era literal– y él sonrió complacido.

-¡Eso no fue difícil!- Exclamo. Serena lo miro atónita y desesperada.- Fue como subir a una montaña rusa ¿No lo crees?

Serena se mantuvo callada y afirmada a su torso hasta que encontró la voz, y apenas lo hubo hecho lo único que pudo decir fue:

-Jamás ¡JAMAS! Me subiré a una montaña rusa.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_En otro lugar…_

Las personas indiscutiblemente buenas y algo locas, merecen una historia indiscutiblemente buena y también algo loca. Pensó Mina Aino mientras caminaba por la entrada de la casa de Darien… ¿Y que hay de malo en que les suceda mientras sus hermanos luchan por el amor de su vida? Digo, no es malo que ella buscara el amor… o si?

-¡Sereeeenaaa!- Grito Mina fuertemente en busca de su –definitivamente– futura cuñada. ¡No podía ser que se fuera sin despedirse!

Corrió en la casa de arriba abajo buscando algo que le dijera si su amiga estaba o no y cuando por fin llego al estudio de Darien ocurrió algo que la dejo completamente impresionada.

La lámpara de Serena estaba hecha mil pedazos en el suelo del lugar y los pequeños fragmentos de dicha pieza –de un valor incalculable por la cual mataría a Darien– se estaban uniendo mágicamente creando otra especie de lámpara más alargada y diferente a la que era de Serena.

Mina miro fascinada como los pequeños pedazos de unían y encajaban perfectamente de forma asombrosa, y se acercó a tomar la lámpara en sus manos. Y mirando de un lado a otro en la habitación… ¡la froto bruscamente!, la examino, la sacudió, la intento abrir e hizo cada pequeña cosa que se le ocurrió hacer en su intento desesperado.

Al ver que nada mágico sucedía y suspiro decepcionada, se acercó a la ventana para lanzar la lámpara lejos de su vista.

-¡Uugghh! ¡Maldita Lampara!- Dijo ya enojada y levantando la mano para lanzar lejos el artefacto se vio detenida por una mano que definitivamente _no e_ra suya.

-¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Ya estoy aquí! No tienes por qué hacer eso…- Murmuro un chico guapo, alto y escultural, de largos cabellos plateados amarrados en una coleta y ojos azules. Mina lo miro anonada y soñadora.

-Woooow…

-Bien, me presento.- Le dijo con una perfecta sonrisa de rompecorazones.- Soy Yaten. ¡Y soooy…

-¡MI PROPIO GENIO!- Chillo Mina saltando encima del joven que cayo al suelo cuando la chica salto en sus brazos formando un gran escandalo.

Cuando se aburrió de abrazar al pobre muchacho se bajo de su regazo solo para darle una orden.

-Ahora, dime de una vez las malditas reglas y cumple mis deseos.

El joven lanzo un gemido desesperado y dijo en voz baja con una cara de terror.

-¡Dios! ¡En donde me he metido!

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**¡Esto va con un pequeñísimo arreglo que mi querida amiga Henra me menciono y aprovecho de agradecer por aquí! **_

_**¿Es muy tarde para pedir reviews? Supongo que no xD así que tomémoslo así;**_

_**¡Sus reviews son mi imaginario sueldo! :D**_

_**Paz!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hoooolaaaaa Lindas preciosas!**_

_**Me encanta escribir, enserio! Las quiero muuucho a todas porque me dan reviews y me envían cositas diciendo que me siguen y me emociono! Enserio ¿O será que soy muy sensible? Pero cuando me suena el celular avisándome por un correro y leo allí 'Review de …' me dan ganas de saltar de emoción :D!**_

_**Y bueno, agradecer a Karly15, Gleidys, Nora, Matildechiba, SalyLuna, Guest, Yesqui2000, SirenaMisty, Kellys, SeranQuintana, Romyna.Z, Soyprincesitamoon, Andrelao y bueno a ellas y a todas las que me ha faltado nombrar ¡A todas ustedes las quiero! **_

_**Ya supere mas la perdida de mi información :(, aunque por si acaso, si alguien tiene por allí guardado los cap. De Asesinando a la Asesina, por favor, hágamelo saber, porque pronto voy a empezarlo de nuevo, y si no tengo los cap… bueno, tendré que empezar de otra forma la historia y tampoco es el brillo eso :/ Intente recuperarlos por medios mm, básicos, pero no pude u.u**_

_**Por cierto, 3 capitulos probables le quedan a este fic, y creo que moriré de pena con él. Jamas se me había hecho tan difícil ponerle FIN a una historia :(, hasta yo me rio escribiéndolo D:, aun asi les dejo avisado de antemano, para que sepan.**_

_**Y bueno, las adoooro! Si, si, ando hiper mega sensible parece. Espero les guste este capitulo y nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente! Después de este fic mis atenciones van a los que he dejado en Stand-by Xd y a uno que me muero por escribir y que de ahí les cuento xD**_

_**Asi que ahora me despido, antes de que me ponga mas sensible aun xD**_

_**Pd: Los personajes no son mios y bla bla bla… ustedes saben lo que sigue xD**_

_**Por ultimo, hoy conoceremos a la familia de nuestra protagonista (como dice el titulo)!**_

_**Paaaaz!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 16- Conociendo a la familia.**_

-Creo que simplemente deberíamos entrar...

Serena dio un respingo asustada cuando Darien se materializo de pronto a su lado.

-Al parecer te gusta eso de aparecer en la nada.- Comento ella, no sin aunque sea un poco de sarcasmo, el sonrió ampliamente.

-Es algo que se me da natural… creo que nací para ser un Genio.- Dijo el respondiéndole el sarcasmo junto a un encogimiento de hombros. Ella rodo los ojos ante su respuesta.

-Por cierto, te ves bien.- Lo elogio ella cuando lo miro completamente.- Entonas.

-¿Tu crees?, porque yo creo que me parezco a uno de esos ladrones del desierto.- Dijo él, Serena rio de sus ocurrencias.- ¿Cómo es que se llaman? Mmm… _Tuareg?_

Estaban ambos escondidos en un pasaje frente a los muros de la 'casita' que había sido de los padres de Serena. O que mejor dicho, era de los padres de Serena, y Darien se había puesto un pantalón con una túnica encima amarradas con un pañuelo que hacia de cinturón acorde al lugar y er… a la fecha. Al igual que Serena, llevaba un pañuelo beige en la cabeza y se dejaba al descubierto solo los ojos.

Serena no pensaba que pareciera un ladrón de desierto, en realidad pensaba que se veía terriblemente guapo con solo los ojos al descubierto pero no lo diría en voz alta. No quería distraerse de su propósito ese día y si se ponía a hacer comentarios sobre como se le ajustaba el pantalón, o como se le veían los brazos, seguramente terminarían en la arena en ves que el la casa de sus padres, como había planeado ella.

-No pareces un _tuareg_… tienes un aire misterioso, pero es genial.- Le dijo ella suplantando la palabra excitante que era lo que en realidad quería decir, por genial. Darien le sonrió arrogante.

-Bien, ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?

Le pregunto cuando ella se quedo mirando fuera de la casa. Los dos estaban irreconocibles con sus ropas y el ruido de la gente que caminaba por el bazar fuera de la casa inundaba el lugar. La mayoría de las mujeres no se cubrían el rostro y los hombres solo usaban una especie de pañuelo-gorra en la cabeza y aunque ninguno usaba un pantalón como el de Darien, nadie lo miro extraño… era un hombre después de todo, tenia ciertos privilegios en aquella cultura tan antigua. Parecían dos viajeros en el desierto.

Darien observo la casa que se imponía frente a él. Era antigua y grande, parecía la casa de alguien con cierto poder en el pueblo y no la de un campesino pobre como se la había imaginado él. ¿De quien era hija Serena? Por un momento se imagino a Serena en el lugar de la princesa Jazmin, ¿Qué pasaba si sus padres eran adinerados? ¿Que pasaba si ella volvía con sus padres y ellos no accedían a dejarla casarse? Y si la obligaban a casarse con otro en lugar de ser su novia… ¿novia? ¡Novia! Que burro era, no le había pedido a Serena nada de compromiso! Bien, tendría que solucionar ese detalle. Serena le jalo la manga disimuladamente para llamar su atención y el volvió su atención a ella.

-Bien, sabes que no puedo llamar a la casa siendo una mujer sola…- Le dijo ella, y Darien pudo presentir la mueca de disgusto tras su velo.- Debo ir un paso detrás de ti, así que debes llamar y solicitar una audiencia con Kenji Arafat.

Darien la miro fijamente asintiendo a lo que decía.

-Por casualidad, ¿tu padre es alguna especie de político en tu pueblo?- Pregunto delicadamente. Tenia que saber con que se iba a enfrentar.

Ella bajo sus grandes ojos al suelo con la viva representación de la sumisión femenina y Darien se sintió excitado ante su imagen de inocencia. Se imagino las miles de formas en que podría llevarla a la cama sacándole velo tras velo y de pronto comprendió que la cultura machista de los árabes no era mas que otra imagen de excitación y pertenencia. Ese poderoso deseo de que ningún otro hombre se atreva siquiera a mirar los atributos de la mujer que consideraban como suya.

Serena pestañeo inocentemente y le dijo:

-¿No te lo dije?, mi padre es el consejero del Sultán del reino, algo así como el padre del patriarca, o dicho de otra forma, es el Gran Visir… el "_la lleva"_ si entiendes lo que quiero decir, es por eso que él podía pagar para evitar mi muerte…-Le dijo enredándose un poco con las palabras.- es muy importante.

Darien se estremeció ligeramente.

-Espero que no sea como el Gran Visir de Aladdin, porque él no era precisamente bueno.- Comento él con la mirada fija en la gran casa, mirándola desde otra perspectiva y buscando puntos para un escape precipitado.

-Cuando volvamos a casa, veremos esa famosa película y entenderé de una ves por todas todo lo que haz querido decir.- Le dijo Serena con una risa, y la forma en que dijo _volvamos _y _casa _le hizo sentir condenadamente bien y ansioso por volver.

-Supongo que no me matara por abusar de su pequeñita.- Comento con una risa, Serena frunció el ceño.

-A ti no, por lo menos…

Ah, esto no era bueno… si el padre de Serena se enteraba que había tocado a su _dulce e inocente _nenita, bien… no lo matarían a él. Culparían a Serena… el no permitiría que la culparan de algo en lo que los dos habían influido alegremente. _Muy _alegremente quizá.

Puso la mano en su hombro intentando que su mirada fuera lo mas tranquilizadora posible… no supo si funciono, porque Serena le correspondió la mirada con unos ojos totalmente soñadores.

-Vamos.- Ordeno.

Cruzaron el pequeño pasaje por donde la gente transitaba para llegar a las puertas de la casa. Darien iba con la frente en alto y Serena –muy a su pesar– iba un paso atrás de él con la mirada gacha, tal y como sabían debían ir las mujeres.

Ella nunca había sido muy agradecida de su cultura, aunque extrañaba a horrores a su familia nunca se había sentido feliz de nacer en un lugar donde la mujer era tan poca cosa… y tenia que reconocerlo, su carácter rebelde fue lo que había ocasionado que ella fuese la elegida para tan cruel sacrificio. El sacerdote había salido con la excusa de que era por los Dioses pero ella sabia que era mentira, que la razón principal era que quería dejar en claro a todas las familias que pasaba con las jóvenes rebeldes, y que no importaba que estas jóvenes fueran hijas del mismísimo rey, debían comportarse como tal y entender su posición varios pisos mas abajo que el hombre.

Miro al hombre que ahora se había vuelto su cabeza. Darien con su porte elegante y fuerte, Darien orgulloso y arrogante, Darien con su cuerpo bien formado, Darien con sus ojos que solo con ella se volvían expresivos, Darien con su recién descubierto carácter bromista, su Darien.

Sonrió ampliamente mientras lo miraba, el la miro de reojo.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunto al sentir su mirada tan fija en él. Ella negó con la cabeza sacando el asunto de su mente. Le murmuro un bajito _nada_ y bajo la cabeza para dar la impresión de arrepentimiento por haberlo estado mirando. Darien quiso acercarse a ella y levantarle la barbilla orgullosa que solo ella tenia pero al notar la gente que se detenía a mirar como se comportaban, descubrió que ella hacia eso solo para levantar sospechas sobre ellos.

Serena sonreía en su interior. Sabia que para Darien ella no era un trofeo que mostrar, tampoco era un simple humano que le serviría o simplemente un objeto sexual –aunque a veces diera buenas razones para pensar eso–. Para Darien ella era Serena, era su igual y su mujer. No tenia porque demostrarle al mundo que él mandaba en su casa, porque el sabia en su interior que ya tenia lo mas importante de todo. Su corazón.

Aaaaaaaademas de que Darien sabía que ella no haría nada si el tema no había sido previamente meditado por los dos…. Así que en cierta forma, ella no llevaba el orden el la casa, simplemente era un pilar fundamental para que funcionara bien. Y bueno… no es como si ya tuvieran todo listo en casa… ella aun no era la señora de él y ufff!, mejor pensaría en eso mas tarde.

Por cierto ¡No se había despedido de Mina! Ella la mataría cuando volviera a casa! Su mente divago solo dos minutos pensando y llego a la conclusión de que no se salvaría de la locura de su amiga ¿que seria de Mina?...

…Y En un lugar no muy cercano y a miles de años de donde se encontraban Darien y Serena, la rubia loca llevaba a rastras a su nuevo esclavo, quien ignorando su patética suerte, le concedió el primer deseo a su ama, siendo este una tarjeta de crédito ¡Con fondos infinitos!

Uff… pobre tonto.

-¡Vamos Yaten! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Aun no hemos visitado todas las tiendas!- El genio se estremeció de horror ¿Era posible que un ser inmortal se cansara? Porque el sentía que en cualquier momento caería agotado. Tomando todas sus fuerzas se levanto de la banca donde se encontraban tomando las docenas de miles de compras que había hecho Mina Chiba. ¡La niña era desquiciante!

-Voy Mina…

Mina le tomo alegremente la mano que no llevaba todas sus compras y lo insto a correr con ella. El Genio gimió angustiado.

-¡Aun no hemos comprado nada para ti! ¡Esto será maravilloso!

Y para ellos, el día recién estaba comenzando.

Darien hablo con un de los hombres que trabajaban para su padre y ella le hizo una leve reverencia para demostrar sus respetos, bajo la mirada cuando el hombre miro en su dirección con cierto grado de lujuria. Darien frunció el ceño cuando el hombre le pregunto por Serena.

-Es mi esposa,… así que si es un hombre inteligente, podría mantener sus vulgares ojos alejados de ella.- Le dijo Darien con la voz cargada con tanta mortalidad que hasta Serena sintió una leve punzada de miedo. Ugh, Amenazante…

El hombre se estremeció temerosamente sorprendido y Serena quiso saltar de alegría mientras lo regañaba por salirse del protocolo. Se suponía que la mujer era la culpable de provocar el deseo en los hombres, no los hombres de sentir deseo. Iiiiug, esto es más espantoso de lo que recordaba… ahora entendía porque su padre insistía en no dejar entrar nunca un hombre desconocido a casa cuando él no se encontraba.

Entraron por los pasillos de su antigua casa guiados por el receloso hombre que Darien había amenazado tan sutilmente y cuando llegaron al salón principal, el sujeto le pregunto a Darien con mucho respeto si llevaba a Serena con las demás mujeres, cuando Darien le gruño un poco educado _No, _los dejo con una inclinación y ojos temerosos.

Serena se acercó a Darien para susurrarle unas últimas indicaciones.

-Por cierto, solo esto debes saber: estamos bajo el poder del _Rey_ mineo, la capital esta en Karna, creo que en tu tiempo es conocida como Sadah. La otra ciudad importante es Yathill. Nosotros nos centrábamos en el noroeste del Yemen, con la mayor parte de sus ciudades a lo largo del wadi Madhab. Mi pueblo fue el primero de los reinos árabes meridionales en desaparecer, y la lengua mineica se extinguió en torno al año 100… por ultimo ¡Gracias Wikipedia!- Dijo Serena elevando los ojos al cielo como si agradeciera a Dios.

-Entonces ¿Que se supone que hablamos nosotros?- Le pregunto Darien en un susurro al igual que ella.

-Por alguna extraña razón que no entiendo, los Genios siempre se han adecuado a los idiomas extranjeros… supongo que por la posibilidad de que cualquier persona los libere…-Le respondió ella con un encogimiento de hombros y luego mirándolo añadió.- Bájate el pañuelo del rostro, es de mala educación saludar al Gran Visir del Sultán con pañuelo y no le des la mano a mi padre, dirígete a el solo como_ Visir _Arafat.

-Bien, bien… tranquila…- Le respondió él mientras tomaba la mano de Serena para tranquilizarla. Ella parecía mucho más nerviosa que él en todo este asunto, se removía inquieta en su lugar mirando cada espacio como si fuese totalmente nuevo.- ¿Por qué se supone que accedí a esto?

-Porque yo te lo pedí…- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa bailando a través del velo y reflejándose en sus ojos. Darien negó con la cabeza resignado a querer complacerla.

-A veces el amor nos supera… no es así _Sidi…_?- Pregunto una voz a espaldas de ellos. Ambos dieron un respingo asustados por la visita, que en realidad, no era t_an _visita.

Darien miro al Gran Visir y padre de Serena; Kenji Arafat y lo pudo reconocer al instante. Era uno de los hombres que había visto al pie del acantilado. El de mirada triste. Serena miro a su padre con ojos anhelantes.

Era alto de cabello castaño claro y cubierto con túnicas de seda seguramente más caras que la valiosa lámpara de Mina. Usaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y su porte indicaba de forma segura que estaba frente a un gran hombre.

Darien se envaro en todo su porte y sabia que así seria mejor enfrentarse al padre de su futura esposa, Serena se mantuvo tras el con sus ojos anhelantes del amor fraternal que había perdido. El levanto la barbilla.

-Gran Visir Arafat, seguramente.- Dijo Darien con una sonrisa algo arrogante mientras se inclinaba. Kenji le respondió la sonrisa encantado, aunque no se le iba la tristeza de los ojos.

Serena se debatió entre el reto y la admiración. Reto por saludar de manera tan arrogante a su padre, y admiración porque Darien fácilmente pasaría por un Rey o mínimo un príncipe, la manera en que se inclino arrogantemente era muy propia de los hombres que se saben poderosos.

-Me presento,… soy Darien Shields.- Continuo Darien una ves volvió a pararse en todo su porte, e inclinándose a Serena para que se parara junto a él continuo.- Y ella es Serena, mi futura esposa.

Los ojos de Kenji mostraron una profunda añoranza familiar cuando Darien presento a Serena y ella se tenso visiblemente al ser presentada. Debió saber que Darien la presentaría… el no conocía aun el protocolo, ¡Mas encima la presento como futura esposa! Este hombre no sabía nada sobre educación árabe.

-Mucho gusto Shields, señorita Serena…- Los saludo el visir,- lo invito a sentarse, por favor.

Serena se inclino nerviosa y Darien tomo de la mano con una sonrisa y la insto a sentarse en los sillones en el suelo del salón junto a él. Kenji cambio rápidamente su mirada melancólica por una digna de un visir y los miro entre admirado y reprobatorio.

- Me gustaría preguntar el motivo de su visita, pero creo saber cual es…- Comenzó Kenji, Darien alzo una ceja.

- ¿A si?- Pregunto tranquilamente, pero por alguna extraña razón, a Serena le pareció desafiante, Kenji asintió.

- Uno de mis guardias que los ha recibido me ha dicho que la muchacha era tu esposa, Sidi. Y ahora tú me has dicho que es tu futura esposa… No es difícil no adivinar que ocurrió.

Y por supuesto, no era difícil imaginar lo que Kenji pensaba. Una muchacha soltera andando de la mano con un hombre, ambos solicitando entrar a la casa del Gran Visir. Kenji debía pensar que ellos habían huido o peor, que ella estaba embarazada y buscaban su protección, aunque la mirada de Darien indicaba que necesitaba de todo menos protección.

-Perdone mi ignorancia al asunto que me indica, _Visir, _pero me es difícil imaginar que usted siquiera se acerque al motivo que nos ha traído aquí.- Dijo Darien fingiendo total ignorancia. Serena noto el pequeño detalle de que él se decía a _nos _en ves de _me, _que no era lo socialmente correcto_._ Ese era un detalle que tampoco se le escaparía a su padre, estaba segura.

Kenji les sonrió a ambos, mirando detenidamente los familiares ojos de Serena, ella bajo la mirada, temerosa de que la descubriera. Aun no estaba lista para revelarse a si misma, aunque fuese eso a lo que habían venido. Él le apretó la mano intentando darle fuerzas y advirtiéndole levemente que le diría la verdad.

- Entonces… ¿No esta ella embarazada?- Pregunto directamente Kenji. Serena se sonrojo hasta la medula ahogando un ¡NO! y Darien sonrió divertido.

- No _Visir,_ ella no esta embarazada…, de hecho tampoco es exactamente de embarazo de lo que quisiera hablar…- Le dijo Darien divertido- _uh, uh… _no negó que hubiesen intimado, Kenji también notaria eso–, Kenji lo miro interrogante,- Pero si no fuese molestia, necesitare la presencia de su esposa…

¡Darien estaba loco! Nadie, absolutamente NADIE solicita la presencia de la esposa del Gran Visir sin siquiera conocerla y menos sin tener una excelente razón para hacerlo. Kenji sonrió divertido cuando Serena tironeo bruscamente el brazo de Darien en advertencia.

-¿Pasa algo cariño?- Le pregunto Darien sin perder la sonrisa complacida, ella lo fulmino con la mirada por su imprudencia y condenada a la mudes de su cultura, solo negó con la cabeza resignada.

-Bien, como la dama presente se encuentra en buena condiciones…, le daré en el gusto Shields… -Llamo a una señora regordete que seguramente seria la nana.- Por favor Sarah… Llamarías a mi Esposa.

-De inmediato mi Gran Visir.- Le respondió ella mientras se inclinaba ante el y volvía por donde llego.

Pasaron solo unos minutos en silencio hasta que la esposa de Kenji hizo su aparición. Darien pudo ver claramente el parecido entre su prometida y la mujer. Su rostro ya estaba algo cansado pero aun así se podía notar la gloriosa juventud que vivió por su belleza, nunca miro a Darien a los ojos y se acercó directamente a su esposo, quien le regalo una sonrisa y le estiro el brazo para que se sentase junto a él.

-Esposa…, me gustaría presentarte al Sidi Shields y su esposa Serena.- Le dijo Kenji a su mujer, compartieron una significativa mirada. Ella asintió y sonrió amablemente hacia ellos mostrando sus respetos.- Shields ha solicitado explícitamente tu presencia esposa… Sidi, no me gustaría creer que conoce a mi esposa, por lo que se la presentare… su nombre es Ikuko Arafat.

Serena bajo la mirada ocultando sus ojos empañados cuando la mujer sonrió amorosamente y Darien le apretó la mano. Su madre estaba igual de hermosa que siempre. Era un extraño cuadro familiar el que se formaba frente a sus ojos que le llegaba al alma… oh, cuanto los había extrañado… a ellos, y a sus tontos hermanos que debían de estar por allí.

-Buenas tardes Sidi.- Se atrevió a hablar la mujer. Darien le sonrió demostrándole que él no era un absurdo machista que se molestaría por que ella hablara, y ella le sonrió agradecida.

-Shields, como usted pidió, mi esposa ya se encuentra aquí. ¿Podría usted decirnos el motivo de su visita?

Su padre estaba siendo muy amable, decidió Serena. No entendía que era lo que los motivaba a estar allí sin molestias… ella estaba segura de que si hubiese venido otro extraño con los aires de Darien, quizás su padre lo habría escuchado, pero no con tanta tolerancia. Después de todo, él era el gran Visir y podía darse el gusto de tratar como se le viniese la gana a todo el mundo. Darien le sonrió de una manera que a Serena le pareció terriblemente peligrosa y con rapidez se aferro a su brazo, advirtiéndole que no dijera ninguna tontería.

-Oh Visir… mis respetos hacia usted y su familia… pero he venido a pedir la mano de su hija mayor.- Dijo Darien tranquilamente. Sus padres lo miraron primero con un deje de tristeza y pasado eso cambiaron su mirada como si de pronto le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Serena le apretó las uñas en el brazo y él ahogo un gemido de dolor con una falsa sonrisa y una mirada retadora a Serena.

-Er… Sidi, nuestra niña ya esta prometida y si no fuese así el caso, creo que es demasiado pequeña como para complacerla.- Dijo Ikuko mirando pasmada.

Serena tiro del pañuelo a Darien para hablarle al oído.

-¡Tonto! Mi hermana tiene cinco años.- Lo reto susurrando Serena. Ikuko y Kenji estaban demasiado sorprendidos por el intercambio de la pareja.

-Shields… creo que deberías consultar con tu mujer antes de buscar una segunda esposa.- Le aconsejo Kenji divirtiéndose a pesar de la confusión. Darien suspiro con fuerza y se cruzo de brazos obstinadamente.

-Créame Visir, Serena esta mas que de acuerdo con este acuerdo,… solo son ustedes los que tienen que dar su bendición.- Dijo Darien con ironía ignorando el gemido frustrado de Serena.

-No se ve muy de acuerdo señorita.- Comento Ikuko sonriéndole.

Serena jalo nuevamente el brazo de Darien con brusquedad. Darien se saco las uñas del brazo amablemente dándole una mirada de '_no podrás hacer nada para detener esto'. _Ella se desespero y volvió a tomarle bruscamente el brazo.

-Shields… te aconsejaría que primero se lo pidieras a tu esposa, y después…. Bueno, después busques a una dama mas acorde a tus necesidades.- Le dijo Kenji, sonriendo ampliamente al ver como Darien intentaba quitarse de encima a Serena e intento borrar su sonrisa ocultándolo con su mano puesta en su barbilla.

-Ella aun no es mi esposa.- Escupió Darien pero miro a Kenji mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza.

Darien lo considero un momento mirando a Serena, quien a su vez, lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Sabe algo Visir, creo que tiene razón.- Le mando una mirada maligna a Serena.- Lo lamento Serena, yo no quería hacer esto ahora y menos aquí… pero no me haz dejado opción.

Serena se estremeció ante su mirada y se asusto cuando el la cogió bruscamente del brazo. Se levanto de los cojines en el suelo, arrastrando a Serena con él, y se arrodillo delante de ella cuando ambos estuvieron parados. Saco una pequeña cajita que tenia preparada de hace tiempo de su bolsillo.

-Mi querida Serena, ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?- Le pregunto mostrándole un hermoso solitario de oro blanco que rodeaba a un diamante tremendamente elegante en el centro. Parecía un diamante cubierto con agua y Serena se sorprendió enormemente cuando lo vio y por un instante, se olvido de su rencuentro con sus padres. Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas de felicidad mientras miraba a su –oficialmente– futuro esposo.

-Oh Darien… eres un tonto.- Le dijo mientras se bajaba el velo de la cara para sorpresa de sus padres. Su voz sonó tan cargada de emoción que el insulto perdió todo efecto mientras Darien volvía a levantarse y tomaba su mano entre las suyas para colocarle el anillo. Ahora si ella no pudo contenerse, y las lagrimas cayeron sin dificultad por sus ojos, Darien le limpio las lagrimas con los dedos.

-Bien, no era eso la respuesta que esperaba… pero seguramente servirá.- Le respondió Darien amorosamente mientras la tomaba en sus brazos abrazándola para darle un casto beso en los labios y la frente, olvidando por completo el protocolo y a su audiencia.

-Oh Darien… Por supuesto que si…- Le dijo ella mientras se aferraba a sus protectores brazos y lo miraba completamente enamorada, susurro nuevamente muy bajito.- si…si.

Él se rio mientras rozaba su nariz con la de ella.

-Esa respuesta esta mucho…, mucho mejor.- Le dijo, y ella tampoco pudo evitar reír ante la escena que acababa de protagonizar.

Cuando el pequeño momento llego a su fin, Darien se giro hacia su posible suegro sin soltar a Serena.

Ambos adultos los miraban asombrados, la madre de Serena se tomo la mano de su esposo y le susurro muy bajito _"creo que estoy soñando" _Kenji no le respondió mientras por su rostro pasaban miles de sentimiento… tristeza, esperanza, enojo, emoción, amor, amenazas, etc...

-Visir creo que ahora si, solo falta su bendición.- Le dijo Darien con una sonrisa.

E Ikuko cayo con un fuerte pfff al suelo.

_o_o_o_o

Mina estaba loca.

La chica lo mandoneaba, lo tironeaba, lo jalaba, lo abrazaba, lo arrastraba, lo hacia arder de ira, arder de pasión, morir de risa y morir de humillación. No le gustaba, y al mismo tiempo le encantaba. Se había reído mas que en el ultimo milenio, y había deseado estar enterrado mil metros bajo tierra mas veces que en toda su vida. Se estaba volviendo loco mientras mas tiempo pasaba a su lado.

Yaten le cumplía todos sus caprichos aunque algunos eran tontos, y la muy ingrata ¿Cómo se lo pagaba? Obligándolo a cumplir incluso los que no quería. ¿No podía dejarle pasar este simplemente? Ni siquiera era un deseo, de hecho solo le había cumplido un solo deseo en todo ese tiempo, esto era c_asi_ un favor y ella de igual manera lo obligaba.

-No por favor Mina, no quiero hacer esto, te lo ruego… te daré otro deseo, te daré lo que quieras pero por favor déjame bajar de esto, te lo ruego… ¡Y yo jamás le he rogado a nadie!.

-Tranquilo Yaten, solo serán unos segundos.- Lo tranquilizó Mina tomando su mano bajo las barras de la montaña rusa.- Además, ya no puedes bajar.

Yaten la miro desesperado como ella sonreía y aunque disfrutaba enormemente de su sonrisa y del tacto de su piel al tomarle la mano, se pregunto torpemente ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

Llegaron a la cima de la montaña rusa y Yaten contuvo el aliento al ver la caída que los esperaba.

-¡Levanta los brazos Yaten! ¡guuju!

Y cayeron.

-¡Aaaaahhhhhh!

Y en alguna parte de aquella montaña rusa, cayo a los pies de la rubia algo mas que su dignidad.

_**Reviews?**_

_**Jaja xD**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hola mis lindas preciosas!**_

_**Ya estamos nuevamente hablando :) **_

_**Les dejo este nuevo capitulo y aprovecho de agrader a SirenaMisty, SalyLuna, Nora, Gleidys, Yesqui2000, Dayanna(que por cierto, ya se te extrañaba en los reviews xd) e Isabella Black Zabinni (Bienvenida a la historia :D) **_

_**Todas ustedes hacen feliz mi dia y me dan el animo para continuar escribiendo! Es muy importante para una escritora saber que alquien la lee, aunque sea solo una persona y ustedes me alegran los días!**_

_**Asi que Nos vemooos! Y pásenla excelente :D**_

_**Pd: Los personajes no son mios, solo la historia…**_

_**Por cierto, Agradecimiento hiper mega especial a Hehra! Que me insto a darme cuenta de un pequeño error y que le prometí, aclararía. Peeerdonaame! Pero no supe aclararlo bien en este capitulo (simplemente no se dio) pero ya en el próximo lo tengo escrito y aclarado en mi mente! Así que noos leeeremooos!**_

_**Paz!**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 17- **_

-¡Aaaaaaghh! ¡Oh Dios mio!¡ Yaten esto es desagradable!- Grito Mina limpiándose las converse empapadas en una sustancia asquerosa que no quería ni nombrar.

-Deja de quejarte, tienes otras converse en tus compras, que por cierto ¡También llevo YO!- Se quejo Yaten, tomando todas las compras de Mina con ambas manos, ella le envió una mirada fulminante.

-Pero _estas_ ¡eran mis converse favoritas!, ahora bañadas de… ¡iuggg!

-¡No lo digas!- La amenazo Yaten.

-Bañadas de… bañadas de…- Lo provocaba Mina estremeciéndose.

-¡Calla! ¡Esto humillante!

-Bañadas de VOMITO, ¡lo dije, lo dije!

-¡Agggh! Si no me hubieses obligado a subir a ese maldito juego, ¡tus converse estarían intactas!- La acuso el apuntándola con el dedo.- ¡Me has tratado como tu esclavo! No esperes que te pida disculpas por algo que no fue mi intención hacer, y que para variar tú provocaste ¡Tú! Niñita caprichosa y malcriada. ¡Por que no pides tus deseos de una buena vez y me dejas en paz!

Mina lo miro con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y él se sintió de pronto un bastardo por gritarle de esa forma. Ella se agacho en silencio y se quito sus converse, se levanto aun en silencio y le quito todas las bolsas que el llevaba –que por cierto, pesaban bastante– y reteniendo lo mas posible las lagrimas le hizo un desprecio con su boca y camino sola, dejándolo atrás.

Yaten, lógicamente, la siguió.

-¿Mina? ¿Estas bien?

¡Mal nacido! Como se atrevía a preguntarle si estaba bien. No le respondió.

-¿Mina?

-…

-Eeey, no te enojes Mina, solo fue una broma.- Intento enmendar el nerviosamente, no importaba cuanto lo irritara su ama, no quería que ella se enojara con él. Esa frase capturo la atención de Mina y no pudo evitar responder furiosamente.

-¿Una broma? ¡Una broma! ¡Mal agradecido! ¡Yo solo quería que nos divirtiéramos! ¡Y eso que dijiste no fue una broma! Tu de verdad me odias… me odias…

Y Mina arrojo todas sus comprar al suelo llorando patéticamente. Yaten la miro asustado.

-¿Mina estas llorando?

-¡NO! Imbécil, estoy sudando por los ojos!- Le grito sin para de llorar. Él se dio patadas por ser tan insensible e hizo lo único que creyó que tranquilizaría a Mina. La abrazo protectoramente y ella se arrojó a sus brazos llorando.

-Yo no te odio Mina, su sabes que no… es solo que a veces te pasas un poquito.- Le dijo el mientras le acariciaba el cabello he intentaba ignorar algunas curiosas miradas que se detenían en ellos. Mina sollozo y le dio un ligero hipo.

-En.. Entonces, porque quieres quuue cumpla tan proonto los deseos.- Le pregunto entrecortadamente.

Yaten negó con la cabeza, inundándose de ternura por la rubia.

-Solo lo dije porque estaba enojado.- Le explico.- De hecho, no quiero que los cumplirlos nunca… seré para siempre tu Genio.- Le dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, y cuando lo pensó, descubrió que en realidad no se hallaba muy lejos de la verdad.

-¿Enserio?- Le pregunto Mina.

-Enserio, enserio.- Le respondió él. Mina le sonrió de una manera tan hermosa que él sintió que el calor le llegaba a los dedos de los pies.

-¿Enserio, enserio, enserio?- Le pregunto juguetona, él le sonrió abiertamente.

-Muy, muy enserio.- Le respondió.

Y una pincelada enorme de romanticismo los inundo, de pronto Yaten se vio demasiado tentado a los brazos de aquella niña, la boca semi abierta que le sonreía, los ojos iluminados y aun resplandecientes por las lagrimas, todo en ella lo tentaba. Así que siguió un impulso antiguo he increíble que el jamás en su vida había experimentado, agacho un poco la cabeza para acercar sus labios a los de la chica, y ella inevitablemente cerro los ojos. A la espera del contacto, y cuando estaba solo a dos centímetros de sus labios…

-¡Eeeey! ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Que le estas haciendo a mi hermanita?- Grito una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos saltaron sorprendidos y se giraron a mirar. A Mina le ardieron los ojos en furia, ¡Estuvo a punto de besar a Yaten! ¡Y el imbécil de su hermano los interrumpía! ¡Bastardo él!

Yaten se debatió entre la decepción y el alivio ¡Había estado a punto de besar a su ama! Y todos los genios sabían que a Artemis no le agradaban ese tipo de relaciones… Dios, se había salvado de una grande,… una muy grande que quería sin duda alguna intentar de nuevo.

-¡Zafiro! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Le grito Mina, enojada soltándose de los brazos de Yaten, quien se dio cuenta que aun no la soltaba.

Zafiro refunfuño.

-Papa y Mama me obligaron a venir con ellos, no querían que estuviera en casa de Darien.- Le conto el quejándose.-

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto Mina. Yaten se mantuvo ajeno a la conversación cruzándose de brazos a un lado de la rubia.

-Según se, él se fue de vacaciones con su novia, y mama no quería que hiciera algún desastre en su ausencia.- Le dijo, y luego miro a Yaten amenazadoramente.- ¿Y quien es ese? ¿Tu novio?

Yaten lo fulmino con la mirada y el respondió de la misma forma, sin embargo, Mina fue la única que hablo.

-Es un amigo, y si fuese otra cosa…, es problema mio.- Le reto Mina. Zafiro no cambio el gesto malhumorado.

-Aaah comprendo, amigo con derecho a roce.- La reto él, Mina lo miro muuuy, muuuy feo.

-Eso es problema nuestro.- Hablo Yaten directamente a Zafiro, no le gustaba que se metieran donde no lo llamaban

-Ten cuidado, niño bonito, que una lagrima que derrame mi hermana, y estas muerto.- Lo amenazo Zafiro, acercándose peligrosamente a él. Yaten se le acerco de igual forma.

-Tú no sabes con quien te metes niñito.- Le respondió Yaten.

-¡Ya, ya! Me conmueve tu preocupación hermano, pero puedo defenderme sola.- Le dijo Mina a Zafiro, y girándose a Yaten le dijo.- ¡Vamos a conocer a papa y mama!, de seguro te encantaran.

Zafiro se rio antes de que se fueran y le dijo.

-Sabes algo, creo que te compadezco…

Yaten lo miro sorprendido por el cambio de actitud, y en menos de un segundo, se vio nuevamente con las compras de Mina y arrastrado de la mano hacia un nuevo rumbo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Otro genio mas!- Exclamo Mamuro Chiba cuando Mina llevo a Yaten y lo hizo sentarse a su lado frente a sus padres. Mimet Chiba se largo a reír ante la situación.

-Al parecer, nuestra familia tiene una especie de imán hacia ellos.- Le comento Mimet riendo.

Yaten se escandalizo, ¿Cómo sabían de él? ¿Acaso Mina había tenido otro genio? ¿Por qué ese hombre se le hacia tan familiar? Que cosa mas extraña…

-¡Mama! ¡Pero que dices!- Comento Mina nerviosa, ignorante de que sus padres supieran algo sobre los Genios- ¿Darien te dijo algo? Bastardo miserable, ¡le dije que era un secreto!

-¡Cuidado con esa boca señorita!- La regaño Mimet.

Mamuro negó con la cabeza angustiado.

- Ay Hija, hay unas cuantas cosas que ya es hora de que sepas.

Y la historia se repitió.

-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-

_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-

-Sabes algo, creo que te compadezco Serena.- Le comento su prima Michiru, mirando con ella escondidas tras la puerta del pequeño salón como Darien y su padre discutían arduamente el asunto de su dote. Su padre se negaba rotundamente a recibir algo, y Darien, que aunque poco sabia de las tradiciones de su hogar, insistía en que quería aportar lo correspondiente para que el estuviese seguro de la calidad de vida que tendrá Serena.

Serena no sabia que hacer.

-¿Compadecerla? ¿Con ese pedazo de hombre allí?- Exclamo su otra prima Ann. Michiru soltó una exclamación escandalizada.

-¡Ann, no hables así!

Serena no dijo nada, si no que se pego más a la puerta para escuchar bien lo que decían, por algún extraño motivo, ya no se escuchaba lo que hablaban allí dentro.

Después de la sorpresa, las preguntas, los abrazos y recuerdos. Su madre la había llevado dentro para que los hombre hablaran (y aunque se había muerto de ganas por saber decían) había accedido, paso la noche con sus hermanos y primos rememorando tiempos mientras solo podía ver de lejos a su ahora prometido, y no pudo verlo antes de irse a dormir en su antiguo cuarto. Había deseado enormemente escabullirse al cuarto de Darien, pero cierto era que no sabia en que cuarto estaba y no sabia como llamarlo desde su anillo ¡Que irónico! Había sido un genio y ahora no sabia como llamar a su propio genio. Por lo que espero ansiosa a la mañana, descubriendo que su padre había llevado nuevamente al salón a Darien para afinar los últimos detalles. Y ahora estaba escondida como una niña con una prima que la había creído muerta y otra que le envidiaba seriamente el prometido.

Ironías.

Como supuso que seria, su padre no había ignorado el hecho de que Serena hubiese permanecido tanto tiempo junto a Darien sin estar casados, y tampoco le paso desapercibido que la intimidad que compartían los dos era mas de lo que decían, y había insistido en que harían un pequeño matrimonio simbólico en casa –dado que todo el mundo creía que estaba muerta, además de que un sacerdote jamás la casaría con un hombre que no era árabe–, y que mientras tanto, los prometidos dormirían en lugares diferentes de la estancia. Darien no había podido ocultar la poca disponibilidad a su acuerdo.

Y con respecto a lo del Genio.

Bueno, la sorpresa de ambos fue grande y en un principio se habían negado a creerlo. Así que hicieron un pacto de silencio y Darien les mostro algo de la magia de la que un genio era capaz. Una vez convencidos ambos de los aspectos paranormales de la pareja, pudieron aceptar el matrimonio sin rechistar una palabra. Una palabra, salvo la dote que Darien insistía en dar. Serena no sabia siquiera como es que había venido aquí tan preparado como para dar una dote.

-Sere…, creo que ya no se escucha nada allí dentro.- Comento Michiru tras ella, Serena miro a su prima y se pego más a la puerta.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos.- Comento Ann, quien también estaba pegada a la puerta en busca de algún sonido. Serena suspiro.

-Si…, creo que tienes razoo… Aaaaggh!.- Chillo cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto y las tres primas cayeron de bruces al suelo a los pies de Darien y su padre. Darien sonrió divertido y su padre las miro reprobatoriamente, pero un deje de diversión también bailo en sus ojos.

-Cuantas veces les he dicho que no se escucha tras las puertas.- Las tres damas se levantaron del suelo rápidamente.

-Lo lamento.- Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Michiru, Ann… no me lo esperaba de ustedes, Serena…, de ti me espero todo ahora.- Dijo Kenji, Serena bajo la mirada avergonzada.- Chicas, vuelvan con las mujeres… Serena tu no, quédate.

Michiru la miro deseándole suerte y Ann le susurro un pequeño _"suerte" _lanzándole una mirada a Darien mientras reía disimuladamente.

Sus primas se fueron y cuando los tres estuvieron solos, Kenji no pudo evitar la sonrisa de alegría, jalo a su hija para darle un pequeño abrazo.

-Ya esta todo listo pequeña.- Le dijo Kenji mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la cabeza.- Dentro de tres días serán una mujer casada… simbólicamente, pero eso me bastara.

Se giro a Darien con una sonrisa.

-No debería hacer esto,… pero_ baaagh,_ los dejare solos 15 minutos ¡Solo 15 minutos!- Exclamo soltando a Serena.- Y tú, no importa que me agrades ¡No le toques ni un cabello a mi bebe!

Serena rio alegremente y Darien se inclino murmurando un pequeño si. Con eso, Kenji procedió a marcharse.

Esperaron medio minuto hasta cuando el silencio se hizo rotundo en la habitación.

-¿Se fue?- Pregunto Darien malignamente. Serena asintió nerviosa y cuando Darien se dio cuenta que no había nadie en un radio conveniente, tomo a Serena con un ferviente beso apasionado.

-Creo que papa te dijo que no podías tocarme un cabello.- Le recordó Serena mientras pasaba las manos por su espalda aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas.

-Técnicamente, no te he tocado ningún cabello.- Le dijo Darien mientras le subía la túnica a Serena acariciándole el trasero con ambas manos afirmando el hecho de que no era el cabello lo que le tocaba. La arrastro hasta la pared y la levando para que enrollara sus piernas en su cadera.- Me encanta este cuerpo de bebe.- Le dijo con ironía, ella río.- ¿Qué crees que podamos hacer en 15 minutos?

-Nos quedan 13 aproximadamente.- Le dijo Serena con una risa, Darien la acaricio muy íntimamente con la mano que tenia en su trasero, mientras la otra la subía para poder abrirle mas la túnica y liberar un seno. Ella jadeo entrecortadamente.- Pero si empiezas pronto, alcanzaremos a hacer mucho.- Le susurro excitada.

Darien no perdió tiempo y tomo su pezón con la boca, succionándolo ávidamente mientras ella gemía despacio ante sus caricias, desesperada por que se introdujera pronto en ella.

-Darien…- Gimió en su oído, Darien soltó su seno y la beso con fervor mientras se bajaba el pantalón que traía, que gracias a Dios, era muy fácil de soltar.

-Shh…- le dijo Darien mientras le tapaba la boca con una mano.- No queremos que nos escuchen ¿No es cierto?.

Y acto seguido, la penetro en un suave envite, Serena ya no pudo pensar mas… por alguna extraña razón, había extrañado sentirse empalada por el miembro de Darien, y dada la ausencia de sexo desde que habían llegado a su tierra, se sentía extrañamente estrecha, causando un enorme placer la entrada de su prometido. Darien ahogo el gemido en su cuello sin sacar la mano de su boca. Y la primera embestida se la dio en un movimiento lento, intentando introducirse lo mas profundamente en ella sin causarle dolor.

-Afírmate Serena… esto se pondrá _muy _duro.-Le dijo en un gemido, Serena se excito aun mas ante las palabras y busco algo con lo que afirmarse, estirando ambas manos sobre su cabeza y encontrando un pequeño fierro en la pared, de lo que se agarró hasta con la uñas.

-9 minutos.- Le dijo Serena. Darien la tomo de las caderas dejando un embrollo de tela en su cintura y la penetro con fuerza, causando un gran gemido de ella.

-Shh amor, shh…

Y volvió a embestirla rápido y duro, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez mas rápido causándoles a ambos un tal grado de excitación por la situación en la que se encontraban que la apresuración del climax era inevitable. Serena apretaba las piernas a la cintura de Darien, mientras el bajaba un poco la tela de sus senos y se los mordisqueaba sin piedad. Era tal el grado de embriagué, que Serena temió que tanto placer doliera. Los estremecimientos se hicieron presentes y la reacción de Serena de cerrar las piernas era inevitable, mientras Darien la abría aun mas enterrándose terriblemente dentro de ella. Darien la sintió contraerse en torno de si mismo mientras se sentía al borde de su propio placer. Sintió como él lo estrujaba y no pudo evitar lo siguiente.

Serena lanzo un gran gemido que Darien le acallo con la mano en su boca mientras alcanzaba la cima del placer, y él se vacío completamente dentro de ella dejándole toda su semilla y quedando completamente exhausto dentro de ella. Oh Dios… era increíble lo que podía sentir a su lado.

Darien no quería salir de su interior, y cuando abrazo a Serena que apenas se podía sus piernas, se negó a salir tan pronto… moría por volver a hacerlo, se moría por tumbarla en cualquier lugar e iniciar nuevamente con la tarea amorosa, pero un ligero ruido que venia desde la pared lo apresuro, y saliendo rápido de su interior, chasqueo los dedos antes de que la puerta se abriera descubriéndolos in fraganti.

-_A-ja!- _Exclamo Kenji entrando rápidamente al cuarto.

Darien lo miro como si no matara una mosca, y en realidad parecía que no hubiese pasado nada, Serena perfectamente peinada y vestida y Darien a un metro de ella, igualmente de ordenado de lo que estaba cuando él se fue. Serena estaba apoyada en la pared intentando recuperarse, pero cuando Kenji la miro, parecía perfectamente normal… Darien pensó en su interior _Que bueno es ser genio…_

- Me alegra que me hayas hecho caso joven,… - Le dijo Kenji mientras los miraba sospechosamente.- Vamos a comer,… dada la ocasión especial, comeremos todos juntos.

Darien camino a un lado de Serena, quien lo fulmino con la mirada sin poder evitar reírse.

-Eres un tramposo.- Le susurro en su oído mientras ambos caminaban dos pasos detrás de Kenji.

-¿Por qué?, si no te toque ni un solo cabello.- Le respondió Darien con su cara de inocencia rota por solo una sonrisa maliciosa. Se acercó bastante a ella y le paso un brazo desde la parte baja de la espalda y le ahuecándole en trasero, apretando ligera y excitantemente. Serena se sobresalto, miro a su padre quien seguía caminando sin darse cuenta de lo que su yerno le hacia.

-Degenerado.- Lo acuso muy bajito. Darien rio y le acaricio por sobre la túnica la hendidura de su trasero, por donde estaba su parte mas intima. Serena casi se cae al suelo pero Darien se apresuró a afirmarla antes de que cayera. Kenji se giro.

-¿Estas bien hija?

-Er… si papa… solo me tropecé.- Le dijo Serena totalmente colorada. Kenji miro a Darien que la afirmaba con una cara de total inocencia, que asintiéndole a ambos siguió caminando.

-Pero te encanta.- Le dijo Darien al oído. Serena río tontamente ante su afirmación.

-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-

-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-_.o*-

-Bien, déjenme ver si entendí… Usted Don Mamuro, fue un genio…, conoció a su esposa y ella lo libero, y al igual que su esposa, su hijo encontró una genio en la lámpara que Mina le había regalado y se enamoro de ella, la genio en si, es la prometida de Diamante Blackmoon y el ha jurado vengarse, Mina es amiga de la genio y casualmente me acaba de encontrar a mi…- Dijo Yaten intentando entender toda la información que estaba procesando ¿a que familia había venido a parar?

-Exacto, te falto la parte de que ahora mi hijo es un Genio en un intento de liberar a su mujer, y en cuanto vuelva a este mundo Diamante intentara matarlo.- Le dijo Mamuro sin poder evitar el tono preocupado. Mina se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

-Esto es muy, muy enredado… - Dijo ella, mirando estupefacta a sus padres.

-Ahora sabes de donde sacaste lo loca.- Le comento Mimet riéndose de su cara. Mina la miro feo y Yaten rio de su cara.

-El problema ahora, es tu hermano Mina. Yo se lo advertí…, pero lo conozco, sé que no le dirá nada a ella e intentara aprender magia de manera independiente, para no preocuparla…- Dijo Mamuro, mirando de reojo a Yaten.

El estaba sorprendido, no lo negaba,… y tenia la ligera sospecha de que algo les pediría el padre de Mina… y no sabia si podría cumplirlo. Si amar a un genio les había traído tantos problemas no solo a él, si no que a su hijo… no seria lo mas lógico que el intentara persuadir a Mina para que lo dejara?

Baah, no es que se preocupara porque Mina lo dejara… simplemente que no estaba preparado para dejar de verla. Aunque fuera de cierta forma algo similar… en realidad no sabía lo que sentía y ya se sentía hablando sin sentido…

-La aparición de tu genio, es una casualidad excelentemente conveniente…, mas, tomando en cuenta que conoce muy bien las artes de la magia.

Yaten se sorprendió de que lo supiera.

Mina miro de manera cómplice a su padre cuando el alzo una ceja expectante.

-¿Estas intentando decirme lo que creo que intentas decir, papa…?

-Me encanta tu ingenio hija, es igual al de tu madre.- La elogio Mamuro con una sonrisa mirando a su esposa, quien por unos minutos se perdió en la conversación, y mirando fijamente a Yaten dijo.

-¿No estarán pensando lo que creo que están pensando?

Yaten ya estaba totalmente perdido.

-Exactamente Mama… es eso.

Yaten se desespero.

-¿Podría saber de una vez que es lo que todos piensan?- Exclamo sin poder contenerse.

Tres caras lo miraron fijamente, y él se arrepintió de haber hablado.

Mina se aferro a su brazo abrazándolo.

-Yaten ¡Tengo un segundo deseo para que me cumplas!- Yaten ya estaba terriblemente nervioso antes de que Mina dijera eso, pero cuando hablo y todos se quedaron pendientes de él, se sintió al borde del colapso. No es como si lo pusiese nervioso la atención,… lo ponía nervioso _su _atención.

-¿C-cuál es tu deseo Mina?- Le pregunto intentando permanecer firme y sereno.

Mina sonrió muy abiertamente ante él.

-Deseo que vayamos con Serena y Darien, pero que nos quedemos con ellos hasta que ellos vuelvan.- Le pidió Mina con los ojos resplandecientes de anhelo.

Yaten se sintió aliviado por que el deseo no lo incluyera a él dejándola a ella, por lo intentando parecer enfurruñado dijo:

-Sus deseos son ordenes mi ama.

Y ambos desaparecieron en el aire con un rumbo desconocido.

.

.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea dejar que la chica encontrara a Yaten?

Le pregunto Artemis a su esposa acariciando sus cabellos, mientras ella veía en su espejo todo lo que pasaba en el mundo mortal. Mas específicamente, observaba a la nueva parejita que viajaba al Reino de Ma'in de la Arabia meridional.

-Por supuesto…, eso no solo ayudara a Serena, si no que también le enseñara a Yaten a ser mas humilde…, hasta ahora, me siento orgullosa de los progresos que a tenido con la chica.- Le dijo su esposa sonriendo felizmente. Luego riendo comento- ¿Sabes que tuvo que rogarle y hasta pedirle disculpas?

Artemis río de la suerte del orgulloso genio, pero mirando a su esposa se perdió en sus ojos. Siempre estaría cautivado con los ojos románticos de su esposa.

-Eres una romántica empedernida ¿lo sabias?- Le pregunto mientras depositaba un dulce cuello en su nuca, ella se giro para abrazarlo.

-Si no lo fuera, jamás habría logrado conquistarte.- Le contesto ella. Artemis la beso dulcemente en sus labios.

-Solo esperemos que Darien sepa vencer ahora… es muy bueno siendo genio, es una lastima que prefiera ser humano junto a Serena…- Le dijo Artemis.

Luna se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros y abrazo a Artemis fuertemente.

-No todos son como nosotros,… después de todo…, la magia del amor es algo imposible de controlar.

Él la beso, y ambos se perdieron en la magia de su amor.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Nuevo capituuulooo!**_

_**Las adooro chicas lindas preciosas! Les dejaría un testamento y un saludo a cada una pero muero de sueño -.- aun asi, Gracias por los reviews! Este capitulo me ha quedado un poco mas largo de lo común, pero a mi me gusto xD**_

_**Las quieeero a tooodaas!**_

_**Paz!**_

_**Capítulo 18- **_

Darien le ocultaba algo.

Estaba tan segura de que él le ocultaba algo como sabia que el sol se había puesto en el oeste. Lo conocía lo suficiente, y sabía que tras su apariencia despreocupada y regia se escondía un secreto que no quería compartir. ¿Pero que era?

Estaba parada en el barandal de su ventana, mirando el brillo particular de las estrellas que se habían ido apagando con el paso del tiempo. En el tiempo de Darien, las estrellas ya no lucían el esplendor del que ella disfrutaba y quería empaparse de su tierra antes de partir nuevamente. Pero en ves de disfrutar la vista, se sentía acongojada de no poder arrastrar a Darien a un rincón y preguntarle que rayos le escondía y porque se lo escondía.

Y era por dos razones por las cuales no podía hacerlo… una, que su padre centralizaba la atención de Darien para que aprendiera lo que mas pudiera sobre los ritos árabes y tradiciones mineas. Aun no aceptaba del todo bien que su hija se casara con un extranjero y perdiera toda su cultura, por lo que insistía que si no se casaba con un árabe, pues se casaría con un experto en su cultura. Y la razón numero dos, pues que cada vez que tenían unos minutos de privacidad, Darien se dedicaba a seducirla de maneras extremas, acallando cualquier protesta de ella con sus besos. Y bien que ella disfrutaba de eso, y había que admitirlo…, el sexo a escondidas era algo excitante y divertido, y hacerlo con Darien transformaba la experiencia en algo mágico. Pero le preocupaba no saber que ocurría en la mente de su prometido.

Ahora él estaba nuevamente abajo con los hombres, hablando sobre el contrato de matrimonio que no seria valido en ninguna parte salvo en el hogar de ella y ella estaba aquí arriba, mirando por la ventana como las estrellas brillaban y preguntándose la suerte que correría en cuanto volvieran a casa.

Y de pronto, se sentía sumamente sensible, irritante, voluble y agghh, sentía ganas de llorar.

No debería ser así… en menos de dos días se casaría con el hombre de sus sueños, que aunque le ocultaba algo no dejaba de ser el hombre que amaba y ella tenia deseos de llorar, no era algo lógico, era ridículo, era absurdo… y suficiente para hacerla sentir desdichada y mal agradecida. Un sonido tras las cortinas rompió el silencio.

-Serena… ¿Estas bien cariño?

Un ruido de la cortina abriéndose y cerrándose sonó tras de ella y unos brazos delicados la abrazaron cariñosamente… eran unos brazos tan familiares y protectores que Serena se aferro a ellos como solía hacer cuando era pequeña. Su madre le acaricio la espalda y la dejo llorar tranquilamente en su hombro.

Ikuko la abrazo y acurruco en su pecho hasta que ella se hubo calmado totalmente.

-¿Esta mejor así mi amor?- Le pregunto Ikuko, Serena hipo.

-S-si, mama.- Le respondió entrecortadamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Ikuko le acaricio la frente amorosamente la frente mientras la llevaba a la cama (que no esta de mas decir, era un montón de telas y cojines acolchados y arropados que daban una buena apariencia), Serena se sentía como si tuviese 5 años en ves de los 28 que ya tenia y los 18 que había tenido cuando partió del mundo… o los 5 mil años que había vivido hasta ahora. Ikuko se acostó junto a ella mientras la cubría.

-¿Quieres contarme que paso, hija?- Le pregunto con amor, y Serena decidió que extrañaría enormemente a sus padres, mas de lo que los había extrañado cuando se convirtió en Genio.

-Es solo que me siento un poco sensible- Le dijo Serena, incapaz de revelarle todo lo que provocaba su angustia. Ikuko sonrió.

-No te preocupes, es normal sentirse así cuando se esta embarazada- ¡Que rápido podía cambiar de humor! Serena se sonrojo totalmente cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de su madre.

-¡Mama!

-No me vengas con _"Yo no se nada de eso"_ señorita, todo el mundo ya se ha dado cuenta que tu y Darien han intimado mas de lo que dicen.- Dijo Ikuko, Serena no podía estar mas roja.

-¡Pero Mama!

-Tu padre podrá no darse cuenta, pero yo soy mujer y mas encima, soy tu madre…, aunque he de admitir, tu prometido es un perfecto actor ocultando esas cosas.- Elogio Ikuko con un timbre de voz ocasional y aunque estaban hablando de la intimidad de su hija, la sonrisa de Ikuko no era falsa, y su mirada no era reprobatoria… era mas bien una sonrisa de compresión y cariño.- Normalmente me escandalizaría, pero te casaras en dos días y te iras en menos… por lo que no tengo opciones para molestarme.

-¡Pero mama! No estoy embarazada…- Le dijo Serena sin perder el tono rojizo de su piel. Su madre la miro interrogante y Serena olvido que hace menos de unos minutos había estado llorando.

-¿Entonces porque estas tan sensible? Tu no sueles llorar porque estas delicada.- Le pregunto Ikuko. Serena tartamudeo.

-E- ee-es solo que-e, bueno, estoy nerviosa por la boda- Mintió. Su madre arqueo una ceja interrogante y Serena se sintió como una niña de 6 años que la obligaban a decir si había roto el bastón de su abuelo.

-¿Enserio crees que nací ayer?- Imposible engañar a su madre, pensó Serena. Por lo que suspiro con fuerza y se dispuso a hablar.

Y le dijo todo. Le conto como había conocido a Darien, le conto como se había enamorado, todo lo que habían aprendido juntos, sus miedos a perderlo, y principalmente, esa sensación de que él le ocultaba algo de mucha importancia. Su madre la escucho en silencio todo el tiempo, asintiendo cuando era necesario, abrazándola en otros momentos, aconsejándole y mostrándole su apoyo, entonces, cuando por fin Serena se desahogo completamente, dijo;

-Parece que Darien no confía en mi…- Susurro acongojada. Ikuko le sonrió amorosamente.

-Serena, Serena,… los hombres son una especie distinta a nosotras, no nos entendemos de la misma manera cariño.- Le dijo, Serena la miro curiosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Le pregunto.

-Quiero decir querida, que si Darien no te ha contado nada, no quiere decir que no confié en ti.- Le dijo tomándole la mano, y luego agrego.- Los hombres cuando están preocupados, no suelen ir por allí contándole su problema a sus amigos. Para ellos, contar sus problemas es como echarle la culpa a quien se lo cuentan,… son mas cerrados que nosotras, quiero decir, que se encierran en su mente solucionando el problema y no hablan de el hasta que ya han encontrado la solución.

Serena la miro atentamente, absorbiendo toda la información que su madre le daba, que… bueno, tenia sentido.

-¿Pero porque no le preguntas querida?, si le preguntas, estoy segura que te lo dirá…- Le dijo ella, Serena le asintió con la cabeza, y de pronto, estaba impaciente porque su madre se fuera y poder preguntarle a Darien que rayos le ocultaba.

Su madre arqueo una ceja intuyendo sus pensamientos.

-Esperaras hasta mañana jovencita, podre asumir tu intimidad, pero no tendrás nada de ella en mi casa.- Le dijo Ikuko con tono desaprobatorio. Serena asintió como niña buena.

-Si mama…- Le dijo, mientras por dentro pensaba _bueno, bien podría tener mi intimidad fuera de la casa… hacer el amor en el patio no suena aburrido… _

Se regaño a si misma cuando se vio pensando eso ¡Darien le estaba contagiando todas sus ideas pecaminosas! Tendría que empezar a poner límites en su incontrolable lujuria.

Su madre por fin se fue cerrando las cortinas del cuarto tras ella y Serena fingió estar dormida por solo dos minutos. Bien, bien… donde podría estar el cuarto de Darien y como se escabulliría en el sin ser notada. No debería ser algo difícil, aun recordaba muy bien como era esta casa, por lo que si no se equivocaba, sus padres pondrían a Darien en el cuarto más lejano al de ella, y para mejor, dormiría con alguien. Que horror, ¡Como llegaría al lugar!

¡Que rayos!

Una piedra pequeñísima la golpeo en cabeza y ella levanto la cabeza extrañada… no había nadie en su habitación uuhhh… que extraño. Otra piedra cayo desde el agujero que era su ventana y ella se paro de golpe a ver que pasaba. Tomo un palo que siempre había en casos de emergencia.

Bien, bien… no existen los fantasmas… los fantasmas no existen… solo son sobre imaginación de la gente… no existen. Se fue pensando todo el camino a la ventana, cuando llego… sintió un escalofrió al no ver a nadie afuera. Seguramente fue accidental, pensó mirando fijamente. No se fijo en la sombra que se acercaba tras ella.

La sombra le toco el trasero y ella salto asustada girándose con rapidez y ¡Puuuum! Le dio gran golpe con el palo a la sombra.

-¡Aaaauuch! ¡Serena soy yo!- Le dijo Darien en un susurro tomándose la cabeza con las manos.- Aaauch, eso fue un muy buen golpe.- se quejo.

-¿Darien? ¡Tienes que dejar de sorprenderme así!- Le regaño ella mientras arrojaba el palo al suelo golpeándole accidentalmente el pie a Darien.

-¡Auuch!

-¡Uuuups!

-Sere por favor te lo ruego… arroja ese palo lejos de mi- Le pidió Darien, afirmándose la cabeza con una mano, mientras se afirmaba a la pared con la otra y levantaba el pie herido.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto preocupada.

-¡Baja la voz! Nos descubrirán…- La reto, ella lo miro con un mal gesto.

-Bien… ¿Estas bien? O el golpe te afecto el cerebro.-Le pregunto después de que Darien dejara de masajearse la cabeza.

Él se levanto sacudiéndose como si nada nunca hubiese pasado, intentando recuperar su orgullo.

-Intente hacer una aparición romántica…

-Aparecer y tocarme el trasero no es algo muy romántico que digamos.- Le interrumpió Serena con burla, Darien la fulmino con la mirada.

-Bien, no me resulto bien… creo que desistiré de mis atenciones románticas.- Le dijo el malhumorado, Serena sonrió y lo abrazo intentando borrar su mal gesto.

Serena quiso reír cuando Darien no la tomo en cuenta.

-Vamos amor… nuestro concepto de romanticismo es algo torcido, así que tu entrada fue perfecta…- Le dijo ella. Darien sonrió por la ironía. Ella tenía razón.

-Aun así, creo que debes pagarme el golpe…- Le dijo Darien abrazándola fuertemente y apretándola contra si mismo, ella se estremeció en sus brazos.- Como podría cobrártelo…

Serena sintió como Darien la empujaba hacia la cama que tenia comenzando a besarla, y ella muy dócilmente se dejo llevar, las caricias de Darien formaron un exquisito placer en su cuerpo cuando sintió como la besaba y se acomodaba entre sus piernas, pasando los brazos por la piel desnuda que iba dejando libre. Le acaricio los muslos enrollándolos a su cuerpo, y ella podía sentir muy bien que su nivel de excitación crecía a niveles descomunales. Ella lo quería en su interior ya, pero había algo que golpeteaba en su mente.

-Darien…- Le pregunto cuando el dejo su boca libre para comenzar a bajar por su cuello.

-Mmm…?- Le respondió abriendo su túnica y tomando sus senos con las manos.

-Tenemos que hablar…- Le dijo, él se tenso, pero continúo besando su cuello.

-¿De que seria?- Le pregunto mientras se apretaba más a su centro. Ella jadeo levemente, pero se obligo a recuperar el control de si misma, y lo empujo para que la mirara a los ojos y le hablara.

Darien se movió de mala gana.

-Tu sabes lo que quiero que me digas.- Le dijo Serena frunciéndole el ceño, el torció el gesto.

Por supuesto que sabia, había estado intentando ocultárselo pero Serena era inteligente, y el sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría esta conversación. Pero no ahora, ahora solo quería estar en su interior y después hablar del futuro, o de la peligrosidad de él.

-¿Podemos hablar de eso después?- Le pregunto empujándola de nuevo a las colchas, ella forcejo levente pero Darien la sujeto de sus brazos, acallando sus protestas con un beso.

-¡Darien!- Jadeo ella cuando el volvió a concentrarse en la tarea de amarla. Él le soltó los brazos e introdujo sus manos entre la ropa para intentar desnudarla

-Te prometo que lo hablaremos después, ahora solo quiero amarte.- Le dijo él mordisqueándole los labios mientras hablaba. Ella intento quejarse.

-Pero…

-Después, te lo prometo… ahora solo quiero enterrarme en ti…- Le susurro al oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja

¿Cómo podría ella resistirse a eso? Oh Dios… ¿Cómo podría ella alguna vez resistirse a él? Una parte de ella la obligaba a seguir insistiendo en el tema, en insistir hasta que el hablara con total sinceridad. Pero la otra parte, la parte miedosa de ella que temía lo que Darien le ocultaba le susurraba al oído que lo dejara estar, que ahora solo se dedicara a amarlo y sentirlo en su interior… ella decidió hacerle caso a su parte miedosa.

Él se detuvo dos segundos para mirarla a los ojos y ella asintió con la cabeza, empujándolo cerca de ella para darle un profundo beso, no podía perderlo, moriría sin él. Darien se apretó a ella y Serena se dejo amar, correspondió sus besos con fervor mientras el comenzaba a subirle la túnica, desnudando sus piernas en el proceso.

-¡Aaaahhhh!

Y todo el romanticismo de la habitación se esfumo por la borda. Yaten cayó de espaldas encima de Darien con Mina cayendo sobre Yaten.

-¡Aaaaaauuuuughh! ¡Me estoy ahogando!- Se quejo Serena sintiendo todo el peso de los tres encima de ella.

-¡¿Serena?- Grito Yaten reconociendo su voz.

-¡¿Yaten?- Le respondió Serena ahogadamente.

-¡Darien!- Grito Mina animada.

-Mina…- Dijo Darien en su susurro aterrado. Mina rio.

-Si, si, es mi nombre, no lo gastes.-Dijo Mina con voz fingida.

-¡¿Porque no me dijiste que Serena era la genio de tu hermano?- Pregunta Yaten molesto.

-No pensé que quisieras saber quien era la genio de mi hermano.- Le respondió Mina

-Hermano, del que por cierto sigues encima- Gruño Darien.

-Lo siento hermano.- Le dijo Yaten intentando sacarse a Mina de encima quien no tenia intenciones de bajarse del pequeño montoncito que habían hecho.

-Eres un gruñón Darien.- Le reto Mina.

-Y tú. Estas a punto de morir hermana.- Le amenazo Darien, quien estaba aprisionado entre el cuerpo de Yaten y Serena.

-¿Qué? Interrumpí una escena de sexo candente… ¡Oh Dios! Ojala estén vestidos.- Se burlo Mina riéndose.

-¡MINA!- Gritaron Darien, Serena y Yaten.

-Ok, Ok… se me olvidaba que ustedes practicaban el celibato.- Dijo Mina con ironía. Darien intento sacar el brazo de debajo de Serena para jalar a Mina y darle un buen coscacho a su hermana menor. Mina le saco la lengua aunque no podía verlo.

-¡A penas pueda salir…!- Le grito Darien, Serena interrumpió.

-Lamento interrumpir este lindo re encuentro,… pero me estoy ahogaaando….- Medio chillo Serena entrecortadamente golpeando la pierna de Mina con el pie que tenia libre.

-¡FUERA!- Grito Darien.

Yaten empujo a Mina que cayo de trasero al suelo quejándose con un 'Auuch' y él se levanto para dejarles libre el espacio a Darien y Serena. Se giro para intentar ayudar a Darien, pero volvió a mirar a Mina rápidamente con gesto escandaloso.

-¡Mina! Tapate los ojos, llegamos en mal momento.- Le dijo cubriéndole los ojos con la manos.

Mina se largo a reír, Serena se sonrojo al extremo y Darien gruño.

Darien se levanto y se acomodó la ropa. Serena se reacomodo y se levanto del suelo con la ayuda de Darien girándose con el ceño fruncido hacia su futura cuñada. Mina había arrastrado a Yaten a la ventana felizmente mirando al exterior.

-Wooaah,… fascinante.- Exclamo Mina, sacando de su interior a la arqueóloga que era.- ¡El Reino Ma'in!

-Exijo una explicación.- Dijo Darien robándole la palabra a Serena.

-¡Increíble! ¡Estamos siglos antes de Cristo!- Mina miro distraídamente y Yaten negaba con la cabeza al ver que ella estaba totalmente sumida en su investigación de la habitación.

-¿Serena? Eres un humano.- Le dijo Yaten sorprendido acercándose a ella. Darien se sintió seriamente ignorado.

-Ey, les estoy hablando.- Se quejo Darien. Serena también lo ignoro.

-¡Yaten eres tu! ¿Pero que haces aquí?- Le pregunto emocionadamente Serena acercándose a él para darle un gran abrazo.

-¡Bueno! Soy el Genio de Mina!, y tu? tanto tiempo sin verte…- Yaten la alzo en el aire y Darien frunció el ceño celoso. Se la quito de los brazos apenas la hubo bajado al suelo.

-Bien, bien… me alegro mucho de que se re encuentren, no toques mas a mi prometida.- Le amenazo Darien, Serena rio cuando él le paso la mano por la cintura posesivamente.

-Tranquilo hermano, no pienso robarte a la novia,… Cuando me contaron la historia de su familia, pensé que estaban locos… ahora lo confirmo.- Le dijo Yaten con una risa, Serena se giro hacia Darien.

-Yaten es un amigo, el también es un genio… y uno de los mejores que hay.- Le conto Serena, Darien lo miro sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Es un poco posesivo.- Comento Yaten con una risa, Serena también rio y abrazo a Darien intentando que dejara de fruncir el ceño. Le beso la mejilla y a él inevitablemente se le relajo el rostro.

-Bien, pero aun quiero saber que rayos hacen Mina y tú aquí.- Le pregunto Darien, medio relajado, medio molesto.

-¿Qué? Te molesta que hayamos interrumpido tu escena.- Le pregunto Mina cuando se hubo cansado de mirar todo lo que había en el cuarto. Darien observo sospechosamente como su hermana se tomaba de la mano del Genio, y él se la tomaba sin rechistar.

-¡Mina Chiba! Tienes mucho que explicar.- Exclamo Darien, y luego girándose a Yaten siguió.- ¡Y tú! ¡Ojala no le hayas tocado ni un pelo a mi hermana!

Yaten se encogió y Mina se rio.

-¡Darien Chiba! ¡Con que cara vienes a quejarte de algo así!- Lo regaño Serena.

-¡Pero míralo como le toma la mano! ¡¿Lo siguiente será que? ¿Llevarla a la cama?- Refunfuño Darien, Mina y Yaten se sonrojaron.

-¡Darien! ¡Solo le tomo la mano! Además, es problema de Mina con quien quiere irse o no a la cama.- Tercio Serena, fulminándolo con la mirada, Darien frunció el ceño mirando a Yaten y Mina no podía estar más roja.

-¡Tu! Ni una lágrima de mi hermana ¡Me escuchaste!- Amenazo a Yaten.

-¡Darien! ¡No soy una niña!- Se quejo Mina.

-¡Yo no tengo malas intenciones con tu hermana!- Dijo Yaten, sintiéndose levemente mentiroso.

-Todos dicen lo mismo… y cuando te das cuenta, lo hacen como conejos por toda la casa.- Dijo Darien negando con la cabeza, Serena se sonrojo fuertemente y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

¡Este hombre era un desvergonzado! Con que cara retaba a Mina si él era mucho peor! Dios… no quería saber como seria cuando tuvieran hijos… o hijas. Se estremeció. Pobre de las niñas que fueran sus hijas, seguramente él no las dejaría ni ver un hombre hasta los 30. Les pondría un cinturón de castidad si pudiera… Serena sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos sobre hijos lejos, y miro a sus amigos.

-Bien,… aun quiero saber que hacen ustedes aquí.- Exigió Serena. Mina se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros.

-Yaten le enseñara a Darien algo de magia, para que Diamante no lo mate digo yo.- Respondió Mina encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese un tema de menor importancia.

Serena sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y Darien se tenso a su lado. Así que eso era… Darien le había ocultado los peligros que correría tras su relación. Esto estaba muy mal. Miro de reojo a Darien que fulminaba a Mina con la mirada por la imprudencia. ¡Y ella que había estado pensando en hijos! ¡Como pudo haber pensado que las cosas estarían en perfecta paz cuando se volviera humana! No, no podía ser así… tenia que venir algo y amenazar su felicidad ¿No es cierto? TENIA que pasar algo que interrumpiera lo feliz que podría ser. ¿Y si sus planes salían mal? Con que sentido se había convertido ella en humana si el amor de su vida correría peligros por ello?, y porque rayos Darien no podía decirle la verdad de una buena vez por todas. Miro a Darien con ojos llenos de sospecha.

-¿Qué quiere decir Mina, Darien?- Le pregunto en voz baja.

-¿No le haz dicho? Eres un tonto hermano.- Le dijo Mina, interrumpiendo.

-¡Mina!, ¿no sabes lo que es la delicadeza?- La regaño Yaten, notando le tensión en la pareja. Darien guardo silencio.

-Yaten, ¿Me harías el favor?- Le pregunto amablemente Serena. Yaten asintió y tomo a Mina en sus brazos como una princesa

-¡Aaahh! Pero Yaten, ¡yo quiero ver lo que se dicen!- Le grito cuando el la mantuvo firme entre sus brazos.

-Volveremos en una hora.- Le dijo Yaten, y salto en el aire desapareciendo.

El silencio se hizo sepulcral en la habitación. Darien no sabía que hacer, había entendido que tenia que hablar con Serena, pero no había sabido como proceder y ahora ella se enteraba por boca ajena que su vida estaba en peligro. Y él tendría que pagar por no haberle dicho antes la situación en la que se hallaba. Serena se giro a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido oh-oh. Darien le tomo la mano de Serena intentando que lo mirara sin fruncir el ceño, y la jalo hacia el besándole levemente el cuello. Serena lo empujo.

-¡No me toques Darien! ¿Quieres explicarme tu que ocurre? O tendré que preguntarle a Mina.- Le grito enfadada. Darien frunció el ceño.

-Baja la voz, nos escucharan.- Hablo medio molesto porque gritara. Serena sintió humedecer sus ojos a causa del enfado.

-¡Me importa una mierda que nos escuchen! ¿Por qué no me lo dices de una buena vez?

Darien chasqueo los dedos y formo un círculo alrededor de ellos, para que nadie pudiese ver ni escuchar su conversación, y enfadado, se giro hacia Serena.

-¡Que querías que te dijera! ¿Qué Diamante juro matarme? ¿Querías saber eso? Pues ya! ¡Mira como te lo digo! Diamante quiere matarme por robarle los derechos con su ex-prometida ¿Feliz?

-¡Porque no me lo dijiste!- Le grito Serena reteniendo las lagrimas…- ¿Es que no confías en mi?

-No te lo dije porque no te lo tomarías a bien ¡Pudiste haberme dejado! Y jamás permitiré que me dejes.- Le grito Darien, Serena se sintió pésimo al saber que el valoraba tan poco sus sentimientos.

-¡¿Dejarte? Dios, Darien ¡Me volví humana por ti! ¡Como puedes creer que te dejaría! ¿Es que tienes como tan poca cosa mis sentimientos?

-Ahh…, por favor Serena, no exageres… sabes que me hubieses dejado si de eso dependía 'salvarme'…- Le dijo Darien sin importancia. Serena sintió la ira y la tristeza combatir en su interior.

Dios, Darien era un tonto.. Como podía tener como tan pocos sus sentimientos. Se estaba arriesgando a todo por él y el aun temía que lo dejara ¡Después de todo lo que habían pasado! Serena sintió lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, Darien no se conmovió.

-Eres un imbécil.- Le grito Serena, Darien se giro a mirarla enfadado.

-¿Yo? Un imbécil por intentar impedir que me dej…

Puuufff!… ella le dio una cachetada impidiendo que terminara la frase.

Darien se paralizo mirándola… estaba atónito y no sabía qué hacer. Por un momento se le paso por la cabeza irse y dejarla calmarse en la soledad, como habría hecho antes con alguna antigua novia, pero mirándola bien, y observando los ojos asustados de su –ahora no ficticia– prometida descubrió que eso era exactamente lo que no debía hacer. Así que en cambio, le abrió ambos brazos y Serena lo miro primero a los ojos temerosa y después a ese par de brazos abiertos y corrió frenética a la protección que Darien le ofrecía.

Serena se sorprendió a si misma por haberle golpeado, no esperaba golpearle, es cierto que estaba asustada pero las acciones de Darien habían sido la principal razón para mantener alejados los pensamientos negativos, es solo que ahora les quedaban unos pocos días para volver a casa y estaba sumamente nerviosa ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Es que acaso no podía dejar su naturaleza desconfiada y confiar ciegamente en Darien? Qué diablos, confiaba ciegamente en Darien, su problema estaba en que temía al futuro...

Y Darien sintió la fortaleza de su amor creciendo nuevamente. Le acaricio con amor la espalda sin propasarse –hasta un hombre como él, sabía cuándo no sería bienvenido– y Serena tuvo enormes deseos de llorar aun más

-Shh… tranquila amor… perdóname.- Le dijo Darien, había sido un tonto en decirle que temía que lo dejara. Ella era demasiado sensible, demasiado delicada y aun así, daba todo por estar junto a él, y él había tenido el descaro de decirle que se lo había ocultado por miedo a que lo dejara… ella jamás lo dejaría. Se habían embarcado en esta aventura juntos y ella no lo dejaría a menos que él se lo pidiera y totalmente segura que era por falta de amor. Y él era un tonto por ser tan arrogante.- Perdóname Serena… no debí decir eso…

Serena asintió entre lagrimas mientras el la mecía en sus brazos.

-¡Oh Darien! Tengo mucho miedo por ti, ¿Y si no sale bien? ¿Y si todo queda arruinado? Que haría yo sola si algo te ocurriese, no podría vivir, moriría de angustia…- Exploto Serena en el pecho de Darien. El no hablo, simplemente la acaricio y ella se sentía sumamente sensible.

Y pasaron unos cuantos minutos con Serena en sus brazos contándole sus miedos, y Darien sabia en el fondo de su corazón que ella estaba inquieta, que siempre se inquietaba a menos que estuvieran haciendo el amor, sabia y había aprendido a conocer el corazón delicado de su futura esposa y aunque a veces en esta semana había estado temeroso de cómo proceder con ella a causa de sus miedos, tenía la seguridad de que ya había llegado el momento de comenzar a aprender junto a ella. Serena hablo presa de una emoción que no recordaba haber sentido antes.

-Shh… tranquila, Sabes que yo jamás dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño…- comento Darien, Serena levanto la mirada a su rostro anegado en lagrimas lo miro con amor.

-No estoy enojada contigo… sabes que adoro estar contigo… ¿Pero qué pasa si Diamante te hace algo? Además… ¿Por qué no confías en mí? ¿Por qué crees que te dejaría?

-Perdóname querida… no es que no confié en ti, simplemente tenia miedo de decírtelo.- Confeso Darien. Serena le asintió intentando controlarse.

-Prométeme que me lo dirás… que nunca mas me ocultaras algo tan importante.- Le pidió ella. Darien tomo su mano sintiendo en su corazón que las cosas se estaban solucionando.

-Te lo prometo amor…- Le dijo de corazón. Serena asintió, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Ambos se habían prometido no decirlo hasta que todo estuviera bien y perfecto.

Y se abrazaron fuertemente, dejando que todo su amor los protegiera y los llevara por los caminos correctos. Darien se sorprendió al notar que las cosas habían tomado un buen camino, y que el problema había sido muy fácil de solucionar a pesar de todos sus miedos. Y comprendió que había sido esa pequeña decisión de quedarse junto a ella la que había cambiado la dirección del asunto. Si él se hubiese ido cuando ella lo golpeo, las cosas habrían terminado mal. Serena solo había necesitado desahogarse, quejarse y gritar para sentirse mejor, y el solo había necesitado tenerla en sus brazos para sentirse el hombre mas poderoso de la tierra. Ella lo hacia sentir así.

-Sé que derrotaras a Diamante, Yaten te enseñara… y tú eres muy bueno.- Comento Serena entre sus brazos cuando dejo todos los sollozos atrás. Darien se sintió un rey.

-Lo hare bien…- Comento arrogantemente, Serena sonrió y Darien frunció el ceño a su bipolaridad.- Serena… no te ofendas… ¿Pero no estarás embarazada?

Serena se sonrojo hasta la medula.

-¡No!- Grito.- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso? ¿Acaso estoy gorda? ¡Sabia que no debía comer mucho contigo! ¡Estoy hecha una vaca!

Darien rio de sus quejas y le beso la coronilla.

-No es eso amor, estas preciosa…, simplemente es que estas un poco… er, voluble.- Le comento Darien, Serena le frunció el ceño.

-Los genios no pueden tener hijos Darien.- Le dijo ella molesta.

-Pero tu ya no eres un genio Serena.- Debatió él, Serena tenso sus manos en el pecho de Darien.

-Es muy pronto para saberlo.- Respondió ella, entre asustada e ilusionada por la idea de un bebe. Un hermoso bebe de Darien…

-Bueno…, entonces tendremos que ponernos en campaña.- Le dijo Darien sensualmente. Y la empujo nuevamente al suelo situándose sobre ella. Serena rio de su repentino deseo.

-¿Dónde habíamos quedado?- Le pregunto Darien con una sonrisa maligna.

-Creo que me estabas desnudando.- Le respondió Serena cuando Darien le subió la túnica por la cabeza.

-Bien, perfecto… ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? Aun nos queda media hora hasta que vuelva Yaten…

¿Y podía ser una reconciliación más excitante?

_.-*_.-*_.-*_.-*_.-*_.-*_.-*_.-*

_.-*_.-*_.-*_.-*_.-*_.-*

_.-*_.-*_.-*_.-*

_.-*_.-*

-Este es el Reino Ma'in ¿Sabias que es del siglo entre IX y I a.c.? Son verdaderamente antiguos… Pertenecen a la Arabia Meridional de la Edad del Hierro y son descendientes de lo que la biblia describe como "Los árabes que invadieron Jerusalem" ¡Es fantástico! La historia de este pueblo es muy reducida ¡y ahora yo estoy en él! ¡Genial! ¡Genial! ¡Genial!... Sé que son politeístas… ¿Pero cuales serán sus dioses? ¿Y sus ofrendas a los dioses? Sus descendientes Islamitas se sentirían sumamente decepcionados si supieran los tipos de cosas que sus antepasados hacían, y más aun si supieran en nombre de quienes lo hacían…

Yaten escuchaba como Mina hablaba y hablaba y hablaba… Ella miraba cada cosa que había en la casa de Serena, lo arrastraba de arriba abajo indicándole el funcionamiento de cada cosa que veía, maravillándose de todo lo que había y como funcionaba. Y el veía en ella ahora, a la profesional que era. No a la niña hiperactiva, si no que a la profesional de clase en lo que se transformaba cuando se combinaba con su área… y se sentía maravillado.

Era hermosa saltando y describiéndole todo, era hermosa mostrándole lo que sabia y con sus ojos iluminados por la alegría del descubrimiento… era simplemente hermosa. Y el ya no sabia que pensar.

Por lo que pudo ver antes de dejar a Serena con su novio, es que mañana se dedicarían a entrenar, pasado mañana se casarían, y al otro día volverían a casa, ya que Darien debería estar el lunes devuelta en su oficina. Que extraño era hablar de volver a la oficina cuando habías vivido cosas tan maravillosas. Y cuando volvieran todos a casa de Darien, Mina podría pedirle el último deseo y él tendría que irse. Y la dejaría para siempre, porque un Genio jamás se le aparece dos veces al mismo amo. Pero ¡Que imbécil era!, él no quería irse. Quería quedarse mas tiempo con esta absurda e hiperactiva niña (sin contar pervertida) Nunca se había sentido tan vivo como se sentía cuando ella lo jalaba del brazo, y no quería que esto terminara, y temía profundamente estar guardando sentimientos demasiado grandes por ella. Pero que diablos, la niña se le estaba metiendo en la piel.

-¿Me estas escuchando Yaten?- Le pregunto Mina al ver como mantenía su mirada fija en ella, pero sin ver nada.

-Si…- Le respondió él como saliendo del ensueño.

Mina arqueo una ceja y se acercó a el para colgarse de su cuello y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Yaten se tenso.

-¿Estas seguuuuuro?- Le pregunto con inocencia, Yaten no pudo aguantar mas tenerla tan cerca y no ceder a sus sentimientos.

-No… necesito algo…- Le dijo antes de tomarla por la nuca y darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Mina se sorprendió por el atrevimiento, pero se relajo en sus brazos y le hecho sus manos al cuello, Yaten la predio con fuerza de la cintura pegándola a él. Dios… era tan dulce como lo había imaginado. Una combinación perfecta de dulce de miel y la suavidad de unos labios inocentes… era tan perfecta. Y el caía en un pozo sin fondo al besarla de esa manera. Jugueteo con su labio inferior y ella le abrió la boca permitiéndole la entrada. Gimió entrecortadamente cuando Yaten la apretó más fuerte contra si, sin poder evitar sus deseos por la chica. Darien lo mataría… pero eso no le importaba, mas le importaba la perfección con la que sus cuerpos de juntaban. ¿Pasaría a formar parte de esta familia de locos? No lo sabia, pero si sabia que esta niña era especial, y que él era otro desde que la había encontrado.

El beso se fue tornando mas apasionado y Mina se aferro con más fuerza a sus brazos, olvidando el presente, el pasado e ignorando el futuro… nada importaba más en esa situación. Y mientras se iba derritiendo en sus brazos. Un fuerte jadeo se escucho en la puerta.

-¡Por todos los Dioses!

Yaten soltó de golpe a Mina y ambos se giraron asustados a la puerta ¡Oh Dios! ¡Como entendía ahora la frustración de Darien cada vez que interrumpían! Había una mujer de cabellera azul idéntica a Serena y un hombre de unos 40 años junto a ella. No necesitaron más de una mirada para descubrir quienes eran.

Bien, esta situación le era familiar e incomoda. Pero como ahora le tocaba a ella ser la sorprendida infraganti, ¡Actuaria como Serena! Eso siempre resultaba. Por lo menos no los habían pillado encima de un escritorio en poca ropa.

-¡Hola!- Chillo Mina Feliz.- ¡Ustedes deben ser los padres de Serena! Yo soy la hermana menor de Darien, ¡Mucho gusto! Y este es mi Genio Yaten… Serena debes haberles contado, no creo que les permitieran entrar sin contarles, ¡Bueno! ¡De todos modos es un placer conocerlos!

Los padres de Serena los miraron estupefactos y Yaten quiso ponerle un bozal a Mina para que no hablara nunca mas ¡No podía ser más delicada! Cuando el padre de Serena dejo de abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez solo atino a preguntar una cosa.

-¿Dónde esta Serena?

-Ufff… esta en una sesión se sexo salvaje con Darien.- Dijo Mina riendo. Kenji la miro estupefacto y a Yaten se le cayó la mandíbula de sorpresa por lo que había dicho. Y lo siguiente que se escucho lo hizo definir su decisión.

¡Puuuuum!

El cuerpo de Ikuko cayó en un golpe seco al suelo. Mina decidió que no había sido muy buena idea actuar como su futura cuñada. Y Yaten la miro con ganas de querer reír y matarla.

Bien, mañana empezaría a cotizar un bozal para Mina.

¡Ah! Y pobre, pobre de Darien.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19- **_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!- Le grito Serena a Mina en el oído. Mina le tapo la boca con rapidez al ver que Darien y Yaten se giraban a mirarlas.

-Shh… no grites, los desconcentras…- La regaño, Serena lo miro feo y Mina se concentro en mirar a los chicos.

-No, no y ¡No!, no es así mira bien lo que hago… y no mires a Serena. No puedes estar pensando en Serena cuando pelees con Diamante, eso se transformara en desventaja y morirías al instante… tu mente fija en el enemigo ¡Concéntrate!... ahora, hazlo así…-Le gritaba Yaten a Darien. Él hacia una mueca enojada cada vez que Yaten lo derribaba al suelo con un golpe de magia y a Serena le entraban ganas de reír cada vez que Darien caía.

-¿Así…?- pregunto Darien, formando una extraña bola azul en sus manos. Yaten lo miro interrogante y luego asintió, aun así, mantenía el ceño fruncido.

-Casi,…- Le dijo. Darien bufo y la bola desapareció.

-Es bueno… pero si no se concentra, no derrotara a Diamante.- Comento Mina a su lado. Serena la miro con horror.

-¿Y tu como sabes? No conoces a Diamante…- Le dijo Serena, Mina rio alegremente.

-No…, no lo conoceré, pero Yaten me ha explicado como es. Al parecer es un sujeto que es más musculo que cerebro, pero aun así, es bueno en lo que hace.- Le dijo Mina. Serena lamento no haber querido conocer nunca a Diamante.

Darien también era bueno en la magia de los Genios, pero el gran problema era que combatir con un genio no era lo mismo que concederle deseos a un humano. Los genios eran tramposos, hábiles y rápidos a la hora de pelear, pero peor que cualquier cosa, no tenían ningún sentido del honor, por lo que Si Darien no actuaba con rapidez en la lucha, Diamante no iba dudar un segundo en acabarlo por la espalda. Era su naturaleza y estaba orgulloso de ella.

Yaten le lanzo un mini rayo a Darien que lo empujo al otro lado del patio. Serena agradeció que sus padres los dejaran entrenar aquí. Pero ahora no era eso lo que le preocupaba, era otra cosa lo que mantenía su mente afuera, y que en los problemas que habían tenido hasta ahora, ella había olvidado completamente, o mejor dicho…, Darien había olvidado contarle.

-Mina… ¿Es en serio?- Le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Enserio, te lo juro… a Darien no le gusta hacer nada cuando eso pasa,… pero mama siempre lo obliga.- Le conto Mina con aires de secretillos.

-¿Qué es cierto?- Pregunto un joven parado a un lado de Serena. Mina lo miro sonriente y los tres se acercaron en un círculo para hablar.

-Lo que pasa es que…

-¡Darien! deja de mirar a Serena,… ella no se va a ir en el próximo segundo.- Lo regaño Yaten cuando Darien se levantaba con dificultad de otro golpe. Darien frunció el ceño y jadeo en voz alta molesto.

-¡No lo soporto! ¡¿No pueden alejar a ese imbécil de mi novia?!- Grito enojado. Serena se ruborizo alejándose un poco del 'parche' que su padre le había puesto para que los vigilara. Mina y Yaten rieron por su frustración mientras su 'parche' se alejaba unos milímetros de ella.

-Parece que no le agradas a mi hermano, Seiya.- Comento Mina a su lado. Serena la fulmino con la mirada y Yaten le lanzo un golpe de viento a Darien para que dejara de matar a Seiya con la vista.

Seiya le caía muy bien. Habían sido muy buenos amigos antes de su muerte y hasta hace poco había estado viviendo junto en esta casa. Lamentablemente había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse con su padre antes de que matara a Darien y su padre había decidido que el mejor castigo por hacer 'cosas' en su casa antes de casarse, era ponerle un vigía a Serena hasta que el matrimonio fuese 'oficial'. Serena estaba agradecida de que no hubiese sido peor.

-Asi parece,… ¡Pero yo no le hecho nada!- Exclamo Seiya a su lado, ella rio y Darien volvió a ser derribado por Yaten.

-No te preocupes… el odiaría a cualquier hombre que se le acercara y no fuera ningún pariente o amigo cercano.- Le dijo Mina riendo. Seiya la miro curioso y sorprendido. Darien frunció el ceño.- Perdónalo… Darien esta un poco loquito…- Comento Mina haciendo gestos con las manos, Seiya rio y Serena junto a Yaten se taparon la boca para no reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Te escuche!- Le grito Darien molesto.

-¡Esa era la idea hermano!- Le contesto ella riendo. Yaten la miro negando con la cabeza sin poder ocultar la risa.

-Mina…, Darien se va a enojar, y yo no me meteré en peleas de hermanos.- Le dijo Yaten, Mina le saco la lengua infantilmente.

-Mina apenas volvamos a casa ¡Te voy a matar!- Le grito Darien a Mina. Ella lo miro burlesca y Yaten volvió a reír. No podía decir nada en defensa de Mina, porque bueno… se merecía todo el rencor de Darien después de no medir su boca.

-¡¿Pero que te hice yo ahora?!

-¡Por tu culpa Serena ahora tiene un parche!

-¡Me acusas a mi! ¿Acaso soy yo la culpable de que hayas nacido tan pervertido?- Le pincho Mina, Serena se sonrojo cuando Seiya lo miro con curiosidad.

Serena estaba segura de que si Seiya no hubiese sido su prometido antes de morir, Darien no estaría tan molesto. Pero Serena había estado ha meses de casarse con Seiya (Cuantos prometidos iba a tener en toda su vida?, gracias a Dios, Darien era el ultimo), y simplemente la muerte la salvo de un matrimonio por conveniencia. De hecho, si su vida hubiese seguido el hilo normal, ahora estarían planeando un matrimonio con Seiya y no con Darien. Suspiro y sonrió enamorada, después de la pequeña pelea la noche anterior no le asustaba el futuro. Bueno… no tanto, quizás le asustaba un poquito mucho, pero sabia que Darien vencería, confiaba en él. Darien fue derribado por Yaten como por decima vez y ella jadeo ya estresada.

-¡Ya basta!, Darien… tus ojos en el enemigo.- Dijo Yaten apuntando sus propios ojos, Darien rodo los suyos y Yaten se giro a ella arqueando una ceja.

-Serena, por favor…- Pidió Yaten amablemente.

-¡¿Qué?! Nooo…- Exclamaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Darien no se concentra…, así que debes ser buena hermana Mina y… tú sabes, irte.- Le dijo Yaten, Mina lo fulmino con la mirada mirándolo escandalizada, mientras Serena reía. Bien, era hora de dejarlos entrenar solos.

-Mina… ¿Vamos?- Le pregunto Serena amablemente. Mina miro a Darien y asintió.

-¡Ya nos veremos Hermanita!- Grito Darien a Mina con sarcasmo, Mina se giro a él y le mostro amablemente el dedo corazón.

-Me tocas aunque sea un cabello hermano, ¡Y se lo diré a papa!- Le grito Mina de vuelta, Darien se rio en su cara.

-¿No crees que ya estas un poco grande para acusarme a papa?- Le pregunto burlesco. Mina le dio un desaire.

-Se lo diré a Mama, y sabes que te castigara.- Le grito Mina, Darien sintió un escalofrió por su espina dorsal y Serena con Yaten no pudieron contener la risa.

-¡No lo harías!- Le dijo Darien mirando fijamente a Mina.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Le pregunto Mina con una sonrisa demoniaca, y Serena estaba segura de que si Mimet hubiese estado allí en ese momento, les hubiese tirado las orejas a los dos para que dejasen de pelearse. Seiya estaba totalmente sorprendido por las peleas de los hermanos, porque a pesar de que su pelea era a gritos, se notaba a leguas lo mucho que se querían ambos hermanos.

-¡Mina! Vámonos. Ahora.- Le dijo Serena tomándole el brazo a su amiga y cuñada, mientras la tironeaba. Mina se fue enfurruñando mientras Seiya la seguía, Yaten miro medio feo a Seiya, pero alejo los malos pensamientos. Serena estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando Darien le grito una ultima cosa…

-Nos vemos amor… ¡También te extrañare!- Le grito cruzándose de brazos muy enfurruñado. Serena rio de su cara. Darien estaba estresado.

Corrió donde él se encontraba, mirando de reojo como Seiya se giraba a esperarla. Kenji lo había hecho prometer que no dejaría que ellos se quedaran solos ni 2 minutos. Bien, no estarían solos pero tendría que aguantarse lo que vendría. Serena corrió y salto a los brazos de Darien alegremente. Darien la abrazo con fuerza inspirando su aroma a rosas. Yaten se giro para darles algo de intimidad.

-Suerte…- Le dijo Serena cuando Darien la bajo al suelo. El encerró su cara entre sus manos y le dio un casto beso.

-Necesitare mas que suerte para vencer en esto…- Le dijo con un deje imperceptible de decepción bajo su tono despreocupado. Serena le correspondió con otro beso casto.

-Que Dios este de tu lado entonces.- Le dijo Serena, Darien le sonrió y dándole un último beso fuerte en la frente, la dejo ir.

Camino despidiéndose con la mano mientras se miraban con ese aire especial del amor, y en cuanto llego al lado de Mina quien le sonreía feliz, la jalo con brusquedad del brazo acercándose para hablarle al oído. Mina la había sorprendido cuando le conto e_so_ sobre Darien, y ella no se podía quedar con los brazos cruzados dejando que todo se quedara así, así que haría algo esta noche si o si!

-¡Mina tienes que ayudarme!

-.

-.-.

-.-.-.

-Ok… mírame fijamente a los ojos…- Le dijo Yaten fijamente.

Darien lo miro, pero no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido, Yaten lo seguía mirando fijo, como si quisiera penetrar su alma. Paso así alrededor de un minuto… solo mirándolo, solo observando como pestañeaban o la respiración ajena. Si antes se había sentido estúpido, ahora se sentía imbécil. Yaten arqueo levemente las cejas sin dejar de mirarlo y el sintió un ligero escalofrió.

-Emm… ¿No crees que esto es un poco homosexual? Digo… ¡Sin nada en contra de los homosexuales! Es solo que… tú sabes- Le dijo Darien casi tartamudeando, Yaten casi se cae por la sorpresa de sus palabras.

-¡Que!-Exclamo.

-Bueno… lo lamento, sabes que lo mio con Serena va muy enserio…, y además, yo pensé que te gustaba mi hermana.- Siguió Darien, esta vez adrede, buscando molestarlo. Yaten se sonrojo.- Y no es muy 'hermanable' quitarle los novios a tus hermanas…

Yaten le lanzo un aire plateado de sus manos y Darien no pudo abrir más la boca. Le había enviado una especie de mordaza que no lo dejaba hablar.

-No seas tonto Chiba, estaba midiendo tu poder, pero al parecer tu mente no me deja entrar.- Dijo Yaten cruzándose de brazos. Darien se quito la invisible mordaza de Yaten con su propia magia y le dijo;

-Ey, buena esa… tienes que enseñármela, la podría aplicar con Mina.- Comento riéndose, Yaten le sonrió.

-Mina necesita un bozal.- Sentencio con una sonrisa tonta. Darien se acercó a él y le dio una palmadita en la espalda dándole ánimos.

-Normalmente no diría esto, pero a Mina le gustas mucho… así que les doy mi permiso para estar juntos… ¡Ojo! Dije estar juntos, no intimar.- Advirtió sonriente, Yaten estuvo muy cerca de la agresión física con ese tipo de bromas.

-Mina es una humana…- Dijo Yaten, como si eso fuera la razón de todos sus problemas. Darien se encogió de hombros.

-Yo también lo era… y ahora un genio salvaje quiere matarme.- Le dijo con una sonrisa. Yaten quedo pensativo, y soltó una pregunta inadvertidamente... sin siquiera notarlo.

-¿Como se siente enamorarse?- Se pregunto. Porque no lo sabia, porque solo los Genios con compañeras lo sabían, todos los demás aun siquiera podían imaginarlo. Todos los demás salvo, Serena. Que se notaba a leguas que moría de amor por Darien.

Darien lo medito dos segundos antes de responder lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Es como haber estado en la nieve en un frió invierno y volver a casa a calentarse. Un extraño dolor y opresión en el pecho cuando sientes que el calor de la estufa te entibia los pies. Y el placer de sentir como te queman las manos tibias de una persona...

Yaten pensó un momento en sus palabras sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado. Él tenia razón en algo, si de verdad le gustaba Mina, bien podría intentar algo con ella… ya la había besado, por lo que prácticamente ya le había dicho lo colado que estaba por ella y como lo traía de loco. Él que ella fuera una humana no significaba ningún problema, salvo que el quisiera que fuese un problema… el problema era que el no sabia si quería que Mina fuese un problema en su vida inmortal.

-Solo una cosa te diré Yaten… mi vida a dado un giro de 180º desde que Serena apareció en ella, de vivir encerrado en una oficina y mis manías por la superación personal, pase a salir a pelear con un tonto para poder llevarme lo que para mi, es mi mayor logro… la cosa no esta en los peligros de un romance, la cosa esta en que tan bien te hace ese romance y cuanto te hace crecer como persona ese romance.- Le dijo Darien, sintiéndose un poco burdo por estar dando consejos sentimentales… no era algo que el hiciese a diario.

Yaten la quería, se notaba a leguas. Y Darien sabía que el cariño que Yaten sentía hacia su hermana no era algo normal, el mismo lo había sentido cuando conoció a Serena y sabía lo difícil que podría ser aceptarlo cuando no tienes nada con que comparar ese amor. Por eso, de cierta forma –además de decir que ellos pasaban la misma situación que él siendo una ama y su genio– se sentía un poco identificado con el caso de Yaten y le decía algo que quizás lo aterrizaría al suelo de esa obstinación que había visto en él.

Yaten le asintió sumido en sus propios pensamientos que se envolvían en torno a la rubia, esa mujer que lo había arrastrado a la historia más absurda que podría ver en su vida, pero no respondió nada en cuanto al asunto. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que simplemente lo miro y le dijo:

-Hay una forma simple en la que podrás derrotar a Diamante… la técnica es difícil, pero su utilización es fácil.- Le dijo dando el otro tema por saldado. Darien le sonrió y lo escucho atentamente.

-¿Cuál?

-La lucha entre Genios, no es lo mismo que el trabajo de cumplir deseos… cuando un genio cumple deseos no ocupa su magia interna, ocupa la magia de su amo siendo él un simple médium para la realización del deseo.- Le explico, Darien asistió.

-Los Genios se dividen entre si en distintas categorías, contando a las mujeres… están los esclavos, quienes son los que conceden el deseo a los humanos… están los plebeyos, que son una extraña especie de Genios libres que sirven a otros Genios por razones inexplicables, como lo eres tu con Serena, están los nobles; quienes son los Genios libres que vagan por el mundo haciendo de las 'suyas' y los padres o reyes… en este caso, Artemis y Luna.- Continuo, Darien frunció el ceño un poco confundido.

-Ya… ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- Pregunto paciente. Yaten rodo los ojos, como si encontrase burdo que Darien no lo entendiera por si mismo.

-Diamante es un noble, por lo tanto, sus luchas también son diferentes. Primero que nada, este será su escenario.- Explico Yaten cuando trono con los dedos apareciendo un escenario diferente alrededor de ellos.

Parecía como si estuviesen en la nada. No había nada a su alrededor… era como si volaran en el vacío de un circulo blanco, pero sintiendo un suelo invisible bajo sus pies. Era extraño, pensó Darien. Cuando lo hubo visto y analizado, Yaten lo hizo desaparecer y volver al patio de Serena.

-Los poderes que podrán usar son infinitos, normalmente las reglas de la lucha solo constan con que no podrás matar a tu enemigo…, pero bueno, tú robaste una novia de un genio siendo un humano, por lo que Diamante podrá matarte.- Explico Yaten encogiéndose de hombros, Darien se estremeció.

-Eso no es algo que me haga sentir exactamente bien…-Dijo Darien. Yaten sonrió.

-_Eso, _es exactamente tu ventaja en el juego…- Respondió, Darien lo miro interrogante.- Diamante esta siendo manipulado por emociones humanas…, rencor, envidia, soledad y odio. Los Genios abrumados por esas emociones carecen de un poder especial que los Genios como tú poseen. Y ese poder es el que ocuparas en su contra.- Explico, Darien lo observo expectante y sin poder contenerse dijo;

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Tu manejas perfectamente bien los elementos y la magia alterna…- Lo elogio Yaten, pero pensándolo mejor agrego.- Bueno… los manejas bien cuando Serena no esta cerca..., la cosa es que no usaras eso además de para defenderte…

-¿Y que se supone que usare?- Pregunto mas paciente de lo que se sentía. Yaten sonrió malignamente.

-Usaras sus emociones humanas…, es decir, harás esto…

Yaten hizo un movimiento extraño con las manos y a Darien lo rodeo una extraña magia. De pronto, ya no era él, era otra persona aun siendo el mismo, y aunque le costó comprenderlo…, asintió entendiendo bien esa magia extraña.

Todo paso cuando salió de ese continente negro en su mente. Y cuando despertó de su transe, se encontraba arrodillado en la tierra mirando al suelo, Yaten lo miro con una sonrisa aguantando las ganas de reír. Y Darien no entendía porque lo miraba así.

-Es hora de practicar.

.-.-.-

.-.-

.-

Mina había pasado ya toda la mañana ayudando a Serena a preparar todo para esta noche, la tarde se había esfumado y habían pasado el día alrededor de la familia de Serena,- quienes no sabían si sentirse confusos o asustados con el carácter de Mina- arreglando los preparativos para la boda del día siguiente. La túnica blanca que era para la novia tenia un toque diferente al de la túnica normal, Mina se fascino al notar que tenia un escote mas profundo y Serena se tatuaría una gargantilla con una piedra preciosa en el centro, los brazos le serian tatuados a ella y a Darien con una tinta especial que se borraría en el transcurso de una semana y usaría el típico pañuelo en la cabeza para cubrir su cabello, pero no ocuparía un velo sobre su rostro. Era una túnica preciosa con bordes dorados y un cinturón bordado con flores y diademas.

Ikuko y su familia se habían escandalizado cuando habían llevado a Serena a depilarse las piernas y bueno… ella ya lo estaba. Ambas se habían preocupado por eso antes de que viajara al pasado y cuando ella era un Genio, bueno… extrañamente no le crecía vello. Fascinante naturaleza de los Genios, pensó Mina.

Y cuando volvieron a tener un tiempo libre, Serena volvió al ataque del corazón de su amiga.

-Bien Mina… ¿que harás con Yaten?- Pregunto Serena mirándola detenidamente.

Mina agacho la mirada sentada a su lado, no sabia que hacer con Yaten… a veces pensaba que la quería y otras veces que la encontraba una niña irritante, otras veces pensaba que se moría por ella, y otras que se moría por no estar con ella. Le encantaba estar con él, pero no estaba segura de que poder hacer al respecto. Por lo que decidió hacerse la desentendida.

-No sé de que me hablas…- Dijo despreocupadamente, Serena arqueo una ceja.

-Te enamoraste.- Declaro Serena, Mina se sonrojo ¡Se sonrojo! Eso era milagroso y solo sirvió para afirmar las palabras de Serena.

-¡Porque dices eso!- Exclamo. Serena suspiro sonoramente.

-Mina…, te conozco, eres mi mejor amiga…- Serena se sorprendió de su propia sinceridad y Mina la miro de pronto emocionada. Se abrazó al cuerpo de Serena cansada de fingir que no le gustaba Yaten.

-No lose… - Le dijo sincera, Serena le puso una mano en su cabello acariciándola.

-A Yaten le gustas.- Le conto Serena sonriéndole, Mina la miro interrogante.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?- Le pregunto, Serena sonrió y le apunto la nariz con el dedo índice como si la regañara.

-Yaten es mi amigo, y en todo el tiempo en que nos habíamos conocido… que son miles de años, jamás lo había visto tan feliz.- Le dijo Serena confidencialmente… luego sonrió abiertamente como si recordara algo -Solo digo que si yo quisiera a alguien como ustedes, y más encima fuera consciente de que tengo un tiempo límite en mi amor, no lo perdería hablando contigo… y no es por ofender claro está. Tú sabes que te adoro… pero el amor… el amor solo llega una sola vez.- Termino Serena con un suspiro risueño. Mina la miro asombrada. Serena tenía demasiada razón… pero algo no cuadraba, algo…

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es lo mismo que te dije yo!- Chillo cayendo en el juego de sus propios consejos. Serena rio alegre de poder usar sus propias palabras.

-Es más fácil dar consejos que recibirlos.- Le dijo aun riéndose… Mina se contagio de su buen humor.

-Eso es cierto…, aun así, creo que tuve mucha razón.- Dijo Mina de pronto mas feliz.

¡Diablos! Tenía razón, no podía ir por ahí diciéndole al mundo que luchara por su amor si ella no luchaba por el suyo. No es que estuviera enamorada… diablos, si que lo estaba. Pero eso no importaba en ese minuto, lo que importaba era convencer a Yaten de que también la quería… y aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba junto a él. Si después Yaten se iba sin amarla aun, daría igual, es decir, dolería como los mil demonios pero no podría hacer nada al respecto, así que se rendiría y viviría de los recuerdos. No era un plan maestro, pero era un plan y valía la pena.

-Sabes cual es tu ventaja Mina, que eres despreocupada… el futuro importa, pero para ti es mas importante el presente.- La elogio Serena. Mina quedo pensativa.

Era cierto, Mina no era como Darien, que se preocupaba por todos los detalles antes de lanzarse a una aventura, si no que se lanzaba a la acción sin ninguna protección, y si bien sufría con más facilidad, también amaba con muchísimo tiempo de más. Darien había pasado tanto tiempo siendo precavido que le costó interactuar con Serena en un principio, le costó luchar por ella sin tener fijo cada detalle del plan. Pero ella no era así, y se lanzaría a demostrarle a Yaten que no podría vivir sin ella. Después de todo ¡Ella era como la Diosa del Amor y la Amistad! Y mejor aun, Yaten no estaba prometido a nadie y ninguna genio obsesiva intentaría matarla.

Decidido. Se entregaría a él con tal pasión y devoción, que cuando Yaten volviera a su vida normal de inmortal no pudiera estar con nadie más sin pensar en ella. ¡Y estaba segurísima de que podría hacerlo! Dejaría marcada su alma con el amor de Mina Chiba.

-¡Esto es como estar en tu propia película de Disney! -Exclamo intentando dejar atrás el asunto y volviendo a su normal descontrolado optimismo.

-¡Lo juro! Juro que veré cada una de esas películas- Exclamo Serena impaciente. Mina rio alegremente de su cara.

-Ya esta anocheciendo… ¿Crees que Yaten haya terminado con la practica?- Pregunto pensativa Mina.

-Seguramente…- Respondió Serena, luego la miro fijamente.- Sabes que hacer, ¿no es así?

-Perfectamente.- Afirmo Mina con una sonrisa muy, muuuy maligna.- ¡Sera perfecto!

Serena sonrió. Esperaba que tuviera razón.

-Saben… igual es un poco incomodo estar aquí… escuchando conversaciones de er… mujeres, por lo que preferiría ser _vigía_ de su prometido Serena… si no te molesta.- Susurro la voz ahogada de Seiya al otro lado de la habitación. Ambas chicas se giraron sorprendidas de que hablara.

-Serena olvidaste amordazarlo.- Acuso Mina tomando un paño entre sus manos y sonriendo malignamente.

-¡No creo que sea necesario! Es decir… te casas mañana… igual podría guardar el secreto…- Intento convencerlas Seiya cuando vio que se acercaban lentamente a él con rostros psicópatas y la mordaza colgando.

-No creo que lo vuelva a olvidar…- Le dijo Serena a Mina, luego mirando a Seiya le dijo con voz amorosa.- No es nada en contra tuyo Seiya… Sabes que eres mi amigo y te quiero… es solo que apareciste en un momento inoportuno.

-Demasiado inoportuno diría yo…- Complemento Mina sonriendo.- Pero no te preocupes, estarás en buenas manos…

-¿Conseguiste que Kakyuu aceptara?- Le pregunto Serena sorprendida mientras observaba la mirada de terror de Seiya.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién crees que soy yo?- Le dijo Mina asiéndose la ofendida.

-¡Ahh…!- Seiya estuvo a punto de gritar cuando ambas chicas se lanzaron sobre él. Y una vez estuvo amordazado y amarrado lanzaron un grito de victoria.

-¡Perfecto!

-.-.-.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 20- **_

Darien salió tranquilamente mirándose ambos brazos y pies. Jamás pensó que tendría que tatuarse al momento de casarse con Serena, pero no le molestaba para nada, además de que se saldría en una semana y siempre había querido tener un trivial en el cuerpo… por lo que era una costumbre bienvenida en ese momento. Le habían pintado en sus brazos una especie de líneas exóticas que demostraba su naturaleza mágica pero era bastante atractivo, estas se enrollaban en el único brazalete que lo encerraba y terminaban en sus manos como espinas entre las muñecas. Y en el dorso de su mano, estaba el contrato matrimonial. Y sus pies estaban tatuados de la misma manera.

Se pregunto que tipo de tatuaje estaría usando Serena en aquel momento. Se moría por recorrerlo con lentitud y besar cada espacio en blanco que quedara por las curvas femeninas. Se moría por ver a Serena y punto. Seguramente estaría con Mina y su chaperón… grr, como le molestaba no poder acercarse mucho a su prometida.

Como si con sus pensamientos hubiese llamado a Mina esta apareció de la nada. Cantando '_Oh… Daaaarieeen' _ el sintió un escalofrió al tono de voz de su hermana. Ug… escalofriante.

Mina se acercó a Darien corriendo ágilmente y lo jalo del brazo.

-¡Hermano!- Grito lanzándose a sus brazos para darle un gran abrazo de oso, y el recordó por que le perdonaba todas las barbaridades a su hermana pequeña.

-¡Mina!- Exclamo feliz, pero impaciente de ver a su novia agrego.- ¿Haz visto a Serena?

-Ey, que impaciente…- Dijo Mina riendo, luego levantando su mano le mostro un papel en ella.- Toma, te lo envió ella… dijo que no tardaras.

Darien la miro intrigantemente y ella solo sonreía feliz. Esto era extraño… ¿Mina? Dándole algo voluntariamente sin nada entre manos… imposible. Algo le pediría Mina, ella no lo ayudaría si no se traía algo entre manos. Mina seguía mirándolo fijamente, tentándolo con el papel.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunto con sospecha.

-¡Darien! me ofendes… ¿no puedo hacer algo por ti solo porque te quiero mucho?- Pregunto ella batiendo las pestañas de manera inocente y cubriéndose el corazón con la mano. Darien frunció el ceño.

-Te conozco hermanita.- Le dijo él con sarcasmo, Mina carraspeo.

-Bien,… me descubriste. Primero, quiero saber donde esta Yaten, y segundo, que no me molestes en toda la noche…- Dijo Mina sin siquiera sonrojarse. Darien la miro muy, muuuuy feo.

-¡Mina! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Ningún imbécil tocara a mi hermanita!- Exclamo enfadándose. No y no. No importaba cuanto lo hubiese ayudado Yaten, no permitiría que pervirtiera más a su hermana de lo que ya estaba. O que ella lo pervirtiera a él.

-¡Darien! no soy una niña, además tu no eres mi padre y ¡Es MI intimidad!

-Agradece que no soy papa, si fuese papa Yaten estaría muerto…. Además no me interesan tus escusas… tú no…

-Si quieres me ayudas, de todos modos lo encontrare… en cambio tu… nadie mas tiene la ubicación de Serena en este momento… y no podrás encontrarla sin mi ayuda…- Lo tentó Mina, agitando el papel en sus narices.

Darien lamento no poder encerrarla en una habitación y no dejarla salir en un siglo. Bueno.. Quería hacerlo, pero si lo hacia, solo demostrarían ambos de que no habían madurado para nada. Estaba seguro de que mama los mataría si viera como seguían peleando hasta ahora, siendo el un hombre ya adulto de 32 años y ella una joven de 25.

Pero no podía defender a su hermana de todos los imbéciles que se le avecinaban y Yaten… bueno, el chico era un buen tipo. Y más importante… no era tan er… amoroso como él mismo, así que podría confiar en el honor de Yaten… más le valía a Yaten conservar su honor y el de su hermana intactos.

-Esta bien…, pero con una condición- Negocio Darien, Mina chillo feliz de que Darien aceptara y lo escucho atenta casi saltando frente a él de felicidad.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto llena de impaciencia por irse ahora mismo.

-¡No harás nada estúpido!- Exclamo Darien mirándola a los ojos.- De hecho… te pondrás un bozal y ni siquiera abrirás la boca.

Mina lo miro ofendida pero se encogió de hombros con elegancia.

-Hecho.

Darien hizo aparecer un papel de la nada con la ubicación de Yaten y ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente como si estuvieran en una lucha de vida o muerte. Contaron mentalmente… un…, dos…, tres…¡Ya! Se lanzaron al mismo tiempo el papel. Darien lo tomo y lo miro con rapidez antes que Mina y se lanzo en carrera por el pasillo. Mina alcanzo a leerlo antes que desapareciera.

El papel que Darien le había lanzado decía; _'Sigue participando. Ingenua'. _

-¡Aaaaghh! ¡Darien eres un tramposo!- Grito enojada dispuesta a perseguirlo.

-Gira el papel, tonta.- Le grito desapareciendo frente a sus ojos cuando la última risa burlesca de Darien se escucho en el pasillo. Mina sintió la necesidad de gritarle la última cosa aunque fuera burda. Y exclamo en voz alta el secreto que le había contado a Serena.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanito!- Escupió con sarcasmo.

.-.-.-

.-.-

.-

Darien apareció en el desierto muy cerca de un oasis, sorprendiéndose felizmente de la visión que lo esperaba.

Serena estaba allí sentada en la orilla de un circulo en la arena. Abrigada con una túnica bordada en dorado. Las piernas y brazos tatuados y una gargantilla en su cuello igualmente tatuada. Alrededor del círculo habían decenas de velas rodeándola, parecía una Diosa en el suelo terrenal. Era un escenario mágico, igual que ella.

-La antigua tradición de mi pueblo dice que los novios deben jurar amor eterno ante los dioses para hacer su relación eterna.- Le dijo Serena invitándolo a sentarse frente a ella.- Eso debería ser la noche de bodas, pero mañana nos casaremos y partiremos inmediatamente a nuestro nuevo hogar… así que creo que podemos adelantarlo.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Darien se acercó a ella pasando las velas y tomándole la mano. Ella se levanto junto a él y lo miro a los ojos. Darien pudo ver que estaban parados en el centro de la figura del Ying y el Yang. Una figura de origen chino. Frunció el ceño confundido y ella le sonrió.

-Tú eres el futuro Darien, yo soy el pasado y ambos nos unimos en un presente. Esta figura es así, y por eso la he elegido como el testigo principal de esto.- Le dijo ella explicando la pregunta en sus ojos. Darien la miro admirado, no sabia que decir. Estaba anonado con la belleza de su mujer. Ella lo hizo caminar hacia un extremo del círculo y él se paro justo en el círculo negro del lado blanco. Ella se puso de pie en el extremo del otro lugar. El circulo blanco en el lado negro.

-Enséñame…- le dijo Darien. Porque no sabia que decir, porque necesitaba decir algo… y cuando ella le sonrió, aquella magia que en el habitaba le hizo darse cuenta de que en realidad si lo sabia.

- El yin es el principio femenino, la tierra,… la oscuridad,… la pasividad y la absorción- Comenzó Serena. Y las palabras brotaron de Darien sin saber siquiera que eran exactamente las que debía decir.

- El yang es el principio masculino, el cielo, la luz, la actividad y la penetración- La siguió Darien con una sonrisa. Serena camino un paso hacia él y Darien lo imito. No podían acercarse más aun.

-El yin y el yang son opuestos… Yo era una Genio, tu eras un humano… yo me volví una humana, tu eres un Genio… yo soy tu calor y tu eres mi frio… yo soy tu día y tu te volviste mi noche, pero cuando tu eres luz, yo soy sombras...- Dijo Serena… Darien sonrió a sus palabras. Ella se acercó un paso.

- El yin y el yang son interdependientes… No puede existir el uno sin el otro, el día no puede existir sin la noche, ni el frio sin el calor. Mi frialdad no habría desaparecido sin el calor de tu cuerpo. Y tu calor no habría existido sin la mía propia.- Dijo Darien, a Serena se le aguaron los ojos. Darien se acercó otro paso.

-El yin y el yang se consumen y generan mutuamente… forman un equilibrio dinámico. Cuando uno aumenta, el otro disminuye lo que provoca en nosotros una nueva transformación… el exceso de alegrías–ying– Genera el amor –Yang– Dijo Serena solemnemente. Se acercó otro paso a Darien y las llamas en las velas parecieron crecer a su alrededor.

- El yin y el yang pueden transformarse en sus opuestos… Yo pude ser tu Genio, y tu pudiste ser mi ama… yo soy pude ser tu calor y tu mi frio… pero aun en mi calor fui frío para ti, y tu te volviste ardor para mi…-Darien se acercó un ultimo paso y ambos quedaron nuevamente cara a cara.

Serena lo miro fijamente. Ambos muy cercanos al otro y aun así sin tocarse. Lista para pronunciar el último principio taoísmo que había escogido para la ocasión.

-En el yin hay yang y en el yang hay yin. Siempre.- Dijo Serena con el último principio, Darien le sonrió.

-Donde este yo, estarás tu… donde estés tu, siempre estaré yo… ya sea físicamente, o en tu corazón…- termino Darien el principio, posicionando la mano en su corazón.

- Hoy, le pido a Dios y sus ángeles mi mayor deseo… Que mi corazón sea siempre el tuyo… que mi vida sea hecha para la tuya… y que la muerte solo venga como el principio de mi eternidad junto a la tuya.- Dijo Serena. Poniendo su mano en torno a la de él y posicionando la otra igualmente en su corazón.

Darien tomo una bocanada de aire y termino con las palabras que comenzarían su eterno lazo.

- Hoy, declaro frente a Dios y sus ángeles mi mayor deseo y acción… Que mi corazón sea siempre el tuyo… que mi vida sea hecha para la tuya… y que la muerte solo venga como el principio de mi eternidad junto a la tuya.

Y mirándola a los ojos por unos instantes eternos declaro la última frase que sentía nacer de su corazón.

-Desde hoy… te tomo como mi esposa.- Serena le sonrió feliz y dejando caer la túnica de su cuerpo de mostro a él, lista para que la tomara completamente como su mujer. Darien le sonrió encantado.

Las velas se alzaron en torno a ellos y Darien tomo a Serena en sus brazos mientras la magia antigua del amor los envolvía gloriosamente. La beso con la pasión y el amor digno de su ser y Serena fue arcilla en sus manos. La acostó sobre la arena blanca del desierto, en el centro del Ying y el Yang besándola con lentitud y ella se dejo amar con pasión. El la beso dejándose desnudar por el cuerpo ardiente de su amor. Serena lo detuvo solo para decirle lo último que necesitaba y amarlo como corresponde.

-Oh por cierto…- Dijo Serena, sin poder evitar ser aunque sea un poco cómica en un momento tan especial. Darien se detuvo solo unos segundos a escucharla…- Hoy es 3 de agosto… Feliz Cumpleaños amor…

Darien rio de sus palabras sin poder creer que a el mismo se le haya olvidado ese detalle. Sonrió y sin responderle volvió a tomarla en un feroz beso. Jamás olvidaría en su vida este cumpleaños.

Y las estrellas alumbradas por el resplandor de la noche, fueron testigos de la unión perfecta de dos opuestos perfectos.

.-.-.-

.-.-

.-

Mina giro el papel sintiéndose… bueno, un poco tonta al ver que estaba escrito por detrás. Pero alejo rápidamente el pensamiento. Quería encontrar a Yaten y decirle lo que sentía… decirle que estaba un poco chalada por el y que bueno… quería intentar algo con él. Y los nervios aun no la detenían en su misión… según Darien, debía ir a las ultimas habitaciones evitando ser descubierta por la familia de Serena y ocasionar otro escandalo. Y ella se había tomado muy seriamente ese papel por lo que parecía ninja intentando llegar al último cuarto del ala oeste.

¡Vamos Mina!… tu puedes llegar sin escándalos de por medio… tu puedes hacerlo, no tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa… ¡Mierda! Un gato blanco… Pensó Mina asustada cuando el gato rozo sus piernas con su cola. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Papa la mataría si la escuchara maldecir así en su mente pero, rayos… ese maldito gato la asusto. ¡Espera! ¿Un gato?

Mina levanto al gato del suelo antes de que huyera y lo miro fijamente. Era un Angora Turco, una raza muy antigua de gatos… pero este estaba demasiado limpio, demasiado cuidado para ser de alguien que viviera en los límites del desierto… era un extraño gato de ojos azules y pelaje blanco. O mirado de otra forma… plateado.

-Yaten…- Dijo Mina acusatoriamente. El gato se atoro muy humanamente y una fina capa de magia los envolvió. Reaparecieron nuevamente en la habitación de Yaten.

-¡Mina! Me descubriste…- Susurro Yaten siendo ya el mismo. Mina lo miro muy feo.

-¿A dónde ibas…?- Le pregunto con sospecha. Yaten trago en seco.

-Bueno yo… iba a pasear un rato y además… ¡Oye! a ti que te importa?- Le pregunto el ofendido. ¿Desde cuando le daba explicaciones a Mina de lo que hacia o no hacia? No es como si le molestara, normalmente lo hacia sin darse cuenta pero esta vez no. Esta vez evito dárselas, ella lo miro molesta.

-¡Ohhh…! Lamento haber incomodado al Graaan Genio Yaten… pero si es que lo haz olvidado, sigo siendo tu ama.- Le dijo Mina cruzándose de brazos. Yaten se sorprendió.

Mina nunca le sacaba a los ojos que él era su esclavo. Desde que había comenzado todo esto ellos jugaban, salían y paseaban. Y en todo ese tiempo ella nunca le había dicho ni una sola vez que su único deber con ella era cumplir sus deseos. Mina era diferente a cualquier humano o Genio que él hubiese conocido. Era divertida, animosa e hiperactiva. Era responsable, inteligente y hermosa… era bipolar, algo loca pero muy amorosa. Era una chica inigualable. Y bien, él siempre la estaba tratando mal o riéndose de sus locuras. No la defendía y la dejaba ser, pero es que el no sabia como tratar con ella. Sabia que si caía en las redes de Mina, no podría salir nunca mas de allí y el valoraba mucho su inmortalidad como Genio.

Mina siguió mirándolo molesta. Bien… tendría que disculparse. _Otra vez…_

-Ok… lo lamento Mina, iba ir a buscarte pero tu me hallaste primero.- Le confeso sonrojándose ligeramente. Mina lo miro esperanzada.

-¿En serio?- Le pregunto emocionada con ojitos de cordero degollado. Yaten se sintió derretir.

-En serio.- Le dijo con un tono despreocupado. No le gustaba admitir que se sentía afectado por la presencia de la rubia chica. Mina se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo y el sintió un calor extraño en su corazón. Mina le paso las manos tibias por la espalda y él se sintió… Rayos.

Se sintió como si hubiese estado en la nieve en un frio invierno y volviera a casa a calentarse. ¡Mierda! El placer de sentir como lo quemaban las manos tibias de Mina...

Soltó de golpe a Mina, mirando su rostro confundido.

-¿Estas bien Yaten?- Le pregunto inocentemente. No, él no estaba bien. Y al mismo tiempo, estaba perfecto. Deseaba besarla, deseaba amarla, deseaba enterrarse en su cuerpo aunque Darien y su hermano lo mataran. No pudo contener sus emociones y lo hizo.

Tomo a Mina entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo besándola con desespero. No quería hacerlo, pero también quería todo de ella. Esperaba internamente que ella lo apartara de si misma, lo obligara a controlarse y recordarse quien era. Uno de los mejores Genios esclavos de su mundo. Un Genio tremendamente poderoso que solo estaba a un amo de conseguir su libertad. Un genio que solo debía cumplirle el tercer deseo a Mina para poder ser libre.

Un maldito Genio que lo único que quería era ser el eterno esclavo de esta atolondrada niña.

-Yaten…- Gimió Mina en su oído cuando el comenzó a besar lentamente su cuello. Dios como le encantaba besarla, como le encantaba escucharla decir su nombre con tanta pasión. Como le encantaban todos los detalles de esta mujer.

Mina se aferro a sus brazos dispuesta a entregarlo todo, aun si es que entregándolo no recibía nada a cambio. Yaten beso sus mejillas y sus labios. Beso su cuello y su clavícula… la beso con tanto ardor que no notaba como poco a poco iba arrastrando a Mina al suelo y se iba situando sobre ella. Amándola como había amado a nadie jamás en su vida inmortal.

Y es que no podía evitarlo. Era como si ella lo hubiese hechizado y obligado a amarla de esa forma tan apasionada. Era tan especial, tan única como ella misma. Inspiro profundamente su aroma, olía a naranja, una dulce naranja en sus manos tentándolo a pecar. ¿Cómo podría volver a retenerse sintiéndola de esa forma. Su cuerpo respondió como el de cualquier hombre y ya pronto se encontraba listo para la acción. Mina se retorció excitada bajo él.

-Mina… oh Mina…- Le susurro en el oído mientras la desnudaba inevitablemente. Las túnicas árabes eran de un 'fácil acceso' para él y eso no lo ayudo para nada es su autocontrol.- Mi dulce y atolondrada Mina…

Mina sonrió contra sus labios ante sus palabras apoyándolo en su tarea de desnudarla y aportando de igual manera en la imagen desnuda de su Genio. Yaten había perdido el control y ella no sabia si se estaba aprovechando de la situación… pero no sabia que hacer al respecto. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba como a ningún otro hombre y quería entregarse a él como lo haría cualquier mujer.

De pronto, ya ambos se hallaban piel contra piel. Mezclándose en una masa infinita donde terminaba uno y comenzaba de inmediato el otro. Mina le soltó la coleta que el llevaba y su cabello nado entre el cuerpo masculino. Yaten ya se había deshecho de la suya hace un buen rato y sus manos ya danzaban por los senos desnudos de Mina. Lamiendo y succionando la piel tersa de la joven. Ella tenía las piernas enredadas en la cintura del Genio, incitándolo a penetrarla con el profundo amor que le tenía.

Yaten se tomo su tiempo en cada parte. Sus corazones latían acelerados y él se dio el infinito tiempo de amarla con todo lo que tenia, porque no sabia si podría volver a amarla. Tal vez si Mina quisiera irse con él, tal vez si Mina decidiera ser su Genio. No… no podía ser tan egoísta como para quitarle la hermosura de la vida mortal. Pero tampoco era lo suficientemente bueno como para querer renunciar a su vida de libertad cuando recién comenzaría a vivirla.

Pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Solo importaba como Mina se complementaba a él. Como enterraba sus uñas en su espalda, y como gemía su nombre cada vez que el hacia algo que le gustaba. Solo importaba eso en aquel momento.

Yaten le levanto la cadera y se enterró con lentitud en ella. Sin detenerse a pensar en porque Mina era tan estrecha, fue con lentitud simplemente porque deseaba amarla así, y grabarse para siempre la marca de su piel.

Mina ahogo un gemido de dolor y se abrazó a su cuerpo, recibiéndolo con su corazón abierto a más. La piel le ardía y sentía una mezcla entre la tibieza y el calor corporal de Yaten. Pero ella era valiente, y no le importaba que le doliera un poco. Por lo que incito a Yaten a enterrarse profundamente en ella y el no dudo en hacerlo.

El placer se abrió paso a pinceladas gigantescas de amor. Yaten se enterró una y otra vez en ella como si no existiese un mañana en la vida que les quedaba y Mina sentía mariposas en su interior al sentirse abierta por el miembro de su amado. Empalada como se sentía, abría un puente más cercano al corazón de Yaten. Y él no se daba cuenta como Mina marcaba un ritmo inolvidable en su eterna vida.

La arrastro junto a él a la cima del placer mas tormentoso que hubiese sentido alguna vez y ambos llegaron juntos a tocar el cielo con las manos. Mina se sentía feliz y amada y él se sentía extrañamente completo. Como si la vida hubiese cobrado un extraño sentido.

La abrazo con fuerza mientras el cuerpo desnudo de una cansada Mina se acurrucaba en sus brazos. Se apoyó en su brazo mirando la manera fácil en caía en el sueño. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en la luz de la Luna remontándolo a los días donde se hacían ofrendas a los dioses planetarios. Ella era como Venus. Hermosa y brillante… la imagen de la pureza, estrecha y suave. Y fue en ese momento en que reacciono. Mina era estrecha, y entre sus muslos ahora había una pequeña mancha de sangre.

Había robado la virginidad de Mina.

Y Rayos, no se arrepentía.

_**Hoooooolaaa Lindas preciosas!**_

_**Se preguntaras, 'porque rayos la Vale escribió al final y no arribita como acostumbra'. O tal vez otras se pregunten '¡Donde estuvo esta niña toda la semana! Que no actualizo nada'**_

_**Bien. Todo eso tiene una geneal explicación. La primera, bueno… quería que leyeran los cap y después a mi xD, y la segunda… ¡Casi me muero! Bueno, quizás exagero un poco pero juro que es verdad! Estube suuuuuper enferma esta semana y fue mi semana literalmente como de Yuyin. ¡Jamás había tenido tanta mala suerte seguida! Llegaba todos los días a mi casa con mi mente exhausta y lo único que deseaba era algo de distracción y mi cama, por lo que podrán entenderme.**_

_**Pero Hoy! Hoy me siento mejor! Sigo un poco enferma –aun hablo ronco xd- pero ya no me duele la cabeza, ya no siento que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento y ya no se me caen tanto los mocos D: así que me siento mejor xD**_

_**Por lo que no les traigo uno ¡Si no dos! Escuchaste bien! Dos capítulos xD Ok… era un capitulo que se me hizo demasiado largo y decidí separarlo en dos xD ¿Pero igual vale no?**_

_**Asi que saludos a;**_

_**SalyLuna, Gleidys, Yesqui2000, Sailor Moon The Best, Sirena Misty, MatildeChiba, Gabitamoonbunny, IsisGremory, Soyprincesitamoon (Que por cierto, me encanto tu idea del guardia y no pude evitar usarla un poco xd), Analang, y Alezzita'91 (Ale, por ti intente hacer un Lemmon entre Mina y Yaten, igual es mi primera vez en eso así que perdona si no quedo excelente xd, besos)**_

_**Besiiitos a todas y gracias por todos sus reviews alertas y demases! Besitos también a las que pasan por aquí y no comentan, pero sé que te gustooo! Siiii yo lo se xDD!**_

_**Y para las que quieran saber… creo que mi Muso es Serena y Darien. Ambos me inspiran a escribir y si no es de ambos… bueno, extrañamente no me inspiro :/ así que mis musos son ellos dos :D**_

_**Aaamooor a todas!**_

_**Prooooooximoo Capitulo! Pelea, pelea, pelea! Queee emociooon! Ya quiero escribirlo jaja xD**_

_**Paz!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo 21- **_

-Te extrañaremos mucho Serena.- Dijo llorosamente Ikuko abrazando a su hija mayor, kenji también se acercó abrazándola fuertemente mientras Serena retenía las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-También los extrañare.- Dijo Serena en su hombro.

-Adiós Serena…- Se despidió su hermana más pequeña. Serena la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Adiós Pequeñita.- Se despidió Serena devolviéndola a los brazos de su madre. La pequeña se despidió con un gesto tímido de Darien y él le regalo una sonrisa maravillosa. La niña se sonrojo y se escondió en los brazos de Ikuko.

Según las tradiciones de su pueblo y su anticuario padre, ella ya era una mujer casada, por lo que podían dejarla partir sin ningún inconveniente con su ahora esposo.

La boda había sido espectacular y Serena jamás había pensado lo importante que era para ella casarse junto a su familia, y a pesar de que cuando volviera al futuro se casaría nuevamente, esta experiencia jamás podría olvidarla. Darien se había visto de igual manera afectado al corazón de su esposa –porque si!, ahora era su esposa, ja! Tomate esa Diamante–. En la ceremonia los habían atado, habían bailado, había conocido a toda la familia posible del visir y aunque algunos estaban un poco locos –como Ann, la prima de Serena– todos habían sido muy amables.

Kenji Arafat, el Gran Visir se acercó a él y le estrecho la mano. Darien sonrió alagado, porque aunque sabía que no era muy común ese saludo en su pueblo, también sabía que Kenji quería dejar las cosas en paz y entregarle a Serena completamente ahora.

-Confío en ti la felicidad de mi hija, Darien.- Le dijo solemnemente Kenji. Tomo la mano de Serena de igual manera y la puso sobre la de Darien, representando el respeto que crecía en torno a ellos.- Aunque no te perdonare jamás que la hayas deshonrado….

-¡Papa!- Exclamo Serena sonrojándose. ¿Jamás perdería esa habilidad para el sonrojo?

-Cálmate Serena, deja terminar a tu padre.- Le dijo Ikuko lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria. Serena contuvo otra queja murmurando un leve mmm.

-Bien…, como decía. Aunque nunca te perdone haber deshonrado a mi hija, mi agradecimiento de que la hayas traído a su hogar, jamás cesara.- Le dijo Kenji soltando las manos de ambos. Serena los miro embalsamada. Los extrañaría tanto.

-Por cierto… Darien, no es por defender a nadie pero… ¿No te habrás pasado un poquitito con tu amigo?- Le pregunto Ikuko mirando de reojo a Yaten, que se hallaba tras Darien con unas esposas en las manos y una mordaza en la boca. Yaten asintió animándola a continuar.

-Pfff ¿Yo? Pasarme… baghh.- Exclamo Darien con aires despreocupados.- Él se lo busco solito esto. ¡Le confié la virtud de mi hermana!

-Podrías no hacerlo tan publico…- Susurro una totalmente sonrojada Mina tras él. Y para que Mina se sonrojara… uff, debía ser una vergüenza enorme.

¿Y como no sentir vergüenza? Pensó Serena. No solo había sido descubierta casi infraganti por su muy celoso hermano. Si no que había sido descubierta por su cuñada –¡que lindo suena poder decir cuñada oficialmente!– y las primas de su cuñada, y bueno, el vigía de su cuñada y la actualmente prometida del vigía de su cuñada, matrimonio del cual Serena y Mina fueron las causantes. ¿No se los había dicho?... Ah, bueno. Cuando Serena y Mina amordazaron a Seiya y lo llevaron con Kakyuu, ocasionaron el anuncio de un inesperado matrimonio… ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos esa noche? Solo ellos lo saben… pero Serena pensaba que no estaba muy lejos de lo que al parecer todos hicieron esa misma noche.

Bueno, la cosa es que Darien se enojo tanto al ver al Genio solo con un pantalón y a Mina con una bata, que hizo dos cosas. Le lanzo unas esposas mágicas a Yaten para que estuviese inmovilizado y le puso ropa interior de fierro a Mina. Y con esa facha fueron los dos al matrimonio de Serena y Darien. Serena estaba segura que de no ser por que ella intento calmarlo un poco, el pobre de Yaten hubiese terminado con un candado en el 'amigo'.

Los 'Accesorios' que Darien les había regalado a ambos desaparecerían en cuanto volvieran a su tiempo. Y ella no podía evitar pensar ¿Qué hubiese sido de Darien si Kenji hubiese reaccionado igual? Serena no podía evitar reír. Darien era un desvergonzado..., casi mata al pobre de Yaten por acostarse con Mina y el?, estaba segurísima que él era aun mas pecador que Yaten. Porque no solo le robo la virginidad a una pobre puritana inocente como ella –Si, si… ella era una pobre puritana, el que dijera lo contrario ¡Mentía!– si no que también lo disfruto y sobre disfruto. ¿Cómo decirlo en otras palabras? Mmm… la pervirtió disfrutando del sexo como un Dios?, y dicho de manera vulgar, follo mejor que Zeus en el olimpo.

_-Tendrás que servirme por lo menos un año Mina_.- Le había dicho Darien a ella cuando esta le había rogado que no dijera nada a su padre. Mina acepto de inmediato… porque si Darien era un hermano celoso, Mamuro era un padre terrorífico. Mina estaba segurísima que haría pagar a Yaten la deshonra a su perdido honor. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Poooorquee! ¡Tuvo que ser la hija de un gran Señor de la edad Media! Tan arcaico que era su padre… uff… lo amaba con él alma, pero eso no le quitaba lo exagerado que era.

-Darien… ya nos vamos ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de…? Bueno… tú sabes ¡Dejarme en paz!- Le grito Mina ignorando la mirada asesina de su hermano. Serena contuvo la risa pero decidió intervenir.

-Darien, tu sabes que no me gusta inmiscuirme en peleas de hermanos.. pero tomando en cuanta que nos estamos a minutos de ir, creo que deberías liberar a Yaten…- Dijo Serena, intentando razonar con él. Darien carraspeo.

-Pero Serena…

-Amor…, sé que te molesta lo que hizo Yaten, pero en este momento lo necesitamos en todos sus sentidos, no amarrado.- Tercio hablando amorosamente ella. Ikuko y Kenji rieron de ellos ¡Bienvenidas las diferencias maritales!

Darien se enfurruño pero diablos, odiaba cuando alguien tenia razón y el quedaba como él malo, pero esta era Serena y si tenia razón…, si Diamante estaba con algún cómplice o venia con ayuda, Yaten seria el único que podría ayudarlo.

-Mmm… esta bien, pero solo lo hago por ti, ¡Que conste!- Exclamo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y liberaba a su hermana y su Genio. Darien estaba seguro de que no se sentiría tan molesto si entre Yaten y Mina existiese algún compromiso más que el de Ama-Genio. Se sentiría mucho mejor si Yaten quisiese algo más con Mina, pero no estaba seguro de que fuese así.

Extrañamente, cuando Darien soltó a Yaten este no salto encima de él como todos habían esperado, contrario a eso, estiro ambas manos y se mantuvo serio mientras estiraba sus músculos agarrotados. Serena suspiro, conocía a su amigo, estaba preocupado.

-Bien… ¿Estas listo Darien?- Le pregunto Yaten tranquilamente mientras Serena se apegaba a Darien tomándole con fuerza la mano. Darien le devolvió el apretón.

-Cuando tú quieras.- Le dijo Darien. Que extraña era esa sensación de que estas a minutos de encerrarte en un problema.

Mina no se acercó voluntariamente a Yaten para que la llevara en sus brazos, se sentía tímida y cohibida, una vuelta muy extraña en su personalidad alocada, pero aun así, inevitable. Yaten, quien aun estaba en su lucha interna entre el amor y la codicia, la jalo con fuerza y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. Ninguno fue capaz de mirarse a la cara y Darien se volvió a Serena con una mirada significativa.

Serena asintió a la mirada de Darien. Él quería que hablara con Yaten y lo hiciera aterrizar al suelo de una buena vez por todas, que no perdiera el amor de su hermana, y por supuesto, que no hiciese sufrir a Mina en su lucha interna.

Serena se despidió por última vez de sus padres y se aferro más a la mano de Darien mientras Mina y Yaten se despedían de igual manera y los esperaban a sus espaldas. Serena miro a sus padres una última vez y les mando un beso.

-Bien Darien, este es mi segundo deseo….- Le dijo Serena mirando a Darien fijamente a los ojos.- Deseo volver a casa

Darien sintió latir con más fuerza su corazón a causa de la adrenalina, el miedo y el deseo que esa simple frase significaba. Chasqueo los dedos cumpliendo su deseo y un pequeño tornado comenzó a rodear sus pies. De pronto, el tornado los envolvió a los cuatro rápidamente.

La sensación era extraña y ciertamente desesperante. Un vértigo se apodero de sus estómagos obligándolos a agacharse como si todo desapareciese a su alrededor, se sentía con la misma sensación de altura en la que uno se siente cuando se para al borde de un acantilado sin protección, el viento golpeteaba y amenazaba con fuerza a su alrededor. Darien busco a Yaten con la mirada, porque esta no era la forma en que debían volver, se suponía que ellos simplemente aparecían en casa y todo seria normal, ¿Pero que los envolviera un tornado? ¡Era extraño y abrumador! Yaten lo miro con un gesto confundido mientras apretaba a Mina a su cuerpo, evitando que el viento la alzara y los separara y Darien atino a hacer lo mismo por Serena, afirmándole la mano con fuerza, pero el viento se hizo más fuerte y el cuerpo de Serena se veía arrastrado por él.

-¡Darien!- Grito Serena entre el viento y la arena.

Él sintió un gran golpe en la espalda y el dolor le llego de manera tan profunda que sin siquiera notarlo, soltó a Serena. A lo lejos escucho como Yaten llamaba de igual manera a Mina.

-¡No! ¡Serena!- Grito.

Y todo se volvió negro.

.-.-.-

-No es justo asesinar a un hombre inconsciente.

-No es justo que el hombre inconsciente te arruine un futuro perfecto.- Le respondió otra voz, cargada de desprecio ocasionando ecos en el vacío.

Maldición.

Fue lo único que pudo pensar Darien cuando acostado en el suelo miro disimuladamente a su alrededor, no debía moverse, Diamante aun no había notado que estaba despierto. Maldición, maldición, maldición. ¿Dónde estaba Serena? Pasos se escucharon alrededor y varias voces ocasionaron que el apretara nuevamente los ojos, valiéndose simplemente de sus demás sentidos.

-Te ayudaremos Diamante, pero has de saber que aunque rompamos las reglas del juego, no estamos dispuestos a matar a un hombre indefenso.- Habló la voz con cierto respeto.

Darien frunció mentalmente el ceño. Dios, estaba en problemas. Diamante Blackmoon estaba haciendo trampa. ¿Qué le había dicho Yaten sobre eso? Si bien lo recordaba, le había dicho que los Genios a la hora del combate era tramposos y manipuladores, pero estaba prohibido que recibieran ayuda de otros Genios, por lo que Diamante estaba cometiendo una especie de delito al duelo y automáticamente perdía, lo que no sabia decir, es si habría algún juez que verificara si en realidad estaba haciendo trampa. Supuestamente debían estar solos en el campo.

El sonido de pasos a su alrededor sonó alertándolo. Él debía reaccionar bien en la situación,… ¿pero como se suponía que lucharía contra mas de uno? ¿Porque Yaten no estaba en el momento que mas se le necesitaba? Abrió los ojos suave e imperceptiblemente, intentando que no notasen que había despertado. Las voces hablaron nuevamente en silencio, pronunciando palabras que el ni supo detectar.

Cuando la visión se le fue aclarando noto unas cuantas cosas. La primera, era que estaba en el espacio que Yaten le había enseñado, prácticamente estaba en una superficie blanca y vacía, que se veía eterna en cada costado del lugar. Y la segunda -más aterradora que la primera- era el hombre que caminaba delante de él, y la repetición extraña del hombre. Es decir, había un hombre alto, medio musculoso y de una extraña melena blanca paseándose por allí. Su mirada era triste y furiosa y Darien pudo adivinar al instante de que se trataba de Diamante, de todos modos, no existía otra posibilidad de que no fuese él, ya que los dos hombres que lo acompañaban eran exactamente iguales. ¿Por qué había tres hombres idénticos?

Uno de los hombres –el de en medio para ser más exacto– lo miro con odio, y sonrió complacido y Darien pudo notar que se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto.

El Diamante 'de en medio' salto en el aire y lanzo un rayo extraño que lo sorprendió. ¡Mierda! Darien se levanto de golpe saltando al igual que él, alcanzando evitar el golpe.

-Bien muchachos, a comenzado el juego.- dijo el hombre con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-.-.-.

Serena cayo de golpe en un suelo sintiendo todavía el vértigo en la boca del estomago, amenazándola con devolver todo lo que tenia dentro. El piso donde su cuerpo reposaba era transparente y se sentía volar involuntariamente a varios metros de ella, ¿estaba Yaten y Mina, agazapados de igual forma en el suelo? ¿O seria ella solamente la que se encontraba así?

-Serena despierta, Darien esta…. –el simple susurro de Mina a su lado la hizo levantarse de golpe y mirar que ocurría a su alrededor. Le costó tan solo unos segundos adaptarse al ambiente y notar que estaba casi volando en el cielo.

Era un ambiente blanco y liso, casi eterno. Y ella volaba por los aires a pesar de que se sentía pisando suelo firme… era como si el suelo fuese ¿Transparente? Y abajo se encontraba Darien mirando fijamente a tres hombres. ¿Acaso no la veía?

-Ellos no pueden vernos –dijo una voz tras ella, explicándole. Serena se puso rápidamente de pie abrazando a esa voz.

-¡Luna! –chillo feliz, Luna le sonrió encantada y buscando al que siempre acompañaba a la madre de todos los genios, la miro dudosa– ¿Y Artemis?

-Por aquí, pequeño conejo –la llamo cariñosamente Artemis. Serena lo abrazo a él de la misma manera y los tres vivieron un pequeño rencuentro. Yaten carraspeo para llamar su atención.

-Darien… –susurro Yaten a manera de explicación, y Serena se giro a mirar donde se encontraba su esposo ¿Pero que rayos?

-¿Por qué Darien esta luchando contra tres hombres? –pregunto preocupada. Pero peor aun... ¿Por qué los tres hombres eran iguales?

-Diamante a ocupado una antigua magia oculta, no se como rayos se entero de como llevarla a cabo, pero esto representa una verdadera dificultad para tu esposo –dijo Artemis mirando hacia abajo, como Darien saltaba en él se deslizaba por el suelo y evitaba un golpe de los tres Genios juntos. Serena lo miro terriblemente preocupada.

-Estas haciendo trampa –lo acuso Darien mientras le Genio y sus dos copias lo rodeaban amenazadoramente.

-¿Trampa? Pfff… de que tonterías hablas? –se jactó el Diamante de en medio. Darien se dedico a estudiarlo fijamente.

Era tramposo, eso era algo obvio… simplemente tenia que encontrar la forma de ocupar su propia trampa en su contra, estaba completamente seguro de que debían tener audiencia, de hecho, estaba completamente seguro de que en esta 'mini' batalla, debía haber un juez. Por lo que lo único que debía hacer, era acusarlo contra ese juez.

Pff… acusarlo sonaba burdo e infantil, pero él no quería arriesgarse a tener que luchar contra dos hombres que ni siquiera eran parte de la pelea.

-¿Por qué luchas Diamante? –pregunto Darien, intentando distraerlo y preparando el terreno para poder atacar.

-¿No es obvio? Me quitaste a mi novia –le respondió Diamante con sorna, totalmente molesto.

Primer detalle, el Diamante correcto era el de en medio… ¿Qué tenia de diferente _ese_ con los demás?

-¿No crees que tu actitud es un poco infantil? Serena no te quiere, admítelo de una buena vez y búscate un psiquiatra –le dijo Darien con burla. Diamante se enfureció.

Impulsivo, era bueno saber eso. El diamante que él debía atacar era el impulsivo. Miro a los otros dos buscando diferencia… mmm, una cinta en el brazo, solo eso podía ver en los otros dos. El Diamante correcto era el que no tenía ninguna cinta en el brazo.

-Piérdete niñito, tú ni siquiera eres bueno para ella –le grito Diamante furioso.

-Cálmate, enfadarte no te servirá de nada –lo tranquilizo el diamante de la izquierda, que tenia una cinta rosada. Darien sonrió. Debía cuidarse de los otros dos, ninguno de los dos tenía la impulsividad de Diamante, por lo que buscarían sus debilidades para atacar.

-¿Qué?, calmado por tus perritos falderos –los provoco Darien, esperando que reaccionaran de igual forma. Pero no fue así. Los otros dos Genios lo miraron molestos pero no respondieron, al contrario, miraron muy bien su actitud y movimientos. Lo estaban estudiando, intuyo Darien. Procuro mantenerse quieto.

-¿Sabes qué? Poco me interesa tu cháchara, ya que dentro de poco estarás muerto y nadie podrá evitar eso –le dijo Diamante con sorna.

Darien lo miro serio a la espera de su ataque y los tres genios saltaron sobre él intentando matarlo.

-¡Están haciendo trampa! –grito Serena casi pegada a la transparencia que la separaba de Darien. Artemis la miro sorprendido.

-¡Que! –grito Mina asomándose mas junto a ella.

-Imposible –declaro Artemis. Serena se giro a mirarlo muy seriamente.

-¡Mira bien Artemis! –gritó desesperada– eso no es magia, es trampa…, los tres son iguales pero sus técnicas son diferentes, si en realidad fuera Diamante dividido en tres, ¡deberían atacar de la misma forma!

Yaten miro fijamente hacia abajo fijándose en las palabras de Serena, ella tenia mucha razón, mucha, mucha razón. Pero aquella declaración no era suficiente para declarar que Diamante hacia trampa, se necesitaba mucho más que aquello para poder definir a un Genio como tramposo irremediable.

-Serena, cariño… ¿No estarás confundida? –le dijo Luna, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros para apartarla un poco del lugar. Serena siguió igual de pegada.

-No Luna, estoy segura –le dijo Serena, atenta a lo que ocurría haya abajo.

Diamante se apoyaba demasiado en el pie izquierdo y siempre tendía a apuntar a su costado derecho cuando atacaba, observo Darien mientras evitaba un ataque de Diamante por atrás y de los otros dos por delante. El otro detalle que tenia el hombre, era que siempre lanzaba rayos medio azulinos…, de hecho, se preguntaba si sabia hacer algo además de eso? Aun no había atacado él, pero había avanzado en su 'investigación'. Los otros dos tenían buena puntería, y el de la cinta rosada apuntaba con mayor determinación que el de la cinta amarilla. De él debía deshacerse primero… ¿Pero como?

El Diamante de la cinta rosada corrió hacia el mientras el verdadero Diamante le lanzaba un rayo hacia la cabeza. Darien prefirió evitar el rayo, por lo que el golpe en el estomago del otro genio lo hizo gemir de dolor ¡Rayos! Golpeaba muy bien el chico. Era definitivo, debía deshacerse primeramente de él.

Serena sintió los pelos de punta cuando Darien cayó al suelo producto de un golpe. Miro desesperada a Luna que se hallaba tras ella.

-¡Esto es injusto! –exclamó Mina a su lado– ¿Es que solo entre dos logran derribarlo?

Serena tenia unos enormes deseos de comerse las uñas a causa del nerviosismo, pero volvió la mirada a la lucha, evitando decir todo lo que quería gritar en ese instante.

Maldición, pensó Darien. Los otros dos eran muy buenos en esto. El Diamante real lanzaba golpes mortales, pero los otros dos distraían por completo su atención.

Uno de los Genios se arrojó a él por la espalda y lo inmovilizo mientras el otro lo golpeaba con un extraño golpe de aire en el pecho. Darien sintió como de pronto el aire le faltaba y se obligo a si mismo a atacar a pesar del dolor. Los alejo de si mismo con un fuerte golpe de aire. Serena temblaba de nervios desde donde lo miraba.

¡No! Pensó ella cuando Darien volvió a atacar y uno de los Diamante lo arrojo al suelo por la espalda. No podía dejar que eso ocurriera! No, no y no! Uno de los Genios, el que ella estaba intuyendo que era el real, aprovecho el medio aturdimiento de Darien y saco un rayo azul de su dedo, apuntando directo al pecho de Darien ¡Oh no, eso si que no!

-¡No! ¡Darien! –grito golpeando la transparencia que los separaba, se giro para mirar a Artemis –déjame ir Artemis, ¡no puedo permitir que le ocurra algo!

Artemis la miro fijamente sin saber que hacer, Luna la miro con suplica.

-Serena, no –le dijo Luna –no seas tonta puedes dañarte!

-¡Pero Luna! –grito Serena desesperada mirando como se preparaban a matarlo –no puedo dejar que lo maten ¡Es mi esposo! –suplicó, de pronto la transparencia que los separaba se hizo traspasable para ella, y miro a Artemis buscando una explicación.

-El lugar esta empapado de magia, Serena… un deseo con fuerza, te lo cumple mientras no afecte en forma directa a nadie –explico Yaten, Serena sonrió victoriosa.

-¡Oh, no Serena!, ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! –exclamó Luna tomándola del brazo con brusquedad –no seas tonta niña, ¡piensa en tu bebe!

-¡Bebe! ¿Cuál bebe? –exclamo Serena pasando su mano por su vientre… no, no era posible, digo ¿Los genios no tienes hijos? cierto... peeero ella no era un Genio. Artemis rodo los ojos.

-¿Acaso pensaba que tu carácter exageradamente voluble era cosa del destino muchacha?, ¡estas embarazada!… -dijo Artemis causándole la sorpresa de su vida.

Rayos, ¿Qué debía hacer? Quería ayudar a Darien, no podía dejar que muriera, pero si estaba embarazada ¿Si perdía él bebe?… su bebe era algo mágico y milagroso, ella no podía perder a ninguno de los dos, ni a Darien, ni al bebe… ¿Qué debía hacer? Miro hacia afuera donde Darien pateaba la mano de Diamante y evitaba un rayo mientras los otros dos Genios volvían a inmovilizarlo.

No tenia opciones, pero tendría cuidado.

-Es mi esposo Luna –dijo Serena justificando su acción, y acto seguido, se lanzo en picada hacia donde él se encontraba.

Darien tenia una fuerza 'inicial', con lo que estaba luchando, quizás no fuera lo suficiente, y si, quizás estaba a punto de ser asesinado, pero al ver que Serena caía desde el cielo en dirección a él, sintió su fuerza aumentar a mil de un segundo a otro y se levanto de golpe soltándose de todos los genios que lo rodeaban. Quiso atraparla en sus brazos, pero ella cayo con fuerza pateando la cabeza del Diamante con la cinta rosada, y el hombre gruño ante el golpe.

-¡Maldita muchacha! –grito el hombre dispuesto a atacarla, Serena se agazapo en el suelo y Darien se lanzo sobre el hombre.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! –exclamo Darien golpeando su rostro, un rayo que le dio en su brazo lo lanzo fuera del hombre, y este miro a Serena con enojo.

-¡Este no es lugar para humanas! ¡Niñita! –exclamo el hombre, y Serena sintió de pronto como sus brazos se abrían y quedaba colgando en un extraño circulo de magia. Dio un grito ahogado cuando el hombre de la cinta rosada se acercó amenazadoramente a ella.

Darien se obligo a mantener la compostura y pensar racionalmente intentando evitar no solo que lo mataran a él, si no que tocaran a su esposa. Diamante se lanzo sobre él con más ataques y el Genio de la cinta amarilla lo acompaño, mientras el otro se acercaba peligrosamente a Serena.

-¡No te metas con mi esposo! –grito Serena lanzándole un golpe a el Genio que se acercaba. Darien sintió el terror subir a su cabeza, pero se golpeo mentalmente. Serena era valiente, y sin ella, quizás ellos ya lo abrían matado. Debía confiar en ella… por lo que hizo lo único que podía hacer para demostrarle su confianza.

-Yo que tú, le hago caso… no hay nada peor que una esposa enojada –rió Darien al ver la patada de Serena. Diamante se enfadó y lo obligo a no prestar atención a su esposa.

El Genio junto a Serena, molesto por el golpe tomo sus tobillos y los amarro nuevamente al círculo mágico donde la encerraba, ella lucho y lucho contra el círculo intentando apartarse y poder ayudar a Darien. Sabía bien que ella ya no tenía magia, y que era muy poco lo que ella podía hacer para ayudarlo, pero todo intento merecía la pena.

Darien hizo un extraño movimiento con las muñecas y el Genio que amenazaba a Serena se vio absorbido por un agujero extraño en el vacío, dejando solo los hombros y la cabeza al descubierto.

-Sere, por favor ten cuidado –grito Darien preocupado, mientras evitaba otro golpe de Diamante y su otro genio. Serena pudo ver con terror como un rayo azul de Diamante alcanzaba a golpear su costado.

-¡No!, ¡Yaten por favor!, ¡tienes que ayudarlos! –gritó Mina escandalizada mirando hacia abajo, como su hermano sufría de otra herida. Yaten permaneció imperturbable y ella se giro hacia Artemis y Luna, que se miraban sin decir nada– ¡Esto no es para nada justo! ¡Son tres contra uno!

-No lo sabemos, no podemos intervenir sin saberlo Mina –explicó Luna mientras acariciaba su espalda en un intento de calmarla. Mina no pudo retener las lágrimas de rabia y desesperación.

-¡No los ves! ¡Es una batalla injusta!, lo amenazan con la vida de Serena –exclamo ella llorando, Luna bajo el rostro sintiéndose mortificada y Artemis la aparto de Mina, para que no la convenciera.

-Hay un lado oscuro en la magia, que permite multiplicarte y aparentar ser mas personas en vez de una, si Darien no lo ve, nosotros no podemos hacer nada –explico Artemis, mirando la coraza de los genios que acompañaban a Diamante, buscando algo que los delatara. Frunció el ceño al no poder hacer nada.

-¡Yaten!, tu sabes que no es así…, sabes que ellos son impostores –le dijo Mina aferrándose a sus brazos, buscando algo de protección hacia esa desesperación que la carcomía. Yaten ni siquiera la miro, no pudo hacerlo al saber que no podía ayudarla– ¡Yaten por favor!

Yaten por fin se digno a mirarla y cuando lo hizo, lo único que atino a hacer fue negar con la cabeza. Decirle con la mirada que él no la ayudaría, que él no se entrometería en peleas de Genios. Mina lo soltó de inmediato como si su piel le causara nauseas y el sintió romper su corazón. Era mejor así.

Ella, parada frente a los tres Genios los miro enojada y decepcionada, y con esa mirada pendiente sobre ellos, simplemente camino hacia atrás, alejándose. Yaten la miro de pronto preocupado.

-Si ustedes no me ayudan no me importa, yo ayudare a mi amiga y mi hermano –dijo ella, y rápidamente el espacio lleno de magia consumió su deseo al aire y ella desapareció frente a todos.

-¡Mina, No! –exclamo Yaten, pero fue muy tarde, ya no podía evitarlo.

Serena miro como Darien se protegía y atacaba luchando ahora solo con dos Genios y busco los puntos débiles que ellos poseían. Se obligo a si misma dejar de mirar a Darien, y solo presto atención a los movimientos de ambos Genios.

Ella estaba segura de que eso no era magia, que el hecho de que hubieran tres Diamantes no era cosa de magia, si no de trampa. Solo tenia que demostrarlo, solo tenia que lograr que Artemis se diera cuenta y Darien saliera ganador al instante. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo diferenciar a los tres genios? Eran los tres exactamente iguales salvo… salvo la cinta de color que dos de ellos portaban en su brazo derecho. ¡Eso debía ser!

Había leído en los libros de Genios que antiguamente la magia de la multiplicación era muy común, pero que no resultaba del todo bien ya que el hombre que se multiplicara no podría controlar tres o más cuerpos de forma diferente, pero que existía otra magia que imitaba la multiplicación, y se trataba de suplantarse. Hacerle creer al enemigo que era uno multiplicado cuando en realidad eran más de uno disfrazados, es decir, Diamante simplemente tenia que conseguir otros Genios que lo ayudaran y disfrazarlos con una sola prenda en común que solo ellos ocuparían, y que les daría el cuerpo y la apariencia perfectamente idéntica a la del que necesitaba ser multiplicado.

Si su teoría era correcta, si Darien le quitaba a uno de los Diamantes el lazo de color que portaba en su brazo, la forma desaparecería y se transformaría nuevamente en el sujeto que en realidad era. Y seria perfecto, ya que Diamante quedaría al descubierto.

El único problema en ese instante, era como advertir a Darien de la situación.

-Pss… Serena –susurro Mina a un costado de ella, escondiéndose entre el circulo que la atrapaba. Bendito sea Dios, ¡Mina! Ella podría ayudarla! –

-Shh… Mina, ven aquí… –susurro muy despacio Serena, intentando no llamar la atención del Diamante que miraba complacido la pelea frente a él. Mina se acercó igual de despacio, intentando no llamar la atención.

-Mina, necesito tu ayuda…

-Créeme, se nota –le dijo Mina intentando sonar divertida, a pesar de que sus ojos aun seguían llorosos, Serena sonrió.

-¿Ves ese lazo rosado que tiene Diamante en el brazo?

-¿Cuál de todos los Diamantes? –le susurro algo divertida, Serena frunció el ceño.

-El que esta en el suelo…- le respondió. Ella miro atentamente.

-Si, lo veo… ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que lo ahorque con él? ¿Qué lo ocupe para amarrar sus sesos cuando podamos vencer? ¿Qué se lo amarre al…

-Quítaselo –la detuvo Serena antes de que dijera alguna calamidad que la hiciese reír– tienes que hacerlo rápido y que no alcancen a notarse… si no, estamos muertas.

Serena miro preocupada como los rayos frenéticos de magia danzaban por todo el lugar y fuerzas fantásticas se golpeaban entre si, y Mina se estremeció ¡Bien! ¿No querías ayudar? Pues ayuda, pensó Mina retándose a si misma. Serena la miro inundándole valor y ella asintió. Darien le debería una muy grande cuando todo esto terminara. Respiro profundamente y comenzó a acercarse, ¡Dios se apiadara de ella!

¡Que estaba haciendo esa niña tonta!, pensó Yaten cuando vio que Mina se acercaba poco a poco al Diamante que se hallaba en el suelo.

-¡Artemis, la matara! –dijo escandalizado, Artemis se encogió de hombros aunque se sentía terriblemente preocupado.

-A sido su decisión Yaten, no puedes hacer nada en contra de ello –le dijo intentando hacerlo razonar. Yaten sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba a mil cada centímetro que Mina se acercaba al hombre. ¡No, por favor! ¡Vete Mina!

-¡Pero es humana!

-Sabes que no puedes hacer nada Yaten, si muere, será simplemente culpa de ella –explico Luna, provocándolo. Yaten comenzaba a sentir un vacío en el estomago y deseos de vomitar todo lo que sentía. Rogo al cielo que Diamante no se diera cuenta, rogo que por favor lo que fuese que iba a hacer, lo hiciese rápido y nadie lo notara, rogo porque se mantuviera con vida.

Pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, y antes de siquiera ver bien lo que ocurría, el Diamante enterrado en el suelo la vio acercarse a su brazo y espantado, grito pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Ojo de tigre! ¡La muchacha! –grito con el alma en vilo. Uno de los Diamantes respondió a ese nombre y desapareció con rapidez de la batalla, Darien aprovecho el momento de distracción y se lanzo con todo a Diamante, y Yaten no pudo mantenerse quieto.

-¡Maldición! –grito Yaten desapareciendo en el aire.

Mina vio en cámara lenta como el Genio en el suelo gritaba y se lanzo a buscar la cinta de su brazo. Se la quito de golpe rasgándola con fuerza y vio como el otro Genio que se hacia llamar Diamante aparecía frente a ella con ojos fieros y asesinos. Sintió como todo su mundo amenazaba con dejar de existir y la adrenalina hizo estragos en su interior. Cerro los ojos a un golpe que nunca llego, y volvió a abrirlos al grito del que había sido Diamante.

-¡No! ¡Ojo de tigre!- grito el hombre en el suelo, quien ahora mostraba su verdadera apariencia con el cabello rosado y parado en una graciosa forma. Mina vio como 'Ojo de tigre' exhalaba un gemido ahogado cuando la mano de Yaten apretó su garganta de manera furiosa.

-Ustedes, par de tramposos… no se atrevan a siquiera mirar a mi Ama –amenazo Yaten apretando con mas fuerza el cuello de ojo de tigre. El hombre rubio que ahora gemía en su brazo lucho contra la fuerza del Genio. Yaten lo soltó de golpe lanzándolo al suelo.

-Ojo de águila –susurro el hombre en el suelo, arrastrándose hacia donde estaba mina junto a ojo de águila, Yaten les dirigió una cruda mirada.

-Desaparezcan. –les dijo, y ambos desaparecieron en el aire antes que alguien lo impidiera.

Serena cayo al suelo al desaparecer ambos hombres, contenta con el resultado de la batalla y agradecida a Mina y Yaten. Ambas se abrazaron a la espera de la última lucha que se llevaba a cabo y Yaten solo se mantuvo a la raya, sin decirle nada a Mina, quien lo observaba confundida.

Darien no sabía lo que ocurría tras sus espaldas, y tampoco le interesaba saber donde habían partido los dos hombres que ayudaban a Diamante, pero al ver el rostro aterrado del fuerte genio comprendió que las ventajas se habían invertido, y que estaba a punto de dar el golpe decisivo en la situación.

Cerro los ojos valiéndose de sus oídos al evitar los golpes que Diamante le enviaba con su magia y concentro todos sus sentimientos humanos en la punta de sus dedos, sintiéndose levemente poderoso.

En alguna parte de su imaginación, aquella que seguía funcionando con el carácter risueño que Serena le había enseñado a llevar, no pudo evitar sentirse como en la película de Dragon Ball, y sonriendo con risa contenida se imagino a si mismo en el lugar de Goku en sus peleas y luchas ¿Se habría sentido Goku de la misma forma al derrotar a Mayimbu? Que va… ya estaba imaginando tonteras a causa de la presión. Pero estaba seguro que al terminar esto comenzaría a buscarse un sobre nombre de superhéroe ¿Algo como Tuxedo Mask? No estaría nada mal…

Dejando el humor que tenia de lado, miro la figura de Diamante fijamente cuando él se le acerco con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Él se lanzo corriendo hacia él con la misma fuerza sintiendo que colisionaban dos meteoritos a un millón de velocidad, y Darien con una sonrisa, ocupo la magia que Yaten le había enseñado a usar.

Puso sus dedos con fuerza en el centro de la frente de Diamante mientras él le mandaba un rayo directo a su estomago. Cerró los ojos rogando al cielo que todo saliese bien.

El grito aterrado de Serena fue lo último que se escucho en aquel iluminado y terrorífico encuentro.

-.-.-.-.

_**¿Cómo podría esta pobre alma perdida justificarse de tan terrible retraso?**_

_**La verdad, nose porque me demore tanto… si me emocionaba escribir el cap, y de hecho, lo escribí emocionada! xD**_

_**Pero lo prometido es deuda, por lo que aquí esta el cap! **_

_**Muuuuchas gracias a todos y espero les guste!**_

_**Y los leemos mañana sin falta! (ya tengo listo el fic xD)**_

_**Saludos a todas y muchas, muchas gracias xD**_

_**Paz!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capitulo 22**_

El llanto atolondrado de un fortachón herido sonaba por todo el lugar donde había acontecido anteriormente una pelea.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Darien que le hiciste?- Pregunto Serena cuando Diamante se abrazó a su cintura llorando después de un rato llorando en sus piernas, y relatándole su vida.

-Y entonces, mi mami me quito mi novia para comprometerla a mi hermano… yo la quería mucho y era muy divertido estar con ella, me dolió tanto que mi Mami me hiciera eso… que … que…, fui y golpee a mi hermano mayor…. Mi hermano mayor lucho contra mí y me lanzo por el risco mientras peleábamos… nunca mas volví a ver a Esmeralda y nunca mas supe que paso con ella…- Lloraba lamentablemente el pobre hombre, que a pesar de ser llamado fortachón, tenia la apariencia de cualquier humano común.

-Ya… ya…, seguramente ella vivió feliz- Lo consoló Serena acariciándole el cabello plateado un poco nerviosa con toda la situación, Darien estaba al otro lado de Diamante con la mano en su espalda dando ligeros golpes, para que se desahogara.

-Saque a flote sus sentimientos humanos, todo lo que le duele y todo lo que le molesta… llorara un rato y cuando termine, habrá recapacitado y perdido su furia…, puede que no sepa porque, pero cuando lo recuerde… será humillante.- Le explico Darien mientras daba palmaditas en la espalda a un desconsolado Diamante. Sonrió satisfecho a Serena.- Cuando recupere la capacidad de controlar sus sentimientos, corremos. Después de todo, él no puede atacar humanos.

Serena sonrió medio cansada y medio penosa. Pobre hombre, le daba una lastima y una pena horrorosas.

-Y… y luego… apareciste tú… tan linda y alegre… te parecías tanto a ella saltando y jugueteando… que te pedí para mi… estaba tan Feliz cuando Artemis me concedió tu mano…, era como volver a tener a Esmeralda conmigo… - Lloriqueo penosamente Diamante, Serena se sonrojo por el extraño halago y Darien golpeo un poco mas fuerte la espalda de Diamante, para que dejara de llorar un poco.

-Ya… tranquilo…, a veces las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere…- Le decía Darien en un tono que esperaba fuese conciliador, Diamante no paraba de lloriquear y ambos luchaban contra la lastima y la risa.

-Yo ya la quería… te quería para mi Serena… ¡Y este ingrato de tu esposo! Creí que seria una buena persona cuando Luna me lo mostro como el primogénito de Mamuro ¡Quien diría que tú! Un mocoso de 17 años me quitaría el amor de mi vida…- Se quejo Diamante tomando a Darien de la chaqueta sin fuerzas, Darien lo calmo con otro poco mas de magia en su frente y Diamante volvió a esconderse en posición fetal y llorar.

-Dios… cálmate Diamante, ya llegara la mujer para ti.- Le dijo Darien frunciendo el ceño, esta situación lo estaba molestando, Serena lo fulmino con la mirada por el poco tacto a un hombre herido.

-Me cuesta usar la cabeza… soy un poco bruto pero tengo sentimientos… ¡Porque nadie me quiere!- Lloriqueo mas fuerte Diamante. Darien se encogió de hombros a sus lamentaciones.

-Vamos Diamante, alguien te amara…- Consoló Serena.

-Alguien con la mitad de su cerebro.- Susurro Darien y Diamante lloro mas fuerte, Dios… ojala no recordara todo esto.

-Déjalo Darien, ¿No ves que esta sufriendo?- Le regaño Serena.

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que te toco la fibra sensible?- Pregunto Darien medio bromeando, Serena le hizo un desprecio con los ojos.

-Puede ser…- Le dijo molesta abrazando al pobre de Diamante, Darien se paralizo.

-Serena… ¿El saco de maldad te toco el corazón?- Pregunto Darien sin podérselo creer, Serena no respondió, simplemente corrió la mirada y siguió acariciando al pobre de Diamante.

-Vamos Darien…, no puedes negar que esta indefenso…- Trato de razonar Serena acariciando la cabeza de un lloroso Diamante.

-¡Trato de matarme!- Exclamo Darien, atónito con la compasión de Serena hacia el saco de fuerza bruta.

-Pero no lo hizo…- Tercio Serena, Darien le frunció el ceño.

-Porque se lo impedí…- Dijo Darien, mirándola feo, ella no le dijo nada y Diamante se levanto de su posición fetal y fue a abrazarla con fuerza, gritando estúpidamente 'Mami' 'Esmeralda' y 'Hermanito' entre otros nombres, Darien estuvo a punto de apartarlo de ella.

-Cálmate Darien, solo es un abrazo…- Dijo Serena a la mirada fruncida de su esposo, correspondiéndole el abrazo a Diamante, quien de pronto había dejado de llorar y se acomodaba en Serena cayendo medio sonámbulo en su propio peso. Darien la miro molesto.

-Un abrazo del hombre que nos mantuvo en vilo el último mes entero.- Se quejo Darien girándose para no ver la escena. Serena le sonrió comprendiendo de pronto su molestia.

-Amor… ¿No estarás celoso? O si…- Le pregunto Serena sorprendida, pero aun así conteniendo la risa, Darien se giro aun mas molesto.

-Pff… de ese inepto, Jamás.- Le dijo de una manera muy poco convincente. Serena se destornillo de la risa abrazando aun más al cuerpo ya dormido de Diamante, usándolo como apoyo para no caer.

-Oh Dios… ¡Darien estas celoso!- Exclamo riéndose fuertemente, y llamando la atención de todos los que los rodeaban, Darien la miro feo.

-No.- Le dijo tajante, aun cruzándose de brazos. A Serena le entro otro ataque de risa que puso mas molesto a Darien.

-Jaja, Oh Dios, jajaja… jamás te había visto así, y eso que he visto tus celos muchas veces anteriormente.- Lo pico Serena, y es que era verdad, Darien era muy celoso y bastante posesivo, pero le gustaba marcar territorio y nunca lo había visto negar sus celos ante nadie. Además, Diamante era sin ninguna duda un hombre que no representaba nada a los sentimientos de ella, salvo la pequeña simpatía que ahora crecía por él, dado a su penoso pasado. Darien no tenía razones para tener celos de él, sin embargo, los tenía y a Serena le daba mucha risa. Darien se enfurruño sentándose en una roca cerca de ellos y Serena siguió riendo tontamente.

-Ja, ja… muy graciosa…- Dijo Darien apoyado en la roca, Serena se deshizo de Diamante pasándoselo a Luna, quien estaba llegando allí junto a ellos contemplando divertida las diferentes escenas a su alrededor. Mina y Yaten llegaron antes de que ella pudiese abrazar a Darien.

-¡Hermanito! ¡Estuviste Geneal!- Exclamo Mina lanzándose a los brazos de Darien quien la recibió con gusto, Yaten simplemente le agarro el brazo en señal de apoyo y compañerismo.

-Dile eso a Serena.- Susurro Darien medio molesto y Serena volvió a destornillarse de la risa, los celos de Darien eran adorables para ella. Mina se bajo de sus brazos y los miro ignorante.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto Mina, mirando como su cuñada se sostenía el estomago riéndose. Darien frunció el ceño molesto.

-Pregúntale a ella, yo no la comprendo.- Respondió Darien bastante molesto, Mina arqueo una ceja y miro a Luna y Artemis interrogante. Artemis se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Está celoso.- Explico Artemis sin preámbulos, Serena rio mas fuerte sin siquiera poder controlarse, Darien lo miro mortalmente y Mina sonrió.

-Como si eso fuera extraño.- Dijo Yaten con despreocupación. Darien se levanto de la roca y los miro a todos ya arto de la situación.

-Bien, Luna… Artemis, ha sido un placer estar con ustedes… - Dijo Darien con solemnidad tomándoles las manos agradecido por todo, como si no tuviese nada de que quejarse. Mina le sonrió divertida y Serena retuvo la risa para mirarlo interrogante.

-Pero Darien…!- Exclamo Serena con una sonrisa, el la ignoro.

-Nos vemos en casa.- Les dijo a Mina y Yaten. Darien se inclino ante todos y desapareció en el aire y Serena bufo cuando una nube azul fue lo único que quedo en el aire.

-Bien,… parece que se enojo.- Dijo Serena mostrando lo obvio, Luna la miro y la abrazo fuertemente. Dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Serena no estaba ni remotamente triste por nada, de hecho, nadaba en su alegría.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes Serena, lo han hecho espectacular.- Le dijo Luna mientras se dejaba envolver en los brazos de Artemis.

-Fue Darien Luna, él fue el que venció.- Le dijo Serena orgullosa, Yaten se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención y Serena agrego.- Y por supuesto, él no hubiese ganado sin las lecciones de Yaten.- Le dijo abrazando a su amigo, quien le correspondió el abrazo con una risa.

-De nada…, por cierto, no es por nada pero deberías ir a ver al Señor celoso.- Le dijo Yaten alegremente. Mina le sonrió a Serena abrazándola con fuerza.

- Ve tras él amiga,- Le dijo Mina mientras ambas se abrazaban, Serena le sonrió alegre y Mina la soltó.- Recuerda que aun te debe un deseo…- Le comento pícaramente, Serena reprimió el sonrojo, ¿Cómo? No tenia idea, ni quería saber.

Serena se giro hacia Artemis una última vez con suplica en sus ojos celestes.

-¿Me envías?- Le pregunto tímida.

-Por supuesto.- Artemis le sonrió y chasqueo los dedos en un movimiento fluido de su muñeca, mas elegantemente que cualquier Genio que ella hubiese visto, no pudo evitar entender porque él era el padre de todos los Genios.

Y Serena desapareció en el aire.

…

Los cuatro Genios -uno de los cuales dormía profundamente en el suelo- y la humana se quedaron silenciosos en aquel lugar. Había un último asunto que solucionar antes de poder partir tranquilamente a su mundo escondido.

-Bien, creo que es hora de partir…- Dijo Mina a la nada, mirando de reojo a Yaten, pero dispuesta a pedirle a Luna que la mandara a su propio mundo.- Luna tú podrías…

-Yaten.- Llamo Artemis con la voz un poco dura interrumpiendo a Mina, Yaten se giro hacia él fríamente. Ignorando la mirada de Mina sobre él.- Llévala a casa, cumple su deseo y vuelve… no puedes seguir en la vida de Mina, es peligroso para ella.

Mina observo el rostro compasivo de Artemis y comprendió. Él había notado su amor no correspondido, la estaba salvando y llevándose a Yaten lejos de ella para que no le hiciera daño. Se sentía desdichada con eso, pero tenia que estar agradecida. Yaten se iría, y no tendría más problemas. Luna se giro hacia ella con una sonrisa complacida.

-Cariño… sonríe, eres un amor.- Le dijo Luna abrazándola y despidiéndose. Mina lucho contra las lágrimas. ¡Odiaba eso! Tan impulsiva como era ella, también era terriblemente sensible… era lo normal en su carácter,… directo, franco y sensible. Se permitió una pequeñísima lágrima asomada en el ojo y parpadeo fuerte para que no callera libremente. Luna la soltó de su amoroso abrazo.- Suerte…

-Gracias…- Le dijo Mina, porque no sabía que más podía decir. Artemis se acercó de igual manera a ella y la abrazo casi paternalmente.

-Serias una buena Genio,…- Comento, Mina arqueo una ceja especuladora mente.- bien… no se si buena, pero si muy linda,…- Le agrego Artemis sonriéndole, ella no pudo evitar la pequeñísima risa y lo abrazo más fuerte antes de soltarse. Si, Artemis parecía casi un padre con esa mirada preocupada y ojos paternales…. Ojala su padre fuese así en vez de lo celoso que era. Río de su pensamiento, naahh... su padre estaba excelente tal y como estaba.

-¡Adiós!- Se despidió con la mano mientras Artemis y Luna le devolvían el gesto. Ambos desaparecieron en el aire antes de que Mina pudiese verlo detenidamente.

Y otra vez silencio…

Yaten no sabía como comenzar aquello. Al parecer seria una despedida aunque él no quisiera despedirse de Mina. Pero debía hacerlo por ella, él no podría darle el futuro lleno de hijos y la familia que ella necesitaba y él estaba completamente seguro de que Mina no seria feliz sin eso. Ella era tan linda, tan alegre y feliz… era tan Mina para sus cosas que era difícil alejarse de su corazón amoroso y sus caricias embriagadoras.

Rayos, pero al mismo tiempo la preocupación en batalla, el amor que ella demostró al intentar lanzarse a proteger a la gente que amaba, y su gran corazón le decía que era ridículo alejarse de ella, y mas ridículo era pretender que no sentía nada cuando prácticamente se creía morir si se alejaba de Mina ¿Por qué el amor era tan difícil? Digo, igual podría ser mas fácil, en una onda de llegar y decir 'Me gustas' y que te respondan '¡Oh Genial! Sácate la ropa' y olvidar todo lo demás. No es que el fuera un pervertido adicto al sexo como lo era Darien, pero si era un hombre y pues… quería estar con Mina. De hecho… Amaba estar con Mina.

Y Dios, la amaba ¡Y era un grandísimo idiota por querer la inmortalidad antes que su amor! Sonrió de pronto para si mismo. Gracias a Dios lo había notado antes de irse y no cuando estuviese solo y lamentándose su estúpida vida.

-Mina…

-Yaten, para. Se lo que me dirás y no deseo escucharlo.- Le detuvo Mina antes de que siguiera con su parloteo ¿Lo sabia? Imposible.

-¿Lo sabes?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta. Decidiría jugar un poco con ella.

-¡Por supuesto que lo se! ¿Crees que soy tonta?- Le pregunto ofendida Mina.

Yaten se acercó a ella abrazándola por la cintura y Mina bajo la vista hacia sus manos, apenada. Tuvo el ligero presentimiento de que si ella no fuese tan impulsiva como era, seguramente si sabría a la perfección lo que había cambiado en su mente, pero como era una chica impulsiva no paraba a pensar que su acercamiento no se debía a la ruptura de la separación. Si no al comienzo de algo nuevo… y mejor.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te diré?- Le pregunto tentativamente, la mirada de Mina se entristeció en sobremanera y a él le rompió el corazón verla así, pero se endureció y repitió la pregunta.- ¿Sabes lo que diré?

Mina asintió, y él pudo ver el atisbo de una pequeña lagrima en su ojo, le levanto el rostro para que lo mirara y Mina acepto a regañadientes.

-Me dirás que te iras, que tu vida de Genio es demasiado valiosa, y que no puedes quedarte conmigo… -Susurro con pena, sorbió un poco con la nariz y obligo a su orgullo de Chiba volver a ella, así que mirándolo a los ojos, agrego.- ¿Pero sabes que?, no me importa…, vete tu y mi ultimo deseo, ¡Te lo regalo!- Exclamo soltándose de sus brazos.

Yaten sonrió ampliamente tras ella, sin forzarla a abrazarlo. Chica impulsiva.

-¿Me lo regalas?

-Si, pero vete ya…- Le dijo Mina, ya dejando que las lagrimas cayeran por sus ojos. Yaten supo perfectamente que hacer con su deseo.

-¡Perfecto!- Exclamo Yaten. A Mina se le rompió el corazón por el entusiasmo de su voz, y él le tomo la mano obligándola a que lo mirara.- Entonces vamos.

Una especie de vapor caluroso y plateado los rodeo antes de que Mina alcanzara a preguntar-gritar- que pasaba y Yaten chasqueo los dedos cuando aparecieron en la habitación de un palacio árabe, que le recordó absolutamente al _taj mahal_. En un par de sillones con estilo árabe estaban Luna y Artemis tranquilamente conversando de los anteriores sucesos, mientras descansaban abrazados en el sillón más amplio, Mina se sonrojo y comenzó a quejarse absurdamente.

-¡Yaatmmnhhm!- Intento exclamar Mina, cuando Yaten chasqueo los dedos ante ella y la boca se le cerro sin poder hablar. Yaten la miro superiormente complacido.

-Siempre quise hacer eso,… hablas demasiado Mina.- Comento Yaten mientras Mina se escandalizaba e intentaba abrir la boca balbuceando incoherencias. Luna se sentó en el sillón apartándose de Artemis y rio ante la escena.

-Se supone que llegarías solo.- Le dijo alegremente Luna, Yaten se encogió de hombros y Mina se cruzo de brazos enfadada, pero sin poder contener la curiosidad… ¿Para que la había llevado Yaten al palacio de Artemis? Podría ser que para… ¡Oh Dios mio! No debía hacerse de falsas ilusiones.

-Mina me ha regalado su deseo.- Le conto Yaten a ambos, mientras Artemis suspiraba exasperado.

-¡Poor Diooos! Primero Mamuro, después Serena. ¡Y ahora tu Yaten!, no puede ser…- Exclamo Artemis mientras se levantaba…- Y Bien, que deseo te concederás…- Pregunto Artemis con suspicacia, sabia que Yaten no podía desear su propia libertad o su propia humanidad por si solo. Mina seguía sin poder hablar y Luna miraba todo divertida.

Yaten sonrió mas ampliamente de lo que había sonreído nunca.

-Quiero que tú me concedas un deseo Artemis…- Dijo Yaten sin preámbulos. La sonrisa de Luna se amplió con gracia y soltó una pequeña carcajada acostándose tranquilamente en el sillón.

-Te han pillado querido,… ojala hubiese sido igual de fácil para Serena.- Comento Luna riendo. Artemis frunció el ceño.

-Serena era una mujer, y mas encima comprometida…no podía ser fácil.- Dijo Artemis sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, y girándose a Yaten le dijo.- Bien, ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

Mina seguía sin entender… o más bien, seguía sin querer comprender. Por si acaso se equivocaba. Yaten seguía sonriendo ampliamente, superando con creces la sonrisa de Luna. Artemis seguía frunciendo el ceño medio molesto.

Yaten hizo aparecer mágicamente un papel en el aire, y escribió algo de igual forma. Le envió por el aire el papel a Artemis, quien lo abrió frente a los curiosos ojos de Luna. Lanzo un sonoro y frustrado suspiro cuando arrugo el papel empuñando la mano y Luna lo miro feliz.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Dijo Artemis cruzándose de brazos, Luna corrió hacia Mina y le dio un pequeño abrazo. Mina seguía sin entender ni 'J' de lo que pasaba y Artemis le sonrió levemente.

-¡Felicidades pequeña!- Le dijo Luna, ¡Por Dios! ¿Que ocurría? ¿Por qué Yaten seguía sin dejarla hablar? ¿Qué deseo había pedido Yaten? ¡¿Qué pasaría ahora?!

Mina ya imaginaba que aparecería un Oompa Loompa narrador al igual que en la película de Charlie y la fábrica de Chocolates y probablemente diría algo así… 'La pequeña Mina quedo cruelmente amordazada, y el padre de todos los Genios, rio frente a ella mientras el príncipe er… plateado, le miraba con locura palpable en sus ojos… la única persona levemente normal en el lugar era la esposa del malvado Rey…, y tampoco era _tan_ normal, ya que saltaba feliz en un pie por un desenlace que nadie conocía ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Qué pasara con la pobre e ingenua princesita Mina? ¿Es Yaten el estúpido y ciego Genio que todos creemos? ¿Lograra Artemis encontrar un buen psiquiatra? ¡Deeeescubre esto y mucho mas! ¡En el siguiente capitulo de mi Bello –y Mágicamenteestúpido– Genio! Losderechosdeautorreservados a"MinaPictursjensdjaajakje"cualquier-queja-sobre-comportamientos-crueles-o-imbeciles-dirigirse-a-Yaten-seguramente-él-sera-el-responsable… Laempresanorespondepordañosp sicologicos'

Mmmm…. Excelente serie aquella., perfectamente entendible ¡o! Y muy graciosa.

Mina se sobresalto cuando la mano tibia de Yaten le acaricio la espalda y la movió a su lado. Ella golpeo su pecho para que le sacara la imaginaria mordaza, pero él no la tomo en cuenta. Y tomándola por sorpresa la tomo en sus brazos a pesar de sus quejas, y de pronto, ya no tenia solo la boca sellada, si no que las manos y pies amarrados. Mina balbuceo incoherencias quejándose en sus brazos.

-¡Adiós Artemis! ¡Adiós Luna! ¡Espero verlos pronto!- Exclamo Yaten despidiéndose. Artemis retuvo una diminuta sonrisa y Luna se despidió animadamente.

-Tu nueva historia comenzara esta noche querido… ¡Comiénzala bien!- Le aconsejo Luna, refiriéndose a algo que Mina –muuuy tontamente– seguía sin entender… se sentía encerrada en el cliché de las rubias tontas y cada vez se sentía mas tonta.

Yaten la miro y ambos desaparecieron y reaparecieron en la casa de Darien, mas específicamente, la habitación de Mina. Yaten chasqueo los dedos y Mina se vio de pronto liberada de su forzada mudez.

-¡Yaten! ¡Pero que haz hecho!- Exclamo Mina, Yaten frunció el ceño.- ¡No te das cuenta que aklamuhngg!

Yaten volvió a amordazar a Mina solo con la mirada.

-¡Perfecto! Eres mas hermosa cuando guardas silencio nena.- Le susurro Yaten mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura. Mina lo fulmino con la mirada.- No me mires así… hablas demasiado…

Mina se sintió derretir en los brazos de Yaten cuando este rozo amorosamente sus labios con los suyos. Un ligero roce de pluma, eso parecían sus labios reposando en la piel de Mina casi imperceptiblemente y mandándole escalofríos que erizaban todo su cuerpo.

-Te amo Mina…- Le dijo Yaten al oído mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en el espacio entre la oreja y la mandíbula. Mina sintió su corazón acelerarse a mil cuando sintió su boca nuevamente libre de la mordaza y pudo suspirar con fuerza.- Y Dios me proteja.., pero te amo profundamente.

-Pero…- Yaten puso un dedo en sus labios para acallarla cuando Mina intento defender su corazón con una mirada degollada y palabras sin sentido.

-Ya te lo he dicho,… hablas demasiado.-Le dijo Yaten mientras besaba la punta de su nariz con un poco de fuerza, provocando que el gesto fuera tierno y casi infantil. Mina tomo el rostro de Yaten en las manos sin poder disimular la sonrisa de alegría y los ojos empañados en lágrimas de amor y miedo ¿De que serviría resistirse a él? Ella no podía hacerlo, y tampoco comenzaría ahora a intentarlo.

-También te amo Yaten… te amo increíble y mágicamente.-Le dijo Mina mirándolo a los ojos, Yaten le sonrió con amor y lentamente bajo sus labios a los de ellas.

Las palabras sobraban y se demostraron en cuerpo todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Olvidando los errores y peleas del pasado e imaginando un nuevo y mejor futuro juntos. Cuando el aire les comenzó a faltar y la separación entre ambos se volvía forzosa y obligatoria Mina rio alegremente afirmándose al cuerpo de Yaten y celebrando el nuevo amor. Y embargada por la curiosidad y temerosa aun por el futuro próximo, le pregunto.

-Yaten… ¿Qué le pediste a Artemis?- Pregunto inocentemente. Yaten se rio de su cara de falsa inocencia y la empujo sobre la cama, demostrándole que ella era cualquier cosa menos inocente.

Mina se dejo acariciar y llevar a la cama, acomodándose al cuerpo de su amor. Yaten le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Le pedí libre albedrío… le pedir ser un humano junto a ti.

Mina abrió los ojos sorprendida por la afirmación y en el momento justo en que Yaten pronuncio esas palabras, se convirtió en un común humano justo frente a sus ojos. Mina no podía creer lo que veía, y cuando la magia y la luz desaparecieron del cuerpo de Yaten llevándose con el, la magia y la inmortalidad… solo pudo reír feliz por los hechos en que su vida se había tornado.

Y sonriendo ampliamente, Mina se entrego a su exGenio… y a su ahora amor Yaten Kou.

…

..

.

-Darien… ¿Estas molesto?- Pregunto Serena moviéndole el brazo a Darien, quien se hallaba recostado en su cama, he ignorando el esfuerzo de su esposa por reconciliarse.

No es que no quisiera reconciliarse con ella, claro esta… es que simplemente Serena podría dejar de reírse de él mientras lo movía. Ugh, no sabia porque se sentía así, simplemente se sentía con los nervios a flor de piel y la risa de Serena no lo ayudaba a calmarse. Y bueno, si lo sabía… le había molestado la compasión de Serena hacia el estúpido de Diamante… Ugh. Se sentía aun mas molesto de sentirse molesto por un ser como Diamante.

-No.- Le dijo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, mientras cambiaba el canal de televisión y Serena lo miraba divertida.

-Ahh… que bueno, por un momento pensé que estabas molesto.- Le dijo Serena, sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente y sentándose de cuclillas frente a él en la cama, tapándole la visión. Por cierto…, cambiándola a una hermosa visión.

-Mmmm…- Murmuro Darien apartando la vista del cuerpo de su esposa, sabiendo muy bien que Serena podía aprovecharse de su debilidad a su cuerpo.

-¿Darien…?- Le llamo Serena.

-¿Mmm?- Le respondió sin mirarla ni abrir la boca. Puso toda su atención a la televisión tras su esposa, ignorándola. No tenía ni la menor idea de que estaban pasando en aquella tonta caja visual, pero tampoco le interesaba demasiado. ¡Si tan solo no se sintiera tan ofuscado! Ya habría arrojado a Serena a la cama y ya abría…

-¿Estas molesto?- ¡Pero que rayos! ¡Ya le había dicho que no! Porque no podía simplemente apartarse de la televisión y dejarlo ver er… ¿Un concierto de Justin Bieber? Agghh…, debería cambiar de canal.

-No Serena, no estoy molesto.- Le dijo algo rudo, ignorando la pequeña risa de ella. Serena se acercó más a él bloqueándole más la visión al concierto del cantante juvenil. No sabía si alegrarse o molestarse por la interrupción.

-¿Y porque frunces el ceño?- Pregunto, Darien frunció el ceño.

-No estoy frunciendo el ceño.- Le dijo él medio exasperado, Serena le sonrió.

-¿Te traigo un espejo?- Le pregunto con una risa.

Bien, ¿Qué mas interesante podría haber en la televisión?, quizá un documental, o cualquier cosa que le quitara la atención de Serena. El cantante juvenil comenzó a cantar y el tarareo su chillona voz en la cabeza, para dirigir su furia a él y no a su esposa…. 'Baby, baby, baby …Ohh' ¿Oh? ¿Desde cuando él se sabia las canciones de Justin Bieber? ¡Oh! ¡Dios se apiadara de él! Estaba cantando a Justin Bieber… ¡A lo que había llegado en su desesperación!

-¿Darien estas bien?- Pregunto Serena. Al ver el rostro horrorizado de Darien tararear la canción de aquel niño en la televisión.

-¡Apágala!- Exclamo Darien mirando la televisión y Serena se sobresalto por su grito. Se levanto de golpe en la cama para apagar la televisión.

-¡Listo! ¡Listo!- Exclamo cuando la voz femenina del joven se esfumo por el aire junto con el leve _'chist'_ de la pantalla al irse a negro, y girándose a Darien ahora si preocupada le pregunto.- ¿Te pasa algo Darien?

Darien bufo, ya pasado el mal trago de la música. Al instante se arrepintió de haber dejado que apagara la tv. Estaba demasiado silenciosa la habitación para que pudiese ser cómoda.

-No me ocurre nada Serena.- Repitió acostándose en todo su largo en la cama. Recostó la cabeza en la almohada y miro al techo. Impotente… claro, no físicamente, si no que espiritualmente impotente.

Serena se sentó junto a él, acariciando de a poco su pierna y subiendo con pequeñas caricias por su cadera y de pronto ¡Puuum! La impotencia física desapareció al instante ¡Porque tenia que ser tan jodidamente sensual! No se dejo intimidar y siguió mirando el techo, absteniéndose a caer en la tentación.

-Daarieen…- Ronroneo Serena sumando más caricias por su abdomen mientras se recostaba sobre él. Darien sintió como el cálido y suave pecho de Serena se amoldaba al suyo y aun a través de la tela sentía los pezones erizados de Serena a causa del deseo… ella trataba de seducirlo. Bien… no seria fácil.

-¿si?- Pregunto con la voz casi perfectamente abstenida, demostrando frialdad que definitivamente no sentía.

-No estarás celoso todavía… o si?- Pregunto Serena desabotonándole la camisa y rosando sensualmente los labios con la piel que iba dejando al descubierto. Darien torció el gesto y esquivo la mirada de la de ella, ignorando el deseo, pero no pudo evitar que sus manos cayeran a cada lado de la cadera de Serena, acariciando casi inconscientemente ¡Maldición! El y su inagotable deseo.

-Pfff ¿Yo? Naah… ¿porque tendría que estar celoso?- Respondió Darien con un profundo ceño marcado. Cuando fuera mas adulto, o llegara a los 40 años, tendría todas las arrugas marcadas a causa de tanto que fruncía el ceño, pensó Serena.

-Mentiroso.- Lo acuso Serena. Darien la miro fijamente a los ojos cargados de deseo incontenible… y amor. Mucho, mucho amor.- Prometiste que no me ocultarías nada mas…- Le dijo con sentimiento oculto en su voz. Darien se frunció el ceño a si mismo.

-Prometí que no te ocultaría nada importante…

-Esto es importante para mí.- Tercio ella antes de que pusiese otra escusa, Darien suspiro.

¿Qué sacaba con estar molesto? Él era hombre práctico, y entre estar molesto y enterrarse en su esposa… bueno, prefería enterrarse en su esposa. Pero le había prometido que hablaría con ella sinceramente. Peeero… como hablar sinceramente con una mujer encima de ti que hace menos de un minuto te estaba intentando seducir con una jodidamente sensual tranquilidad y calma? ¿Por qué le parecía excitante esa calma palpante en Serena?

-¿Darien?

-Es que detesto a Diamante… odie como te miraba ¡Detesto que te abrase! Detesto sus malditas ilusiones y la forma en que se te declaraba, Me hace sentir culpable por ese pobre diablo pero jamás dejaría que te fueras de mi lado… Maldición, no debí haber sacado sus estúpidos sentimientos humanos...- Se quejo Darien mientras escondía la mirada y no veía la sonrisa de Serena

-Darien…

-¿No podía simplemente lloriquear un rato y olvidarlo? A mi me ocurrió así cuando Yaten me enseño como manipular sus sentimientos, ¡Pero este idiota! Tras su estúpida armadura de hombre fuerte se encontraba un niñito lleno de traumas y eso me hace sentir jodidamente mal, ¡y se suponía que yo era el bueno en todo este asunto!

-Darien…

-¡Y más me jode pensar que según Artemis tu lo amarías! ¿Y si de verdad lo amabas? No solamente abría arruinado su futuro con este intento de tenerte para mi, si no que también hubiese arruinado el tuyo!, Maldición, maldito estúpido, maldito destino ¿Por qué lo abrazaste Serena? Era casi como ver como hubiese sido tu vida si te hubieses casado con Diamante ¡Dios! Ese Genio será mi fantasma si no logro superar el asuntito…- Se quejo Darien sin poder evitarlo, Serena se sentó sobre él y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla. Darien seguía parloteando tonteras sin sentido, y Sereno volvió a llamarlo, con una amplia sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

-Darien… ¿Recuerdas la primera noche que estuvimos juntos?- Le pregunto. Darien frunció él ceño, por supuesto que lo recordaba ¿Pero que tenía que ver eso con su aparente caso de inseguridad andante? Asintió de todas formas y Serena sonrió.- Te lo digo ahora, cuando te tengo solo para mi y ya no hay nada que pueda separarnos… te lo digo con fervor aunque me da un poco de miedo, dado que aunque lo sabes, jamás te lo he dicho antes…

Darien sonrió a sus palabras, sabia lo que le diría… era lo mismo que el había esperado tanto por decirle y todas las propias condiciones que el había inconscientemente impuesto estaban hechas… ahora solo faltaba decirlo. Serena se le adelanto.

-Cada vez que te veo, aunque estemos solos y con gente el corazón hace vueltas maravillosas en torno a mi, se me eriza el vello y me siento consiente de cada espacio que ocupa mi cuerpo y que tan cerca estas tú de él… aunque eres testarudo, dominante e insaciable, contigo soy una persona mejor, tu eres mi vida Darien y yo… y yo… pues bueno… yo

-Te amo.- Le dijo Darien callándola mientras la apretaba a si mismo robándole un profundo beso.- Te amo tanto Serena...

Serena sonrió de la felicidad que le causaba escuchar por primera vez esas palabras. Jamás pensó que el amor en su corazón creciera de manera tan des mesurable por solo unas palabras dichas en el momento correcto por la persona correcta… y todo el mes que espero para poder escucharlo valieron totalmente la pena.

-También te amo.- Le susurro ella en un suspiro enamorado.- Te amo…

Darien la tomo en otro beso apasionado, introduciendo y jugueteando con su boca mientras giraban en la cama y se acomodaba sobre ella, causándole gemidos llenos de placer. Serena se dejo llevar mientras Darien le quitaba la blusa por la cabeza y comenzaba a deshacerse de la suya propia… estaba casada con un ser completamente lascivo, pensó Serena divertida y excitada… y esa lascivia ya habia tenido sus frutos… frutos que debía mencionarle a su esposo.

-¿Darien?...- Ronroneo nuevamente.

-Mmm…?- Murmuro él saboreando la piel de su cuello. Serena gimió antes de volver a racionalizar sus pensamientos.

-Estoy embarazada.- Soltó de una, Darien se paralizo cayendo de golpe sobre ella a causa de la sorpresa y ella no pudo evitar pensar que había metido la pata en sobremanera.

-¡Que, ¿Qué?!- Exclamo fuertemente levantándose de golpe.

-Estoy…

-¿Estas…?¿Estas…?- Balbuceo.

-Embarazada.-Termino Serena por él. Darien la seguía mirando sin creerlo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?... digo, tu…yo… se como lo hicimos, pero… pero… no se supone que los Genios no pueden tener hijos?- Logro terminar Darien sumamente confundido. Serena se entristeció levemente pero aun así trago el nudo de nervios y sonrió a su balbuceo.

-No eres un Genio completo en el contexto de la palabra… mira tu único brazalete simplemente…- Explico Serena desanimada arrastrándose por debajo de él para evitar la tristeza ¿Y si Darien no quería ser padre? Dios no… Darien lo querría, ella estaba segura de eso.

Darien la miro fijo y sorprendido sonrió ampliamente, olvidando todo y cada uno de los miedos e inseguridades por los que habían pasado antes de llegar hasta aquí ¿Qué mas podía pedirle a la vida? Su flamante esposa –Con quien legalizaría el matrimonio en esta vida también– una hermosa familia y un hijo… un hijo de la mujer que más amaba en todo el mundo… un hermoso niño o niña. ¡Gracias! Dios había sido demasiado bondadoso con él y él estaba saltando interiormente de felicidad. Se agacho por el cuerpo de su esposa hasta encontrar su vientre, aquel vientre donde ya nacía el fruto de su amor.

-¿Puedo aconsejar un último deseo?- Le pregunto Darien entre beso y beso que depositaba en el vientre de su esposa haciendo una pequeña alusión a su primera noche juntos. Serena sonrió al ver su gesto, recuperando de golpe el buen humor.

-Por supuesto…- Le concedió.

-Deséame a mí, solo para ti… desea a este pobre y burdo humano convertido en Genio y muerto de amor por ti…- Le dijo Darien sonriéndole sin poder evitar la ironía en lo de _pobre y burdo_ humano. Serena rio alegremente de sus palabras pensando en el ego de su esposo, y le respondió con una simple frase.

-Mis deseos son tu ordenes mi querido esposo, mis deseos son tus ordenes…

…

..

.

**Fin**

_**Creo -fervientemente- que la parte mas difícil de escribir, es llegar a esta parte que llamamos 'Fin'... y esa emoción y tristeza que te da cuando te das cuenta que tu historia a terminado, que ya llegaste al 'Felices por siempre' o locos por siempre en el caso particular de esta historia xD y sientes que de cierta forma, hiciste algo que valió la pena.**_

_**He de admitir, que me sorprendió mucho la buena llegada que tuvo con ustedes, aunque mi ortografía es pésima (agradeciendo a Sirena, que me esta golpeando con el diccionario xD) y agradezco muchísimo los reviews, alertas y favoritos que me llegaron ¡Me hicieron sentir muy bien! y agradezco en el alma a todas las que me siguieron :D, era por ustedes que me decía a mi misma ¡Escribe Valentina, escribe!**_

_**Y bueno, tenia planeado -cuando comencé a escribir esta historia- que seria se al meno capítulos ni más, ni menos ¡Y mirenme ahora xD! 22 capítulos y aun falta el epilogo xD**_

_**Por lo que no me queda mas que agradecer en el Alma a Abril Moon Shields, Alezzita'91, Andy Nicolao, Analang, Andy-deep-alexander, Anybuff, Ary Pricxsaku, Casiopea89, Conyta Bombon, Diian Kou R, Dms Moon Adap, Dayanna, Erikiris, Etsuko-ai, Ediebella, Fallen, Gabitamoonbunny, Goordita, Gleidys, Hitomirut, HyeEun, Hehra, Idialia88, Isabella Anianka Black Zabinni, Isana55, Ishy-24, , Karly 15, Kellys, Linamoon19, MartithaJimenez, Matildechiba, Mayilu, Minisvenus, Nora, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Romyna.z, Sailor Moon The Best, Sailor-love01, Sakura Antoinette, SalyLuna, Seran Quintana, Sensmoi, Shantaly, SirenaMisty, Siru Chiba, Sonyi Cullen CM, SoyprincesitaMoon, Usako de Chiba Tsukino, Vico-Darien, Vinqaa, Yesqui 2000, y Yuri Rey.**_

_**Chicas, todas Lindas y hermosas como yo las imagino! Gracias! Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo la historia de la misma forma que yo me reí escribiéndola xD Graciass por el apoyo :3!**_

_**Asi que nos estaremos leyendo en los otros proyectos que tengo, o en otros fics xD**_

_**Suerte, besitos y Paz!**_

_**Por cierto!, nuevamente saludos a las que pasan, se ríen y no comentan xD, se que están por allí! lo se porque yo también hacia eso cuando no tenia cuenta jaja xD Solo eso xD**_

_**Mañana subo el epilogo! Yuuuju! xD**_

_**Paaaz!**_


	23. Chapter 23 Epilogo

_**Epilogo**_

-¡Nooooo!- Grito Serena casi pegada a la televisión.

-Serena tranquilízate… es solo una película…- Intento calmarla Darien. Ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama observando atentamente la película. Darien solo miraba a Serena introducirse tanto en el drama. ¿Cuántas veces ya la habían visto? Esta era como la cuarta vez que Serena insistía en ver la misma película.

-¡Shhh!- Le grito para poder seguir escuchando la televisión.- ¡No! ¡No mueras Mufasa!

_-Papa por favor tienes que levantarte… ¿Papa?... ahí que ir a casa- _Dijo el leoncito moviendo a su difunto padre. Serena a este punto ya estaba llorando.- _¡Auxilio! Por favor…, Ayúdenme…_

_-Simba… ¿Qué haz hecho?- _Hablo el León Malo ¡Maldito Miserable de Scar! El leoncito se retira del cuerpo de su padre e intento explicarle a su tío lo que había pasado.

-_Una Manada… trato de salvarme… fue un accidente no quería que le pasara nada…_

-_Por supuesto, nadie quiere que estas cosas pasen… pero el Rey ha muerto, y de no ser por ti todavía viviría…_

_-_¡No Simba! ¡No lo escuches!, es un viejo mentiroso.- Exclamo Serena pendiente de lo que pasaba y dejando caer las lagrimas ávidamente por sus mejillas. Darien se pregunto si es que ella recordaba que esto era ficción ¿Sabia ella que el León no podía escucharla? Quería pensar que si.

-_Que va a decir tu madre…_

Un leve llanto adormilado se escucho en el aire antes de que Serena pudiese seguir viendo la película. Serena se giro hacia Darien pestañeándole tiernamente.

-Oh… Darien….- Dijo casi como si cantara, Darien se estremeció.

-¡Oh No! He ido casi un millón de veces para que puedas terminar de ver la El Rey León tranquila pero esta vez ¡No!, te toca a ti.-Exclamo Darien frustrado, Serena se acercó a él y fue montándose encima sensualmente, intentando persuadirlo. Su respuesta fue automática cuando su esposa le puso pause a la película y lo fue acostando sobre la cama.

-Te premiare… te lo prometo.- Le susurro Serena al oído mientras mordía levemente la piel de su barbilla.- Se que me haz extrañado… después de todo, la cuarentena no ha sido fácil…

¡Y no lo había sido! ¡Más de un mes sin tocarle ni un pelo a su esposa! Dios… eso había sido su mayor tiempo aguantándose el calor, ¿Pero no le faltaban unos días para terminar la cuarentena?

-¿Cuanto falta?- Pregunto Darien en un gemido cuando Serena se restregó desvergonzadamente por su erecto miembro.

-Unos cuantos días… pero si me haces este favor, solo unas horas.- Le tentó Serena, Darien paso sus manos ahuecando su trasero, imaginando que estaba en lo mas profundo de su interior ya. Dios, esta mujer sabía como convencerlo.

Serena se apartó de él impidiendo que la arrastrara por la avalancha de lujuria que consumía a su esposo.

-Bien ¿Qué dices?- Pregunto Inocentemente. Darien le frunció el ceño muy frustrado, no le quedaba opción… bueno, si le quedaba una opción, negarse y esperar días para poder cumplir con su deseo, o hacerle caso a su esposa como un buen marido.

-Eres una pequeña tramposa.- La acuso mientras se levantaba de la cama a buscar a su muy despierto hijo, quien los miraba con una sonrisita que solo un bebe de poco mas de 1 mes podría dar.

-Ven acá pequeño…- Canturreo Darien sacando de la cuna a su pequeño niño. Lo acuno en sus fuertes brazos sintiéndolo muy pequeñito, que maravilloso era ser padre, pensó.- Ignora a mama pequeño, tu solo toma tu leche, porque ella prefiere ver la película antes que apapacharnos.- Le comento a su hijo con un tono sentido, Serena rio alegremente y palmeo su lado en la cama.

-No exageres Darien.- Le dijo mientras Darien se sentaba con él bebe junto a ella, Serena le quito él bebe de los brazos y lo acomodo en su regazo dándole pequeños besitos en los pies enfundados con las pantis celestes.- Venga para acá el bebito mas hermoso de la mama, papa esta mintiendo, así que ignore a ese viejo feo y malhumorado… le falta sexo, ya veras que cuando mama lo premie se le ira ese feo ceño fruncido…

Darien frunció el ceño mirando a su esposa y a su hijo. Él bebe rio contagiosamente a causa de los besos de Serena y ella siguió consintiéndole embriagada de escuchar su risa. Eso fue suficiente para quitarle nuevamente el ceño y mirar con amor la escena frente a sus ojos.

-¿Tiene hambre mi cosita mas hermosa? ¿Tiene hambre él bebe de la mama?,- Le pregunto Serena cómicamente.- _Shi Mama, mi papa no me alimenta, teno mucha mucha hambe.-_ Hablo ella misma inventando la voz del bebe, y luego se respondió.- yo le voy a dar lechecita a mi niñito.- Siguió hablándole Serena mientras el niño reía alegremente.

El pequeño Dan tenia una madre muy loca, terriblemente loca pensó Darien acariciando la espalda de Serena mientras ella se acomodaba el niño en el pecho. Se recostaron ambos en la cabecera de la cama mirando como el niño mamaba ávidamente del pecho de Serena. Ella se aferro con fuerza a una de las manos libres de Darien preparada para apretarlo, aun le dolía mucho esto de dar pecho, pero por lo menos ya no lloraba al darle de mamar a su hijo. Poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a las pequeñas desventajas de ser madre primeriza.

-Te la presto un ratito, pero no olvides que es mía…- Le dijo Darien al niño tocándole la nariz con un dedo mientras abrazaba y acomodaba a Serena en su pecho, dejando que ella lo apretara todo lo que quisiera. Serena se mordió el labio aguantando el dolor. El pequeño Dar tenia los ojos muy abiertos y miraba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Darien observaba maravillado a su pequeño bebe, y el niño se agarró con fuerza a su dedo mientras mamaba. Serena miro a su esposo y volvió a enamorarse más que la primera vez. Todo era tan lindo entre los dos. El matrimonio, la llegada de Dan, el apoyo de su familia, todo era perfecto, con peleas y todo. Darien beso el hombro de Serena mientras ella le canturreaba al bebe para que se durmiera pronto. Dan empezó a pestañear mas lentamente, como si quisiera luchar contra el sueño que por ser un recién nacido, todavía le ganaba. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que él bebe tenia completamente cerrado los ojos y había dejado de mamar.

Serena se lo saco del pecho pasándoselo en los brazos a Darien, quien estaba listo para volver a acostarlo en su cuna y dejarlo dormir. Serena se levanto tras Darien encaminándose al baño del dormitorio a lavarse el pecho mientras Darien dejaba perfectamente dormido al bebe. El siguió a su esposa al baño cuando se aseguro de que el niño no despertaría.

-Estoy listo para cobrar mi premio.- Dijo sensualmente mientras abrazaba a su esposa por detrás. Serena aun se sentía un poco resentida por el dolor, pero esa molestia no pudo contra lo que sintió cuando Darien comenzó a masajear los senos que aun tenia desnudos frente al espejo. ¿Cómo lo hacia? Tenía un poder único para hacerla olvidar todos los dolores en cuanto la palabra _'sexo'_ se cruzaba por sus mentes. Aunque con el fuera mucho mas que simple sexo.

Darien la giro hacia él y la beso con pasión embriagadora, la tomo por las caderas y la fue acomodando en el lavamanos del baño, Serena enrollo sus piernas en sus caderas disfrutando de la fricción de sus sexos mientras le habría la camisa. Darien le quito la pollera por la cabeza y se termino de deshacer la camisa que ella había desabotonado.

El roce de la piel desnuda de sus pechos era exquisito. La sensibilidad de sus pezones le daba una nueva y extraña sensación de placer que no tenía intención de comprender. Darien bajo por su cuello mientras que con una mano tocaba desesperadamente el pecho abultado de su esposa. Serena gimió en su oído.

-Te amo tanto amor.- Gimió Serena mientras el seguía acariciándola. Darien le sonrió encantado con sus palabras, y mordisqueo la piel de su cuello.

-También te amo amor, te amo mas que nada en este mundo.- Gimió Darien en su cuello. Serena se sentía subir al cielo con sus palabras. Oh Dios… era excitante lo que él podía hacerle. La tomo en sus brazos para poder llevarla a la cama, ya que quería disfrutar por completo del cuerpo de su esposa. -Te he extrañado tanto…-

Cayeron riendo a la cama, preparándose para todo lo que venia y que tanto habían fantaseado. Darien se sentía terriblemente acumulado, por lo que estaba seguro que seria un total milagro llegar hasta el cuerpo de Serena antes de que lo venciera la excitación.

Paso las manos hasta el botón de sus vaqueros preparándose mentalmente para penetrarla…

-¡Heeeermaaaanooooo!- Exclamo fuertemente Mina. El grito lo detuvo y lo hizo caer frustrado sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de Serena. ¡Quien le había prestado llaves a Mina!

-¡Mina! ¡Despertaras a Dan!- Le grito Darien frustrado levantándose de encima de Serena. ¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Porqueeee?! ¡¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Serena por fin había accedido a ignorar la cuarentena y ¡Mina interrumpía! Y Se veía tan hermosa allí acostada en la cama con el torso desnudo… ¡Que desperdicio de tiempo! ¿Y si ignoraba a Mina? Bien podría…

-Darien, ¡No grites! Mina rompería la puerta y lo sabes…- Le dijo Serena conteniendo la risa. Aunque la frustración fuera terrible por la interrupción, jamás podría dejar de reírse por la mala suerte de su esposo a la hora de la acción. Darien carraspeo molesto pero se levanto de todas formas y se vistió rápidamente con la camisa mientras Serena hacia lo mismo con la pollera que usaba. Recordatorio; quitarle las llaves de la casa a Mina, y… bueno, conseguir un poco de tiempo a solas con su esposo.

Serena reviso rápidamente si Dan había despertado maravillándose del pesado sueño de su hijo y fue a ver a su _querida_ cuñada. Darien ya había encendido nuevamente la televisión para que no se notara que los habían interrumpido y ella le abrió la puerta a su amiga. Mina entro al cuarto abrazando a Serena con mucho animo.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡A que no adivinaaaas!- Exclamo saltando emocionada junto a ella. Serena no pudo evitar contagiarse de su ánimo, después de todo, ella solía reaccionar igual cuando algo la emocionaba.

-¡Mina! ¿Yo? Pfff, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- Le respondió con sarcasmo, Mina le saco la lengua y Yaten entro tras ella saludando de un apretón a Darien. Ambos se sonrieron felices.

-¿Donde esta mi pequeño sobrinito?- Pregunto animadamente Yaten, Darien apunto con un gesto hacia la pequeña cuna y ambos fueron a mirar al bebe.

-¿Conseguiste formatear tu notebook?- Pregunto Darien retomando sus antiguas conversaciones, Yaten torció el gesto con mal humor.

-Esas estupideces son incomprensibles, entre al _sep up_ como me dijiste, compre los discos pero llego al punto en que la pantalla se va a negro y no puedo arreglarlo.- Respondió Yaten cruzándose de brazos molesto, Darien rio de él.- ¡La tecnología humana me confunde!

-No es tan difícil hacerlo…, simplemente tienes que esperar a que…

-¡QUE!- Grito Serena casi olvidando que Dan aun dormía.

-¡Shh!...- Susurro Mina…- ¡Despertaras a Dan!

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Exclamo Serena anonada, y luego mirando a Yaten se acercó a él y le tomo los hombros levemente.- Ten fuerza amigo, ¡Fuerza!... lo único que tienes que hacer, es implorar al cielo que no tenga el carácter de Mina…

-Muy graciosa.- Escupió Mina molesta. Yaten miro a Serena y se largo a reír con fuerza.

-Jajaja, si, si… Dios evite que tenga el carácter de mi queridisima esposa.- Bromeo Yaten riendo tontamente. Darien arqueo una ceja cuando comenzó a comprender lo que Serena decía.

-¡Mina estas embarazada!- Exclamo Darien demasiado fuerte.

-¡Shhh!

-¡Embarazaste a mi hermana!- Acuso Darien a Yaten mirándolo fijamente, como si hubiese cometido un pecado. Serena y Yaten se largaron a reír con más fuerza y Darien los silencio con un _shh…_

-Pfff… estamos casados, que esperabas… ¿Qué jugáramos a domino en la noche? No hermano.. ¡No! ¡A la casita hay que Jugar! ¡A la casita!- Exclamo Mina riéndose, Darien la fulmino con la mirada, pero a causa de la razón que tenia, prefirió guardar silencio. Se encogió de hombros.

- Bien, dada las circunstancias… no me queda mas que felicitarte Yaten, y rezaremos porque él bebe se parezca a ti.- Le dijo Darien mientras le daba un leve abrazo a Yaten, Serena rio y Mina bufo. Darien miro a su hermana y la arrastro a sus brazos.- No seas tonta hermanita, sabes que me alegro por ti…

-Awwww.- Exclamaron Yaten y Serena mirando la 'tierna' escena- Saca la cámara Serena, ¡saca la cámara! para que nos crean cuando lo contemos…

-Jaja…- Dijo Darien sin humor alguno.

Pronto comenzaron a hablar trivialidades, comentando el embarazo y algunos consejos para él. Darien se burlaba contándole a Yaten todas las anomalías que sufrían las mujeres con los embarazos y atemorizándolo con que siendo Mina, seria mucho peor. Mina lo ignoro y converso animadamente hasta que escucho un leve ruido en el piso inferior. Miro a Serena y agudizo el oído.

-¿Ey, tenían visitas?- Pregunto Mina escuchando atentamente.

-No, ¿porque?- Respondió Serena.

Todos guardaron silencio para escuchar lo que Mina oía, y de pronto… de la nada se escucho el sonido de alguien golpeando una puerta. Los cuatro se miraron aterrados. Toc, toc, toc,… y Dan comenzó a llorar. Dios… Dan nunca despertaba por nada ¡Que rayos!

-Shh…- Susurro Darien tomando a su hijo que no tardo en calmarse al sentirse alzado por su padre.

Serena se apegó a él y un sonido de algo quebrarse en el piso de abajo los alerto aun más a todos. Se miraron dos segundos para después correr rápidamente todos al piso de abajo. Yaten llego jadeando cansado y de los primero al salón principal sorprendiéndose al ver una joven chica de cabello azul. Mina y los demás se quedaron estáticos tras él.

-¡Amy!- Exclamo escandalizado Darien observando a segunda hermana parada frente a él con rostro lleno de culpabilidad. Estaba recién volviendo de la Universidad. Un ruido tras ellos los hizo girarse levemente y se encontraron con Mamuro y Mimet, que venían junto a Amy a visitarlos.- ¡Papa!

-¡Dios Santo! Darien… lo siento tanto, pero la puerta estaba abierta por lo que entramos y no me di cuenta ¡Perdóname!- Exclamo Amy. Mamuro se había quedado atónito tras ellos.

-Mina- Exclamo acusativamente Serena,- ¡Dejaste la puerta abierta!

-Uyy,… lo siento ¡Perdóname la vida!- Respondió Mina.

-¡Dios mio! ¡Hija pero que hiciste!- Exclamo Mamuro abriéndose el paso entre todos.

-¡Perdoname papa! ¡Perdóname Serena! Yo… yo sin querer rompí…

-¡Nooooo!- Se escucho por la casa cuando Artemis, el padre de los Genios apareció en ella junto a su esposa Luna atrás.- ¡Noo otra veeez!

Un vapor marrón se formo tras Amy sorprendiéndolos a casi todos.

-Hola, soy Taiki y… Oh Dios Mio! ¿Qué demonios hacen todos aquí?

El nuevo Genio apareció tras Amy, quien aun no se daba cuenta de la inmensidad del asunto, Darien miro confundido a Yaten, quien miro con la misma expresión Mamuro, quien miraba a Artemis, quien centraba su atención en Luna. En la habitación se hizo un absoluto silencio, hasta que fue Mimet la que lo rompió.

-Bien,… no hay nada que hacer, ya apareció y no se puede volver el tiempo atrás.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Luna rio alegremente.

-Tu familia tiene un imán para los Genios, procurare no volver a atravesar una lámpara por su camino…- Comento Luna riendo. La conversación se monopolizo entre ellas.- Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta el niño mas lindo del mundo?

-Oh, aquí esta.- Serena le quito a un sonriente Dan de los brazos a Darien y lo llevo junto a Luna, decidiendo al igual que Luna y Mimet, que no había nada que hacer al respecto. Los hombres seguían mirándose unos a otros culpándose entre si.

-Y pronto, serán dos.- Comento Mina acercándose a Mimet y Luna, ellas la miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Serena estas embarazada? ¡Si aun no termina tu cuarentena!- Exclamaron juntas, Serena se sonrojo.

-¡No soy Yo! ¡Mina esta…!- No alcanzo a terminar antes que…

-¡Embarazaste a mi bebe!- Exclamo Mamuro mirando a Yaten con intenciones de matarlo.

- Pfff papa… están casados, que esperabas… ¿Qué jugaran domino en las noches frías?- Exclamo Darien en defensa de su cuñado, Artemis se largo a reír con ganas y Yaten quiso enterrarse en el suelo ¡Porque todos los Chiba eran así!

-Esta familia esta loca.-Comento Artemis aun riendo.

-No es eso… es que mi niñita…-Siguieron discutiendo con fuerza mientras Yaten intentaba escapar de las garras sobre protectoras de su suegro.

Serena se escabullo dejando a Dan en los brazos de su abuela y se acercó a Amy junto a Taiki mientras todos los demás gritaban y discutían en la sala de su casa. Taiki no podía creer todo lo que veía y Amy seguía sin palabras. Pobres chicos. Se posiciono en medio de ellos y Taiki la miro sorprendido.

-¡Serena! Tú… tú y Yaten… Mamuro… Luna…- Tartamudeo, Serena rodo los ojos y miro a su cuñada.

-Bien Amy… este es Taiki, él es tu Genio y te concederá tres deseos.- Dijo Serena con aires dramáticos.

Amy miro a Taiki y ambos se sonrojaron. Serena gimió angustiada ¡No otra vez!

-¡Y tú! ¡Ni se te ocurra mirar a Amy!- Exclamaron juntos Darien y Mamuro. Serena rio y miro el rostro horrorizado de Taiki. Amy no podía mas con el sonrojo que la apoderaba.

-Bienvenido a la Familia.- Le susurro riendo.

Dios, solo esperaba que Dan no siguiera la misma suerte, pero al mirar a cada uno de los locos en esa casa, empezando por el Loco que amaba, no pudo evitar pensar lo contrario. Jadeo entrecortadamente reprimiendo la cómica angustia. La vida era un chiste entre todas estas personas y que su hijo evitara la misma suerte seria un verdadero milagro, pero en ves de sentirse preocupada como se sentiría cualquier madre normal, sabia que ni Darien, ni nadie de la familia permitiría que algo malo sucediera. Ya lo habían demostrado con anterioridad y ella no podía hacer más que confiar en él.

La vida volvió a interrumpirlos de su absurda discusión cuando Mina en su deseo de distraerlos propuso algo totalmente irónico al momento.

-Por cierto… ¿Alguien quiere ver Aladdin?

La risa por su propuesta no tardo y la familia, nuevamente se lleno de magia.

…

..

.

-¿Sabes que te amo?- Pregunto Darien mientras pasaba los labios por el cuello de su esposa, Serena hecho la cabeza hacia atrás dándole un mejor acceso mientras respondía risueña.

-Creo que no… ¿Podrías repetírmelo?- Susurro sonriendo, Darien beso su mandíbula por debajo de su barbilla mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrerla abiertamente.

- Te amo…- Le susurro complaciéndola,- Te amo, te amo, te amo…. Te amo tanto…- Le siguió susurrando mientras respiraba profundamente en su cuello, inspirando su aroma al mismo tiempo que la apretaba en torno suyo. Serena rio alegremente.

-Yo también amor, yo también te amo mucho.- Le respondió apasionadamente Serena mientras buscaba su boca con la suya envolviéndose en un apasionado beso.

Serena se aferro a sus hombros sintiéndose debilitada y necesitando con urgencia un lugar donde ambos pudiesen recostarse, y Darien se tomo el trabajo de ayudarla a mantenerse en pie aunque ambos volaran. Cuando bajaron a la tierra aun presos de las sensaciones del beso recién compartido, se vieron nuevamente con ganas de subir al cielo, pero esta vez, de 'otra forma'

-¿Ya se fueron?- Pregunto Serena silenciosamente a Darien, quien la abrazo con fuerza apoyando su frente en la de ella.

-Algo así…, aun están viendo la película- Le respondió Darien aprisionándola a la puerta del armario. Serena frunció el ceño.

-Rayos… ¿Tardaran mucho?- Le pregunto aun en susurros. Darien se encogio de hombros apretándola mas entre sus brazos. Serena tomo eso como un 'No' y le respondió -Ahh… bueno, entonces deberíamos…

-¿15 minutos?, la última vez fue delicioso…- Intento convencerla Darien de pronto, Serena rio de su propuesta, pero sin aguantarse le respondió.

-Entonces… ¿En donde habíamos quedado?- Le pregunto mientras el la levantaba en torno a si, y ella enredaba las piernas en su cadera.

-Aquí…- Respondió Darien sonrientemente, le quito la blusa para poder comenzar un rápido juego y abriendo la puerta del armario…

-¡Darien! ¡Vete a buscar otro lugar!- Exclamo Yaten, abrazado a su esposa y ambos a medio vestir dentro del armario. Darien gruño, Mina se atraganto y Serena se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con un sonrojo. Yaten estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte

-Que están haciendo, ¡Váyanse a su casa!- Exclamo Darien quizá demasiado fuerte.

-¡No grites!- Le respondió Mina.

-¡Daaarieen! ¡Miiinaaa! Su madre quiere hablar con ustedes.- Grito Mamuro desde el piso de abajo, todos se tensaron terriblemente.

Oh Dios… esto no podía ser nada bueno.

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

Darien tomo a Mina del brazo y la jalo con fuerza del armario junto a Yaten y con una rapidez digna de él, se encerró con Serena allí, quien no podía parar de reír. Mina golpeo furiosa la puerta del armario, y Darien la cerro con un pestillo interno. Pff, eso debió haber pensado Mina antes de encerrarse con Yaten allí.

-¡Darien eres un traidor!- Le grito Mina desde afuera. Yaten estaba rígido a su lado pensando en las amenazas que se escuchaban abajo de parte de su adorable suegro.

-¡Miinaa! ¡Yaten!, Vengan aquí.- Se escucho en el piso inferior la fuerte voz de Mimet. Mina golpeo con más furia el armario y Darien junto a Serena no podían más con la risa retenida.

-Te lo mereces hermanita.- Le dijo Darien desde adentro, Mina se escandalizo y Mimet volvió a gritar con más ahínco, que Mina tubo que obedecer, y con un último golpe a la puerta de su traidor hermano le respondió a su madre.

-¡Ya voy Mama!

Cuando el silencio se hizo obvio en el lugar y se dieron cuenta que Mina no los delataria, Serena miro a Darien con una sonrisa maliciosamente deliciosa.

-Que crees, que Dan quiera un primo, o preferiría un hermano?- Le pregunto juguetona

-Un hermano,… definitivamente un hermano.- Le respondió Darien arqueando las cejas con malicia, Serena rio tontamente.

-Entonces… ¿En donde estábamos?- Le pregunto mientras ella misma se quitaba la ropa interior, Darien se saco con rapidez la camisa mirando con adoración a su esposa, y le respondió comiéndosela a besos, y acariciando todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

-En esto…- Le dijo apasionadamente, ella volvió rio alegremente.

-Oh si, creo que ya lo recuerdo…


End file.
